nos belles années
by pascale1980
Summary: c'est les vacances, puis une sixième année à Poudlard. Une année pleine de mystères, de combats, de découvertes et d'amour... chap 46 en ligne
1. Une arrivée fracassante

**Aïe aïe aïe, j'ose ou j'ose pas ??? **

**Et bien allons y !**

**Nota bene : Tout est à JKR, et rien ne m'appartient, of course. Ni l'univers de l'histoire, ni les personnages...**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Toute la maison était silencieuse, et Hermione était en train de se demander comment elle allait bien pouvoir se lever sans réveiller Ginny, qui venait de s'endormir dans le petit lit jumeau, collé au mur en face du sien. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'elle attendait chaque soir que la respiration de son amie se fasse plus profonde et plus régulière. Une fois déjà, trois jours plus tôt, elle avait failli se faire prendre, et avait invoqué une envie irrépressible d'aller aux toilettes. Heureusement, confiante et encore plongée dans ses rêves (sûrement encore une histoire où Harry l'emmenait sur son blanc balais vers un monde meilleur !), Ginny ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi Hermione avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes vêtue d'une robe et ses sandales à la main, et non pas en chemise de nuit comme tout le monde...

Il faisait chaud, très chaud, et pas le moindre souffle de vent ne venait rafraîchir la peau moite et brûlante d'Hermione... Et ce n'était pas que la chaleur torride qui rendait Hermione dans cet état là. Les caresses, encore parfois timide et malhabiles, de Ron l'avait rendue plus sensible aux draps rêches qui agaçaient la pointe de ses seins à travers le voile de sa combinaison et frottaient sa peau sensible, depuis peu constamment en éveil... Engourdie par son attente, Hermione s'étira langoureusement. Encore quelques minutes, et elle pourrait le rejoindre. Elle entendit d'ailleurs craquer doucement le plancher au bout du couloir. Ron venait donc de s'échapper de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry. Elle toussa doucement, et ne remarqua aucune perturbation dans le très léger ronflement de Ginny. 10 secondes lui suffirent pour faire glisser sa chemise de nuit le long de son corps, et d'enfiler une légère robe d'été.

Elle prit le chemin emprunté par Ron quelques minutes plus tôt. Descendant les escaliers, traversant le salon puis la cuisine, elle sortit par la porte de derrière qu'elle referma précautionneusement derrière elle.

Elle sentit une main possessive l'attraper par la taille, et une autre se coller contre sa bouche. Après un quart de seconde d'effroi, elle se retourna doucement et colla son corps contre celui de son, depuis peu, petit ami.

-Oh Ron, dit –elle, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Mais vient, on y va.

Un grognement lui répondit (toujours aussi loquace ce Ron), et les deux silhouettes s'effacèrent dans l'ombre.

Dix jours plus tôt :

- Aïe !!! Attention Mr Weasley, vous m'écrasez le bras gauuuuche!!!

- Oh, pardon Hermione, mais le raccordement de ta cheminée à la notre a été un peu fait à la dernière minute, et dans la précipitation...

Effectivement Hermione et Arthur Weasley avaient l'air de ces contorsionnistes qui rentrent dans une petite boite en verre ! Ballottés dans tout les sens lors de leur voyage, ils avaient fait un atterrissage plutôt fracassant dans la cheminée du salon du terrier.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas déclaré, Arthur Weasley, et que les sorts de protection contre l'utilisation illégale des cheminées ont... Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer, si vous vous êtiez retrouvés au bureau des détournements des voies de transports magiques ?

- Molly, je crois que je vais vomir...

- Je veux bien que vous vous leviez de mon bras Mr Weasley, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

C'est à ce moment qu'une grosse motte d'étoupe se détacha du conduit et leur atterri sur la tête.

- Arthur !!! Mais qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête? On peut savoir? Ron ! Monte la malle d'Hermione dans la chambre de ta sœur !! Ginny ! Emmène Hermione dans la salle de bain, qu'elle se change ! Vous autres, balayant du regard le reste du salon, dites bonjour à Hermione et débarrassez le plancher, que je puisse arranger ça.

Après avoir dit bonjour à toute la famille Weasley, puis à Harry, déjà là depuis deux semaines, grâce à une autorisation spéciale de Dumbledore, Hermione se tourna vers Ron, qui restait immobile. Doucement, elle s'approcha, et au lieu de lui donner une franche étreinte comme au reste de la famille, déposa un timide baiser sur sa joue. A ce moment, Ginny la prit par le bras :

- Hermione, viens, on monte, je t'emmène à la salle de bain. Oh ! si tu savais tout ce que j'ai à te raconter...

Toujours muet, Ron tira la lourde malle vers la chambre de Ginny, pendant qu'Harry, habitué à son mutisme et ses fréquentes lubies depuis son arrivée, allait disputer une partie de quidditch avec le clan Weasley.

Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione était sous la douche, Ginny dans la cuisine pour aider sa mère à préparer le dîner, et Ron assis sur son lit, le visage dans ses mains, en train d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi sa meilleure amie, la petite « miss je sais tout », occupait le centre de ses pensées depuis quelques temps...

_J'en ai marre !!!_ se dit Ron en tapant du poing sur la table de chevet. _Revenons aux choses sérieuses... Il est temps de rejoindre les autres..._

Se levant brusquement de son lit, il sortit de la chambre et se heurta à Hermione qui se croyant seule à l'étage...

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle gênée devant un Ron de plus en plus rouge.

Celui-ci, le sang aux oreilles, ne put supporter la vue de son amie simplement recouverte d'une petite serviette ! S'échappant en courant, il rata la première marche de l'escalier, et après quelques craquements des marches, toute la maison, jusqu'au jardin, entendit un grand cri de douleur.

- Ron !! Crièrent d'une seule voix Mme Weasley, Ginny et Hermione

Le corps de Ron reposait immobile au bas des marches. Son avant bras droit faisait d'ailleurs un angle bizarre avec son coude. Molly poussa un hurlement perçant.

- Arrrghhhhhhh !!!! cria Ron, la douce voix de sa mère réussissant à le réveiller de son évanouissement. Tournant ensuite la tête vers Hermione, penchée vers lui, toujours dans sa serviette, sa bouche resta ouverte, mais plus un son n'en sortit.

- Oh Ron, ça va ? que s'est-il passé ? dit Molly

- Je suis tombé dans l'escalier m'man. Je... je crois que je me suis cassé le bras...

Furtivement, entendant toute la famille monter du jardin, Hermione s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, afin de revêtir une tenue plus décente. Quand elle redescendit, Arthur était en train d'aider Ron à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Toute la famille était autour de lui. Fred et Georges voulaient absolument lui faire prendre une de leur dernière création, tentant de persuader leur mère que Ron ne sentirait plus aucune douleur.

- C'est ça ! Bien sur ! Arthur, surveille la maison, j'emmène Ron à Sainte Mangouste, dit Molly. Oh Ron, j'y pense, tu ne vas pas pouvoir prendre la cheminée dans ton état.... Le balais est exclu aussi... Il va falloir faire venir un médicomage dit-elle en faisant la grimace.

Effectivement, les soins à domicile étaient très chers chez les sorciers.

- Et pourquoi ne prendrions nous pas le magicobus dit Hermione ?

- Oh oui, et comme ça nous pourrions venir tous avec toi, dirent Fred et Georges, toujours à l'affût de la moindre sortie. De plus, visiter, fouiller et voir emprunter certains produits dans un hôpital pouvait être très utile pour leurs recherches...

- Oh non, dit Ron qui ne se voyait pas débarquer à Sainte Mangouste avec toute sa famille.

- Oui, c'est décidé dit Molly. Il faudra certainement quelques heures pour guérir Ron complètement. Arthur, fais venir Stan et le magicobus, je fais des sandwichs. Nous irons tous...

- Hourra !!! crièrent en cœur les jumeaux.

20 minutes plus tard, toute la famille, Hermione et Harry étaient installés sur les banquettes. Molly était allée voir Stan, afin qu'il évite les dérapages et autres cascades. Elle seule avait su clore le bec du petit chauffeur de magicobus !!!

L'hôtesse d'accueil de l'hôpital fit la grimace devant le nombre de personnes qui accompagnait le malade, sûrement d'ailleurs ce petit rouquin qui faisait la grimace et laissait pendre son bras le long de son corps.

- 3ème étage, dit-elle nonchalamment, en mâchant son chewing-gum

« Service des blessures à caractère non magique » dit la féminine de l'ascenseur. Une fois que tout le monde en fut sorti, Molly se retourna, et les regarda tous les sourcils froncés :

- Les enfants, que cela soit clair : Arthur et moi allons accompagner Ron en consultation et rester avec lui le temps que cela s'arrange. Que pas un de vous n'aille où il n'a pas besoin d'aller. C'est-à-dire que je vous retrouve tous à la cafétaria. On ne devrait pas en avoir pour plus de deux heures, le temps que la potion fasse effet. Vous m'avez compris ? dit-elle en regardant les jumeaux d'un air suspicieux.

- Oui m'man dirent-ils en cœur.

Une fois la porte fermée, et la voix de Molly en train d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé au medicomage plus distante, les jumeaux se levèrent en cœur.

- C'est pas tout ça, mais nous allons faire un petit tour, nous, histoire de prendre un peu l'air et de visiter les lieux...

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! dit Hermione l'air sévère. Vous allez encore essayer de voler je ne sais quelle substance, pour vos inventions, que vous allez encore tester sur de pauvres premières années... Et encore mettre vos parents dans une situation délicate...

- Eh mais mademoiselle je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas ! repondit Fred, d'abord, on te fait remarquer que nous ne testerons plus les petits de Poudlard, dans la mesure ou n'y retournerons pas cette année, et ensuite, ici, pendant les vacances, tu n'es plus préfète... Et de toute façon nous ne sommes plus étudiants... Alors c'est bien parce que tu es plus ou moins de a famille que nous ne serons pas plus explicites, ni plus convaincants... Sur ce, bonsoir !!! Les deux frères partirent.

Hermione, renfrognée, prit un sandwich et mordit rageusement dedans.

- Au fait, dit Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement pour que Ron tombe comme ça ? Il a fait une sacrée chute quand même !

Ginny, qui avait le souvenir d'Hermione toute rouge en serviette, ne dit mot.

Euh... Je crois qu'il a tout simplement trébuché sur la première marche, puis il a tout dégringolé quoi ! répondit Hermione. Au fait, et si nous allions rendre visite à lowkart. Ca nous prendra 10 minutes, c'est sur le chemin, puis nous irons à la cafétéria...

Ils prirent tous le chemin du 4ème étage, mais furent surpris de ne pas voir leur ancien professeur du mal là où ils l'avaient vu un an auparavant. Harry s'adressa à une infirmière :

- Excusez moi mademoiselle, savez-vous si Mr Lowkart est encore à l'hôpital ?

- Comment, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Mr Lowkart nous a quitté. Un de nos médicomages les plus éminents à réussi à lui faire retrouver la mémoire ! Cependant, il est vrai qu'il a refusé toute publicité autour de sa guérison. Il nous a dit qu'il souhaitait se retirer de la vie publique, et nous a demandé de tenir l'information secrète. Et oui, dit elle en soupirant, un vague sourire au lèvre, c'est vrai qu'il nous manque beaucoup... Un si gentil patient, charmeur et toujours le sourire aux lèvres...

- C'est bon mademoiselle, nous allons y aller, dit précipitamment Harry, qui ne tenait pas à entendre toute une ode à son ancien professeur de DCFM, dont il connaissait la fourberie. Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

- C'est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Hermione. Depuis quand Lowkart refuse toute considération médiatique ? lui qui ne cherchait qu'à passer le plus possible dans le journal, le voilà qui refuse de se mettre en avant... Je me demande ce qui s'est passé...

- Peut être avait-il peur que s'il réapparaissait sur la place publique, Harry et Dumbledore ne ruine sa réputation, risqua Ginny...

- Possible, mais je vous avouerai qu'au final, maintenant qu'il est guéri, je n'ai plus aucune pitié pour ce... cet imposteur ! rappelle toi Ginny, que c'est lui qui a voulu te laisser avec Tom Jesudor et le basilic dans les souterrains de Poudlard !

D'un coup Hermione vit Ginny se jeter au coup d'Harry, lui jeter un léger baiser aux lèvres, puis lui dire :

- Oui, et c'est toi qui m'as sauvé !!

Hermione resta pantoise devant un tel spectacle !

- Mais, mais... qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Puis se reprenant : Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt quand même !! Décidément, que d'émotions ! allons boire un jus de citrouille, ça nous détendra !

Une heure plus tard, Fred et Georges les rejoignirent à la cafétéria, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sens que vous ne rentrerez pas bredouilles ce soir dit Harry en plaisantant

- Tu l'as dit répondit Georges

- Nous devrions passer ici plus souvent continua Fred

- C'est au 2 étage que nous avons trouvé nos maîtres :

- « Remèdes contre sortilèges et maléfices »

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à prévoir le planning de l'année prochaine

- Et bien ranger nos échantillons

Pendant ce temps, Hermione fit mine de ne rien entendre, plongée dans une revue médicale. Peu de temps après, Molly et Arthur Weasley, accompagnés de Ron, firent leur entrée dans la cafétéria.

- c'est bon, les enfants, le bras de Ron est totalement remis. Il ne lui reste qu'une bonne bosse, que le médicomage lui a laissé, histoire de lui apprendre à ne pas courir dans les escaliers... Donc pour rentrer, nous allons utiliser la cheminée du rez de chaussée, à l'accueil.

Une fois au terrier, Molly tint à leur servir une modeste collation avant de les envoyer au lit. Une fois couchées, Hermione commença à questionner Ginny :

- Oh tu sais, répondit celle-ci, j'ai l'impression que tout s'est fait comme si cela coulait de source. Dumbledore a permis à Harry de venir en raison de son chagrin face à la mort de Sirius. Je crois que son oncle et sa tante on été particulièrement odieux avec lui. Il est arrivé, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Et lui qui parle si peu, et bien il s'est mis à se confier à moi, petit à petit. Et il m'a tellement touché qu'une fois, je me suis mise à pleurer, alors il m'a pris dans ses bras et a pleuré aussi. C'était un moment super fort, et je n'ai rien osé dire, par peur de casser ce qui se passait. Je te jure je n'avais jamais osé espérer un tel abandon, une telle confiance. A un moment, on s'est regardé tout les deux, avec nos yeux bouffis et le visage marbré de larmes, on a reniflé en même temps, et là, d'un coup on s'est mis à rire. J'étais toute proche de lui, et d'un coup on a plus rigolé, et là, ben... on s'est embrassé. C'était très léger, très aérien comme baiser. On s'est dit plein de choses, comme si nous parlions avec nos lèvres...Cela fait maintenant près d'une semaine. Par contre, personne à part toi n'est au courant. Je ne crois pas qu'Harry soit prêt à affronter mes frères... et de plus il est très timide, et super pudique. Donc voilà !

- Je suis ravie pour toi Ginny !! Je suis sure que allez faire un très beau couple, plein d'amour et tout et tout !!

- Oh la la !!! ne t'emballe pas !!! s'il est vrai que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour lui, je pense que l'amour est une chose qui se construit à deux, je ne m'emballe pas !! Et puis surtout je pense qu'Harry a été trop choqué émotionnellement ces derniers temps pour que je le fasse trop... réfléchir. Je me contente donc de lui donner le plus de tendresse possible, et de lui changer les idées, de le faire rire, tout ça quoi !!!

- Ginny, le sang de ta mère coule en toi ! Tu gères, tu maîtrises la situation !! Nul doute qu'Harry finira par tomber fou amoureux de toi ! tu es... je ne sais pas quoi dire !!

- Merci merci... Et toi, les amours ?

- Oh et bien tu sais... pas grand-chose en fait. Si, pendant les vacances, j'ai rencontré un moldu, fort joli d'ailleurs, quelques bisous pendant deux jours, et puis j'en ai eu assez. Et puis ce n'est pas marrant de devoir cacher la plus grande partie de sa vie, sans arrêt. Toujours sur le qui-vive, ne jamais laisser traîner un bouquin, une robe de sorcière, se cacher pour envoyer un hibou... Si tu savais comme cela me fait mal, mais chaque saison qui passe m'éloigne de ce monde d'où je viens, et il est déjà trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ce dont je n'ai aucune envie d'ailleurs. Le monde moldu est comme un beau jouet de mon enfance, avec lequel je n'ai plus envie de m'amuser. J'y voue un profond respect, mais j'en ai fait mon deuil...

- Il faut donc que tu rencontres un sorcier, dit Ginny faisant mine de plaisanter, et guettant sa réaction.

- Sans doute. Mais tout ceux qui auraient pu me plaire ne me sont pas accessibles. Un seul en fait, mais ce n'est pas possible. De ça aussi, j'ai fait mon deuil...

- Oh la la Hermione, fais attention tu tournes au lyrique là ! D'ailleurs, de qui parles tu demanda-t-elle l'air de rien

Hermione lança un regard perçant à son amie :

- Ce n'est plus important, seul l'avenir compte ! Et pour l'instant le tiens s'ouvre sous de magnifiques auspices. Alors dormons, rêvons, et à demain !!

**Et bien voilà... avec une spéciale dédicace pour Eléa013, première auteur de fanfic que j'ai lu, et qui m'a fait découvrir tout ça , ainsi que Liv, sans qui je n'aurai pas pu mettre cette fic en ligne !!**


	2. Une attirance partagée

**Bonjour à tous !! Et oui, j'ai déjà écrit le deuxième chapitre. Je ne pense pas garder aussi longtemps un tel rythme, mais hier soir, j'étais à fond dedans, alors...**

**Bon, cette fois ce je n'oublie pas de préciser qui tout appartient à JKR, je n'ai fait que broder sur sa création.**

**J e n'ai pas oublié de changer mon option, pour pouvoir prendre toutes les reviews. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait ce truc (oui oui, en anglais j'ai du mal).**

**Je remercie pour leurs gentilles reviews :**

**Liv : te rends tu comptes que tu as l'immense honneur d'être ma première revieweuse ? En tout cas, des message scomme ça, j'en voudrai bien tout les jours, ça motive grave !! lol**

**Missannie : Merci pour ton compliment et ton conseil ! Effectivement, j'ai reçu un mail, m'avertissant de reviews qui ne sont pas publiées :**

**Larmes de pluie : Merci, et t'inquiète, la suite arrive**

**Anywhere : oui, effectivement, je l'avais oublié. Du coup j'ai reposté le premier chapitre en le précisant,, et promis j'oublierai plus...**

**C'est marrant, avant je regardais si les gens répondaient à mes reviews, et maintenant, c'est moi qui le fait. Comment je me la pète là, devant mon ordi ! mdr**

**Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez. C'est pas super plein d'action, mais ça aide à mettre en place une suite d'évènements que je trouve, moi, bien rigolos...**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Un rayon de soleil traversait la fenêtre entrouverte et caressait le visage d'Hermione. Papillonnant des yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule dans la chambre. Les oiseaux pépiaient dans le jardin et l'air sentait bon. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de bien-être et sourit au soleil.

- Huuummmmm... Ginny est déjà descendue... Il doit être tard ! Soit dit en passant, elle a de bonnes raisons pour ne pas paresser au lit !

Se recouchant, Hermione repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé hier.

« Harry et Ginny ensembles... c'est super mais nous ne l'espérions plus. Comme quoi, il n'est jamais trop tard. En tout cas, cela ne pourra que leur faire du bien, surtout à Harry. Quand on le regarde bien, on a l'impression qu'il a pris un coup de vieux. Ca se voit surtout dans ses yeux... Ca me soulage pour Harry de les savoir ensemble, il a tellement besoin d'amour et d'affection. Oh la la !! et Ron !!! Bizarre, nous ne nous sommes pas encore disputés. Remarque, avec ce qui s'est passé... Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris à celui là ? Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi con de toute ma vie. Quelle idée de se casser la gueule comme ça. Et puis... il était tout rouge ! Depuis quand Ron rougit devant moi ? il m'a déjà vu en maillot dans le lac l'année dernière, et il est pas parti, au contraire il est resté 1heure dans l'eau... » (NDA : mdr)

Effectivement, Hermione s'interrogeait sur le comportement de Ron à son égard. Et sur le sien également. Elle sentait rendu compte cette année que quelque chose de...neuf et différent était né entre eux. Pour elle en tout cas. Autre chose que cette amitié fraternelle qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry. Elle s'était d'ailleurs maintenant faite à l'idée que Ron était... lui plaisait beaucoup quoi ! Et aussi à celle que ce n'était pas réciproque. Comme Ginny avait fait autrefois une croix sur Harry...

- bon, de toute façon je ne vais pas me casser la tête, j'ai déjà assez ruminé comme ça ! Et puis un mec comme ça, véritable gouffre alimentaire, maladroit et pas vraiment délicat, de toute façon...

5 minutes plus tard, Hermione descendait dans la cuisine et s'asseyait en face de Ginny et Harry.

- Bonjour à tous ! Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

- Plutôt oui, et toi aussi, si j'en juge l'heure qu'il est...

- Pfuittt Harry, la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. De toute façon, j'ai décidé de rester totalement imperméable à toutes vos moqueries, répondit Hermione, tartinant négligemment de marmelade une tranche de pain. D'ailleurs, dans la mesure où j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser contrarier, je m'en vais manger ailleurs.

Hermione lui fit une petite révérence, et partit le sourire aux lèvres, croquant dans sa tartine. Autant les laisser tout seuls, ils ont assez de mal à jouir de quelques moments d'intimité à mon avis. Je me demande d'ailleurs où est le reste de la famille Weasley...

Les cheveux encore tout ébouriffés, en chemise de nuit (toutefois assez décente pour permettre une petite ballade matinale), Hermione monta la petite colline qui jouxtait le jardin, et où les garçons avaient pour habitude de s'entraîner au quidditch. Elle y trouva Ron en train de s'entraîner à faire des loopings avec son balai.

- Salut Ron !! alors, je vois que ton bras va mieux !

- Salut Hermione ! Oui, je te remercie, ça va mieux. En fait je ne sens plus rien du tout...

- Oui, je crois que les moldus auraient beaucoup à apprendre des sorciers pour tout ce qui touche à la médecine. Te rends tu comptes que soigné par ce qu'on appelle un docteur, tu en aurais eu pour au moins trois semaines de plâtre !

- De plâtre ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? dit Ron en descendant doucement vers la jeune fille.

- Et bien, lui dit-elle en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, sa tartine à la main, c'est une espèce de substance dure qu'on enroule autour de l'os cassé, qui est ainsi immobilisé. Comme ça, il a le temps de guérir naturellement sans risquer de se déplacer. Ca le protège en fait. Donc tu t'imagines avec le bras immobilisé pendant trois semaines ? Pas de quidditch, obligé de demander à quelqu'un de couper ta viande, de t'aider à t'habiller...

- Oui, et bien je suis bien content d'être un sorcier, figure toi !

Hermione regarda Ron, allongé à côté d'elle, un brin d'herbe entre les lèvres. Elle rit doucement :

- Oui, moi aussi figure toi !

- C'est vrai. Tu n'as jamais regretté d'avoir découvert un jour que tu étais une sorcière ? Tu pars toujours en vacances avec tes parents, un peu partout en Europe. Comment peux tu faire pour être une sorcière si brillante, et gérer aussi bien ta vie là-bas ?

Hermione vit avec plaisir qu'une fois seul et plus continuellement sur la défensive comme il avait l'habitude de l'être sous les regards moqueurs de ses frères, Ron pouvait faire preuve de sensibilité. Jamais elle n'avait eu une conversation aussi personnelle avec lui. Et jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi intéressé par sa vie à elle, par ce côté de sa vie que ses amis ignoraient. Seul Harry avait une idée exacte de ce qu'était le monde moldu. Touchée par la sollicitude de son ami, et l'intérêt qu'il lui portait, Hermione avait l'impression de vivre un moment privilégié. Ce garçon, qu'elle avait appris à découvrir et s'était mise à aimer avec les années, lui présentait une autre facette de sa personnalité. Bien entendu, elle se doutait que ce n'était qu'un ogre grossier et maladroit, mais le voir ainsi, détendu et à son écoute, cherchant de lui-même à approfondir la conversation, elle n'en attendait pas tant ! Alors charmée, elle se confia. Exprima la mélancolie qui avait été la sienne quand elle avait découvert que le monde moldu faisait désormais partie de son passé, que la seule chose qui l'y rattachait était ses parents et ses souvenirs 'enfance, qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir d'autre avenir que dans le monde sorcier. Elle lui expliqua aussi comment elle s'était toujours sentie différente de ses petites camarades. Comment elle avait eu peur, enfant, des phénomènes étranges qu'elle provoquait sans le vouloir, et qu'elle cachait à ses parents, et la libération qui avait été la sienne lorsqu'elle avait reçu la première lettre de Poudlard. Elle déballa tout en vrac. Même lorsqu'elle en avait parlé avec Ginny elle n'était pas allée aussi loin dans ses confidences.

Ron, lui, su l'écouter avec attention. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel déluge. Il se sentait heureux de partager un tel moment avec elle. Il se sentait bien, loin des autres, avec Hermione, si jolie dans sa légère chemise de nuit à fleurs, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, les cheveux tout ébouriffés, sa tartine de marmelade, que dans son élan elle n'avait pas fini, à la main.

« Ses lèvres doivent avoir un goût de confiture » se dit-il. « Espèce de pervers », reprit-il aussitôt, « Ta meilleure amie se confie à toi, et tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est... »

A ce moment, Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron. Ils échangèrent un sourire tendre et complice. Ron approchait sa main pour enlever des cheveux de son amie une feuille qui s'y était accrochée, lorsqu'ils entendirent sonner la cloche qu'actionnait Molly Weasley lorsqu'elle souhaiter rassembler sa progéniture.

D'un coup, les oiseaux parurent chanter plus fort et le soleil se fit moins chaud. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent à nouveau, échangèrent un sourire contrit, et prirent la direction du Terrier. Juste au moment où ils allaient quitter le couvert des arbres, Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule frêle de la jeune fille et murmura :

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance

- Merci à toi de m'avoir écouté plutôt !

La grande main du rouquin couvrait sa peau de l'épaule à la naissance de la nuque. Sentant tout les deux le rouge leur monter aux joues, ils reprirent leur chemin. Hermione frissonna, sentant sa peau brûler sous sa chemise.

- Et bien alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout les deux dehors ? demanda Georges

- Surtout en chemise de nuit, rajouta Fred

Molly Weasley elle-même, interloquée, regardait Hermione, gênée, en chemise de nuit dans la cuisine à midi et demi !

- Et vous, répliqua Ron, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, tout la matinée enfermés dans votre chambre ? C'est vrai, j'ai entendu de drôles de bruits...

L'attention de Molly se retourna automatiquement vers les jumeaux. Hermione lança un sourire de gratitude à son ami, et fila s'habiller pour le déjeuner.

Quand elle redescendit dans la cuisine, tout le monde se dit qu'elle avait l'air... différente. Elle n'avait plus cette air compassé qu'elle affectait d'habitude, en réponse aux éternelles moqueries envers son attitude moralisatrice et studieuse. Elle n'avait plus ce teint pale et ces yeux cernés qu'elle présentait toute l'année, épuisées par ses séances de révision. Tous avaient été durement éprouvés cette année, avec le retour de Voldemort, leurs ASPIC, la mort de Sirius, la venue et le combat permanent contre Ombrage... Mais Hermione avait été au bord de craquer. Et là, elle avait l'air si... sereine !! Reposée, elle avait pris bonne mine lors de ses vacances dans le sud de la France. Et ce moment passé avec Ron lui avait donné les joues roses et les yeux brillants des jeunes filles amoureuses... Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Toute la journée, elle fut d'excellente humeur. Première à proposer des nouveaux jeux, elle subjugua toute la maisonnée par son entrain et sa bonne humeur. Elle se sentait tellement à l'aise qu'elle mena magistralement l'après midi. Les jumeaux même, intrigué par son étrange comportement, laissèrent tomber leurs expériences toute l'après-midi et se mêlèrent au gaie quatuor que formaient Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron, qui avait bizarrement retrouvé tout son élan depuis ce matin...

- Dites voir, jeunes gens. J'ai une idée qui nous permettra à tous de bien nous amuser, tout en enrichissant notre culture générale.

- Je me disais aussi.... Chuchota Fred à Georges.

Hermione fronça les sourcils d'un air amusé, et claqua de la langue.

- En fait, je vous propose de jouer une pièce de théâtre, et d'en réaliser les décors, les costumes et les effets spéciaux. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Une quoi ? demandèrent Ron et ses frères en cœur.

- Une pièce de théâtre, bande d'incultes, répéta Ginny. C'est un art et un divertissement moldu. N'avez-vous jamais suivi vos cours d'étude des moldus ?

- Nous n'avons jamais pris cette option, petite sœur !

- Et bien moi, j'ai décidé cet été, quand j'étais en France, d'en apprendre plus sur la littérature française du XVIIème siècle, et j'ai lu plein de pièces de théâtre, et je trouve que ce serait sympa de...

- Mais d'abord qu'est-ce qu'une pièce demanda Fred

- Et bien, comment dire...C'est comme une histoire où nous allons chacun jouer un rôle. Et on fera la pièce devant tout le monde. On la racontera en jouant les personnages.

- Et les moldus s'amusent à faire ça ?

- Tu sais, répondit Hermione l'air de rien, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de bien le faire. Bien entendu, quand je propose ça. Je dis que ce serait bien d'essayer. En vérité, je ne sais même pas si vous seriez capable de le faire...

- C'est un défi ? Demanda Fred?

- C'est ok, répondit Georges

- Super !!! J'étais sure que cela vous intéresserait. Je vais vous chercher des livres de suite. Il va falloir trouver la pièce qu'on jouera. Et il faut que je demande certaines choses à votre mère...

- Attends Hermione, je t'accompagne !

Les 4 garçons se retrouvèrent seuls

- Oh la la, gémit Ron. Connaissant Hermione, je me demande dans quoi on s'embarque !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais moi ce que c'est, et je suis sur que cela peut-être drôle.

- Oui Harry, mais ça va encore nous faire un livre à lire ! Et nous sommes en vacances je te rappelle, lui répondit son ami.

- D'ailleurs, su ce, petit frère, nous vous laissons. Tu nous raconteras l'histoire. Si c'est pas mignon ce que le petit Ronichou peut faire pour sa chérie... Elle s'améliore ton Hermione !

- Comment ça Ronichou, et comment ça MON Hermione, aboya Ron

- Ben attend, depuis le début des vacances tu fais la gueule, et là, elle se pointe et t'es tout gai... Faut pas nous la faire, à nous ! Mais vas-y, elle devient mimi comme tout !

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent en ricanant...

5 minutes plus tard dans la cuisine du terrier :

- Madame Weasley, je voulais vous demander quelque chose. Est-ce que vous auriez dans votre grenier de vieux costumes. Comme des anciennes robes de sorcières et de sorciers, enfin, des costumes que nous pourrions mettre pour notre pièce de théâtre...

- Une pièce de théâtre, demanda Mr Weasley, comme les modus, dans les théâtres de Picadilly, ou de Brodway ?

- Euh... oui, en quelque sorte.

- Bien sur ma chérie. Ginny va t'emmener dans le grenier. Nous y avons tout un tas de bric à brac, que nous ne nous sommes jamais résolus à vendre. Tu y trouveras sûrement ton bonheur. D'habitude, j'interdis aux enfants d'y aller, c'est trop poussiéreux, et je ne veux pas qu'ils en sortent toutes les affaires. Mais je te donne carte blanche. En plus, c'est une très bonne idée. Oui, je viens juste de recevoir un Hibou, et Roxanne, Robin et Romu, des cousins de nos enfants, vont nous rejoindre d'ici deux jours.

- Oh, c'est super, lui répondit Ginny. Mais comment ça se fait ?

- Le département de l'étude des magies antiques, à l'université de Londres, où ma sœur est professeur, vient de découvrir un nouveau site inca, au Mexique. C'est une occasion sans pareille, et leur équipe de chercheurs doit y aller au plus vite. Résultat, nous allons récupérer tes cousins et aussi les enfants d'un collègue de ma sœur. Enfin bref, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour les installer, et je compte sur vous pour les accueillir.

Intérieurement, Hermione tiqua. C'en serait fini de leur intimité, avec une nuée de cousins, et de potes de cousins qui allait s'abattre sur le Terrier, où elle commençait à se sentir vraiment très bien. Enfin, il leur restaient trois semaines avant la rentrée, et cela allait peut-être bien se passer. Mais Hermione avait comme un mauvais pressentiment...


	3. La famille arrive

**Salut à tous !!**

**Alors, pour commencer, les reviews :**

**Eléa013 : ravie que tu ais apprécié. Pour le langage du texte, j'avoue que j'aime bien parfois leur faire dire une petite grossièreté. Je trouve que cela les rend plus spontanés. J§e ne veux pas en truffer mon texte, mais bon... j'y vais au feeling. Quand aux ages et mérites respectifs des cousins, et bien... la réponse plus bas ! J'aime assez leurs personnages.**

**Missannie : merci pour ton enthousiasme !**

**Larmes de pluie : Bon ben je vais essayer de gagner d'autres bons points alors, comme à l'école... lol**

**Anywhere : des situations cocasses se préparent, pas dans ce chapitre,mais le prochain, qui sera plus... humoristique**

**NB: tout à JKR...**

**Voilà, bonne lecture :**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le lendemain matin, toute la famille était en effervescence. Même Arthur Weasley avait posé quelques jours de congés et regardait d'un air amusé toute cette agitation. Il fallu aménager la chambre de Bill en chambre pour les garçons, c'est-à-dire Robin, Romu, et le fils de la collègue, prénommé Richard, ainsi que l'ancienne chambre de Percy pour Roxane, et Suzy, la sœur de Richard.

- Je me demande pourquoi à chaque vacances on joue les esclaves, à tout le temps faire des corvées de merde de nos mains alors que d'un coup de baguette...s'exclama Ron.

En effet, un an de poussière s'était accumulé dans la chambre de Percy.

- Tu peux bien faire un petit effort pour ton ancienne amoureuse, Ronny. Tu ne vas pas la laisser dormir dans une telle crasse quand même !

- De quoi parles tu ? tu racontes n'importe quoi répondit ce dernier. ET PUIS ARRETEZ DE M'APPELER RONNY !

Hermione se sentie subitement glacée jusqu'au sang, mais reprit vite ses esprits.

- Tiens tiens, tu nous aurais caché quelque amourette ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire fielleux à l'attention du rouquin ? Et bien alors, on a des choses à cacher ? On ne fait plus confiance à ses amis ? Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais boire un verre d'eau moi... toute cette poussière !

- Mais non Hermione ! attend !!

Ron dévala les escaliers et rattrapa son amie par la main.

Fais attention, tu sais que ces escaliers ne te réussissent pas... Remarque, ce ne serait peut être pas plus mal...

- Ecoute moi ! Ils disent ça parce que j'ai eu le malheur de jouer à touche-pipi avec ma cousine quand on avait 5 ans ! Il n'y a pas de quoi faire un drame. C'est bon l'inceste, c'est pas mon truc !

- Mouais, mais tu sais, tu fais ce que tu veux, ne te gène surtout pas pour moi hein ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es jalouse ou quoi ?

- QUOI ? Moi, jalouse de toi ? Faut pas rêver gars.

Hermione sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Ron lui tenait toujours fermement la main, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe, et la regardait d'un air vaguement accusateur. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, comprenant qu'elle s'était emballée pour rien, et que Ron était en train de se justifier devant elle. Bizarement, elle en conçu un grand plaisir, et décida de faire de même, et d'enterrer la hache de guerre:

- Non, je suis désolée, mais tu comprends, j'aurai été vexée que tu ais vécu une histoire d'amour, et tout et tout, sans jamais nous en parler. Je me suis peut-être un peu emportée, rajouta-t-elle en plaisantant. Allez, viens, on va boire un verre, toute cette poussière me fait mal à la gorge.

Ron suivit avec plaisir son amie qui avait soudainement retrouvée son sourire. L'étrange harmonie qui avait régnée entre eux la veille réapparaissait. Le temps d'un sourire, ce fut comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Baissant les yeux, Hermione vit que Ron tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

- Je te sers une bièreaubeurre ?

- Oui, volontiers. Viens on va dans le jardin.

Ils allèrent siroter leur bière sous la tonnelle. Assis côte un côte, un long moment de silence suivit. Ron, les yeux fermés, respirait l'odeur de fleur que dégageaient les cheveux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci savourait ce moment de solitude, perdue dans ses pensées :

« C'est drôle, je viens de me conduire exactement comme Ron quand je parle de Victor. Sachant, restant objective, que je lui ai fait une belle scène de jalousie, je suis obligée d'avouer qu'il était jaloux également. Et l'on n'est jamais jaloux sans raison. Là, tout de suite, je sais qu'il pense comme moi. Tout serait possible, juste à ce moment précis... ARGGG !!! Je ne peux pas !! Je n'arrive même pas ne serait-ce qu'à pencher la tête ! »

Hermione tremblait des mains, et sentait des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. Elle avait une folle envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de sentir ses mains autour de sa taille, ses lèvres dans son cou, son corps collé au sien... Et elle restait là inerte comme une paralytique !!! Elle sentit une onde de chaleur envahir son ventre et l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Eh mais ! Je suis en train de faire ma cochonne là ! Encore vierge ma pauvre, et tu dérailles complètement! Faut te soigner !

Ron, lui, se trouvait dans une position plutôt délicate ! Reluquant depuis tout à l'heure dans le décolleté modeste, mais bien garni, de son amie, sur lequel il avait une bonne vue, du haut de son mètre 80 (à 16 ans !!), il s'était laissé bercer par son imagination... qui était celle d'un jeune adolescent. Et s'il avait depuis bien longtemps pris l'habitude de certains phénomènes physiologiques, tout à fait normaux à son âge, il ne savait toujours pas les maîtriser ! Comme cette fois où ils se baignaient tous dans le lac, et qu'il avait du rester un peu plus longtemps dans l'eau froide, histoire de ne pas faire peur à la jolie brunette, et d'éviter les moqueries de ses camarades... Et là, comme un con, il se retrouvait tout seul avec elle, la sentait proche comme elle n'avait jamais été, loin de ses révisions et de ses soucis, et il ne trouvait rien de mieux qu'à...! Heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas approchée de plus près, comme il l'avait craint lors d'un de ses imperceptibles mouvements... Idiot qu'il était, incapable de gérer ses hormones ! Il aurait eu l'air fin, avec une bosse entre les jambes ! Il ne pouvait plus rester là à ne rien faire ! Juste à ce moment là, il se leva précipitamment.

- Euh... viens, on y retourne, avant que les autres viennent nous chercher !

- Mais ! dit Hermione, déçue. Puis haussant les épaules : d'accord, si tu y tiens.

- Le jour où elle comprendrait ce garçon !!

En fin de journée, alors que tout le monde se tenait épuisé et affamé dans la cuisine, Molly Weasley prit la parole :

- Bon, récapitulons : le jardin c'est fait ?

- Oui m'man!

- Les chambres sont prêtes ?

- Oui m'man !

- Le salon est nettoyé ?

- Oui m'man !

- Le jardin ratissé ?

- Oui m'man !

- Parfait. Bonne nouvelle !! Vous avez une heure pour vous doucher et vous changer. Tout le monde, parents et enfants, arrive beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. En fait ils seront tous là pour le repas, d'ici une heure.

Hermione découvrit avec étonnement le reste de la famille de Ron. Sa tante, Jane, était tout le contraire de Molly. Grande, mine, les cheveux blonds cendrés, jolie sans être belle. Son mari, par contre, était très impressionnant. Dès son arrivée, après un serrement de main à Arthur, une bise à Molly, et un salut global aux autres sous le terme de « bonjour la jeunesse », il s'était assis dans le plus grand fauteuil et avait sorti sa pipe. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'années, il avait une longue barbe tricolore, qui rappelait celle d'Hagrid, où se perdait quelques cendres et brins de tabac. Il avait sorti un vieux livre intitulé « Les mystères d'une citée disparue, Accapurdoca », et s'était plongé dedans, le visage si fermé que personne n'osa le déranger. L'autre couple avait l'air aussi... étrange. Inès était une belle femme, la chevelure d'un noir de geai, la peau mate, et coiffé d'un strict chignon orné d'une rose rouge. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler, avec un accent sud-américain très marqué. Son mari lui, affichait l'air hautain et fier d'un hidalgo, étant né d'une mère espagnole et d'un père portugais. Il n'ouvrit quasiment pas la bouche, sa femme parlant assez pour deux.

- Oh Ron, comme je suis contente de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait si longtemps...A chaque fois que je passais au Terrier pendant els vacances, tu étais à Poudlard. J'ai fini par croire que tu préférais ton école à moi ! Roxanne lui serrai affectueusement le bras. Tu me présentes à tes amis ?

- Euh... oui bien sur ! Alors, pour commencer, voici Hermione Granger, dans ma classe à Poudlard.

- Enchantée, lui dit Hermione, avec un sourire si Hypocrite que même Rita Skeeter n'en avait pas reçu de pareils !

- Et ensuite Harry Potter. Mes deux meilleurs amis à Poudlard quoi !!

- Harry... Potter ? Répondit Roxanne, l'air intrigué. Celui qui...

« Quel tact » se dit Hermione. « Et qu'est ce qu'elle a à se coller à lui comme ça ? Et à papillonner des yeux vers tout les garçons... Son petit numéro est ridicule »

- C'est cela, oui, ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de rajouter

Roxanne rebattit des paupières ingénument, leur fit à tous un large sourire, et s'en alla voir le reste de la famille.

- hum... dit Harry. Je sens que tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie !

- Tu exagères Hermione, rajouta Ron. Elle ne t'a rien fait !

- Pas encore, marmonna la jeune fille. Allons à table.

- Quelques minutes plus tard :

- Ma, comme c'est gentil à vous dé garder les bambinos pendant qué nous allons là bas. C'est vrai que nous sommes pressés. Des fouites nous ont appris qué lé français avancent beaucoup dans leur recherches, et après tout lé mal que l'on s'est donné pour sitouer lé site...

- De rien Inès, c'est normal. Et puis cela nous fait tellement plaisir ! Et aux enfants aussi !

« Pensez-vous » se dit Hermione, qui décida de prendre la parole :

- Et où devez-vous vous rendre exactement Madame ?

- A Accapourdoca, au cœur de la forêt Amazonienne.

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y rendre si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Nous prendrons le porte au loin jusqu'à Mexico, et à partir de là nos balais uniquement. C'est pour ça que nous devons nous dépêcher. Nous en aurons bien pour deux jours, avec tout lé matériel.

- Et encore, seulement si nos calculs sont exacts, ce qui est loin d'être une certitude, rajouta Eliott Evergreen.

- Tou sais bien qué cela né peut pas être autrement, tout concorde : Les floux d'énergie, les rouines, les écrits...

Un regard perçant de son mari fit taire la jeune femme.

- Il est vrai qu'à Poudlard nous n'avons rien abordé de l'ancienne Amérique latine, lança Hermione pour meubler le silence soudain. Le professeur Binns...

- Le professeur Binns est un fantôme ignare ! coupa Eliott. Il fait parti de tout ces académiciens persuadés que seuls les sorciers européens émigrés vers le nouveau monde y ont apporté la magie. Pour eux, les humains dotés de magie qui ont vécu là bas n'ont jamais su utiliser leurs dons, qui auraient ainsi périt avec leur civilisation. Et ni les nouvelles découvertes sur les pouvoirs des chamans indiens, ni les études que nous avons mené ces dix dernières années sur les civilisations mayas et Incas n'ont su les faire changer d'avis ! Pour eux, un monde sorcier sans baguette ni balais n'est qu'usurpation ! Il tapa du poing sur la table. Alors qu'une force et un savoir immense ont été perdus ! Et c'est à nous de les récupérer afin de faire profiter le monde sorcier de cette culture et ce passé qui quelque part est aussi le notre !!!

- Et empêcher par là voldemort de s'en emparer aussi je suppose, rajouta Hermione.

Suzy y rorba poussa un cri effrayé et Romu, le plus jeune des enfants présents, se mit à pleurer alors qu'un silence de mort s'abattait sur la table. Molly regardait Hermione avec un regard chargé de reproches, alors que son beau-frère la scrutait avec intérêt.

- Peut-être bien, jeune fille, peut-être bien... Mais ce n'est pas tout ça. Molly et Arthur, merci beaucoup pour votre accueil. Vous nous rendez un grand service.

- Encore une fois, de rien. Mais soyez prudents ! Vous ne partez que vous 4 ?

- Oui, et à part le directeur de notre département, personne n'est au courant. Beaucoup trop de choses sont en jeux. C'est pour cela que je vous demande à tous un silence total et définitif !

Eliott Evergreen avait l'air si imposant que nul ne pu seulement songer à trahir ce secret. Après avoir été tenu à l'écart des activités du phénix, ils ne pouvaient qu'être flattés d'une telle confiance

« Je me demande comment des gens aussi intelligents ont pu avoir une fille aussi sotte » se dit Hermione.

Une fois que Jane, Eliott et le couple y Rorba furent partis, Arthur et Molly laissèrent les enfants seuls. Roxane prit la parole :

- Ricardo et Suzy, je vous présente mes cousins : D'abord Fred et Georges, plus communément regroupés sous le terme de « les jumeaux ». Ils ont 17 ans, ont arrêté leurs études et s'apprêtent à monter un magasin de farces et attrapes.

- En fait c'est déjà fait. Et si cela vous intéresse, nous faisons aussi de la vente par correspondance. Je suppose que vous êtes encore à l'école et...

- Ensuite mon cousin, dit-elle en plaisantant. Ron, qui a mon âge, et ses deux amis, Harry et Hermione, qui sont dans sa classe. Ils s'apprêtent tout les trois à rentrer en 6ème année. Puis ensuite, voici Ginny, la cadette, 15 ans, qui elle aussi est en cours à Poudlard.

- Et vous, demanda Hermione, vous êtes dans quelle école ?

- Et bien moi, Robin, Suzy et Ricardo sommes dans une institution un peu spéciale, qui prépare aux grandes carrières, répondit Roxane. On appelle ça L'Ecole des Grandes Langues Sorcières. Mais je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux...

- Si fait, si fait ! dit Hermione en ricanant. Je suppose que tu as fait deux ans à Durmstrang, pour les pays de l'est, certainement un an ou deux à Beaubâtons, puis quoi d'autre ?

- 2 ans effectivement, répondit Roxanne d'un air étonné. Là, Suzy et moi avons passé l'année en Espagne.

- Et pour les cours en langue anglaise, où avez-vous prévu d'aller ? à Poudlard ?

- Non, personne de chez nous ne va dans votre école. Les cours en langue anglaise sont assurés à Salem. De toute façon, Suzy et moi voulons aller dans une école américaine après nos ASPIC, alors...

- Et ce n'est pas trop dur de changer d'école tout le temps comme ça, demanda Harry ?

- C'est comme ça que l'on apprend le mieux, lui répondit Ricardo avec commisération (il avait le même air hautain que son père). Te rends tu compte que quand nous passerons nos ASPIC, nous parlerons au moins 4 langues. Plus les dialectes de créatures magiques pris en option. Et les langues anciennes naturellement !

Ginny ne pu se retenir de chuchoter à l'oreille de son amie : « On dirait Malefoy quand il a un nouveau balais »

Hermione réprima un rire.

Fred et Georges, eux, se demandaient déjà quelles farces ils allaient bien pouvoir faire à ce jeune garçon dans la hauteur toute castillane leur déplaisait. Instinctivement, deux groupes se créaient. Il y avait un clivage évident entre ces quatre adolescents qui menaient une vie un peu spéciale, et la jeune bande du Terrier. Hermione se rendit compte que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Elle remarqua que, contrairement ce à quoi elle s'attendait, ni les jumeaux, ni Ron ni Ginny n'avaient l'air très proches de leurs cousins.

La curiosité commençait à tourner à l'aversion pour certains d'entre eux. Principalement entre Hermione et Ron. Les jumeaux, au final, s'en moquaient, Robin n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, et Harry et Ginny attendaient juste une occasion pour s'esquiver tout les deux.

Inconsciente de la tension latente, Molly entra dans la pièce :

- Alors mes chéris, vous avez tous fait connaissance ? Il est l'heure maintenant d'aller se coucher. Fred, emmène les garçons dans la chambre de bill, et Gin...

- Ron ! coupa Roxanne, tu nous emmène ? Je suppose que Suzy et moi sommes dans la même chambre... Pas loin de la tienne j'espère !

Hermione blêmit à ces mots.

-Viens, allons nous coucher, dit en l'entraînant Ginny.

Les hostilités commencèrent dès le lendemain matin. Molly avait sonné le rassemblement matinal, afin que tout le monde prenne son petit déjeuner en même temps.

- Et bien, mes chéris, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le plaisir d'avoir onze enfants à table ! J'espère que vous serez sages tous ensembles ! Hermione, tu leur a parlé de ton projet ? Je suis sure que vous allez tous beaucoup vous amuser.

- Quel projet, tante Molly, demanda Roxane

- Adresse toi à Hermione ma chérie, elle saura mieux te l'expliquer que moi !

- Alors, dit Roxanne en se tournant vers la jeune fille sans même la regarder.

- Et bien, j'ai proposé à Harry, Ginny, Ron et aux jumeaux de monter niootre pièce, et de la jouer devant tout le monde.

- Tiens donc, tu connais ça toi ? Mais ce sont les moldus qui s'amusent à ça....

- Justement, dit ron, soucieux de défendre son amie. Hermione est d'origine moldue, et nous fait découvrir le monde duquel elel vient. J'ai appris déjà des tas de choses.

- Tu es bien comme ton père toi ! Mais tu sais Hermione, ce passe-temps, c'est complètement démodé ! Même en France...

- Alors, rétorqua celel-ci, comme projet commun, tu as mieux à proposer ?-

- Il y a assez de jeux sorciers pour que nous ne soyons pas obligés d efaire ceux de autres !! En tout cas, je suis sure que ni Suzy, ni Robin ni §Ricardo n'auront envie de jouer une pièce moldue !

Hermione pinça les lèvres tandis que ses amis prirent un air choqué. D'une main sur la sienne, Ron tente de l'apaiser. Hermione inspira un grand coup, puis avec un grand sourire répondit à Roxanne :

- Et bien à ce moment j'ai quelque chose à te proposer :

**Et voilààààà, mon troisième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé... Alors une petite review pour me tenir au courant...**


	4. Premières dissentions

**Salut à tous !!**

**Ah la la ! là, sur la fin, je la joue assez lyrique, ne vous etonnez pas !**

**Je précise que rien de tout ça ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR la bienheureuse !**

**Au sinon, désolée pour la taille du chapitre, un peu plus petit que les autres, mais vu la façon dont il se termine (chut ! je ne dis rien), je trouvais mieux de le finir comme ça.**

**Pour les inconditionnels du couple Harry-Ginny, je tiens à préciser que le chapitre 5 parle pas mal d'eux...**

**Liv, merci pour ta review. Tu as raté le chap. 2, mais inauguré le 3. Le 4 va te plaire, j'espère, j'ai joué la carte du romantisme. Et je vais te dire un secret, après le 4, le R va commencer. Là, il y a eu des minis r, tout petits r de rien du tout, le 5, ça devrait un peu s'améliorer, et après je vais me lacher. Mais va y avoir du R rigolo aussi (enfin qui est rigolo quand ça arrive aux autres...) bref je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Et merci à Anywhere, Missanie et Larmes de pluie de suivre et d'apprécier ma fic !**

**CHAPITRE 4**

Tout les jeunes s'étaient donc mis d'accord. Ils joueraient une pièce à la manière moldue, mais dont le thème serait la vie d'une sorcière française très connue de l'époque médiévale, Chlorotilde du Val d'amont. Seulement, s'il paraissait évident aux jumeaux, Harry, Ginny et Ron de laisser Hermione prendre l'opération en main très vite Roxanne se révèla une vraie trouble fête. Tout d'abord, ayant saisi les liens particuliers qui unissaient Hermione et Ron, et s'en montrant jalouse, elle n'arrêta pas de suivre ce dernier, en lui racontant de vieux souvenirs d'enfance :

- dis voir Ron, tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as fait un bisou sur la bouche devant tout le monde ? On avait 6 ans, et tu as dit « Et ben nous, quand on sera grand, on va se marier d'abord ! Et comme ça, ça fera Rox et Ron »

- Rox et Rouky oui, grommela Hermione.

Harry, le seul à avoir quelques références dans ce domaine, éclata de rire. Puis chuchota à son amie :

- Si c'est vrai pour l'une, c'est pas très sympa pour l'autre...

Hermione haussa les épaules. Puis dit à haute voix :

- Par contre, il serait peut-être temps de distribuer les rôles !

Roxanne se tourna vers elle et ouvrit de grands yeux pleins d'innocence :

- Et bien, il me semblait qu'étant la plus âgée, je jouerai Chlorotilde !

- Chlorotilde n'était pas blonde, risqua Ginny

Ce n'est qu'une affaire de sortilège, reprit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Si Roxanne se sent de prendre le rôle, laissons le lui. Suzy, tu feras Ysindre, la suivante de Chlorotilde. Crois moi, c'est du sur-mesure ! Harry et Ginny, vous ferez le couple moldu qui vient voir la sorcière, et le public qui la verra brûler à la fin. Fred et Georges, les prévôts, ça vous va ?

- Les quoi ?

- Euh... les policiers de l'époque quoi !!

- Pas de soucis, hum hum !! mais tu... es sure que nous ne manquerons pas de crédibilité ? Enfin, que nous ferions nous pas pour toi... tu n'as pas tout vu !

- Merci, leur répondit Hermione, vous êtes adorables ! Alors, pour le chevalier...

-Je propose Ron, lança Roxanne, se réintéressant subitement à l'attribution des rôles.

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Mais tu fais ce que tu veux Ron, tu sais, lui dit Hermione agacée

- Bon euh...

- Quel esprit de décision, je t'admire sais tu ? rajouta-t-elle

- Reprenons, je ferai dame Flore, celle que le chevalier quitte pour la sorcière, ricana-t-elle. Robin, et Ricardo, vous jouerez les soupirants et divers petits rôles. Cela va à tout le monde ?

Sur un oui général, elle leur dit :

- Bien, et moi je vais voir ce qu'il y a de récupérable au grenier. Je vous propose de commencer les répétitions cet après midi. Ok ?

- Attends, je viens avec toi , dit Ginny en la rattrapant

Harry proposa une partie de quidditch au garçons, qui le suivirent tous dehors.. En montants les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient aux combles de la maison, Hermione entendit une dernière fois la voix de Roxanne :

- attendez, on vient avec vous, on a pris nos balais...

Hermione soupira un grand coup. Ginny tenta de la réconforter :

- Je suis désolée, moi aussi je n'attendais pas leur venue. Tu sais, on ne choisit pas sa famille. Pourtant, mon oncle et ma tante sont super...

- Non, Ginny, c'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'avais pas à me comporter ainsi. Je manque du tact le plus élémentaire, et...

- Et tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

- Comment ça ? Qui donc ?

- Mon frère tiens !

Le rouge monta aux joues d'hermione.

- Euh... je crois oui. Pour être sincère, j'en suis même certaine ! Mais tout est si compliqué. Et alors que les choses commençaient à s'arranger

- C'est-à-dire ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Ne me dis pas que...

- Non, pas du tout ! Et s'il est vrai que j'ai parfois le sentiment d'avoir un rapport un peu privilégié avec ton frère, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il en est. Tu sais, là, j'en suis à un stade ou j'ai arrêté de réfléchir. C'est ce qu'il y a finalement de plus simple.

- Moi, perso, je crois que tu ne perdrais rien à te risquer, lui dit Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Il est juste un peu lent... Tu dois faire comme moi avec Harry : prendre les choses en main.

A ce moment, Hermione eut envers son amie un geste dont elle n'était pas prodige : elle serra la rouquine dans ses bras.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Après cette brève étreinte, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à la recherche des vieilles malles dont avait parlé Molly. Elles finirent par les trouver dans un des coins du vaste grenier qui surmontait toute la maison.

- Aide moi Ginny, à décaler cette vieille table, que je puisse décaler cette malle. Ah ! Ça y est !

Ensemble, elles forcèrent la vieille serrure rouillée qui céda dans un long grincement.

- Oh ! Hermione, ça a l'air magnifique ! Ginny déploya une lourde robe de sorcière en brocard, d'un rouge profond, ornée de passementeries d'un ton vieil or, un peu passé. Cette robe est resplendissante ! ah, par contre sa propriétaire était un peu... corpulente !

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous n'aurons qu'à demander à ta mère de lui faire subir un sortilège de réduction. Voyons ce qu'il y a d'autres...

Hermione sortit une robe d'un satin rose pale, fluide et brillant. L'usure en avait comme affiné le tissu. De fines et discrètes broderies d'un blanc brillant ornaient les deux tiers de la robe.

- Ginny, ta mère cache des trésors dans ce grenier. Te rends-tu compte ? Ce sont certainement des robes de cérémonies...

- Toutes les robes des mariées de la famille. Il y a une tradition chez nous qui fait que jamais une femme Weasley ne doit se séparer de la robe qu'elle portait le jour de son union. Et vu que nous sommes une famille très ancienne...

Hermione savait que malgré leur appauvrissement, les Weasley étaient issus d'une très ancienne famille de sang-pur. Si la tradition avait été respectée, il devait y avoir des dizaines de robes, de tout les styles sorciers, dont certaines devaient être très vieilles !

- Par contre, reprit Ginny, celle-ci à l'air bien plus petite. Si tu l'essayais ?

- Maintenant ? tu crois que ...

- Oui, vas-y, nous sommes seules. Allez ! déshabille toi !

Une fois Hermione en sous-vêtements, Ginny l'aida à passer l'antique vêture. Après quoi elle resta stupéfaite.

- Hermione, tu es... splendide ! Ginny s'empressa de dépoussiérer un vieux miroir. Regarde toi !

A ce moment retentit la cloche du déjeuner. Hermione allait pour se changer lorsque Ginny s'interposa :

- Hermione Granger, je vous interdis formellement d'ôter cette robe. Du moins pendant les deux heures qui vont suivre.

- Mais Ginny, tu plaisantes ? Je en vais quand même pas descendre manger dans cette tenue ? c'est....

- C'est comme ça que l'on attrape les garçons oui ! Que crois tu ?

Ginny entraîna son amie dans les escaliers. :

- Allez, viens, suis-moi !

Ils étaient tous déjà installés à table dans le jardin, lorsque la voix de la cadette de sWeasley retentit :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, dame Flore !

Hermione descendit le perron de pierre. Au grand jour, le mince et fragile tissu habillait le corps de la jeune fille comme une seconde peau. Si la robe au niveau du buste, était bien ajustée, les longues manches s'évasaient sur les mains, et le bas de la robe flottait littéralement autour d'elle. Les broderies arachnéennes, de part leur disposition, mettaient en valeur les courbes graciles mais déjà féminines du jeune corps. Immobile, personne ne pouvait reprocher quoi que ce soit à Hermione. Malgré le profond décolleté, rien de spécialement choquant. Mais qu'elle se mette à marcher et le léger tissu épousait la forme de ses jambes juste le temps d'un battement de cil. C'était là le talent des anciens couturiers, de tout montrer sans ne rien dévoiler. La robe paraissait avoir été crée pour son corps et sa carnation rosée de brune.

Les réactions furent mitigées. Après un « Oh ! » d'admiration, Arthur revient à son assiette. Robin et Ricardo restèrent béats devant une telle apparition. Suzy regardait, en silence, vaguement envieuse. Harry regardait Ginny, qui avait un sourire à la bouche, se doutant qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à tout ça.

Ensuite venait Roxanne, verte de jalousie, et Ron définitivement conquis.

Molly, la larme à l'œil, s'élança vers Hermione :

- Oh, ma chérie, comme tu es belle ! Je pense que jamais cette robe n'a été aussi bien portée. Tu es sensationnelle !! Arthur ! va chercher l'appareil photo !

Arthur se leva, courut vers la maison et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'appareil. Ginny le lui prit des mains.

- Tiens, j'ai une idée : Hermione, assis toi sur le bord du puits. Tiens, laisse pendre une fleur de ta main... Ron, mets toi à genoux devant elle...

A la surprise de tout le monde, Ron se prêta au jeu sans ronchonner.

- dis donc, tante Molly, tu nous avais caché que la maison recelait autant de trésors, lâcha Roxanne d'une vois aigrie. Puis elle chuchota à l'oreille de Suzy : quand je pense que c'est une pareille sang de bourbe qui porte un tel trésor... Depuis la génération de nos parents, tout va de travers...

L'après-midi fut intenable. Hermione avait décidé de garder cette robe, ne serait-ce que pour faire enrager Roxanne, qu'elle sentait verte de jalousie. Pour le moment l'équipe était en train de régler les dialogues. Elle avait pris exprès place dans un grand fauteuil d'osier, et depuis qu'elle avait compris que plus elle se la jouait, plus Roxanne était énervée, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire la comédie, prenant un air de reine offensée dès que Roxanne lui adressait la parole. Par bonheur, Ron ne la quittait pas des yeux, et passa le plus clair de son après midi avec elle. Lorsqu'elle sentait les yeux de son ami posé sur sa peau, elle ne pouvait réprimer un frisson de plaisir. Cette fois ci, elle le sentait tout acquis à elle. L'un et l'autre s'échangeaient des regards assez parlants. Ils jouèrent même une scène ou le chevalier, c'est-à-dire Ron, laissait tomber dame Flore pour les beaux yeux de Chlorothilde, sans même tiquer. Très pro, Hermione joua le désespoir amoureux sans une seule fausse note. Vers 19h, toute la bande s'éparpilla. Voyant Hermione s'éloigner, Ron la rattrapa.

Ensemble, sans un mot, ils gravirent la côte de la petite colline, là où quelques jours plus tôt ils avaient passé un moment si particulier. S'asseyant dans les herbes folles, ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher. Le jeune garçon se tourna alors vers son amie. Nimbée de soleil, les rayons rougeoyants avivaient sa carnation de brune au teint rose. Le tissu si léger marquait les belles courbes de son corps.

Hermione, elle, observait paisiblement le jeune garçon qu'elle savait être bientôt le sien. Le voyant rougir, elle se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage frôle quasiment le sien. Continuant à le regarder dans les yeux, elle lui sourit. Etrangement, ce fut Ron qui le premier posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser très doux, léger. Chacun étudiait les réactions de son partenaire. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle sentit trembler légèrement la lèvre du jeune homme contre la sienne. Ron, lui, appréciait le soyeux de la bouche de son amie, et la douceur de son souffle sur son visage. Doucement, leurs bouches se détachèrent. Incapables de dire un mot, ils sourirent à nouveau. Puis Ron prit le visage de son amie entre ses grandes mains, et rapprocha ses visages du sien pour un nouveau baiser que cette fois ci, plus surs d'eux, ils approfondirent. Lentement, leurs langues se mêlèrent. Les mains de Ron descendirent jusqu'aux épaules de la jeune fille, qu'elles emprisonnèrent. Retrouvant toute sa spontanéité, il se mit à genoux et serra Hermione contre lui.

- Je...

- Chut ! dit Hermione tout doucement, en posant un de ses doigts sur sa bouche.

Ils passèrent un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans parler. Quand ils se relevèrent, et prirent, main dans la main, le chemin de la maison, ils n'avaient toujours pas remarqué Roxanne, cachée dans un fourré, une expression mauvaise sur le visage...

**Alors, ne sont ils pas mignons ces beaux tourtereaux ? Je visualise trop bien la miss Hermione, dans sa belle robe d'un autre temps, avec Ron qui la tient comme un joli bibelot un peu fragile... bouh... je vais pleurer !**


	5. Telle soeur, tel frère

Et voilà... J'aime bien ce chapitre je dois dire. Je garde cette fois ci mes commentaires et remerciements pour la fin, au sinon je parlerai trop !

**CHAPITRE 5**

Ginny avait senti qu'Harry avait d'un coup un peu besoin de solitude. Il vivait mal le fait de ne pas pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps seul avec elle. Sous le prétexte de lui montrer les trésors des vieilles malles, elle l'avait entraîné dans le grenier. Ils y montèrent en catimini. Arrivé dans les combles, Harry ne pu retenir une exclamation :

- Mais c'est immense !

Il se jeta nonchalamment sur un vieux sofa poussiéreux, créant un nuage de poussière. Ginny se mit à tousser. La voyant s'approcher, il emprisonna ses jambes dans les siennes.

- Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi

- C'est ça, pour me retrouver pleine de poussière comme toi !

Harry se leva d'un coup, et saisissant la grande robe pourpre que Ginny avait remarqué la fois dernière, il la jeta sur le sofa :

- Madame daignera-t-elle s'asseoir sur du brocard ? demanda le jeune homme d'un air pompeux.

Ginny, sensible à la moquerie, le poussa brutalement sur le canapé pour se venger. Harry poussa un cri.

- Et bien alors, monsieur ? On se laisse renverser par une frêle jeune fille ? On a eu une grosse frayeur ? tu ne t'es pas fait bobo au moins ?

Harry l'air de rien, approchait sa jambe des genoux de la jeune fille. Brusquement, il appuya derrière ceux-ci, et Ginny s'affala à côté d'Harry, qui prit la parole sur le même ton :

- Ben qu'est ce qui se passe ? on a fait une grosse chute ? On ne tient plus sur ses petits petons ?

Ginny lui envoya une bourrade dans l'épaule, et prit un air boudeur. Lorsque le visage penaud d'Harry se rapprocha du sien, elle resta immobile. Elle tenta, par jeu, de résister à la douce pression des lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes, mais ne pu se retenir. Avec un léger gémissement, elle jeta ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et serra son corps contre le sien. Il sentit le relief de la poitrine de Ginny contre son torse. Ils étaient allongés tout les deux sur le côté, se picorant les lèvres de baisers, et Harry, pour une fois, laissait ses mains emprunter le chemin qu'elles désiraient faire depuis si longtemps. Ils se sentaient loin de tout dans la pénombre du grenier, éclairé par les derniers rayons du soleil. Ses doigts déliés caressèrent lentement le creux de la clavicule de la jeune fille, l'arrondi d'un sein, le creux de sa taille et suivèrent la forme de ses anches. Ginny sentit l'extrémité de ses seins picoter, et une vague de chaleur envahir son ventre. La nature avait déjà fait d'elle une femme, physiquement en tout cas. Bien que mince, elle était tout en courbes, avec des formes beaucoup plus affirmées qu'Hermione. Et là, Harry commençait à se rendre compte du corps magnifique dont il venait d'hériter. Ginny ressentit également le besoin de découvrir le corps de son partenaire. Passant sa main sur son torse, la remontant jusqu'aux épaules, elle redescendit tout le long de son dos jusqu'à la naissance des reins. De là, sa main s'insinua sous son tee-shirt, effleurant la peau douce et chaude. Son corps collé contre celui du jeune homme, elle se frottait contre lui picorant son cou de baisers. Elle sentit brusquement une bosse dure contre sa jambe coincée entre celles du jeune homme. Alors qu'elle commençait à exercer une pression de la cuisse sur le sexe du jeune homme, et à rebaisser doucement sa main, le jeune l'arrêta.

- Euh, Ginny, je ne sais pas si...

Interloquée et légèrement peinée, Ginny s'accouda et regarda Harry, décidé à le faire parler :

- Oui ?

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu....

- Que quoi ?

- Ben je ne voudrai pas te choquer...

- Il en faudra beaucoup pour me choquer Harry. Je t'écoute.

- Et bien...

Harry aurait tout donné pour être à 10 000 lieux de là. Inspirant un grand coup il murmura :

- jenveupaktucroikjvétsautdsus

- Pardon ? Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

- Ecoute Ginny ; tu es une très belle fille, et moi je suis un garçon. Avec les réactions d'un garçon, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et je ne voudrais pas que tu ais peur, que tu penses que je ne veux juste qu'une chose quoi ! Je sais que les filles ont besoin de temps pour certaines choses et...

« Que tu dis » pensa Ginny. « C'est toi qui a besoin de temps à ce que je vois. Moi de mon côté, j'ai toujours su que c'était le bon alors.... Et bien, je vais essayer de ne pas trop le choquer le p'tit Harry... D'abord, le mettre en confiance... »

- Harry, je me dis que j'ai vraiment de la chance d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi prévenant... (soupir) Je pense qu'effectivement, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour aller... plus loin ( « pas trop quand même j'espère » pensa-t-elle) . Je me laisse un peu emporter, et j'ai tellement envie de te faire plaisir ! (et d'en avoir aussi !) elle ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter en murmurant à l'oreille : « J'ai toujours su que tu serais le premier »

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry, d'une voix déjà plus sure de lui. Je ne te demanderai jamais de faire un truc qui te déplairait.

Ginny le regarda avec un regard chargé de « je t'aime » et se dit « ça, je m'en doute ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras, pour un tendre câlin (uniquement tendre...). La tête posée sur le torse d'Harry , Ginny pensait : « Et bien, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça les hommes... »

Sur le chemin de la maison, Ron et Hermione délièrent brusquement leurs mains et se regardèrent. Les joues rouges, la jeune fille demanda à son compagnon :

- Euh... je suppose que tu es conscient que maintenant....

- Oui, nous sommes... hum hum ! Ensemble ?

- C'est ce que je voulais dire oui... Mais devant tout le monde...euh...

- Je pense qu'il faudrait rester discrets...

- Peut-être pas devant Harry et Ginny, ça ne servirait à rien de leur mentir...

- J'espère qu'il ne le prendra pas mal, dit le jeune garçon. Qu'il ne se sentira pas seul, avant nous étions trois amis et là...

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, répondit la jeune fille, qui savait à quoi s'en tenir sur la prétendue solitude de son ami. Il sera content pour nous plutôt ! a moins que tu n'ais changé d'avis, lui demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard malicieux.

- Je ne changerai d'avis pour rien au monde, je te rassure ! Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa déjà possessivement. Je t'avouerai même que j'ai déjà eu assez de mal à me lancer, alors maintenant que j'y suis, j'y reste !

- Ta délicatesse est un vrai rafraîchissement au milieu de tout ce romantisme, Ron ! Je te remercie de m'aider à quitter les cimes éthérées où, vagabondant dans les verts près de mes sentiments, je m'étais égarée...

Ron scruta le visage de celle qui était donc, depuis peu, son officielle petite amie. Voyant qu'elle se moquait de lui, il la saisit dans ses bras et se mit à la porter. Hermione tenta de se défendre de son etreinte, mais Ron, qui n'était plus le petit gringalet qu'elle avait connu autrefois, resserra son emprise et l'immobilisa contre son torse. S'approchant de la rivière qui coulait non loin de là, il se lit à parler :

- Bon, je vois qu'on ne peux taire ses sarcasmes. Moi je dis que cela mérite une correction. Madame a oublié qu'elle avait trouvé un maître ? Que maintenant les choses allaient changer, et QUE C'EST MOI QUI PORTE LA CULOTTE ICI !!!!

A ces mots, Hermione éclata dans un fou rire inextinguible. Ron la maintint fermement juste au dessus de l'eau, mais même la peur d'une chute dans l'eau plutôt froide à cette heure ci ne pu calmer ses rires. Ron, heureux de la voir aussi joyeuse, se refusa à la déposer. Il aimait la sensation de son corps contre le sien. L'avoir là, comme ça dans ses bras, était la preuve concrète qu'il ne rêvait pas et que la jeune fille était désormais bien à lui. L'espace d'un instant, il se remémora les scènes qu'il lui avait faites au sujet de Krum. Un éclair de jalousie traversa son cœur. Il pensa à ce qui ne se serait pas passé si Hermione avait cédé aux avances du jeune bulgare... C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait en fait depuis bien longtemps. Tenant encore plus fort Hermione dans ses bras, il décida qu'il ferait tout, lui, pour la garder...

C'est évidemment un grand sourire aux lèvres que les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent leurs amis pour le dîner. Ginny et Harry, à qui la rouquine n'avait pu se retenir de parler, devinèrent immédiatement ce qu'il en était. Roxanne avait l'air pensive. A table, la conversation tourna autour des répétitions de l'après midi. Hermione se lança dans une brillante tirade, qui lui valut les ovations de (quasiment) tout la tablée. Tenant sa fourchette à la main comme une reine son sceptre, toujours vêtue de la magnifique robe dénichée dans le grenier, sure d'elle, elle récita à ravir son monologue, mimant le désespoir de la femme quittée par une autre :

« S'il en est ainsi, Messire Chevalier,

Et que vous souhaitez me quitter,

Allez donc rejoindre cette sorcière,

Et que Dieu vous envoi en enfer ! »

(NDA : Désolée, j'ai jamais été forte pour les poèmes, mais là c'était nécessaire. En plus, il y en aura d'autres...)

Là, Hermione poussa un cri déchirant, et fit semblant de s'évanouir sur sa chaise. Spontanément, toute la table applaudit, les jumeaux poussant même des cris de joie. C'en fut trop pour Roxanne, qui quitta la table, sans même que qui que ce soit s'en aperçoive!!

La jeune fille, jalouse, alla se réfugier dans le jardin. Il ne s'agissait même plus d'une question de jalousie envers son cousin, mais d'une réelle antipathie envers cette jeune fille si brillante, qui avait un petit copain, plein d'amis, parmi lesquels le garçon qui avait tenu Voldemort en échec , qui savait se faire apprécier de tout le monde, menait des projets...

« je la déteste. Pourquoi cette sang de bourbe de rien du tout à tout ça, alors que moi, personne ne m'écoute ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Moi, Roxane, la meilleure élève de mon école, la plus populaire, je ne vais quand même pas me laisser abattre par... ça ! En plus elle n'est même pas spécialement belle ! Parole d'Evergreen, je vais lui en faire baver !! »

A ce moment, Robin la rejoint dans le jardin.

- Ben alors, qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule dehors ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? c'est cette fille qui te chagrine ? Ne dis pas le contraire, je te connais trop bien.

- Et bien oui, c'est elle. Cela ne t'es jamais arrivé de détester quelqu'un sans même le connaître ? Et bien là, c'est ça. Elle me porte sur les nerfs, et je sais bien que c'est réciproque. Je ne supporte pas les gens qui attirent toute l'attention sur eux comme ça...

- Quand cela détourne leur attention de toi... je te connais bien sœurette !

- Disons que cela dépend qui j'ai en face de moi... Et là, je ne supporte cette fille, qui se permet de jouer les princesses, alors qu'elle n'est rien !!

- J'avoue avoir été déçu quand j'ai appris ses origines... Il est vrai qu'au sinon, elle aurait bien pu...

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle te plait ! reprit Roxane, l'air outragé.

- Bien sur que non, mais c'est le genre de fille que j'aurai bien emmené dans mon lit !

- Pfuitttt ! les garçons, tous les mêmes...

- Moi au moins je ne fantasme pas sur mon cousin...

- Quoi Ron ? Voyons, tu te doutes bien que jamais il ne l'est venu à l'esprit de...

- Non, mais tu ne restes pas insensible à son charme !

- Ce n'est pas ça mais... c'est lui qui était amoureux de moi quand n était petits d'abord ! Puis c'est de son attention et de son temps que je suis jalouse. Elle ne serait pas, je me moquerai qu'il ait une petite amie, mais là...

- Comment ça, ils sont déjà ensembles ?

- Et oui, petit frère ! il t'a fauché l'herbe sous le pied !

- Et depuis quand ?

- Nous allons dire deux petites heures. Quand ils sont partis, après les répets, je les ai suivi...

- Et bien, elle n'est pas si farouche cette jeune fille ! Tu les as vu...

- Non, pas encore. Et de toute façon, je ne veux pas en voir plus figure toi ! Mais alors, cette fille, elle te plait vraiment ? Et bien, essaye, qu'est ce que nous avons à perdre ? de toute façon dans quelques jours nous ne serons plus là... Après tout, si on gère bien la situation, rien n'est impossible !

- Hum... je sens que ma chère sœur a déjà un plan tout préparé dans sa petite tête. Je me trompe ?

- Peut-être pas ! Après tout, si on arrive à les rendre jaloux l'un de l'autre, il devrait être possible de récupérer chacun ce que nous voulons ! Toi son pucelage, car elle est certainement vierge, et moi mon cousin !

- Mouai, je ne suis pas certain que cela soit réalisable. Cependant...

- Tenté ?

- Tenté bien sur ! je te laisse fixer les opérations alors. J'ai confiance en ton expérience...

- Que veux tu dire par là ?

- Que ce ne sera pas la première fille dont tu essais de ruiner la vie, et que la plupart du temps, cela a marché !

- Flatteur va ! Bon, pour le moment, moi, je vais me faire discrète. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que tu te mettes en avant. Tu es champion en gymnastique volante, fais le savoir par exemple ! Fais rire les filles, toutes, aucune en particulier pour le moment. Sois plaisant, drôle, brillant, comme quand tu dragues les autres filles par exemple !

- Ok chef !

Roxanne, le cœur plus léger, retourna au dîner, le cœur plus léger. Passée maîtresse dans l'art des intrigues, elle retrouvait son élément. La petite sang de bourbe allait bien voir ce qui allait se passer. Et tant pis pour elle ! Elle n'hésiterait pas à employer tout les moyens, et ne montrerait aucune pitié. Et elle aurait l'aide de son frère, qui saurait bien tirer son épingle du jeu. Marchant doucement, elle pensait déjà au moment où elle montrerait à Ron sa petite amie séduite par Robin, dans la plus humiliante des positions... quel plaisir elle aurait à ce moment !

« Je vais devoir déployer toutes mes batteries, mais cela vaudra le coup ! »

Elle s'assit au coin de la table, le sourire à la bouche...

- Et bien alors, où étiez-vous ? leur demanda Molly

- Je suis juste allée rechercher quelque chose que j'avais oublié dans le jardin ma tante. Dis voir, d'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, Robin voulait te demander s'il était possible d'aller au chemin de traverse demain matin ? Il a besoin de racheter des gants spéciaux pour ses exercices de gym, et...

- Bien sur Robin ! cela tombe très bien, j'avais moi-même quelques courses à y faire. Nous irons tous ensemble comme cela.

- Tu fais de la gym, demanda Hermione à Robin. A la façon moldue ? sur des barres fixes et...

- Bien sur que non ! Recevant un coup de coude de sa soeur, il se reprit vivement. Je sais que c'est là un sport moldu très difficile, mais moi je m'entraîne pour le prochain championnat junior de gym aérienne. En fait, nous nous servons de nos balais comme d'une barre, à 15 mètres de hauteur à peu près.

- Et tu t'en sors bien ? demanda gentiment Harry

- Robin a déjà été médaille d'or dans les championnats inter-école l'année dernière ! répondit Roxane. Vous le verrez s'entraîner, c'est très impressionnant !

- Et te sentirais-tu de nous faire une démonstration demain Robin ? demanda Molly

- Bien entendu ! en espérant que je n'ai pas trop perdu... dit Robin d'un air modeste

Roxane voyait avec plaisir que Molly, sans le vouloir, allait les aider grandement dans leurs plans ! Pendant la soirée qui suivit, tout le monde fut de bonne humeur. Harry, Ron, Robin et Ricardo jouaient aux échecs. Roxane et Suzy discutaient avec Molly. Ginny et Hermione en profitèrent pour parler discrètement dans un coin, recroquevillées dans un grand fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main :

- Alors, commença la rouquine. Je suppose que tu as des choses à me raconter !

- Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait dire ça mademoiselle Weasley ?

- Et bien toi et Ron êtes tout les deux d'excellentes humeur, depuis le début du dîner... vous n'arrêtez pas de vous regardez en coin, si si, je te vois ! Et je ne tai jamais vu aussi radieuse. Ta démonstration de tout à l'heure était tout simplement extraordinaire ! Et te ressemblait si peu ! Pour finir, je dirai que tu as les yeux qui pétillent, et que je vois les mêmes étoiles dans ceux de mon frère !

- Mais c'est que vous êtes poète madame !

- L'amour m'inspire dirons-nous...

- Tu ne trouves pas ça marrant ?

- De quoi ?

- Ce qu'il nous arrive, à toutes les deux, en même temps ? Qui l'aurait cru il y a quelques temps ?

- Pour toi et Ron, tout le monde je t'avouerai !

- Oh !

- Et pour moi et Harry, je dirai...que tout le monde sait très bien à quoi s'attendre de ma part, et que c'est d'Harry que c'est le plus étonnant !

- Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

- Bien sur que non ! Et je ne pense pas l'entendre de sitôt ! c'est pour ça que quant à moi, je ne lui dirai rien non plus pour le moment. Je ne veux pas le mettre au pied du mur. Harry, je veux tout provoquer et ne rien faire si tu veux... Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet je crois...

- Petit maligne !

- Il faut, que veux tu...

Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire. A ce moment, Ron détourna la tête vers son amie. Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de la toucher. Il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur son jeu ! il entendit Robin bouger une pièce sur l'échiquier, et s'écrier victorieusement

- Echec au roi !

Mais il s'en moquait, il avait gagné aujourd'hui une victoire bien plus importante !

**Je remarque quand même que je fini pas mal dans le sirupeux en ce moment.... Mais j'aime bien. Et puis le R qui commence un peu, ça me motive ! Alors, n'est-elle pas machiavélique cette petite Roxane, que vous aimez tant ?**

**Alors, je vous rassure, Harry ne sera pas une fillette toute sa vie, mais j'aime le voir un peu se faire mener par sa si charmante petite amie ! Cela lui va tellement bien, à elle ! sincèrement, je ne pensais pas écrire aussi vite. J'espère que cela va durer !**

**Bon, messages perso :**

**Liv : répare MSN !!!**

**Missanie et Anywhere, c'est cool, je vois que vous suivez l'histoire. C'est que ça vous plait, tant mieux ! Je vais me la peter encore plus !**

**Rupertforever : T'inquiète, au final elle va se faire retourner la Roxane !! (oups !! ça m'a échappé)**

**Kam-livy : Merci du compliment !**

**Zagan : oui, c'est vrai, c assez romantique. Voir trop parfois, mais j'ai toujours eu un côté assez fleur bleue, alors... en tout cas contente que cale te plaise. Pour le rythme, pour l'instant ça va aller assez vite, je suis à fond dedans. Après, ça va peut être un peu ralentir, je ne sais pas. En tout cas là, j'ai déjà écrit la moitié du 6ème, qui sera certainement fini ce soir !**

**Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en tout cas !!!**


	6. Une rencontre innoportune

**Salut à tous !**

**Je vous assure, aujourd'hui est jour de fête ! J'ai 29 reviews sur ma fic !! Alors je remercie :**

**Iliv inParis : Zen, soit zen, il remarchera ton ordinateur... Et oui, je suis d'accord, Roxanne c'est une salope. Mais il en faut... **

**Anywhere : contente que cela te plaise sur la continuité !**

**Menssa : Merci pour tes encouragements ! et oui je promet du vrai R ! mais petit à petit, je vais eur laisser le temps de se decouvrir... **

**Larme de pluie : et bein je suis contente ! et si cela te fais plaisir, je peux te dire qu'il y en aura encore des litres et des litres de sirop ! Et puis, si, je t'assure, cela t'arrivera un jour !**

**Stephanie : non, t'inquiète, j'aime trop les happy end ! et j'aime pas les salopes !**

**Rupertforever : c'est clair, de tout façon c'est une salope !**

**Cornedrue : J'ai essayé de remplacer mes chapitres hier, et cela n'a pas marché. Promis, je m'y remets lundi, j'ai des petits trucs à changer... Et je remet tout tout beau ! (surtout les tirets des dialogues)**

**Zagan : c'est pas à ce chapitre que Ron va peter un cable, mais au prochain, désolée...**

**Kam-livy : Ca vient !**

**Virg05 : Ouhlala, j'aimerais pas être à leur place ! Merci du compliment en tout cas...**

**ALORS JE REDIS QUE TOUT EST A JKR**

**Et que je m'étais trompée dans les âges. C'est 17 ans tout frais qu'ils ont Harry et ses potes. Alors va falloir que je change ça ! Donc préparez y vous et redonnez leur leur âge réel !!**

**Merci beaucoup,**

**Pascale.**

**CHAPITRE 6**

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama Roxanne en arrivant dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. La forme ? il fait beau non ?

La jeune fille paraissait d'excellente humeur.

- Hermione, tu es ravissante aujourd'hui ! (J'en fait peut-être un peu trop là !)

- Mais je te retourne le compliment (conasse). On sent la mode parisienne ! (de mauvais goût)

- Tu sais, pour ce qui est des grandes boutiques, tu trouves les mêmes à Londres ! Même sur le chemin de traverse, il y a plein de choses intéressantes... Faut juste chiner un peu. Nous en aurons peut-être le temps tout à l'heure... Si tu veux des conseils ? (ça, ce serait bien)

- Et bien pourquoi pas ! (sûrement tiens, déjà que tu t'habilles comme une pétasse ! Il n'y a même pas de quoi faire un ourlet à sa jupe tellement elle est courte !)

Les amis d'Hermione regardaient interloqués les deus jeunes filles échanger des propos aussi bénins. Brusquement, Robin fit son apparition.

Ginny ne pu retenir un gloussement, Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Les garçons, intrigués, fixèrent le jeune homme, qui commençait à rougir.

- Ben quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a

- Rien dit Harry, c'est juste que...

- Tu es sacrément bien habillé, pour une sortie sur le chemin de traverse !

Effectivement, le jeune homme avait revêtu une chemise blanche, entrouverte sur son torse encore glabre, et avait mis du gel dans ses cheveux.

- Et bien, lorsque l'on a l'honneur de sortir en compagnie de si jolies filles, et qu'on les invite à manger une glace chez Florian fortarôme, le moins que l'on puisse faire est de leur faire honneur.

Peut habituées à une telle galanterie de la part des garçons qu'elles côtoyaient, les filles ne purent s'empêcher d'être sensible à l'attention.

- Mais c'est fort aimable de ta part, Robin, lui répondit Ginny.

- Et merci du compliment Robin

- De rien mesdemoiselles !

Hermione et Ginny gloussèrent. Ce n'était certes pas leur genre, mais c'était vraiment déconcertant !

Agacé, Ron se leva de table, et entraîna Hermione à sa suite dans le jardin. Sous l'abri provisoire de la tonnelle, il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu me manquais !

- Toi aussi ! C'est horrible de se voir tout le temps, sans ...

- Etre ensemble vraiment !

- Oui.

Ron mit un genou en terre et pris la main de la jeune fille :

- Si mademoiselle daigne me rejoindre à la nuitée, je me ferai un plaisir de l'emmener faire une promenade au clair de lune, ou nous pourrons deviser ainsi deviser tranquillement, sans la compagnie du commun des mortels !!

- C'est avec vive joie que je me rendrai à votre invitation, Monseigneur !

- Voilà comme j'aime à t'entendre, femme !

- Un jour, Ron, tu me supplieras ! Et comme le son de ta voix sera doux à mes oreilles ce jour là ! Ne l'oublie pas...

- Le jour où Ron Weasley s'abaissera à supplier quelqu'un n'est pas encore venu ma chère...

- Chut ! Embrasse moi...

Hermione et le jeune homme échangèrent une étreinte fougueuse. La peur des premiers baisers étaient passés, et tout les deux éprouvaient déjà pour l'autre une confiance infinie. Ils se savaient novices dans bien des domaines, et curieusement n'avaient aucun honte. Sans le dire, ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient tout un monde à découvrir, et s'en montraient avides. La peur de se faire surprendre était un stimulant supplémentaires. Ron sentit avec surprise les mains de son amie lui caresser le dos, à la découverte de son corps. Soudain, ils entendirent la voix de Molly les appelant. Ils rejoignirent tout le monde dans le salon.

- Vous voilà ! Prenez tous de la cheminette, en direction du chemin de traverse. Je pars la première.

Tout le monde suivit Molly, et se retrouva sur la ruelle commerçante.

- bon, les enfants, moi j'ai des course à faire. Faites ce que vous voulez, je vous retrouve chez Florian dans une heure. Pour les fournitures scolaires, nous verrons ça une autre fois, de toute façon vous n'avez pas encore les listes de fournitures.

- Molly prit le chemin de l'herboristerie. Tout le groupe allait prendre le chemin de la terrasse du glacier lorsque Drago Malefoy passa devant eux

- Tiens tiens !! Potter et compagnie !! Mais c'est qu'il y a des nouveaux au club ?qu'est ce donc que tout ce monde ? Ah ! la petite sang de bourbe ? Tu ne t'es toujours pas arrangé...

Drago vit en même temps le sourire de satisfaction de la jolie blonde qui était en compagnie de Potter et Cie, et que Ron allait se précipiter, le poing levé, sur lui. Heureusement, Harry et Hermione parvinrent à le retenir.

- Bonjour professeur Maugrey ! dit Hermione d'une voix forte

Drago sursauta, se retourna et comprit que la jeune fille l'avait berné. Il prit un air menaçant :

- Fais attention à toi, tu as eu beaucoup de chance, ces derniers temps, mais la roue tourne.

- Comme elle a tourné pour ton père !

Drago remarqua que la jeune fille blonde regardait également Hermione avec dégoût. Instantanément, il su qu'elle était dans son camp. Ravalant une bouffée de haine, jetant un regard dédaigneux au fils Weasley, toujours fermement maintenu par Harry, il salua élégamment Roxane, en s'inclinant, et s'en alla.

Quand Harry lâcha Ron, celui-ci se retourna vers lui d'un air accusateur.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de donner une bonne correction à cette sous-merde de Malefoy de... As-tu oublié tout ce qu'il fait depuis 5 ans ? As tu oublié l'année dernière ? Et Hermione...

- Je pense qu'au contraire Ron, je suis le plus apte à m'en souvenir, et certainement celui qui en a le plus souffert ! Harry se mit à crier. Mais j'arrive quand même à garder mon calme ! parce que la roue va tourner, mais il est encore trop tôt. Alors ne me reproche surtout pas d'avoir oublié les évènements de l'année dernière, je ne le supporterai pas !

Ron tourna la tête vers sa petite amie

- Je peux très bien me défendre toute seule Ron. Je te remercie de ce que tu fais pour moi, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de... Tant qu'il garde ce comportement, et que nous restons sourds à ses insultes, il est le seul en tort. Et n'oublie pas que c'est à cause de nous que son père est en prison...

- Je vois que vous êtes tous contre moi ! c'est bon, je vous laisse, je vais faire un tour, je vous rejoindrai plus tard...

Ron s'éloigna à grands pas rapides. Robin et Ricardo prirent la direction de la boutique d'articles de quidditch, alors que Suzy et Roxanne se dirigeaient vers le magasin de Madame couture.

Seuls, Ginny Harry et Hermione s'installèrent et commandèrent une glace.

- dites voir, commença Ginny, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre le comportement de Drago envers ma cousine ? Pourtant, il est impossible qu'ils se connaissent ! Alors qu'il l'a salué comme un gentleman...

- c'est surtout le comportement de Ron qui m'inquiète ! A vouloir me défendre comme ça, l'année va être difficile. Je vais aller à sa recherche d'ailleurs. Je me demande où il peut être...

- Tu n'as qu'à chercher une tête rousse qui dépasse tout le monde ! plaisanta Harry

Hermione, en partant, son cornet de glace à la main, se dit qu'Harry était vraiment quelqu'un de très courageux. Arriver à n'en pas vouloir à Ron, qui quelques fois faisait des gaffes plus grosses que lui... Calmer Ron n'allait d'ailleurs pas être simple.

Elle si dirigea vers la boutique d'accessoire de quidditch. Ron était certainement allé se détendre dans son magasin préféré. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entre dans la boutique, elle ne vit que Robin et Ricardo, quelques jeunes et une vieille dame en renards qu'un vendeur tentait de dissuader de l'achat d'un éclair de feu. Mais pas de Ron. Robin se dirigea vers elle à grandes enjambées :

- Tu nous cherchais ? lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire

- Non, je suis à la recherche de Ron

- Dommage ! Et bien nous ne l'avons pas vu par ici...

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par là? » se demanda-t-elle « Il ne va quand même pas me faire un coup de drague j'espère ! »

Finalement, la jeune fille aperçut son petit ami sur un banc non loin de là. Elle courut le rejoindre, et s'assit à côté de lui sans rien dire.

Au bout de trente, secondes, il se tourna vers elle, et la vit manger sa glace avec application. Elle était si mignonne que sa rage tomba d'un coup. Il se mit à la regarder avec des yeux implorants auxquels elle ne pu résister

- Tiens ! mais tu ne manges pas tout hein ?

Ils retrouvèrent tout le monde chez le glacier. Toujours aussi gourmand, Ron reprit un double cornet.

Roxanne ne put s'empêcher de leur demander qui était ce garçon avec qui ils avaient eu une altercation.

- Une erreur de la nature ! Aboya Ron

- En fait, repris ginny, dans les grandes lignes, c'est notre ennemi de toujours, Drago Malefoy. Son père est un mangemort, partisan fidèle de Voldemort, et depuis peu à Azkaban. Et tu as bien compris que Harry est celui qui a toujours défié voldemort. Malefoy a une aversion profonde pour les sangs de bourbe, et nul doute qu'il finira comme son père. Nous sommes en conflit perpétuel. Il nous insulte depuis sa première année, surtout Hermione, et jalouse Harry qui le bas au quidditch. Voilà !!

Roxane devait s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas insensible au charme du jeune homme. Son allure et son élégance, la façon dont il avait traité Hermione et ses convictions, tout lui plaisait. Elle avait eu également le sentiment qu'en un regard, ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Roxanne commençait à se poser des questions...

Quand Molly les rejoignit, ils étaient tous silencieux, perdus dans leur pensées.

- Je n'ai jamais vu aussi grande assemblée de jeunes gens aussi silencieuse ! Alors Robin, tu as trouvé te gants ?

- Oui Molly, merci.

Elle s'assit et commanda une glace à la fraise.

- alors, Suzy et Roxane, je vois que vous avez fait des achats. Quoi donc ?

- Oui, plein de jolies petites choses, dit Roxanne d'un air mutin

- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai eu confirmation d'une bonne nouvelle : ce soir, grande fête au terrier. Il y aura plein d'invités, car nous aurons un très bel évènement à fêter ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus, mais ce serait bien que votre pièce soit prête pour ce soir !

- Qu'est ce qui va se passer m'man ?

- Je ne dis plus rien ! Rentrons, j'ai tout un tas de choses à préparer...

Après un repas vite expédié, tout le monde travailla d'arrache pied, chacun de son côté. Molly les laissa finir (en hâte !) De préparer leur pièce, alors qu'elle –même s'occupait de faire à manger pour au moins 30 personnes ! (Même si rien que les jeunes en représentaient déjà une bonne dizaine).

Les jumeaux seuls ne participèrent pas aux répétitions. Ils avaient annoncé qu'ils connaissaient leurs rôles, qu'ils avaient d'autres choses à faire, et que c'était comme ça ou rien. Hermione était beaucoup trop occupée pour s'inquiéter d'eux, et tout le monde savait qu'ils travaillaient beaucoup sur les échantillons qu'ils avaient ramené de Saint Mangouste. Les costumes étaient prêts. Ron avait d'abord affirmé qu'il était hors de question qu'il porte ces espèces de collants, et sous les suppliques d'Hermione avait finalement cédé. Vers 4 heures, ils décidèrent tous de faire une pause. A ce moment là, on vit disparaître Robin en courant, qui revint en short et marcel de gym, le balai négligemment appuyé sur une épaule, se dirigeant vers un petit tertre non loin de là. Tous assis dans l'herbe, une bièreaubeurre à la main, tournèrent leurs regards vers le jeune garçon.

Robin fit planer son balai devant lui, mit ses gants, fit craquer certaines de ses jointures, et soudainement sauta sur son balai et s'envola haut dans les airs.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers Hermione, il remarqua avec déplaisir qu'elle ne le regardait que du bout des yeux, centrant son attention sur Ron qui lui caressait les cheveux. Hautain et sur de lui, il décida de lui en mettre plein la vue, comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec toutes les filles de son école qui ne demandaient qu'à rencontrer le garçon si « populaire »

Se stabilisant à une hauteur de 18 mètres, il resta quelques secondes immobiles. Vérifiant que ses gants étaient bien ajustés, il posa ses mains l'une derrière l'autre, et lentement, s'appuyant sur ses avants bras, leva son corps, finissant pas se retrouver en chandelle, les jambes parfaitement droites. Les jeunes, qui somnolaient tous plus ou moins dans le jardin, commencèrent à se rapprocher de lui, intrigués. Prenant confiance, et le défi de séduire Hermione le motivant plus que tout, il se laissa brusquement tomber en avant, fit deux tours de balais, comme l'aiguille d'une horloge, se retourna, refit deux tours, très vite, puis un troisième, et lâchant brusquement le tout, fit un tour recroquevillé sur lui-même, et rattrapa son balai pour s'asseoir dessus. Hermione et Ginny ne purent se retenir d'applaudir et d'encourager le jeune homme.

Stimulé plus que jamais, Robin demanda en criant à Ron s'il pouvait lui prêter son Brossdur.

Celui-ci acquiesça

- Accio balais ! tiens ! dit-il en l'envoyant comme un javelot vers son cousin ( Et oui , il s'est musclé le petit Ron !)

Robin fit flotter le balai à 2 m 50 de distance du sien de manière parallèle, un tout petit peu plus bas. Il recommença à se balancer comme les trapézistes, et prenant son élan, réalisa un magnifique double looping, avant de se rattraper au balai de Ron . Complètement enthousiasmées, les filles l'acclamèrent :

- Encore !

Il continua différentes figures, en faisant preuve de vraiment beaucoup de talent. Il finit par atterrir auprès des jeunes filles, qui avaient suivis toutes ses évolutions aériennes.

- Alors, ça vous a plu ?

- Oui c'est assez extraordinaire, répondit Hermione

Robin lui fit un sourire ravageur, qui retomba aussitôt qu'elle poursuivit :

- En fait, c'est exactement la même chose qu'une branche de la gymnastique moldue ! Autant le quidditch est un sport sorcier à part entière, autant la gymnastique aérienne est un sport commun aux deux mondes. La seule différence est la hauteur, bien sur, plus importante chez les sorciers, mais les exercices sont exactement les mêmes !! Et les moldus n'ont pas de sorciers prêts à intervenir avec leur baguette en cas de problème. En tout cas, tu te débrouilles très bien c'est évident ! Je te féli...

C'en était plus que ce que pouvait supporter le jeune sorcier. Rouge de colère, il remonta sur son balai, décolla, lâcha un rapide « je laisse tomber » en passant devant sa sœur, et alla se doucher.

« Un sport de moldu, moi, Robin, je fais un sport de moldu. Et puis quoi encore ! Vivement que maman et papa revienne, et que je me casse ! J'en ai plus qu'assez, et de tout façon, je n'en ai rien à foutre de leurs histoires ! Roxanne se débrouillera très bien toute seule »

- Heureusement qu'il connaît déjà bien son rôle, observa Ginny, toujours pratique

- Et bien, sans Robin et sans les jumeaux, ça va être super les répets...

Au bout de quelques scènes, d'ailleurs, Ricardo et Suzy s'en allèrent aussi, lassés. Seul Roxane restait avec le groupe, pour le pur plaisir de voir Hermione s'effondrer devant un Ron qui la quittait pour elle. C'était l'avant dernière scène avant le bûcher. Jouant l'héroïne, Roxane se sentait dans son élément et essayait à tout moment de faire enrager la brunette, qui fier de ses succès, réels dans son cas, restait imperturbable.

Dans une tension électrique, tous allèrent rejoindre Molly de l'autre côté du jardin. Ils virent deux longues tables recouvertes de draps qui allaient sans doute recevoir les plats et boissons du buffet. Il y avaient également de nombreuses chaises. Le plus surprenant fut les rubans roses qui décoraient l'endroit. Molly avait même fait une banderole, qui rappelait celle réalisée l'année dernière, lorsqu'il s'agissait de fêter l'ascension de Ron et Hermione au poste de préfet. Seulement, cette banderole était rose, et il y avait écrit dessus : « Joyeuse fête aux heureux fiancés »

- Mais maman, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ce soir !!! Qui se fiance ?

- Je-ne-dirait-rien-allez-tous-vous-habiller !! Lui répondit sa mère, retenant un sourire.

Tout les jeunes allèrent se préparer. Dans leur chambre, Ginny et Hermione s'interrogeaient :

- Qui crois tu que cela peut-être ?

- Aucune idée ! Des amis de tes parents, ou de ta famille...

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter :

- Maman t'as vu dans un coin avec Ron, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous toucher. Alors elle a décidé de prendre les choses en main ! De régulariser la situation avant que le pire n'arrive...

- Ginny, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Ron et moi n'avons rien fait, tu le sais bien !

- Je plaisante Hermione, ne te fâche pas pour si peu ! Dis voir, si on gardait nos costumes de scène ce soir ? Pour tout la soirée ? Les robes sont si jolies...

- Garde la Ginny, mais moi je préfère quelque chose de plus simple...

- comme tu veux !

30 minutes après, elles entendirent des cris et des hourras devant la porte.

- Viens Hermione, on descend ! Les garçons !!! cria la rouquine dans le couloir...

**Alors, à votre avis, c'est qui ???**


	7. Heureuses fiançailles

**Salut à tous! Bon, je pense que vous allez être content sur la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors je n'en dis pas plus, et en profite pour répondre à toutes vos gentilles reviews :**

**Liv : Dans toutes les familles il y a des ratés...**

****

**Nini654 : Et bien voilà, tu vas savoir ! Ils sont mimi hein ?**

**Zagan : Merci ! Contente que cela te plaise !**

**Larmes de pluie : oui, moi aussi je trouve qu'ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. Ce sont deux personnalités, bien définies, et je les trouve mimi ensemble. Fort possible que j'exploite le filon...**

**Rupertforever : Merci c'est très gentil !**

**Kika : voilà ça arrive !**

**Anywhere : non, au contraire, c'est kiffant !**

**Virg05 : dis toi que la vengeance a commencé...**

**Bonne lecture !!**

CHAPITRE 7

Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent en bas des escaliers, ou les attendaient tout le reste de la famille Weasley, ainsi que les 4 jeunes invités.

Vu le nombre de personnes qui en sortaient, la voiture avait certainement été trafiquée afin d'en agrandir l'espace intérieur.

Alastor Maugrey fut le premier à arriver sur le perron, suivit de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Mrs Figg, Mondingus Flether, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Une grande partie de l'ordre du Phénix était rassemblée ce soir là au terrier. Alors que tout le monde se disait bonjour, Bill et Charly arrivèrent en transplanant, au grand bonheur de Molly.

Les jeunes, tout à la joie de ces retrouvailles, avaient complètement oublié cette histoire de fiançailles, quand Albus Dumbledore fit son apparition.

- Dumbledore, fit Maugrey, toi aussi tu es donc venu !

- Comment pouvais-je rater un tel évènement, Alastor ? Nymphadora ? Tiens, je t'ai apporté un petit présent, pour fêter l'occasion. J'espère qu'il te plaira

- Merci, professeur, dis Tonks en rougissant.

- L'évènement ? Hermione, oubliant tout le respect qu'elle devait à son directeur, se mit entre eux deux. Ne me dites pas que c'est Tonks qui....

- Molly ne t'a rien dit ? La jeune femme éclata de rire

- Voyons Tonks, c'était bien plus drôle de les laisser deviner ! Et tu peux me croire, pas un ne s'est douté de qui il s'agissait...

Hermione reprit la parole :

- Mais c'est fantastique ! Et avec qui vas-tu te marier ?

Les joues de Tonks rosirent de plaisir...

- A ton avis ?

A ce moment, tout les adultes présents, qui s'étaient rapprochés, éclatèrent de rire

- Euh... Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver qui avait bien pu séduire la jeune femme.

Harry remarqua que Lupin se tenait discrètement derrière Tonks, qu'il avait les yeux plus gais et une robe moins miteuse. Il fut pris d'une inspiration soudaine :

- Moi je sais !!

- Nous t'écoutons, dit Dumbledore d'une air malicieux

- Tonks va se fiancer avec... le professeur Lupin !

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage de Ron et Ginny. Encore plus lorsque leur ancien professeur de DCFM s'approcha de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, et posa une main sur son épaule. Dumbledore avait l'air ravi de leur surprise. Il prit la parole :

- Quoi de mieux pour bien préparer l'année qu'une fête de ce genre ? Et Molly a beaucoup insisté pour faire ça chez elle...

D'ailleurs Molly les invita à passer dans le jardin, afin que tous puisse se retrouver autour d'un verre.

Dumbledore fut le premier à s'adresser à l'assemblée :

- Mes amis, je suis heureux de vous voir tous ici réunis, en ce jour de fête. Vous avez tous répondu présent à l'appel de Molly, pour les fiançailles de Rémus et Nymphadora. Et quel couple vont-ils former ! Ils sont jeunes et brillants, ont tout l'avenir devant eux, et consacrent leur vie à la plus importante des causes contemporaines. Ils sont courageux, et j'ai infiniment de respect pour chacun d'eux. C'est pourquoi je suis heureux de les voir unir leurs destinées... Qui l'aurait cru il y a encore peu ? Je lève donc mon verre en l'honneur de Nymphadora et Rémus !

Toute l'assemblée battit des mains jusqu'à en avoir les paumes rouges. Rémus essayait de se faire discret, alors que Tonks rougissait mais resplendissait de bonheur.

Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent vers la nouvelle fiancée, alors que Ron et Harry allaient féliciter Rémus.

- Alors Tonks, cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Ginny

- 4 mois maintenant ! Mais on l'a caché pendant plus de 2 mois. C'est ta mère qui m'a deviné ! Puis tout s'est précipité...

- C'est extraordinaire ! Mais tu n'as pas peur d'être allée un peu vite quand même ? lui dit Hermione, toujours pratique

- Tu sais, cela fait maintenant deux ans que je fais partie de l'ordre du Phénix, je connais très bien Rémus. Et de toute façon, cela faisait longtemps qu'il me plaisait... Il m'a fallu juste un peu de temps pour le convaincre... dit-elle en regardant amoureusement la silhouette de son fiancé, qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin.

- Le convaincre de quoi ? reprit Ginny fougueusement. Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui plaisais pas !

- Dis toi qu'il a 15 ans de plus que moi quand même, et il a mis beaucoup de temps à accepter cela. Ce n'est pas évident. Il se trouvait vieux, et mettait en évidence ses tempes grises pour me convaincre...

- Et qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Hermione, qui trouvait quelques similitudes entre sa relation et celle de Tonks

- Et bien, je me suis métamorphosée en femme de 40 ans, avec quelques cheveux gris, et je lui ai demandé s'il me trouvait moins intéressante comme ça. Puis je l'ai embrassé, et quand nos lèvres se sont séparées, et bien j'étais redevenue moi-même ! alors il n'avait plus le choix ! Je l'ai vu, je l'ai connu, je l'ai voulu, et je l'ai eu ! Nymphadora alla rejoindre Rémus, un grand sourire malicieux aux lèvres...

- Ils sont trop mignons, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Ginny à son amie.

- C'est vrai, ils forment un beau couple, assez atypique, et je suis vraiment contente de voir que le professeur Lupin a comblé sa solitude... Il a toujours eu l'air plus ou moins malheureux, et là, de le voir sourire ainsi... ça fait chaud au cœur !

- C'est dommage, si on avait été au courant, nous aurions pu leur acheter un cadeau. Là on n'a rien à leur offrir et....

- On se rattrapera a leur mariage....

- Tu crois qu'ils vont se marier bientôt ?

- Connaissant Tonks, oui !!

Les deux jeunes filles partirent à la recherche de leurs petits amis respectifs. Curieusement, tandis que Ron s'était précipité sur le buffet, Harry s'était éloigné de la foule, un sourire un peu crispé sur le visage. Il se disait qu'il manquait quelqu'un au milieu de tout ce monde, et regrettait que Sirius ne soit pas là pour féliciter ses amis de leurs fiançailles. Puis Harry devait aussi s'avouer que cela lui faisait mal de voir tout le monde s'amuser, comme si personne ne manquait, comme si on avait le droit de célébrer un heureux évènement, si peu de temps après la mort d'un proche... Il ne comprenait pas comment tous, autant qu'ils étaient, pouvaient faire la fête, alors que lui seul avait le sourire qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Revoir l'ordre du Phénix, ainsi, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il s'assit sur un banc, au fond du jardin, caché par un noisetier. Il inspira un grand coup, ferma les yeux, et tenta de se remémorer les traits de son parrain...

Sirius en haillons, le menton sali de barbe, les cheveux gras, mais avec tellement d'amour pour lui dans les yeux ! Ou l'ombre rassurante de Sniffle, comme un ange gardien à l'orée de la forêt, près du terrain de quidditch. Ou encore plus récemment, errant comme une âme en peine dans la grande maison du square Grimmaud. Et la dernière image qu'il avait de lui, basculant lentement à travers la porte magique du département des mystères... Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, et une onde de tristesse lui picoter les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas revenir échanger des vœux de bonheur avec tout les autres, qui étaient encore vivants, eux !

Il entendit des bruits de pas venir vers lui, et devina dans la nuit les formes de la rouquine. Elle s'asit à côté de lui.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle

- Non, ça va, dit Harry, sans gentillesse ni froideur apparente.

- Ca va... hum ! tu ne veux pas venir voir Dumbledore, ou les autres ? C'est tout de même important, des fiançailles...

- En même temps, il faut bien que quelqu'un pense aux absents, persifla Harry

Ginny soupira.

- Harry, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas parce que les gens arrivent à s'amuser et à profiter de la vie qu'ils ne pensent plus à Sirius ! Mais la vie continue et...

- Et tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je ne dis pas que la vie s'arrête, mais que sa mort est encore toute proche, et que là...

La voix d'Harry commençait à trembler

- C'est indécent, je trouve, cette fête, si peu de temps après. Ils auraient au moins pu attendre quelques semaines de plus...

- Et cela aurait changé quoi ?

Harry leva les yeux vers Ginny, avec un regard douloureux.

- Laisse moi seul s'il te plait. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu réfléchir.

- Réfléchir sur quoi ? Encore te laisser tomber dans ton marasme à deux mornilles? Je ne pense pas que Sirius serait très content s'il était là, au contraire ! Lui qui détestait rester coincé dans son coin, qui souffrait de sa réclusion, qui prenait des risques... Je suis sure qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir fêter l'union de Lupin, son ami d'enfance ! Et... je ne pense pas qu'il soit très fier de toi, à ce moment précis ! Regarde toi ! Nous pleurons tous les morts que l'on a aimé, mais après tout... nous les retrouverons un jour. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec ta douleur, Harry. Non pas l'oublier, ni la mettre de côté, mais... l'apprivoiser. Ginny poussa un soupir. Je voudrais tellement t'aider !

Le jeune homme inspira un grand coup.

- Tu as sans doute raison...

- Oui j'ai raison ! Allez, viens, je suis sure que tout le monde te cherche...

Les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent la fête. A leur arrivée, Mondingus se précipita vers eux :

- Alors, il parait que nous allons avoir droit à un petit spectacle ?

- Oui, effectivement, lui répondit la rouquine.

- Justement, j'étais à votre recherche ! Hermione les attrapa par le bras. Il faut aller se changer. Robin et les autres sont déjà en train d'enfiler leurs costumes ! allez, vite ! Harry, Ron t'attend en haut....

Les jeunes allèrent tous se préparer. Arthur Weasley s'occupait de déplacer les bancs en face de la scène et d'installer tout le monde. Pendant ce temps là, dans les chambres, les jeunes filles s'habillaient.

- Ginny, disait Hermione d'un ton angoissé, je n'aurai jamais pensé que le directeur serait là... Comment jouer la comédie devant lui... J'aurai tout du laisser tomber et écouter Roxanne !

- Voyons, comment oses tu dire ça, espèce de trouillarde ! Fais comme moi, quand je suis en face de lui, j'essaie de me l'imaginer petit garçon, du chocolat de chocogrenouille plein la figure... Généralement ça me détend !

- Pfuittt !! tu ne respectes rien... Non, je ne pourrai jamais descendre !

A ce moment, Ron toqua à leur porte

- Les filles, je peux rentrer ?

- Oui viens ! Tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider à convaincre Hermione de se détendre un peu...

- Et bien, qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione ?

- Je suis paralysée. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que Dumbledore serait dans le public, et...

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça change ?

- Et si c'est nul, on va passer pour des...

- Ca ne sera pas pire que mes copies en histoire de la magie... J' ai rendu des devoirs assez stupides pour ne plus craindre de passer pour un troll alors...

- Oui mais moi Ronald Weasley, je ne me moque pas de passer pour quelqu'un qui a le quotient intellectuel d'un géant !

Ron éclata de rire, et Ginny s'esquiva

- Je ne connaissais pas cette expression ! Voyons, de toute façon tu es si jolie que... si tu ne descend pas tout de suite, je risquerai de...

- C'est une menace ? demanda la brunette, avec un sourire provoquant

- Non, une promesse...

- Je vois que l'on commence à maîtriser ne certaine dialectique... Il est loin le Ronald qui bafouillait dès qu'on le regardait droit dans les yeux....

- Tu le regrettes ? Allez, viens, descends, ça va être rigolo...

Cachée derrière un rideau, Hermione entendait Roanne réciter son monologue, assez brillamment, elle devait l'avouer. Elle devait bientôt rentrer en scène, pour lui demander un philtre d'amour, sentant que son chevalier commençait à en aimer une autre. Dans l'histoire, elle ne savait pas que c'était justement de cette sorcière qu'il tombait amoureux. Lorsqu'elle entendit

_« Ouvre la porte, ma fidèle Ysindre »_

Hermione prit son souffle et s'avança sur la scène :

«_ Je vous salue, ma dame du Val d'Amont,_

_Et espère qu'en votre grâce, vous prendrez ma requête en considération »_

_« Cela dépend ce que j'en pourrai faire,_

_Mes talents sont grands, mais points infinis. Alors dis,_

_Que veux tu, femme ? »_

Hermione vit avec horreur que Roxanne avait changé quelques paroles, et en profitait pour lui parler avec tout le mépris qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers jours.

_« Un philtre d'amour, ma Dame,_

_Pour retenir près de moi l'être aimé,_

_Que petit à petit je vois s'en aller,_

_Pour courir vers d'autres flammes... »_

A ce moment, dame Chlorotilde esquissa un sourire cruel, et répondit :

_« Ma suivante te fera tenir ce que tu as demandé,_

_Demain, à la nuitée._

_Mais sache,_

_Que si je peux influencer les astres,_

_Je ne puis les dominer... »_

Il fallait avouer que Roxanne avait fière allure, dans une robe magnifique, ses tresses enroulées autour de ses oreilles en une coiffure antique, déclamant magistralement son texte. Elle congédia dame Flore d'un petit geste hautain de la main, sans même la regarder.

Revenue dans les coulisses, Hermione était verte de rage.

- Comment a-t-elle osée ? Si vous saviez comme je me retenais ! Je ne vais quand même pas faire un esclandre devant tout le monde ! c'est ridicule !

Georges s'approcha d'elle.

- Fais nous confiance, tu auras ta revanche. Prends ton mal en patience, Fred et moi savons exactement ce que nous allons lui faire. Personne ne la supporte ici...

- Et qu'est ce que vous mijotez ?

- Tu verras bien, nous n'en dirons pas plus !

Pendant ce temps, Dame Chlorotilde recevait Ginny et Harry, qui figuraient un couple venant lui demander son aide pour les aider à faire trépasser un ancêtre dont ils attendaient l'héritage.

La scène suivante était celle ou Dame Flore arrivait en trombe chez la sorcière, pour y voir son chevalier f aire sa cour. L'histoire voulait qu'horrifiée par la trahison qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle éclate en imprécations, et s'en aille en pleurant, pour ensuite aller dénoncer dame Chlorotilde à l'évêché.

Mais à partir du moment où elle revint sur scène, plus rien ne se passa comme prévu ! Entendant les fausses paroles d'amour de Ron envers sa cousine, une bouffée de haine pour Roxanne l'envahit, et elle déclama d'une voix déchirante :

_« Quoi ? mais que vois-je ?_

_Vous, mon doux chevalier,_

_Vous, que j'ai tant aimé_

_Vous vous retrouvez là aux genoux de ce succube ?_

_Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter si haute trahison ?_

_Devrais-je en perdre la raison,_

_Par Dieu je me vengerai ! »_

Dame Chlorotilde prit à son tour la parole :

«_ Dame Flore, il est un temps pour tout,_

_un temps pour les délices du corps,_

_Et un temps pour l'amour !_

_Votre chevalier vous fait là ses adieux,_

_Faites vous en une raison,_

_Et disparaissez de ces lieux ! »_

Derrière les décors, Ginny et les autres réalisaient que Roxanne tirait une vengeance personnelle de tous les affronts qu'elle estimait avoir subi ! Cependant, aucun ne s'atendait à ce que Ron prit la parole :

_« Dame Flore, ma dame bien aimée,_

_Ne prenez point affront de ce qui s'est passé !_

_Depuis bien longtemps j'entends parler des méfaits de cette diablesse,_

_Et l'infâme comédie qui se déroule sous vos yeux innocents,_

_N'avait pour but, je le dis et prétend,_

_Que la confondre et dévoiler au grand jour_

_Ses actes pernicieux et sa haine du bel amour !_

_Ma mie, vous régnez seule en mon cœur,_

_N'en ayez point doute ! »_

A ce moment, il s'approcha d'elle, et au milieu de la scène, devant tout le monde, passa délicatement une main derrière la nuque de son amie, et l'embrassa en un doux et long baiser. Roxanne était pétrifiée, prise à son propre jeu. A ce moment, les jumeaux, en tenue du guet, un casque à morion sur la tête, arrivèrent avec fracas sur la scène :

-_Silencio _! fit Fred discrètement, en direction de Roxanne

Georges prit la parole :

_« Messire, nous avons suivit nos instructions,_

_Et vous devons moult remerciements,_

_Pour le grand service que vous avez rendu à notre pays !_

_La Démone sera brulée vive pour ses méchantes actions,_

_Et ce, dès ce soir, sur la place publique ! »_

Roxanne se débattait, mais les jumeaux l'avaient recouverte d'un grand capuchon, et personne ne pouvait voir le peu de goût qu'elle prenait au déroulement de l'histoire ! Effectivement, ils avaient eux le droit de se servir de la magie, ayant fini leur études ! Hermione décida de se prêter au jeu

«_ Mon aimé, que j'ai donc eu peur,_

_De vous voir me trahir ! Pardonnez moi d'avoir douté de vous ! »_

Hermione le regardait les yeux brillants. Lorsqu'ils se retirèrent de la scène, saluant le public, un tonnerre d'applaudissements les récompensa de leurs efforts.

_- Finite incantatum !_

- Comment avez-vous osés ? A ça, vous allez le payer cher !

- Crois tu vraiment qu'il est dans ton intérêt de trop parler, Roxanne ? C'était Ginny qui prenait la parole. Veux tu avouer la première que tu as changé les paroles, que tu traites Hermione comme une moins que rien ? tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais .Alors reste en là, et garde le rôle que tu as magistralement bien joué. Tu auras tes compliments comme tout le monde. Ne te ridiculise pas !

- Robin, aide moi !

Son frère haussa les épaules :

- Laisse tomber, de toute façon Molly a reçu un hibou de maman, nous partons après-demain, alors...

- Allons tous saluer, de toute façon c'est fini ! continua Ginny.

- Non, ce n'est pas fini, tu peux me croire. Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi...

Et Roxanne, avec un sourire figé, dut aller saluer, avec tout les autres, le public, enthousiasmé par leur performance. En montant sur scène, Ron garda sa main dans la sienne. Alors qu'étonnée, elle le rgardait, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- De toute façon, au point où on en est... et puis, je t'aime !

Hermione se souvint toute sa vie de ce jour où Ron lui avait avoué, et prouvé, son amour...

**Alors ? Je ne vous cache pas que je me « sentais un peu moins » sur le chapitre 6, et le début du 7. Mais j'aime bien ma fin quand même... lol Je me suis éclatée sur les dialogues.....**

**Alors, heureux ? Mdr...**


	8. Sensualité naissante

**Salut à tous !**

**Alors, je remercie pour leurs gentilles reviews : virg05, Liv, Anywhere, Rupertforever, Zagan, Clara et Larmes de pluie !**

**Et voilà, Le vrai R qui commence... Par contre, j'en parle bcp mais ce n'est pas le but de la fic, écrire du R, je tiens à le préciser...**

**CHAPITRE 8**

Hermione était assise, sur le banc ou Harry s'était isolé tout à l'heure. Elle sentait sa tête tourner un petit peu, et en savait plus si c'était l'abus d'alcool ou ce sentiment de plénitude qui la rendait dans cet état là. Surement un peu des deux...

« Hermione – Roxanne, 1-0 par KO »

Elle gloussa de bien aise. Ron avait tellement assuré, que dans un élan de bonne humeur, elle avait bu elle aussi quelques verres de ce whisky pur feu dont les jumeaux avaient subtilisé une bouteille. Et maintenant elle avait chaud... Elle entendait au loin les bruits de la fête qui continuait, mais se sentait incapable de les rejoindre. Elle était bien, là, et sentait l'odeur fraîche des noisettes encore vertes... Elle tenta tout de même de se lever, et la démarche incertaine, se dirigea vers ses amis. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle vit se diriger vers elle un grand jeune homme, à la tête couverte de copeaux roux. Elle murmura en lui tendant les bras :

- Ron...

- Mamione...

Elle sentit les bras du rouquin lui serrer la taille. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité... D'un coup elle éclata de rire. Roxanne devait faire la tête dans sa chambre, et son petit ami lui avait fait une magnifique déclaration d'amour. Certes, les voyant se prendre par la main, Molly avait un peu froncé des sourcils, et se posait visiblement quelques questions, mais décidément, la vie était trop belle !

Oui, Hermione commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se cacher, de vivre sa relation amoureuse à mi-temps, en ayant constamment le souci de se faire prendre. Dans un élan de courage, Ron l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde, et certains avaient pu croire que c'était un faux baiser, pour les besoins de la scène. Cependant, ils avaient très vite dissipés les derniers doutes possibles. Où ils se tenaient par la main, ou Ron entourait d'un bras possessif les épaules de son amie. Hermione, euphorique, ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle se comportait comme si tout le monde savait qu'elle et Ron étaient ensemble, et que c'était un fait établi.

Devant cette deuxième partie du spectacle (lol), Molly avait fait un geste vers eux, comme pour aller leur demander quelques renseignements, mais Arthur, son mari, l'avait retenu par le bras.

- Molly, ne va pas les mettre dans une situation embarrassante... Ca ne sert à rien. Ron est un grand garçon quand même !

- Oui mais pourquoi tout les deux, ils font ça, alors que je ne suis même pas au courant !

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'ils allaient te demander l'autorisation ! Et puis quoi ? elle ne te plait pas Hermione ?

- Si, beaucoup, au contraire. Je t'avouerai que je suis plutôt ravie, mais ne sont-ils pas un peu jeunes ?

- Nous avions quel âge nous Molly ?

- 17 ans...

- Et nous étions en quelle classe ?

- En 6ème année, pendant le bal de noël, tu m'as...

- Voilà, tout est dit alors. Laisse les vivre !

Molly Weasley alla se servir un verre. Qu'il était difficile de voir ses enfants grandir. Déjà, elle commença à peine à se faire à l'idée de Bill en compagnie de cette française, Fleur, mais le tout petit Ron ! Manquerait plus que Ginny s'y mette ! Ah la la ! C'est dur d'être parent !

15 min après la fin du spectacle, Roxanne, Suzy, Ricardo et Robin était monté dans leur chambre. Les jumeaux, Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron faisaient donc la fête de leur côté. C'était Fred qui avait subtilisé la bouteille qui avait rendu Hermione dans cet état là. Pour la première fois de sa vie, lui aussi légèrement ivre, dans le jardin, Ron découvrit une autre facette de la personnalité de son amie.

Elle avait ce rire de gorge, rauque et sensuel, des courtisanes. Elle regarda Ron d'un drôle d'air, les yeux grands ouverts, puis s'approcha doucement de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le léger souffle de son amie dans son coup.

- Hummm Ron, tu sens bon...

Elle se frotta contre lui, en ronronnant, câline comme une chatte. Lui passant ses bras autour du cou, elle lui embrassa doucement les lèvres chaudes du rouquin, et pressant son corps contre le sien, approfondit peu à peu son baiser. Leurs langues se confondirent, et se découvrirent avec plus de hardiesse que d'habitude. La main de Ron se crispa sur la fine taille de son amie, puis commença à descendre tout doucement la douce cambrure qui s'offrait à lui. Sa main hésitait à pousser son investigation jusqu'aux fesses, mais Hermione, se dressa brusquement sur la pointe de ses pieds et la grande main masculine se retrouva ainsi subitement avec le derrière de son amie sous la paume.

Pendant quelques minutes, Ronald Weasley se retrouva incapable de bouger autre chose que sa bouche. Le contact lui était certes agréable, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. Oui, c'était très bien d'avoir les fesses de sa petite amie sous la main, mais après, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire ? L'alcool aidant, il décida finalement de faire suivre à ses doigts le chemin inverse. Tout doucement, ses mains remontèrent et devinrent plus enveloppantes, jusqu'à entourer presque entièrement la taille de sa petite amie. Puis tout doucement, insidieusement, dans un élan de courage dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, il arriva jusqu'à la poitrine de son amie, qu'il effleura d'un geste rapide et discret. Voyant qu'Hermione continuait à picorer son visage et son cou de baisers, et ne marquait aucune opposition à ses attouchements, il se risqua à nouveau dans ce qui était toujours chez les jeunes filles une « zone à risques ». Prenant peu à peu plus de confiance en lui, fit connaissance plus précisément avec les formes de la jeune fille. Ses mains prirent tout d'abord la forme des seins d'Hermione, puis il se mit à exercer une pression plus forte dessus. Croyant entendre un léger soupir de bien être du côté de la brunette, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire si tôt s'il n'avait pas bu. S'asseyant sur le dossier du banc, il se retrouva en face du décolleté d'Hermione, qui resta immobile. Incapable de penser, elle ne faisait que savourer ce qui se passait. Lentement, il défit les nœuds des lacets qui retenaient son corsage, et rabattit le tissu fluide, jusqu'au point de découvrir les épaules nacrées et les seins de la jeune fille, qui se retrouvait pour la première fois la poitrine nue devant un homme.

D'un doigt, Ron suivit le contour d'un sein, dont il revint au centre afin d'en découvrir le pointe. La peau de la jeune fille était douce et chaude, légèrement moite, et sa poitrine aux alvéoles d'un rose pale était ferme et ronde. Puis il approcha ses lèvres d'une lèvre qui saillait sous la peau fine de la clavicule. Hermione frémit au contact des lèvres humide du rouquin, qui de baisers en baisers en vint à embrasser les seins de la jeune fille. Comme il l'avait lu dans quelques uns de ces livre qui traînent toujours dans les dortoirs de garçons, et qui n'appartiennent jamais à quelqu'un en particulier, il approcha le bout de sa langue de la pointe d'un des deux globes jumeaux qui le narguaient. Doucement titillé, le téton commença à se durcir, et la jeune femme sentit à nouveau cette vague de chaleur lui passer entre les cuisses. Elle poussa un soupir de bien aise, qui se transforma un gémissement de plaisir. Elle entoura de ses bras la tête de Ron qu'elle maintint serrée contre elle. Le jeune homme, heureux et fier de lui avoir déjà donné du plaisir, partit explorer l'autre sein, tandis que ses bras dur la serraient contre lui.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que son amie avait le visage rejeté en arrière, et qu'elle gardait les yeux entre ouverts, le regard perdu dans le vague, soucieuse de comprendre et d'analyser ce qu'il se passait en elle.

- Mamione, toute belle... murmura-t-il

Soudainement, ils entendirent des voix à quelques mètres d'eux. Précipitamment, Hermione referma son corsage, et ils se cachèrent sous les branches basses du noisetier. Vu la position des pieds devant eux, à deux mètres de là, Tonks et Rémus accordaient à ce coin discret les mêmes vertus que Ron et Hermione, qui firent le tour du bosquet, longèrent à quatre pattes le muret, et s'enfuirent en courant.

Dégrisée par leur course, les deux jeunes se regardèrent d'un sourire complice. Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils avaient tout un monde magnifique à découvrir, dont ils venaient de déguster les premiers fruits !

Ils arrivaient vers la tonnelle, sous laquelle ils savaient retrouver leurs amis. Harry et Ginny restaient introuvables. Les jumeaux étaient en train de draguer une jolie jeune fille. Certainement de la famille de Tonks, dont plusieurs membres les avaient rejoint. La jeune fille, une jolie brunette d'à peine 18 ans, se retrouvait cernée par les assauts des deux jeunes garçons, visiblement charmés ! L'un commençait une phrase, l'autre la finissait, avec la verve habituelle des jumeaux ! alors elle les regardait, l'un après l'autre, et leur souriait tranquillement, comem si la situation était on ne peux plus normale.

Les regards entre eux et la jeune fille devenaient vraiment profonds et joueurs... Fred lui saisit la main, alors que Georges lui posait un baiser sur la joue. Ron et Hermione se firent plus discrets, et se dissimulèrent dans le feuillage. La jeune fille eut un regard mutin envers les deux rouquins, puis à leur surprise, son image commença à se dédoubler...se fut comme si il y avait eu un miroir de collé contre son corps, qui petit à petit s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur, donnant naissance à un second corps parfaitement identique au premier. Comme une sœur siamoise qui aurait poussé d'on côté et se serait détachée. Deux jeunes filles, aux corps et aux visages ecaxtement similaires, se tenaient maintenant en face des jumeaux.

Ron resta pétrifié, alors que son amie lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Elle a le don d'ubiquité ! C'est quelque chose de très rare. Décidément, la famille de Tonks est pleine de talents bizarres...

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent les deux jeunes filles prendre chacune un des jumeaux par la main et l'entraîner plus loin. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire :

- Décidément, cela devient un vrai lupanar ici ce soir !

- Un quoi ? demanda Ron intrigué.

- Non, laisse tomber !

- C'est extraordinaire ce qu'a fait cette fille ! Tu te rends compte ! Elle s'est divisée !

- Elle ne s'est pas divisée Ron, elle s'est... copiée si tu veux ! Elle a créé un autre elle-même. Si tu avais lu _Les métamorphoses Humaines_, comme Mac Gonagall nous l'a demandé l'année dernière, tu le saurais...

- Mais tu crois qu'avec les jumeaux.... En fait c'est comme s'ils embrassaient la même personne ! Beurk ! C'est dégueulasse !

- Non, c'est comme des jumelles en fait !

- Mais il n'y a qu'un cerveau ou...

- Ca, ça dépend des capacités de l'ubiquimorphe en faut ?

- De qui ?

- C'est celle qui a le don d'ubiquité. Certaines arrivent à créer carrément d'autres « âmes » si tu veux, et d'autres ne peuvent réaliser qu'une copie physique totalement dénuée de pensées, inerte. Donc tout dépend des capacités de la personne en questions. Mais je dirai que d'après ce que nous avons vu... cette jeune femme là est très... talentueuse ! Son double est apparu à sa demande, et à fait ce qu'il avait à faire d » son côté... Nous avons assisté à quelque chose d'exceptionnel, tu te rends comptes !

- Moi je serai bien partant pour aller voir ce que cela donne... dit Ron d'un air coquin

- Ronald, tu es écoeurant ! Espionner tes frères en train de... tu as quel âge ?

- Ce serait scientifique Hermione ! Cette jeune fille qui...

Hermione devint rouge écrevisse. Ron s'empressa d'éclater de rire

- Allez Hermione, je plaisante. En tout cas, la soirée aura été faste aux Weasley ! Ginny seule n'aura pas...

Hermione retint un rire. Décidément,, les hommes, aucune finesse ! Ou croyait-il donc qu'elle était !

- Mais Harry aussi, il a disparu il est où lui ?

Hermione cette fois ci laissa échapper un léger chuintement, trouvant la situation extrêmement comique. Elle se doutait que présentement, Harry et Ginny devaient être occupés à des choses bien plus intéressantes...

Les deux jeunes gens retournèrent se mêler à la foule des adultes, qui se déhanchaient

sur des chansons rétro de groupes sorciers, comme _« Viens sur mon balais, baby »_, ou _« tire ta robe et enlève ton chapeau, j't'emmène faire un tour chez les moldus »_

Il était assez étonnant de voir Dédalus Diggle danser quelque chose qui ressemblait au rock moldu. Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait devant elle une bande de sacrés lurons. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que tout ces gens, dont la plupart faisaient partie de l'ordre du Phénix, pouvaient se montrer aussi insouciants et joyeux. Une dizaine de bouteilles de whisky pur feu vides jonchaient les tables, et tout le monde débordait de joie. Tonks et Rémus étaient de retour, et avec l'air plus amoureux que jamais. Hermione commença à sentir ses paupières s'alourdir.

- Ron, je vais me coucher.

- Attend, je t'accompagne.

Le rouquin accompagna son amie jusqu'à sa porte. Après un dernier baiser, plus chaste que ceux de tout à l'heure, elle referma derrière elle.

Une fois glissée entre les draps frais, les yeux fermés, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Quelle soirée magnifique ! Et... enrichissante ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Ron montrerait de tels talents, et que cela serait aussi agréable... Cela augurait bien du reste ! Pour la première fois, elle n'avait montré aucune pudeur. Elle s'était sentie libre ! C'était si bon... elle avait eu cette onde de chaleur qui lui avait traversé les jambes, qui lui avait donné envie de se déshabiller pour se mettre toute nue contre le corps de Ron. En y repensant, elle eu de nouveau cette sensation, qui la laissait un peu frustrée...

Doucement, sa main glissa le long de son corps, jusqu'à se poser sur son entrejambe. Son instinct lui fit écarter les cuisses. Elle hésita, ne sachant que faire, mais rien que le poids de sa main sur son sexe était agréable. Tellement que ses muscles vaginaux se contractèrent. Elle se rendit compte à quel point sa peau était douce à cet endroit. Puis, de deux doigts, elle caressa alternativement sa vulve et son clitoris. Une onde de bien-être l'envahit. Elle vit que son entre-jambe était humide, et que cette humidité rendait les caresses plus agréables... Continuant à titiller le petit organe érectile, elle commença à respirer plus vite et à sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Accélérant le mouvement, ses cuisses se tendirent vers l'extérieur, son dos se cambra, comme si son corps s'arquait contre un autre. Elle commençait à gémir doucement, lorsqu'elle entendit le plancher craquer dans le couloir.

En deux secondes, elle rabattit sa chemise de nuit, reprit la position en chien de fusil, qui lui était habituelle dans son sommeil. Elle ferma les yeux et tacha de calmer sa respiration saccadée... Ginny rentrait dans la chambre. Faisant mine d'étouffer un baillement :

- Hummmm ! En voilà une heure pour rentrer...

**Alors, ça vous plait ? Une tite review pour me tenir au courant...**


	9. Lendemain de fête

**Salut à tous !**

**Alors, commençons par répondre à toutes ces reviews :**

**Liv : Oui m'dame, je ne vous dérangerai plus, promis ! **

**Larmes de pluie : Contente que cela t'ai fait rire... Alors la prochaine fois ce sera « La danse des trolls » ou « Allez, viens faire un p'tit tour dans mon cachot »**

**Virg05 : c'est cool je vois que tu suis !**

**Bénélie : ouais c'est clair c'est une salope. Bienvenue sur ma fic !**

**Zagan : je voulais pas leur faire faire tous des trucs ce soir là, au sinon, entre les jumeaux et leur ubiquimachin, Ron et sa nana, Tonks vite fait.... Ça aurait fait trop. En plus, tu vas voir justement plus bas pourquoi j'ai gardé le silence sur eux... **

**Rupertforever : Merci du compliment. Et oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira très très loin, petit à petit, mais...**

**Colonel S.S Parker**** : Bienvenue à toi aussi !**

**Comme d'hab, tout est à JKR, of course.**

**ATTENTION MESSAGE CODE : « Pichou Pichou, je tiens mon pari, alors au boulot ! »**

**Lol**

**CHAPITRE 9**

Seul le bruit des cuillères tintant en cœur contre les bols de porcelaines meublaient le silence de la cuisine. Roxanne et sa bande étaient déjà dans le jardin. Bill et Charly étaient avec leur père. Toutes les personnes présentes pensaient à la soirée d'hier soir. Fred et Georges avaient un vague sourire rêveur aux lèvres, et se regardaient parfois, l'air complice. Ginny et Harry avaient l'air très fatigué. Il faut dire que la rouquine avait passé une grande partie de la soirée à danser, et Harry avait beaucoup discuté avec Rémus. Hermione faisait un récapitulatif mental de toutes les découvertes de la soirée, rougissant à l'évocation de certaines choses... quant à lui, Ron affichait un sourire béat, et tachait de préparer ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite, afin de ne plus être pris au dépourvu.

Arrivant sans bruits dans la cuisine, Molly sourit à la vue de tout ces jeunes gens, si sages en apparence... Elle était soulagée que Roxanne et les autres repartent dès demain. Elle avait fini par prendre conscience des tensions qui existaient entre les deux groupes. Elle en avait été profondément peinée, étant elle-même très « famille », mais avait tout de même du reconnaître qu'elles étaient fondées. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout allait s'arranger, et on avait évité le pire (Bien entendu, Molly n'avait rien remarqué de la leçon que ses enfants avaient donné à leur cousine !).

Soudainement, 4 hiboux firent leur entrée dans la cuisine et déposèrent devant Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione de lourds rouleaux de parchemins, ornés du sceau de Poudlard. Les résultats des buses leur étaient déjà parvenus en juillet, et ils avaient du choisir les options qu'ils suivraient pour leurs deux dernières années. Harry et Ron se destinaient tout les deux à la carrière d'auror, et avaient donc choisi leurs cours en conséquences. Cela avait été tout juste pour Ron, qui devrait suivre des cours de rattrapage en potion, mais le conseil des professeurs l'avait finalement encouragé dans cette voix. Harry n'avait, lu, eu aucun problème, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il suive cette carrière. Hermione, elle, hésitait entre une carrière de médicomage, ou étudier les moldus. Elle avait donc bénéficié d'une autorisation spéciale pour suivre deux cours en plus de ceux qui lui permettraient de rentrer à Sainte Mangouste.

- Vous avez reçu vos listes de livres mes chéris ? leur demanda Molly.

- Oui, exactement. Madame Weasley. Nous allons enfin pouvoir prendre un peu d'avance sur le programme et... nous serait-il possible de...

- Tu veux déjà aller acheter tes livres c'est ça ? Voyons Hermione, la rentrée est dans deux semaines ! Tu as encore le temps !

- C'est que justement, pas tant que ça, et je voudrais vraiment m'y mettre... Mais je peux très bien y aller toute seule !

Hermione la regardait avec des yeux implorants.

- Je l'accompagnerai m'man

- Puis nous aussi reprirent en cœur Harry et Ginny

- Bon, les enfants. Vous avez de la chance, j'ai à faire ici aujourd'hui et je ne peux pas me déplacer. Alors exceptionnellement, et je dis bien exceptionnellement, vous irez faire vos achats de rentrée tout seuls ! Mais vous partirez après le repas de midi, et serez de retour impérativement avant 16h

- M'man, tu exagères un petit peu là... On est grand !

- Bon, d'accord. Mais à 18h vous serez tous ici. Au sinon, plus aucune sortie des vacances !

- Ok !

Les écoliers déroulèrent la liste des livres à acheter.

- Mais elle est carrément plus courte que les autres années ! S'écria Ron joyeusement

- C'est que tu as moins de cours Ron ! lui répondit-elle. Nous avons tous appris, plus ou moins bien, un tronc commun, et il est maintenant l'heure de spécialiser...

- Moins d'heure de cours ?? HOURRA !! Il leva victorieusement le poing en l'air

- Ron ! Ron !!! Ecoute moi. Je veux dire que tu auras moins d'heures de cours, parce que tu auras beaucoup plus de travail à faire en dehors. Devoirs, exposés, et bien entendu, recherches personnelles. Et ne suivant plus toutes les mêmes options que vous, messieurs, je ne serais plus là pour vous corriger vos copies...

Le sourire de Ron tomba aussi bas que son poing s'était levé haut. Molly s'esquiva, se disant pour elle-même qu'il était vrai qu'Hermione ne pourrait avoir qu'une excellente influence sur son fils...

Ron jeta un œil sur la liste de sa petite amie.

- Mais la tienne est carrément plus longue ! Regarde tout ces livres !

- C'est que j'ai pris deux options supplémentaires. Je prends en priorité de quoi me préparer à l'école de médicomages, et je prends en plus de quoi me spécialiser dans l'étude des moldus. Vous savez bien comment ça me tient à cœur, et je pense que plus que jamais il faut montrer aux gens à quel points ces deux mondes sont proches. Historiquement, ils ont tellement de choses en commun...

- Donc tu te destines soit à Saint mangouste, soit au ministère... lui demanda Ginny

- Non, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la recherche, pas la pratique !

- Et bien nous irons chercher de quoi t'instruire cet après-midi, reprit Harry.

- Harry, justement, dit Fred, nos voulions te demander...

- Si tu pouvais nous prêter Edwige, continua Georges

- Nous avons une petite lettre à envoyer...

- Oui, bien sur ! La journée, elle se tient en haut de mon armoire. Dites lui que vous venez de ma part...

- Au fait, dit Ginny, Rémus et Tonks, ça vous fait quoi ?

- Je trouve ça carrément génial, répondit Hermione. Rémus a l'air..

- Heureux, continua Harry.

Hermione s'étira, et se pelotonna dans les grands bras du rouquins qui se refermèrent possessivement sur elle. Devant ce spectacle, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de continuer :

- En tout cas, hier, vous nous avez fait une belle surprise !

- C'est Ron qui m'a fait une belle surprise. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il m'embrasserait comme ça devant...

Ginny se mit à énumérer :

- Une partie de nos profs, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué Mac Gonagall, nos parents, notre directeur, tout nos frères, des inconnus...

- Je crois que pas mal de gens pensent que nous avons fait semblant, répondit Ron.

- Je crois aussi que la manière dont vous vous êtes tenus après a vite dissipé les quelques doutes qu'ils pouvaient avoir, s'esclaffa Harry

Ron les regarda, tout penaud :

- C'est vrai que nous avions un peu...

- Abusé de l'excellent whisky pur feu sorti pour l'occasion... ! Mais je plaisante ! et puis, tout le monde s'est accordé à dire que vous étiez tellement mignons...

- Comment ça ?

- Heureusement que ton meilleur ami a les oreilles qui traînent ! Tes grands frères étaient ravis, Bill trouve Hermione particulièrement jolie, Charly pense qu'elle te fera travailler un peu plus, Miss Figg a eu un discours très poétique sur les amours de jeunesse...

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Tonks et Rémus ont failli vous citer dans le discours qu'ils ont fait avant de partir...

- Non !

- C'est moi qui les en ai empêché... Eux aussi ils étaient pompettes ! C'était vraiment très drôle...

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, les garçons allèrent s'entraîner au quidditch dehors. Ginny et Hermione restèrent seules au milieu des tasses vides.

- Ginny, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas...

- Mmmmmmmmm

- Ben dis moi ce qui se passe ! Hier soir, tu es rentrée en faisant une de ces gueules !

- Non, tout va bien, répondit la rouquine d'une voix qui disait le contraire...

Hermione soupira.

- Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas...

- Ok je te raconte. En fait, c'est Harry.

- Ca je m'en doutais ! et qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire à ma copine préférée ?

- C'est pas ce qu'il a fait, c'est tout ce qu'il ne fait pas... J'en peux plus.

- S'il ne fait rien de mal, je ne vos pas ce que tu peux lui reprocher...

- Il y a un décalage complet entre nous, à certains niveaux du moins... Regarde, Hermione, toi et Ron êtes ensemble depuis à peine quelques jours et tout le monde est déjà au courant. Vous pouvez vous tenir la main, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher rien que pour un baiser... Je m'y étais faite, mais de vous voir toi et mon frère, et bien.... C'est bateau ce que je vais dire, mais ça me met sous les yeux tout ce que je rate... Alors il ose pas me toucher, il ose pas avouer qu'il est avec moi, il ose pas affronter mes frères... Ca commence à me saouler ! c'est un homme, merde !

Hermione hallucina, n'étant pas habitué à voir Ginny tenir un tel langage. Elle prit posément la parole, pesant chacun de ses mots :

- Ginny, je crois qu'Harry a besoin que ... tu prennes les choses en main ! Il est discret de nature, et considère ta famille comme la sienne, n'oublie pas ça ! C'est délicat, connaissant ta mère, d'aller la voir et de lui dire : « Salut Moly, pour te dire que maintenant, ta fille et moi on est ensemble. C'est super cool, on s'éclate ! » Sans compter que tout tes frères vont lui tomber dessus...

- Oui, mais Ron est son meilleur ami et...

- Ginny, je pense sérieusement que cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de convaincre Harry. Il faut laisser faire le hasard ! Et le hasard, ça s'aide, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Inutile de se prendre la tête, mettons les sous le fait accompli, et on en parle plus. Ron, au final, sera ravi, j'en suis certaine. Tout le monde d'ailleurs. Qui mieux que Harry, peut te protéger ? Au moins, il a déjà fait ses preuves ...

Ginny resta pensive.

- Oui, ce serait effectivement le mieux, mais tu vois, ça montre encore que c'est moi qui prends les initiatives, qui décide du fonctionnement de mon couple, qui...

- Excuse moi ma belle, mais ça, c'est inscrit dans tes gènes, lui répondit Hermione, en regardant Molly Weasley par la fenêtre, qui envoyait à son mari par Hiboux les lunettes qu'il avait oublié...

- Je ne crois pas en la fatalité.

- Moi je dis qu'un jour tu en seras contente... Et de toute façon, avec Harry, tu n'as pas le choix. Malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu, il est et restera naif, étourdi, et surtout confiant ! C'est pour ça que c'est d'une femme comme toi dont il a besoin... Allez, viens, on va aider ta mère à préparer le déjeuner...

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance plutôt bonne. Tout le monde avait une anecdote à raconter, que ce soit sur la pièce ou le couple Rémus-Tonks. Et Molly, culpabilisant pour ses neveux, entretint la conversation avec Roxanne, sur l'année qui allait suivre. Au dessert, Hedwige arriva dans la cuisine, avec une lettre pour les jumeaux. Alors que tout le monde les regardait, l'air interrogateur, Fred prit la parole :

- Au fait maman, pour nous les vacances, c'est fini. On réouvre la boutique dès demain, et nous allons nous absenter cet après-midi, pour tout préparer...

- Ok les enfants, dit Molly en soupirant. Par contre, j'espère que vous avez laissé tombé cette idée, vous installer là-bas...

- Non, justement maman, nous avons quelques projets en vue et...

- Ecoutez ! que vous ayez laissé tomber vos études, sans même avoir vos aspics, pour ouvrir cette satanée boutique, soit ! Que vous ayez, Merlin seul sait comment, traficoter je ne sais quoi, certainement avec cet huluberlu de Mondingus, soit ! Mais Il est hors de question qu'à votre âge vous quittiez la maison !

Tout les jeunes se taisaient, gênés d'être témoins de cette conversation.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Fred, rouge de colère. Percy lui...

- Percy ne serait jamais parti sans cette sinistre histoire ! Hurla Molly. Oh et puis j'n ai marre ! Je rends mon tablier ! Faites ce que vous voulez, après tout ! Je m'en moque.

Molly quitta la cuisine en claquant la porte.

- C'est sérieux ? vous voulez partir, demanda Ron à ses frères.

- Oui, Fred et moi voulons louer l'appartement qui se situe au dessus de la boutique, et qui vient de se libérer. C'est une occasion unique et... il est temps pour nous de partir.

Ron soupira

- Je vous comprend, continua Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Mais cela fera tellement bizarre, quand vous serez partis ! Et puis vous n'auriez pas du parler de Percy, vous savez que c'est un sujet délicat pour maman...

Georges s'approcha de Ginny, et lui enlaça les épaules.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur. Rien n'est encore fait. Et puis maintenant, on gagne notre vie ! Et on se verra encore tout le temps ! Ici, à Près au lard où nous avons des projets, au square Grimmaud, chuchota-t-il, un regard en biais vers Roxanne et consort.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, reprit Fred, mais il est temps pour nous d'y aller. On vous dit à ce soir !

Les deux jumeaux disparurent par la cheminée.

- Je vais essayer de parler avec maman, puis on y va de notre côté ? demanda Ginny à ses amis.

- Vous retournez sur le chemin de traverse, demanda Roxanne à sa cousine

- Oui, exactement !

- Suzy et moi allons peut-être en profiter pour y aller avec vous. Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle à l'air dépité de Ginny, nous ferons ce que nous avons à faire de notre côté !

- Ok, je préviens maman, nous partirons dans dix minutes...

- Tu vois Suzy, je suis sure que si Ron et les autre ont reçu leur liste de fournitures, il a aussi reçu la sienne. Auquel cas, il sera certainement ici dans l'après-midi. Et je ne vois pas en quelle autre occasion je pourrai le revoir...

- Mais tu te comportes comme si vous vous connaissiez... Si ça se trouve, il ne se souvient même pas de toi !

Roxanne regarda son amie d'un air méprisant :

- Tu ne comprends rien... Je suis certaine que dès qu'il nous verra, il viendra nous rejoindre. Discrètement bien entendu ! Il faudra que tu fasses le guet. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais je sens que cela va être important. Tu vois, Suzy, ce garçon, c'est... tout ce que j'aime ! Il faut avouer qu'il a de la prestance... C'est l'archétype du sorcier. La quintessence de la sorcellerie, la ....

- Tu es carrément sous le charme !

- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de charme, c'est une question de convictions ! Lui et moi, on est pareil. J'ai bien senti que les mêmes sentiments nous animaient et... viens, le glacier est juste en face de la librairie, il sera obligé de passer par là.

- S'il vient...

- Suzy, comme dirait ta mère : « Ma qué, réfléchi oune poquito ! »

Les deux jeunes filles prirent place à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, et se préparèrent à attendre, un magazine à la main. Pendant ce temps, devant Gringotts :

- Je vais aller changer mon argent moldu, dit Hermione. Je vous rejoint à la librairie, continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Regardez la, comme elle est heureuse, ironisa Ron, devant sa petite amie. Même moi, je ne lui fais pas cet effet là !

- Quel effet ? demanda la brunette

- Ce petit truc que te font les vieux livres poussiéreux, ce petit tremblement, qui court le long de tes jambes, quand tu entends une page tourner, le bruissement la couverture qui s'ouvre en craquant , cette odeur de papier et de cuir, symbole de la connaissance, Oui... Hummmm ! OH OUI !!! OUI !

Ron fit mime de s'évanouir, sous les rires Ginny et Harry...

- Ronald, tu es un imbécile fini, sans aucune finesse, doté, de surcroît, de fantasmes primaires... Quant à vous, je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait rire là dedans, rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de ses amis.

- C'est que caricaturalement, c'est un peu ça, dit la rouquine en prenant le bras de son amie. Mais bon, n'en parlons pas plus. Allez donc chercher vos grimoires, Dame Flore !

**Alors, à votre avis, qu'est ce que Roxanne va manigancer avec l'autre beau gosse un peu replié du cerveau ? Une petite review pour me dire ?**


	10. Les jeunesses du Septentrio

**Moyen ( « Bonjour » en luxembourgeois, à prononcer « Moyeune »)**

**J'ai été super rapide, car super inspirée ! J'ai kiffé écrire ce chapitre, tellement que je l'ai fait dans la journée d'hier. Comme quoi.**

**Bon, avant de commencer les réponses aux reviews, deux choses :**

**Tout est à JKR. Sauf Roxanne que je me réserve, pour la donner à Virg05 qui se fera un plaisir de lui arracher tout les cheveux un à un avec une pince à épiler, pour le plaisir quoi !**

**Allez lire les deux fics de Liv : Price of love et Plus qu'un souvenir.**

**Alors :**

**Rupertforever : Et non, désolée de te détromper, mais Drago a d'autres projets que briser le couple de Ron. En tout cas, contente de voir que tu tripes mon histoire !**

**Virg05 : T'inquiète pas, Ron,il va vite faire mieux que les livres... enfin je l'espère pour elle, au sinon, ça craint du boudin quand même !**

**Larmes de pluie : En fait, il est pas beau dans les films, mais il me plait de l'imaginer avec beaucoup de charme, tu sais, le genre de mec qui a l'air un peu méchant et malsain, mais qui t'attire quand même....**

**Liv : Alors, la pouffiasse, elle prépare... ben je dis rien, faut voir plus bas ! Au sinon, toutes mes condoléances pour le fond musical... Dis toi qu'elle a 9 ans, ça te donne droit encore à deux bonnes années maximum, ça devrait aller. Ptdr...**

**Zagan : Bingo ! Tu as gagné le gros lot ! Tu as eu comme qui dirait une sacrée bonne intuition. Mais chut, je n'en dis pas plus... **

**Anywhere : et ben ça fait lgtps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Tant mieux si ça te plait toujours...**

**CHAPITRE 10**

Roxanne et Suzy étaient en pleine lecture ; lorsqu'elles entendirent une voix légèrement railleuse mais bien timbrée leur demander :

- Mesdemoiselles, puis-je ?

Roxanne sursauta nerveusement, puis lui sourit :

- Oui, bien sur, assied toi !

Drago fixa amicalement la jeune fille.

- Alors, le balafré et sa bande ne sont pas là ?

- Comment ça « le balafré » De qui parles-tu ?

Le jeune homme vit que Roxanne avait l'air sincèrement étonnée

- Et bien... Saint Potter ! Avec sa cicatrice...

La jeune fille gloussa

- Si, ils ne doivent pas être loin. Mais nous n'apprécions pas assez leur compagnie pour... passer autant de temps avec eux. Nos parents viennent nous chercher demain, alors...

- Tu fais partie de la famille Weasley ?

- Oui, un peu... Mon père est un Evergreen, et ma mère est la sœur de Molly, la femme d'Arthur Weasley. Ron et Ginny sont donc mes cousins.

- Il m'a pourtant semblé que vous n'étiez pas très très proches, dit Drago, en s'accoudant sur la table, se penchant légèrement vers elle.

-Et tu ne t'es pas trompé, lui répondit-elle, en faisant de même

- Et tes chers cousins ne t'ont pas parlé de moi ? J'aurai pensé qu'après la petite altercation de la dernière fois, tu aurais eu droit à un exposé sur le méchant Drago, qui n'est pas la meilleure des fréquentations...

- Si l'exposé en question, car exposé il y a eu, m'avais choqué, ou déplu... Tu ne serais pas assis là, en face de moi, je sais très bien me défendre...

- Et comment, mademoiselle ?

- La magie est une vaste science aux multiples couleurs... que j'aime étudier

- Et bien, à vous voir si intéressées, je pense que vous aimerez l'endroit ou je vais vous emmener... Si vous me laissez toutes deux vous inviter, bien entendu !

- Et bien, je ne te cacherai pas que je suis pour, il me déplairait fortement que mes cousins passant par là, découvrent une facette insoupçonnée de leur si chère cousine ! (Note de l'auteur : ils t'ont grillé bouffonne !)

Drago dirigea les deux jeunes filles vers l'allée des embrumes, dont l'entrée était située entre deux petits immeubles, et à moitié dissimulée par un gros chêne. Une fois arrivées sur le sol aux gros pavés sales et disjoints, les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à se sentir moins rassurées. Les maisons n'avaient plus cet air riant et bon enfant qui étaient de mise sur le chemin de traverse. Tout était sale et gris. Au milieu de la chaussée coulait un ruisseau d'eaux fangeuses et glauques. D'une enseigne aux gonds rouillés s'échappait à intervalles réguliers un bruit criard. Plusieurs silhouettes, à l'abri d'une grande cape à capuchon, avaient des formes bizarres, et ce n'étaient certainement pas des humains qui s'y abritaient. Spontanément, Roxanne et Suzy se rapprochèrent de Drago, cherchant protection derrière les épaules larges du jeune homme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous y sommes presque !

Suzy poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors que Roxanne haussait fièrement le menton. Quelques mètres plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une espèce de Pub.

- le HYPE BLOOD ? lut Suzy sur les néons

L'on ne pouvait rien voir à travers les vitrines, de lourds rideaux grenat et noir étant tirés. La grande porte, de bois foncé, inspirait à elle seule respect et méfiance à la fois.

- Oui, c'est bien le nom de ce pub, répondit Drago à son interrogation muette. Par contre, vous êtes bien conscientes du type d'endroit où vous entrez, mesdemoiselles ? Il s'agit plus d'une espèce de club privé que de lieu public. Alors je vous demanderai de tenir le secret...

- Tu peux compter sur nous, lui dit Roxanne, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Je trouve que cela a l'air plutôt sympa moi. Apprends moi, continua-t-elle, lui jetant un regard provocateur.

Drago esquissa un sourire, et passant devant les jeunes filles, s'avança vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit toute seule, sans un bruit. Les trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans une espèce de sas, entièrement capitonné du même velours que les rideaux. Une fois la première porte refermée, elles aperçurent dans un coin d'ombre une créature grande et squelettique, qui regarda les deux jeunes filles d'un air suspicieux. Drago s'avança, et avant même qu'il eut le temps de présenter la carte qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de sa veste, la créature s'inclina avec respect, et ouvrant la deuxième porte, les laissa passer. Les deux jeunes filles suivirent Drago, qui les guida vers une table entourée de confortables fauteuils capitonnés. Une jeune femme vint leur apporter la carte. Comme le reste du personnel, elle était vêtue d'une sobre robe de sorcière, noire, simplement ornée de galons grenat et d'un écusson travaillé au nom du « _Hype Blood_ ».

Roxanne nota que l'endroit était très grand, et qu'il y avait visiblement plusieurs salles. Il n'y avait que des jeunes, ayant entre 15 et 25 ans. Les plus âges d'entre eux se retrouvaient pour la plupart dans une salle dont l'entrée se situait visiblement non loin de leur table. Un rideau, sur lequel était brodé « Petit salon » en barrait l'entrée. Il devait y avoir autant de filles que de garçons. Elle avait aussi remarqué que Drago avait l'air de connaître pas mal de monde, car il avait salué de la main ou d'un hochement de tête plusieurs groupes. Elle apprécia le fait qu'il reste à l'écart avec elles.

La jeune femme en uniforme se rapprocha d'eux :

- Messieurs Dames, Que vais-je vous servir ?

Drago interrogea Roxanne et Suzy du regard

- Une infusion mi-sauge, mi-mandragore pour moi, s'il vous plait, demanda Roxanne, s'efforçant de prendre l'air distingué.

- Une infusion d'églantier pour moi, reprit Suzy

- Je prendrai un whisky, du _Vieilles Flammes_, 12 ans d'âge, s'il vous plait.

Drago se repaissait de l'admiration évidente que lui vouaient les deux filles. Cependant, il devait avouer que Roxanne ne le laissait pas indifférent. Elle avait l'air fier, était vraiment jolie, et lui ressemblait un petit peu, avec ses cheveux blonds cendrés et son teint pale. Il devait même s'avouer qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup ! Et si en plus elle pouvait lui être utile... Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Sortant son sourire le plus charmeur, il leur demanda :

- Alors mesdemoiselles, l'endroit vous plait ?

- Personnellement, je trouve cela extra. J'aime cette ambiance un peu feutrée, ce calme. Et puis cet endroit me parait plein de mystères... Tout ceci à un sens non ? tout ces jeunes ici... Il y a bien un dénominateur commun ? Et puis, comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de cet endroit ?

Drago scruta longuement les yeux de Roxanne. Ce qu'il y lu dut le convaincre, car elle le vit se lever, et prendre le premier parchemin d'une pile qui se trouvait sur une étagère. Hésitant un instant, il lui tendit le parchemin :

_**STOP !**_

_Selon vous, qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier ? Peu de gens se posent réellement la question._

_Si vous ne trouvez pas, demandez vous alors qu'est ce qu'un moldu._

_Vous avez saisi la différence ?_

_Pensez vous réellement, au fond de vous-même, que les deux races se confondent ?_

_Etes-vous surs alors qu'un sorcier, un vrai sorcier, puisse naître _

_d'une femme ou d'un homme moldu ?_

_Le mélange des sangs entraînera à long terme forcement la dispersion de nos dons, de nos pouvoirs, de notre force. _

_Avez-vous au fond de vous réellement envie qu'un jour un enfant de moldu éduque vos enfants ?_

_Avez-vous vraiment envie de sang de bourbe dans nos écoles, dans nos hôpitaux, et jusqu'à dans notre ministère ??_

_C'est vous, la jeunesse sorcière,_

_C'est vous, la jeunesse sang-pur,_

_C'est vous qui créerez le monde de demain, et en établirez les règles !_

_Rejoignez le mouvement **Jeunesse du Septentrion** _

_Pour plus d'informations, envoyez un hibou à la boite postale suivante : AdEHB021_

Roxanne leva les yeux vers Drago, et demanda doucement :

- Et tu fais parti de ce mouvement ?

- Comme tout le monde ici !

- Et tu nous proposes d'y rentrer...

- Ce sont les gens qui nous demandent l'autorisation de nous rejoindre. Mais exceptionnellement... Je t'ai vu l'autre jour, et j'ai tout de suite compris de quel côté tu étais... Je vais même être franc avec toi, je sens que tu peux nous aider...

- Moi, et comment ?

- Avant ça, je vais te laisser ce livre. Cache le, que personne ne le voit. Quand tu auras réfléchi, sur tout ça, envois moi un hibou, à l'adresse qu'il y a sur le prospectus. Tu mets juste « à l'attention de Drago ». Et je te recontacterai. Il se fait tard, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du chemin de traverse...

* * *

Devant sa glace à la fraise, Hermione affichait un sourire rayonnant, a la hauteur de la pile de livre située sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

- Alors, heureuse ? demanda Ron

Hermione s'étira gracieusement, caressa la couverture de son traité de botanique intitulé « _Etude poussée des plantes médicinales d'Europe_ », regarda ensuite les tomes suivants : « _Etude poussée des plantes médicinales d'Asie », « Etude poussée des plantes médicinales d'Amérique du nord », « Etude poussée des plantes médicinales d'Amérique du sud », « Etude poussée des plantes médicinales d'Afrique », « Etude poussée des plantes médicinales d'Australie »_

- Tu vas devoir apprendre tout ça ? demanda Ron, les yeux exorbités

- Ron, Ron, Ron...

- Et c'est le programme des deux ans ?

- Non, juste de cette année... L'année prochaine, j'aurai la même chose avec les plantes aquatiques...

- Haaaaaaaa ok. Bon, et bien Hermione...

Ron mit un genou en terre.

- Hermione, laisse moi te présenter toutes mes condoléances...

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour ta jeunesse défunte ! Quand tu auras appris tout ça, tu seras déjà vieille... Mais je saurai t'attendre, reprit-il.

- Trop aimable... marmonna-t-elle, jetant un œil sur _« Techniques de ramassage, de conservation et de préparation des plantes médicinales_ »

- Tous tes livres étaient sur ta liste ?

- Non, bien sur que non ! Par exemple, ces livres, « _Les potions oubliées », ou « Les médecines d'hier », _me seront forcément utiles, au delà du fait que je les ai pris pour le plaisir.

- Cela va faire bizarre, en fait, on aura quels cours en commun ? Tu n'iras plus en DCFM ?

Hermione soupira.

- Bien sur que si ! Est-il utile de vous rappeler que cela fait parti du tronc commun aux ASPIC ? Que Dumbledore l'a institué matière obligatoire il y a plus de 30 ans ? Si vous aviez lu....

- L'histoire de Poudlard, reprirent en cœur Ron, Harry et Ginny

- Exactement, vous sauriez que la DCFM, la métamorphose et les sortilèges sont des matières que nous sommes obligés de passés. Et c'est très bien ainsi ! Quand je vous regarde, je me dis que...

- Sans toi cela va être bien difficile !

Hermione regarda ses deux amis.

- C'est vrai, il va falloir prendre des bonnes habitudes ! Et si vous faisiez comme moi, vous prendriez dès demain un peu d'avance sur votre programme. Ou plutôt, réviser les cours de l'année dernière où vous aviez eu des difficultés...

- Moi, dit Ron, je pense surtout qu'à partir de demain, Roxanne et compagnie ne seront plus là, et que ça va être deux supers semaines de vacances, tout les 4 !

- Au final, vous êtes totalement embrouillés avec votre cousine, alors ? demanda Harry

- Moi, elle me laisse indifférente, répondit la rouquine

- J'avoue que de mon côté, j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie d'enfance, continua Ron. Mais je la connais, et c'est ce qui me fait peur. Nous l'avons mortellement offensée, et elle se vengera, j'en suis certain. Mais en fait, je m'en fous. Elle va partir à l'autre bout du monde, alors de toute façon...

- D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Demanda Hermione. Le chemin de Traverse n'est pas si grand qu'on puisse ne pas la croiser de toute l'après-midi...

- C'est plutôt elle qui a du nous esquiver. Le rouquin soupira. De toute façon, je ne vais pas dire qu'elle me manque !

- Ta mère va être étonnée de ne pas nous voir rentrer ensemble !

- Je dois aller m'acheter quelques robes de sorcières, je la verrai surement au rayon « Mode de Paris », dit Hermione en ricanant.

- On vous retrouve ici dans une demie-heure, les garçons, dit Ginny en s'éloignant.

- Une demie heure, tu parles, reprit Ron. Depuis quand les filles ne mettent qu'une demie heure pour s'acheter des robes... Tiens, regarde, dans la gazette, ils ont mis le plnning des matches de quidditch de l'année. Les Canons jouent contre les irlandais dans deux mois, en pleines vacances de Toussaint ! tu crois que...

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles regardaient la silhouette de Drago se renfoncer dans l'allée des embrumes. Se retournant, Roxane souffla à son amie :

- En tout cas, promet moi de ne parler de tout ça à personne ! Ni même à Robin ! Mais je commence à me demander si...

- Tu prends vraiment tout ça au sérieux Roxanne ?

- Oui, pourquoi, pas toi ? N'es-tu pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'il a dit ? Moi, je trouve tout cela extraordinaire !

- Ben si mais... Je les trouve un peu virulent. Leurs tracts , et leur association...

- C'est un club Suzy, et je compte bien y rentrer...

- Y rentrer comment, je te rappelle que dans dix jours nous partons pour Salem !

- Je ne sais pas, je commence à me demander si cela ne serait pas mieux de rester...

- Pour aller où ? De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant !

- Non Suzy, il n'est jamais trop tard... Tiens, je vois mon cousin et sa bande. Donc n'oublie pas, on a donné notre parole.

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Roxanne se retourna et regarda son amie dans les yeux :

- Suzy, si je te disais, viens, et faisons notre année à Poudlard, tu dirais quoi ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, puis :

- Salem – Poudlard, Poudlard – Salem, ça me laisse totalement indifférente. Mais j'étais bien partante pour les Etats-Unis...

- Et bien moitié-moitié alors ? une année ici, et l'année prochaine là bas !

Suzy réfléchi quelques secondes, puis acquiesça en souriant:

- Ca marche ! Mais nos parents...

Roxanne sauta au cou de son amie :

- Génial ! Par Merlin tu ne le regretteras pas, il va s'en passer des choses ! Les parents, laisse moi, je m'en occupe.... Mais pour l'instant, chut !

Le petit quatuor de Poudlard vit débarquer les deux jeunes filles le sourire aux lèvres. Roxanne se sentait euphorique. Enfin, elle sentait que quelque chose allait se passer dans a vie. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui ont besoin d'une cause pour se révéler. Et elle pensait avoir trouver la sienne. Avec, en prime, un beau garçon nommé Drago... Ce club qu'il lui avait fait découvrir, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais l'école d'où elle venait était déjà à la base une institution qui avait toujours favorisé en douce les sangs purs. Malgré l'ouverture d'esprit de ses parents, qui étaient pro Dumbledore, elle faisait parti de ces jeunes rétrogrades, au profil recherché par les jeunesses du Septentrion...

**Alors, cela vous plait ? Et oui, vous aviez tous deviné... Roxanne a suscité tellement d'amour et d'admiration, que je ne pouvais pas la faire disparaître...**


	11. Baignade tendancieuse

**Salut à vous !**

**Et voilà... mon 11ème chapitre ! En tout cas ça file vite ! Je me sidère moi-même (ce qui reste vachement important pour mon égo et mon amour propre, lol) Quand je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, je vais dépasser les 30 000 mots... Je vais me la péter, ça va être atroce pour mes collègues...**

**Ah la la.... C'est délicat, faire du R sans pouvoir aller trop loin. Si vous saviez les phrases que j'ai écrites, puis effacées, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas crédibles... Alors laissons les tensions monter touuuuuuuuut doucement !**

**Rupertforever : Voyons, nous savons tous bien qu'Hermione est dotée de capacités intellectuelles hors normes... Laisse tomber et galère sur tes cours, comme tout le monde !**

**Virg05 : T'inquiète pour Ron, laisse lui le temps d'apprendre. Mais juste pour toi je vais te dire qu'il va recevoir de bonnes leçons.... Le tout est de savoir de qui... OUPS !!! Je n'ai rien dit (hi hi !)**

**Anywhere : Merci, moi aussi je trouvais ça sympa, puis c'est bien le genre de Lucius de financer ce genre de choses... Au début ils devaient juste aller dans un café, puis vu que j'ai plein de projets communs pour eux deux....**

**Colonel S.S Parker****Décidément... c'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais il y a de ça, et il n'y a pas de ça... Tu verras bien !**

**Zagan : Merci pour tous tes compliments... J'avoue que la petite note était vraiment spontanée, c'est sorti tout seul... lol**

**Bon, faut que je pense à dire que tout est à JKR, car sans elle, ben, il n'y aurait rien de tout ça !**

**N'oubliez pas de passer voir les fics de ILiv InParis. Elles déchirent. Avec un Ron et une Hermione sublissimes pour Price of love...**

**CHAPITRE 11**

Tous ces jeunes qui avaient passé près d'une semaine au Terrier les uns avec les autres n'avaient à aucun moment affiché de si grands sourires. Même Robin participait à cet étalage d'émail.

Jane discutait avec sa sœur dans le jardin, son fils Romu sur ses genoux. Inès serrait ses enfants dans ses bras et leur racontait son voyage. Son mari n'était pas là. Roxanne et Robin étaient en haut et finissaient de ranger leurs affaires. Quant à Elliott, il discutait avec Arthur, dans un coin, et leur conversation avait l'air plutôt animée. Les jumeaux étaient retournés à leur boutique.

Ron était allongé dans l'herbe, sa tête sur le ventre d'Hermione, qui lui caressait doucement le front. Ginny et Harry se tenait à côté d'eux, mais sans se toucher. Effectivement, le rouquin n'était toujours pas au courant de leur relation.

Si tous étaient aussi souriants, c'était que d'ici peu, ils seraient tranquilles ! Plus de Roxanne pour surgir de derrière un mur, en plein milieu d'un baiser. Sur la fin, ils n'osaient parler ni de l'AD, ni de l'ordre du Phénix, tellement Roxanne leur inspirait de méfiance. D'ailleurs les autres eux aussi étaient bien contents de partir. Seul Romu ne garderait aucune rancune envers ses cousins. Il était bien trop petit pour ça...

-Je sais que là Arthur est en train d'en parler à Elliott, Jane. Mais là ce n'est pas le moment de voir tout ça. Il est encore un peu tôt... Mais il faut quand même faire vite ! Jamais Dumbledore ne s'est trompé dans ses intuitions...

- Molly, comprends mon étonnement, jamais tu ne m'avais parlé de tout ça. Bien entendu, j'avais entendu des rumeurs... Mais...

- Ne me parle pas de rumeurs quand tout le rez de chaussée du ministère à été détruit ! La statue de la fraternité a volé en éclat, le département des mystères envahit par Voldemort... Fudge lui-même a du avouer son erreur !

- Jane respira un grand coup, leva au ciel des yeux qu'elle rabaissa plein de larmes :

- Mais c'est si dangereux ce que tu nous proposes là ! J'ai une famille, et...

- Tu veux continuer à t'occuper d'elle. Je te comprends. Que crois tu que je fais ? mais le meilleur moyen de la protéger n'est-il pas de détruire le mal à la racine ? Crois-tu pouvoir constamment éviter la réalité en te plongeant dans le passé !

- Cela vous a bien servi là en l'occurrence, répondit Jane du tac au tac

- Ne sois pas vexée. Ecoute, n'en parlons plus pour le moment. De toute façon je ne veux pas te forcer la main...

- Parce que tu crois réellement qu'Elliott va refuser ce que Arthur lui propose en ce moment même ? Tu ne connais pas mon mari, c'est un passionné ! Félicitations, dit-elle en se levant précipitamment, c'est une belle recrue que vous avez fait là ! Ecoute Molly, je ne suis pas ... prête pour tout ça. Nous allons y aller et...

- Restez encore un peu, lui demanda Molly, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

- Non, je veux rentrer chez moi, répondit farouchement sa sœur, en serrant Romu dans ses bras.

Jane s'éloigna, appelant ses enfants et son mari. Molly resta seule, assise sur sa chaise, se tenant le front dans ses mains.

Quand Ginny vit sa mère accablée et solitaire, elle se leva et alla la rejoindre. S'asseyant doucement à côté d'elle, elle lui entoura les épaules et l'interrogea :

- Tu t'es disputé avec tante Jane ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de ça, Ginny, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. C'est juste que ma sœur préfère se cacher et subir plutôt que se battre...

- Tu lui as proposé de rentrer dans l'ordre ?

Molly regarda sa fille affectueusement :

- Que tu as grandi ma fille... Et bien je me dois de féliciter ta perspicacité... Oui, Jane et Elliott nous seraient très utiles dans l'ordre. Mais Jane, a pris la fuite, et son mari... Je ne sais pas.

- Molly, nous partons ! Ma qué, yé voulais encore té remercier pour tout cé qué tou as fait...

- Encore une fois de rien Inès !

- Les bambinos ont été sages ?

- Comme des images !

Molly embrassa la joue brune de la petite Brésilienne, et la raccompagna jusqu'au salon, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une dernière fois sa sœur. Ce fut peine perdue. Jane et Romu avaient déjà emprunté la cheminée, rapidement suivit de Roxanne et Robin, qui firent de brefs adieux à leur tante et leurs cousins. Après quoi la jolie Inès partit avec ses enfants.

Spontanément, tout le monde s'assit sur les canapés. La maison paraissait brusquement vide et silencieuse. Puis Molly s'éloigna, au bras d'Arthur, les épaules baissées. La fuite de sa sœur l'avait profondément blessée. Alors qu'il était déjà si dur de l'entraîner à prendre part au combat. Elle avait aidé Jane à faire ses premiers pas, lui avait changé ses couches, et maintenant devait la jeter dans la gueule du loup. C'était déjà assez difficile... Devinant ses pensées, son mari la serra contre lui, et l'emmena dans son bureau, où ils avaient à discuter.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? Ca y est, nous sommes tout seuls !

- Harry, cela te dérange de m'apprendre quelques feintes de quidditch ? demanda Ginny à Harry, tachant de remplir ses yeux d'innocence afin que son frère ne se doute de rien.

- Non, pas de soucis bien sur, lui répondit le jeune homme en se levant.

- Ne l'embête pas trop quand même, se sentit obligé de rajouter Ron. Harry, n'hésite pas à lui dire quand elle t'ennuie

- Voyons Ron, je connais ta petite sœur depuis qu'elle a 10 ans... crois tu vraiment qu'elle puisse me gêner ?

- C'est vrai... Et puis au moins, quand elle est avec toi elle n'est pas avec un de ces ados prépubères qui ne pensent qu'à ...

- « Ca, c'est sur ! » se dirent en cœur Ginny et Hermione.

Harry et Ginny une fois partis, Ron regarda la brunette d'un air malicieux, et lui ouvrit grand les bras. Hermione s'y précipita, et colla son corps à celui de son petit ami.

- J'ai une idée, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille

- Oui ?

- Et si nous allions nous baigner ?

- Hummmm... à une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Que ce soit en tête à tête...

Elle le regarda d'un air mutin :

- Cela me paraissait évident...

5 min après, les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de courir vers la rivière, une serviette et leurs maillots à la main. Hermione se cacha derrière un buisson pour se changer, alors que Ron se dépêtrait, enroulé dans sa serviettes. Il rentra le premier dans l'eau, jusqu'aux mollets.

- Elle est fraîche hein !

Hermione surgit de derrière un buisson, ses formes moulées dans un petit deux pièces. Un anneau argenté reliait les deux empiècements triangulaires qui couvraient sa poitrine. Un fragile nœud noué autour du cou soutenait seulement son haut. Ron déglutit lentement :

- Mais tu es charmante dis donc. Tu as du en faire des ravages en France avec ça...

- Pas ceux que je souhaitais, lui dit-elle franchement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle s'approcha du bord, et trempa son pied dans l'eau.

- En tout cas, la Méditerranée était beaucoup plus chaude.

- On a perdu les bonnes habitudes ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton railleur

- Tu peux parler, Ronald Weasley, tu as de l'eau jusqu'au mollet, ce n'est pas bien glorieux...

- Ah ouais, tu ne connais pas super Ron, le génie des eaux...

Le rouquin plongea son grand corps dans l'eau, et émergea quelques mètres plus loin, crachant un long jet d'eau transparente. Les rayons de soleil caressaient sa peau blanche et donnaient mille reflets à ses cheveux cuivrés. Il leva ses bras pour rejeter ses cheveux en arrière, et dégagea ainsi sont torse et ses biceps, qui s'étaient considérablement étoffés au cours des longues séances de quidditch. Le jeune homme avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise dans l'eau.

« Qu'est ce qu'il est beau » se dit-elle, regarda les yeux écarquillés le corps de son petit ami.

- Ben alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il se dirigea vers une petit crique de l'autre côté de la rivière, 50 mètres plus bas, abritée par un petit promontoire rocheux.

- Viens ici ! cria-t-il. Elle est encore plus chaude !

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et s'enfonça dans l'eau claire. En quelques brasses, elle eut tôt fait de rejoindre son petit ami. Effectivement, l'eau était plus chaude dans la petite crique. Le sol était tapissé de galets polis, et un tas de grosses pierres surmontées de dalles plates faisaient une espèce de banc dans un coin. L'eau arrivait aux épaules d'Hermione et a mi-torse de Ron.

- En fait, cette crique a été aménagée... C'est vraiment agréable, dit –elle en faisant la planche.

Elle se laissait doucement flotter. Seuls le clapotis de l'eau lui parvenait aux oreilles. Fermant les paupières, elle laissa le soleil dorer son visage. Ron lui, installé sur l'espèce de banc sous marin, regardait la jeune femme. Il détaillait le ventre plat, les jambes fuselées, la poitrine admirablement proportionnée à demie découverte par le maillot échancré, les épaules fines, la poitrine d'Hermione, ses pieds rose, la poitr... Il s'enfonça dans l'eau tout doucement, sans un bruit, et se rapprocha d'elle, comme un prédateur (NdA : lol). D'un coup, ses grandes mains la saisirent et la serrèrent contre lui. Il se redressa, tenant Hermione qui ne pouvait plus bouger.

- AHHHHH !!! RON !! LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça... C'est qui le maître ?

Hermione éclata de rire. Faisant semblant d'être vexé, Ron se jeta à l'eau avec elle, lui faisant boire la tasse. D'un coup de talon, Hermione remonta à la surface

- Traître ! Tu le regretteras...

Elle se dirigea vers le petit banc pour reprendre son souffle. Louvoyant dans l'eau, le beau rouquin la rejoignit, et prit place à côté d'elle. De l'avoir tenu contre lui, juste en cette tenue, commençait à provoquer certains phénomènes physiologiques qu'il ne pouvait contrôler...

C'était sans compter sur l'impétuosité d'Hermione, qui s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux du garçon. Heureusement, assez loin de certaines parties de son corps qui... La jeune fille se mit à l'embrasser, en parcourant de ses petites mains le corps mouillé de son ami. Ron posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille, puis les remonta doucement, comme il l'avait déjà fait. La fraicheur de l'eau lui avait durcie la pointe des seins, qu'il titilla du bout des doigts... Hermione se mit ausitôt à gémir. La réaction d'Hermione l'excita tant qu'il sentit son sexe se durcir comme jamais. Doucement, il sentit le bassin de la jeune femme glisser le long de ses jambes, et se rapprocher de sa virilité. L'espace d'un instant, il voulu empêcher que cela se produise ayant peur de trop la choquer, puis son désir fut le plus fort. Une pulsion sexuelle l'envahit. Sa Mione était là, en maillot, presque nue, des gouttes d'eau parsemaient sa poitrine et... Il posa sa main grande ouverte sur les fesses d'Hermione et la rapprocha brusquement contre lui, collant son bassin contre le sien.

Sentir cet organe déstabilisa d'abord la jeune fille. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait aussi proche d'un sexe en érection. Seul les légers tissus de leurs maillots respectifs les séparaient. Elle était étonnée de voir que cela pouvait être aussi... dur ! Mais Hermione reprit vite ses esprit et commença à exercer une douce pression sur le sexe du rouquin, qui cambra les reins.

- Hummmm Mamione, murmura-t-il, ses mains crispées sur les fesses de la jolie brunette.

Voyant que tout le plaisir de Ron venait du contact avec son entre-jambe, elle commença quelques allers retours le long du sexe du jeune homme, qui commençait à haleter. Voyant l'initiative de la jeune femme, il lui fit prendre lui-même un certain rythme, la dirigeant par ses fesses qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Très vite, le mouvement s'accéléra. Ron n'en revenait pas, c'était sa première action sexuelle avec une fille. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse être si bon.... D'ailleurs, il sentait qu'il allait se libérer...Non ! il n'allait pas faire ça dans son caleçon, dans l'eau, devant....

« Non, je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête ! » C'était si excitant de sentir le sexe d'Hermione tout contre lui...Le rouquin se concentra, et essaya de penser à...

Hermione sentit les cuisses de Ron se crisper convulsivement, puis... plus rien

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » se dit-elle. Elle ne pensait pas encore que Ron puisse avoir joui ainsi. Elle vit les grands yeux bleus s'ouvrir et papillonner.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète (NdA: à ton avis? lol)

- Oui, très bien, j't'assure, lui répondit la voix encore mal assurée de Ron.

- J'ai... raté quelque chose ou ? Oh ! Je suis désolée Ron ! Hermione avait une voix peinée et sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire

- AH AH AH !!! Raté quelque chose ! C'est hilarant !

- Ron ! tu n 'es qu'un salaud ! Comment oses-tu ? Alors qu'elle quittait les grandes jambes de Ron, deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Hey Hey Hey !

Il la rattrapa par le bras et souleva d'un doigt son menton.

- C'était merveilleux, Mamione. Tu n'as pas sentit que... tu me donnais du plaisir ?

- Je heu... La jeune fille le regarda, légèrement gênée. Puis elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

- J'apprends ! Continua-t-elle

- Moi aussi j'ai tout à apprendre, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

Hermione rit nerveusement, et se dit qu'elle avait bien de la chance de s'être réveillée à temps pour le garder celui là...

Elle s'allongea dans l'eau, sur le corps affalé de son petit ami. Intérieurement, Ron pensait :

« Par Merlin, comment je fais moi maintenant ? » Puis doucement, son attention se tourna vers le corps gracieux de sa petite amie.

« Si je la retouche maintenant, elle va me prendre pour un gros pervers... quoi que, elle s'est juste occupé de moi »

Audacieux, Ron commença à caresser la jeune fille. Il se rendit compte que grandes ses mains couvraient entièrement les épaules de son amie, et même sa poitrine, pourtant bien proportionnée...

- Hermione ?

- Mmmmm ?

- Je peux t'enlever ton haut ?

Il sentit que la jeune fille hochait la tête. Alors doucement il dénoua les petits noeuds qui retenaient le maillot, qu'il jeta au loin. La poitrine d'Hermione était ferme et ronde. Ron ne se lassait pas de la découvrir. Il s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'il pouvait enfin faire. Tout ce qui si longtemps était resté dans le domaine du fantasme... Heureusement, Hermione n'était pas comme la plupart des autres filles. Il se rappelait quand Sean était resté trois mois avec une fille de Poufsouffle, Emma. Et que celle-ci n'avait même pas voulu se laisser toucher le bout des doigts, ni faire quoi que ce soit. Il se souvenait que tous s'étaient moqués de lui. Et il venait à peine de se rendre compte que si Hermione avait eu le même comportement, ben comme Sean, il aurait attendu...

Ses mains continuaient à suivre les courbes du corps d'Hermione. Il sentait son corps vivre sous ses caresses. La main sur sa poitrine, il sentait même son cœur battre à grands coups désordonnés. Lorsqu'il se retourna et prit un des mamelons entre ses lèvres, il ressentit toute la confiance que la jeune fille plaçait en lui. Son abandon dans ses bras était vraiment le signe qu'ils partageaient quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Cherchant à donner autant de plaisir à Hermione qu'elle-même lui en avait donné, il descendit ses doigts le long de ses côtes, effleurant la peau douce. Le fait d'être toujours dans l'eau lui donnait plus d'assurance, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait voir exactement ce qui se passait. C'était uniquement tactile. Il senti que ses caresses, là où la peau était si sensible, étaient agréables à la jeune fille. Petit à petit, il en vint à découvrir les cuisses d'Hermione. Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle avait la peau si douce... Cependant ses mains n'arrivaient pas à franchir la barrière du bikini.

Hermione fit un geste qu'elle n'aurait pourtant pas voulu faire. Alors que son corps réclamait des caresses plus précises, elle eu tout à coup honte d'être là, les seins nus, en train de se faire caresser par son copain... En plein air! Se levant à moitié :

- Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Où est mon haut de maillot ? Tu l'avais jeté là et....

- Euh... oui, par là... C'est sûrement le courant qui...

- Ron, c'est pas possible, dit Hermione d'une voix chevrotante. Puis en haussant le ton : Je ne vais pas revenir là bas, où on a laissé nos vêtements, les seins nus quand même ! Et si on rencontre quelqu'un ?

- Mais Hermione, c'est....

- Tu vas chercher mon maillot. Je te préviens ! Tu as intérêt à le retrouver ! VAS Y TOUT DE SUITE !

Commençant à paniquer, Hermione se cachait les seins en croisant les bras. Ron revint 10 minutes plus tard, bredouille.

Il faut dire que regarder Hermione nager en essayant de se protoger avec ses longs cheveux était assez comiques. Et lorsqu'il fallu sortir de l'eau, Ron ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

C'est donc une Hermione en colère et un Ron heureux qui revinrent au Terrier, la main dans la main...

**C'est-y pas mignon tout ça ??? dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	12. Une ballade à éviter

**Salut à tous ! **

**Bon, je vais commencer par les reviews :**

**Larmes de pluie : Et voilà, sitôt demandé, sitôt fait !**

**Zagan : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour le compliment. Et effectivement, j'écris très vite. J'ai la chance d'avoir un travail qui le laisse beaucoup de temps libre. Alors j'ai diminué mon temps pour les convers sur MSN, et d'autres projets persos pour ma fic. On verra combien de temps ça va durer (le rythme). Oui, je l'avoue, j'ai un peu lâché Ginny et Harry. Mais tu vas être content(e ?), voici un chapitre qui leur est entièrement dédié ! Et non, leur couple n'est pas moins... chut, je me tais... Il est un peu court, mais j'l'aime bien. **

**Gaëlle griffondor : merci mamzelle !**

**Anywhere : Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci !**

**Liv : toujours présente, c'est cool. C'est bien que tu deviennes accro, tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir. Alors je continue !**

**Rupertforever : Contente de t'avoir fait rire. Mais j'aurai bien voulu trouver un truc encore plus drôle. Je me creuse la tête... Puis je suis à moitié belge, alors j'ai un peu l'humour foireux...**

**Virg05 : discussion ou pas discussion... Je crois que c un sujet queje vais essayer de tourner au comique, mais c pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Quoi que, peut etre dans pas si longtemps...**

**SoPhIaGrInT : bienvenue sur ma fic ! Mais non, ne meurs pas !**

**Encore une fois, désolée, ce chapitre n'est pas plus long, mais je suis allée vite, et je ne voulais pas vous mettre leur discussion tout de suite....**

**CHAPITRE 12**

A table, Molly s'adressa à toute la famille :

- Je voulais vous dire que dès demain nous irons tous au square Grimmaud. Alors Ron et Ginny, faites vos bagages définitifs, car vous ne repasserez pas ici...

- Tout le monde se mit à parler ne même temps, mais Molly les coupa tous :

- Ca suffit ! Préparez-vous, nous partons demain matin.

Puis elle sorti de la cuisine, claquant la porte.

- Hum hum !! Arthur prit la parole. Les enfants, je vais vous demander d'être très très gentil avec votre mère en ce moment... elle est un petit peu tendue. Alors ne la contrariez pas trop. Essayez même de l'éviter à la limite, c'est le mieux... C'est compliqué en ce moment, hein !, d'accord ?

- Oui p'pa répondirent en cœur Ginny, Ron et les jumeaux.

- Harry, reprirent ces deux derniers. On peut te réumprunter Edwige s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur, je vais vous la chercher...

- Je sors de table p'pa, je n'ai plus faim

- Tu es sur que ça va ma chérie ?

- Oui oui, je suis juste fatiguée. Alors si en plus on part demain, je préfère me coucher...

Ginny croisa Harry dans les escaliers.

- Tu leur descends ta chouette, et tu montes me voir s'il te plait ? La jolie jeune fille affichait un visage totalement neutre...

- Ou ça ?

- Mais dans ma chambre !

- Mais Hermione ?

- Je t'attends...

Elle monta les dernières marches, sentant le feu du regard d'Harry posé sur ses fesses moulées dans un jean à la moldue. Il déglutit, et se dit que les choses n'allaient pas être simples ! Edwige perchée sur une main, il descendit les escaliers d'un pas lent, la confia aux jumeaux, et le cœur battant, remonta toquer à la porte de la chambre de Ginny.

La jeune fille lui ouvrit de suite, toujours imperturbable. Mais pour comprendre son assurance, il fait remonter quelques heurs en arrière....

* * *

Ginny exécuta parfaitement un virage penché à 180 degré, puis un looping paresseux.

- Je vois que vous avez fait des progrès, Miss Weasley !

Elle rapprocha son balai du sien. Quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de sa longue queue de cheval, et encadraient son charmant visage rosi par l'effort. Sa tenue d'entraînement était plutôt minimaliste : un caleçon noir, avec la brassière assortie. Le tissus soyeux tranchait sur sa peau blanche. Les formes de Ginny étaient vraiment féminines.

« C'est fou ce qu'une robe de sorcier peut cacher » se dit Harry, observateur. Elle fit voler son balais près du sien, et lorsqu'il fut parfaitement parallèle à celui du jeune homme, elle passa une de ses fines jambes part dessus le balais d4Harry.

Le temps de dire ouf, elle était installée en amazone devant lui, se blottissant contre son torse.

- Harry, emmène moi loin...

il installa plus confortablement la jeune fille sur son balais, et lui dit, en embrassant derrière l'oreille, là ou la peau devient satin :

- Accroche toi !

Très vite, le Terrier devint un minuscule, loin derrière eux. Ils longèrent d'abord la rivière, puis survolèrent une immense forêt, qui n'était même pas traversée par une route, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue.

Ils avaient fait une vingtaine de kilomètres, quand une grande clairière émergea au milieu des arbres touffus ; Harry descendit doucement.

Ils avaient tout les deux découvert un coin de paradis sur terre. Doucement, Harry l'aida à descendre sur le tapis de mousse.

L'endroit était magique. On entendait seulement le vent bruisser dans les branches, et le pépiement des oiseaux. Un petit ruisseau d'eau claire passait non loin, bordé de fraisiers et de mûriers sauvages. Il y avait plein de fleurs, et des rayons de soleil éclairaient l'endroit de milles étoiles. Ginny se précipita vers les buissons et revint les mains pleines de fruits des bois.

- On dirait un coin de terre sauvage, dit-elle, la bouche pleine de mûres.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Comme si nous étions les premiers humains à venir ici...

- C'est vrai que c'est beau ! Et l'endroit te va bien !

Le jeune homme piqua une fleur dans les cheveux de sa compagne. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, il vit le vert tendre des feuilles se refléter dans les yeux azurs de la jeune fille. Il prit délicatement son visage dans ses mains, et posa sur ses lèvres un léger baiser. Instantanément, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras. Il mesura alors tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il savoura lentement la douce saveur de ses lèvres. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, et il dégusta le plaisant parfum de fraise des bois qu'elle dégageait. Ginny était bien un être unique. Une fleur sauvage, à sa manière.... De doux le baiser devint fougueux . Les sens en éveil, il voulu connaître son corps comme il connaissait sa bouche. Ils étaient ici tellement loin de tout... Loin de Poudlard, de l'Ordre et de sa mission sacrée, loin de la famille Weasley qu'il n'osait même plus regarder en face quand il se réveillait de ces rêves où Ginny se pliait à tout se caprices.... Il se sentit libre. Un homme libre ! La faisant glisser sous lui, il couvrit son visage et son cou de baisers fébriles. Ses mains caressaient ce corps dont il se sentait enfin en droit de profiter... Il la sentit ronronner si fort sous ses caresses qu'il fut pris du désir sauvage de la sentir toute à lui. C'est presque violemment que ses mains prirent possession des seins de la jeune fille. A son écoute, il découvrit qu'elles étaient les caresses qui la faisaient frémir plus que d'autres. Le corps de la jeune fille transpirait le désir par tous les pores de sa peau. Il était assez étonnant de voir à quel point sa sensualité était exacerbée. Ce fut sans hésitation qu'il fit glisser sa brassière le long des bras joliment modelés. Il fut surpris par la générosité de la poitrine de la jeune fille. Elle avait des seins importants, fermes, aux mamelons roses foncés, dont les tétons pontaient audacieusement vers lui.

Il commença par en embrasser les doux bourgeons. Ginny se tordit sous l'effet du baiser, et poussa un gémissement rauque. Encouragé, il les mordilla, sans arriver à s'en rassasier. Il se trouvait sur elle, pesant sur son corps frèle. Les jambes écartées, la jeune femme sentait en elle un brasier inextinguible. C e n'étaient plus seulement ses seins qui étaient en feu, mais son corps tout entier. Cette fois ce fut elle qui frotta son entre jambe contre celui d'Harry. Continuant à exciter les tétons si sensibles de Ginny, Harry laissa doucement descendre sa main, jusqu'à toucher les cuisses de la jeune fille. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau douce, sans le vouloir, et fut surpris du cri de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. Il posa enfin sa main sur son sexe, par-dessus le fin tissu du caleçon. Il hésita un instant, ne sachant que faire à partir de ce moment.

Ginny, elle, ne se contrôlait plus. Elle avait plus d'expérience que Harry, même si elle était encore vierge. Elle avait découvert le plaisir, et seule, et avec ses anciens petits amis, qui heureusement s'étaient montré assez dégourdis.

Sentant la main d'Harry se faire plus légère, elle la saisit d'une main, et la rapuya contre son sexe. A partir de là, le jeune homme péta complètement un cable. Il fit glisser le long de jambes galbées le caleçon, découvrant un léger slip en coton blanc, qui glissa aussitôt le long de ses jambes... Ses mains apprirent ainsi ce qu'était un sexe féminin. Il caressa la douce toison rousse, découvrit les deux petites lèvres humides de la jeune fille. Intuitivement, il enfonça un doigt dans son ventre chaud et accueillant. Elle se cambra sous la caresse, poussa un soupir de contentement. Ce fut ensuite à deux doigts qu'il la pénétra, toujours avec autant de facilité...Puis trois... Ginny poussa un cri de plaisir brut. Enfin Harry Potter était en elle ! Rien que cette idée la rendait folle. Elle fourrageait ses cheveux d'une main. Sous une caresse trop brutale, il fit une grimace. Comment aurait-il pu croire qu'elle ait un tel tempérament ! Elle cachait bien son jeu !

Puis soudain, son euphorie tomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Brusquement, il cessa ses caresses et se redressa. Il voyait devant lui Ginny, pamée, nue... Il se rappella la petit fille qu'il avait sauvé des griffes de Tom Jédusor, pareillement étendue sur le sol. La comparaison lui fut insoutenable. Ce fut un air horrifié qui s'affichait sur le visage d'Harry lorsque Ginny ouvrit les yeux, se demandant ce qui se passait. Ce fut un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Instinctivement, elle se couvrit la poitrine d'une main, et le sexe de l'autre. Harry détourna son regard d'elle, pendant qu'elle remettait ses vêtements.

A ce moment là, ils n'entendirent plus les oiseaux pépier joyeusement. Ginny faisait un effort surhumain pour ravaler sa honte et ne pas pleurer.

Harry, penaud et conscient de la douleur de la jeune fille tenta de lui attraper le bras.

- Ginny...

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Ou devrais-je dire qu'est ce que tu veux tout court. Elle haussa le ton. J'en ai plus qu'assez ! qu'est ce qui se passe hein ? Merde ! tu me prends pour qui ? Oh Harry, continu-t-elle d'une voix déchirante, pour quoi tu m'as fait ça ?

- Je suis désolé Ginny. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Un jour je le sais, puis un jour je suis complètement paumé. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi et...

Ginny s'approche d'Harry et lui donna un gifle magistrale !

- Je t'interdis de me mentir Harry Potter ! Tu te fous de moi ? Ici, en l'occurrence, c'est moi le problème ! Alors vas-y, crache le morceau. Ne te gène surtout pas !

Elle fulminait. Rouge de rage, les poings serrés, avec dans ses yeux toute la douleur et toute la colère du monde. Harry n'aurait pas cru pouvoir un jour lire ces deux sentiments dans le regard de quelqu'un. Il comprit à ce moment qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Pas à elle, il la chérissait bien trop !

- Ginny... Je ne sais pas comment me faire comprendre. S'il te plait, ne prends pas mal mes paroles. Mais... dès que nous allons un peu lus loin, et bien je pense à toi petite fille. Je t'ai toujours aimé comme une petite sœur. Lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, j'ai mis trois heures à m'en remettre. Vous êtes comme une seconde famille, alors forcément, faire de celle qui était devenue ma petite sœur ma petite amie... Ginny j'essaye de faire ce que je peux, je te jure... Mais j'ai toujours des images devant les yeux... Et mentir à ta mère, faire semblant d'être juste un ami, alors qu'elle a tant fait pour moi ! J'ai l'impression de les trahir.

Ginny se retint de dire que sa mère serait certainement ravie le jour ou elle saurait qu'ils étaient ensemble, et que même tout le monde attendait ce jour avec impatience, un peu comme Ron et Hermione... doucement, elle sentit sa colère s'éteindre, et fut prise d'une grande lassitude. Elle en avait assez de se battre sans cesse.

- Ecoute moi Ginny, je sais ce que je veux, il faut juste le temps que je m'y fasse.

- Menteur, tu ne sais absolument pas ce que tu veux...

- Je te dis que si !

- Et que veux tu donc ?

- Tout remettre à plat dans ma tête, et... m'habituer à l'idée d'une Ginny qui devient une femme. Et une femme de tête, qui sait ce qu'elle veut ! C'est ta sensualité Ginny qui me déconcerte. Alors laisse moi l'apprivoiser...

- Te rends tu compte de ce que tu me dis ? Rentrons Harry, il faut que je réfléchisse...

- Comme tu veux Ginny.

Harry soupira et enfourcha son balai, laissant ainsi à Ginny le choix de s'installer contre lui ou pas. La jeune fille, indifférente, s'assit derrière lui, le tenant par la taille du bout des doigts. C'est sur, on était loin de l'aller ou Ginny s'était réfugié dans les bras du jeune homme ! Plus de câlin, plus d'épaule protectrice... Le trajet leur paru ainsi interminablement long. Et dès leur arrivée au terrier, elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Qu'il avait été dur! Comment pouvais-il être aussi cruel? en gros il avait l'impression de coucher avec sa soeur, et en plus elle passait pour une grosse salope, une chaude quoi...

Harry resta seul, dans le jardin, se disant qu'il avait fait la pire des conneries qu'il lui était possible de faire. « Pourquoi j'ai pas fermé ma grande gueule ? Pourquoi j'ai pas attendu que ça passe tout seul ? Espèce de con ! T'as tout foutu en l'air... » Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'une fois de plus, Ginny fasse preuve de patience et de compréhension... Mais la jeune fille n'était-elle pas lassée de ses sautes d'humeur ?

**REPONSE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! Alors ? Petit sondage : à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?? Et laissez moi une p'tite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé... Ca me motivera pour suivre le rythme !!**


	13. Un journal intime révélateu

**Salut !!**

**Tant que j'y pense avant d'oublier : TOUT EST A JKR la bien-heureuse !**

**Alors, les réponses aux reviews :**

**Zagan : mon chapitre 12 était assez confus, surtout sur les sentiments d'Harry et les reproches de Ginny. Ainsi, j'ai conçu ce chapitre exprès pour tout rattrapé. Car le 12 était vraiment foireux.... Là, j'espère que c'est plus clair. Et que le style, ou l'idée lutôt, va te plaire !**

**Rupertforever : Désolée, c'est vrai que ce chapitre est encore principalement centré sur le couple h-G, mais c'etait necessaire, pour pas bacler l''histoire... T'inquiète, des lundi, j'en et un autre sur notre couple préféré !**

**Liv : et ben non ! c'est pas du tout ce que tu croyais. D'ailleurs, je fais une grosse allusion discrète à notre convers msnienne d'hier... Et travaille tes traductions qu'on, attend tous !! Oublies pas t'as une pression de ouf derrière toi !**

**Anywhere : pas encore, mais ça viendra...**

**Virg05 : Merci !**

**LioA : merci bcp pour le compliment **

**Et voilà !**

**Sans oublier Liv et ses fics: à consommer sans modération!**

****

****

**CHAPITRE 13**

Harry entra dans la chambre de son amie, et il n'était pas fier. En réfléchissant, il s'était rendu compte de la grossièreté dont il avait fait preuve. Il l'avait mise dans une situation on ne peut plus humiliante. Il l'avait eu nue, devant lui, offerte, attendant le plaisir, et il l'avait honteusement abandonnée. Il avait repoussé ce corps d'albâtre, qui se donnait si franchement à lui. Comment pourrait-il se faire pardonner ? Finalement, Harry était soulagé que Ginny, encore une fois, cherche le dialogue. Il voulait de tout cœur arranger ce problème. Il se sentait près à faire de gros efforts et...

Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, Ginny détourna son visage. Elle se faisait visiblement violence, mais elle avait toujours su se contrôler et maitriser ses émotions. Elle bien réussi à faire une croix sur lui il y a 2 ans, alors...

Il se racla la gorge :

- Tu m'en veux encore ?

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire nerveusement.

- A ton avis ?

- Oui, encore un peu...

- Tu es tellement centré sur ton petit monde Harry, et tes propres souffrances, que tu négliges celles des autres. Que ton cœur soit en miettes, je te l'accorde. Tu as souffert mille maux depuis ta naissance, et plus encore ces dernières années. Tu as participé à plus de combat que bien des adultes. Mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de faire attention aux autres ! Harry, on ne m'avait jamais fait aussi mal que toi tout à l'heure !

Harry resta devant elle, vexé et confus à la fois.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je me répète : je ne recommencerai plus et je tiens à toi, quoi que tu en penses

- Mais je ne dis pas que tu ne tiens pas à moi. Je constate juste que tu es incapable de faire preuve de... Tu ne sais pas donner Harry.

- C'est faux !

- Si Harry ! Dis moi, m'as-tu prise dans tes bras pour te faire pardonner tout à l'heure ? Es-tu venu me voir ensuite ? Non ! Et puis chaque pas qu'à fait notre relation, c'est moi qui en suis responsable. Je suis toujours venue vers toi, et tu t'es laissé faire. Et aujourd'hui, je ne crois plus que tu vois en moi autre chose que la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami. Je me suis fait des illusions ! Que des rêves ! parce que dès que tu te rends compte que c'est la petite Ginny qui est dans tes bras, tout s'écroule ! Je ne t'excite plus à ces moments là c'est ça ?

- Ginny, ne parle pas comme ça !

- Et comment veux tu que je parle ? L'autre fois dans le grenier c'était ça aussi hein ? Des blablas pour te protéger ! Espèce de menteur ! Ne pas désirer une femme, c'est le pire affront que l'on puisse lui faire !

Harry se sentait extrêmement peiné par tout ce que disait Ginny, mais n'avait pas le courage de démentir ses propos. D'une part parce que la jeune fille n'avait pas tout à fait tord sur certains points, et d'autre part parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Harry observait depuis quelques temps une certaine passivité face aux évènements extérieurs. Il en avait assez de se battre. Il était lassé de tout, et épuisé émotionnellement. Il aurait encore préféré voir Rogue en train de s'acharner sur lui que Ginny avec cette expression sur le visage... Soudain, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Respirant un grand coup, il décida de faire un effort :

- Que puis-je faire, Ginny, pour te faire oublier tout ça ?

- Tu ne m'écoutes donc pas ? Je ne veux plus te demander quoi que ce soit. Les décisions, il fallait les prendre plus tôt, et tout seul. Je crois que nous avons besoin d'une pause Harry. En tout cas, pour moi, c'est nécessaire. Je n'en peux plus, alors que nous sommes ensemble depuis à peine trois semaines.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules :

- Enfin, je dis ensemble... ça ne se voit même pas tant que ça ! Personne n'est au courant...

- Tu veux dire que c'est fini entre nous ? Ginny ? tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

La voix d'Harry devint tremblante.

La jeune fille leva vers lui des yeux remplis de larmes. Une fois de plus, le jeune homme se faisait abandonner. C'était très dur pour elle de le faire, mais nécessaire. Elle était épuisée, vidée, blessée, humiliée...

- Oh Harry, je suis désolée...

Elle s'échappa de la chambre en courant, et Harry entendit son pas précipité dans l'escalier. Estomaqué par ce qui lui arrivait, il s'assit sur le couvre lit rose, encore imprégné de l'odeur de la jeune fille, alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues...

Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?elle était si différente ! Ginny était une source de chaleur, un roc, elle était si forte normalement ! Il se redressait et on le jetait à terre ! Un immense sentiment de solitude l'envahit. Il avait passé un mois à sentir à côté de lui cette jeune fille, qui n'avait jamais peur de rien, qui était si courageuse. Si stable. Elle savait ce qu'était une famille, elle savait tout, et même le dire...

Lui qui s'était complu à penser qu'il allait pouvoir apprendre tout ça, à son contact, qui sentir poindre en lui une spontanéité qui lui avait toujours fait défaut... Ginny n'était pas la seule à voir ses rêves s'écrouler !

« De toute façon, j'aurai du m'y attendre ! Je crois que je vais finir tout seul, comme Rémus ! »

Harry grimaça et se rappela que Rémus venait de se fiancer...

Balayant le sol du regard, il vit le coin d'un gros cahier dépasser de sous le lit. Machinalement, il le ramassa. Il s'agissait d'un gros cahier, à la couverture usée et aux coins cornés. Il ne tenait fermé que grâce à un large ruban, d'un vieux rose fané. Quand il lu « Journal intime » sur la tranche du livre, son premier geste fut de reposer le journal où il l'avait trouvé. Puis insidieusement, une idée lui vint à l'esprit :

« Peut-être qu'elle a écrit des trucs sur nous deux... Si ça se trouve, ça pourrait m'aider... Avant de faire un autre connerie ! »

Il défit lentement le nœud, et ouvrit le cahier à la dernière page :

_23 août, 20h20 :_

_Et bien je crois que cette fois ci, c'est bel et bien terminé. Ecrire ce qui s'est passé serait si douloureux, que je vais m'en abstenir. Il me faudrait une pensine, pour y mettre le souvenir de cet après-midi, et m'en débarasser définitivement..._

Elle avait visiblement écrit ces mots juste avant qu'il la rejoigne dans la chambre. La décision avait donc été pesée et réfléchie...

« C'est foutu... » Harry tourna quelques pages en arrière :

_2 août, 17h30 :_

_Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie : enfin Harry et moi nous nous sommes embrassés ! J'aurai attendu ce moment depuis 5 ans ! Je suis si heureuse, que je ne sais comment l'exprimer... Je l'aime, exactement comme au début ! Je me rappelle encore le premier jour où il est venu à la maison... Ses baisers sont exactement comme je l'imaginai... Non ! je me trompe, c'est tellement mieux ! Je me sens si bien que j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque moment je risque de m'envoler... Et puis il est si malheureux, j'ai tout le temps envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de le consoler..._

_10 août, 14h00 :_

_Harry est avec Ron et les jumeaux qui sont venus passer quelques jours de vacances avec nous. 8 jours maintenant que nous sommes ensembles ! Et chaque jour je l'aime un peu plus ! Par contre il veut que notre relation erste un secret. Dommage, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir... me promener main dans la main avec lui, appuyer ma tête sur son épaule quand nous sommes tous ensemble autour d'un feu... Peut être un jour, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre..._

Si Harry se doutait des sentiments de Ginny, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle flamme ! Jamais il aurait osé croire ceci... Ginny l'aimait ! Tant que ça ! C'est quelques mots lui laissaient croire qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Peut être que tout n'était pas perdu... Il fallait absolument qu'il puisse lire ce cahier en entier. Ou du moins tout ce qui se rapportait aux 4 dernières semaines... Il se promit d'ailleurs qu'il n'irait pas plus loin, par respect pour elle. Une petit voix lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Si tu la respecte tant que ça, tu en devrais rien lire du tout ! »

« Tant pis, c'est pour la bonne cause, elle qui me reprochait de ne rien faire, attention ! Harry Potter ne te laissera pas partir comme ça ! »

Il se sentit transporté de joie, après toute cette tristesse. Relevant les épaules, il allait sortir de la chambre le livre à la main, mais comment le prendre sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Il pensa à une des créations des jumeaux : La plume indiscrète. Ils venaient de la lui offrir.

« Pour le jour ou tu iras en cachette dans la réserve » lui avait dit Fred en clignant de l'œil.

« Il faut que je fasse vite ! »

Il se rendit en courant dans sa chambre, le cahier à la main. Jetant tout à tord et à travers hors de sa malle, même les robes de sorciers repassées par Molly (Mais avec un sortilège, alors ça ne comptait pas), il finit par retrouver l'objet en question. Cela ressemblait à une plume de busard. Pas trop fournie, de taille moyenne, marron clair. Le type de plume que l'on jette au lieu de tailler. Cependant, à sa base, si on la regardait de près, on pouvait voir un petit globe à la surface sombre et lisse, qu'Harry tint en face du cahier, qu'il ouvrit à la première page. Lisant le petit parchemin d'instruction, il prononça à voix haute et intelligible :

« Copie vite, n'oublie rien et dis moi tout ! »

Le gros cahier s'ouvrit tout seul, et les pages se mirent à défiler toutes seules, à grande vitesse. La plume effleurait chaque page, et en 3 minutes, avait copié tout le journal intime de Ginny.

Harry referma le ruban sur le cahier, reproduisant avec peine le joli nœud papillon. Puis il retourna en vitesse le remettre à sa place.

Remontant dans sa chambre, il posa rapidement la plume sur la première page d'un cahier vierge. Et là, la plume se mit toute seule en action. Elle écrivait à une vitesse extraordinaire, reproduisant jusqu'à l'écriture de la jeune fille. Harry en profita pour prendre soin d'Edwige, qu'il avait quelque peu négligé ces derniers temps. La chouette hulula de plaisir sous ses caresses.

- Tu y crois toi ? Tu crois que je pourrai me faire pardonner ? Suis-je donc si bête que je ne comprends rien ?

Le rapace battit des ailes, comme pour marquer sa désapprobation. Le jeune homme rit doucement. Il se sentait près à se battre pour la récupérer. Ce qu'il avait lu lui donnait une confiance extraordinaire. Comment ne pas craquer en lisant ces paroles pleines de naïveté et d'amour ? Malgré la situation actuelle qui était, au final, catastrophique, il se sentait aimé... Et décidé à récupérer son bien. Il récupéra les pages que la plume indiscrète avait écrit, et se plongea dans sa lecture...

_17 août, 23h15 :_

_Aujourd'hui Harry et moi nous nous sommes éclipsés dans le grenier. Tout ce passait bien, on rigolait, quand on s'est mis à s'embrasser. Puis il a commencé à me caresser. C'était super agréable... Je voulais commencer à le caresser aussi puis d'un coup il s'est arrêté. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me choquer, qu'il ne faillait pas que je crois qu'il voulait me sauter dessus... Tu parles ! Je pense que c'est lui qui a peur surtout ! De quoi ? Les garçons sont d'habitude plus pressés que les filles... On verra bien. Vite j'espère... C'était si bon de sentir ses mains sur moi... J'y repensais le soir..._

_Quand je pense qu'il a fallu que je le remercie de sa prévenance...Ah les hommes, tous les mêmes. Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour eux... On les entraine dans un coin discret et..._

Harry rougit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Si tel était le point de vue de Ginny, il comprenait qu'elle le prenne pour un ... par Merlin ! Il n'avait pas plus de jugeotte qu'un enfant de dix ans, pour tout ce qui concernait les histoires de cœur...

_20 août, 1 heure du matin :_

_Cette soirée a été formidable ! Roxanne s'est fait flouée en beauté, Et Ron... pour une fois mon petit frère a été magistral ! Qui l'aurait cru ? (À part Hermione) quand il l'a embrassé sur la scène, leurs visages resplendissaient. Puis quand je les ai vu se tenir par la main toute la soirée, et bien... J'ai honte mais j'en ai ressentie comme une pointe de jalousie. Ils affichaient leur bonheur tout les deux, et moi... j'ai regardé Harry, qui discutaient avec les jumeaux, et je me suis dit qu'il... ne voulait pas mélanger sa vie sentimentale au reste. Serais-je mise de coté comme cela longtemps ? Je n'espère pas. Peut être que c'est juste de la timidité ? Je vais attendre, je verrais bien...C'est déjà tellement bon de me dire que je l'aime et que nous sommes ensembles..._

_22 août, 23h55 :_

_Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui vais vers lui ? Aujourd'hui, si je lui avait pas dit avant le dîner « Viens, je voulais te montrer quelque chose », et bien nous ne nous serions pas retrouvés tout seuls. J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir un petit ami fantôme : toujours près de moi, mais intouchable... Pourquoi ne vient-il pas vers moi... _

C'est en lisant ce genre de passage qu'Harry mesura l'immense abnégation dont la rouquine faisait preuve. Nul doute, un amour comme ça ne pouvait pas mourir en un après-midi ! Et s'il fallait prendre les choses en main, par Merlin il le ferait !

Hermione seule avait vu la silhouette de Ginny s'éloigner dans le jardin. En se levant, elle chuchota à l'oreille de Ron :

« On se retrouve ce soir, minuit et demi, près du noisetier »

Effectivement, s'ils ne cachaient pas leur relation, ils avaient tout de même besoin de se cacher pour avoir quelques moments d'intimité, comme lorsqu'ils étaient allés se baigner. Mais bientôt, au square Grimmaud, cela serait peut être plus difficile. Pas de près, de rivière, de grand jardin où s'abriter... Hermione et Ron étaient fermement décidés à profiter de cette nuit...

En attendant, la brunette eut du mal à distinguer la silhouette de Ginny. Elle la vit se diriger vers le buisson de noisetier. Hermione arriva doucement près de son amie. La peau pale de la rouquine brillait au clair de lune. Ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes. A l'arrivée de son amie, elle craqua, et se jeta en pleur dans ses bras.

Hermione la tenait comme une enfant, et lui caressait les cheveux :

- Chut.... faut pas pleurer ma belle...

- Il... Il... Il m'a fait tellement mal, hoqueta-t-elle

Hermione essuya les yeux de son amie.

- C'est certainement un malentendu. Harry ne voudrait pour rien au monde te faire souffrir Ginny... Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je l'ai quitté !

- Pardon ?

- Moi Ginny Weasley, j'ai quitté Harry Potter, oui !

****

**Ne me tapez pas !!! **

**Par contre, dites moi bien si le genre vous a plu ou pas. Moi, je trouvais ça rigolo. Bon, les fan d'Harry vont me detester, car il s'en prends plein la figure, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?**


	14. Un héritage innatendu

**Salut !**

**Et ben, ça va somme toute je m'attendais à enerver plus de gens avec cette séparation...**

**Alors : TOUT A JKR**

**Anywhere : Merci de me soutenir ! Moi aussi, je ne me vois pas que faire des couples tout heureux. Faut bien qu'il se passe des choses... En tout cas merci !**

**Liv : merci pour ma réputation...c'est sympa en même temps ! Je reste à ta disposition pour ce que tu veux. Bises.**

**Virg05 : Rassure toi, pas de séparation pour Ron et Hermione de prévue ! Quant à griller qu'Harry a lu le journal... Ben, je ne sais pas encore, on verra ça plus tard !**

**Nini : Ben oui, c'est toujours lui le héros. Alors là, on voit qu'il est pas infaillible ! **

**Zagan : Aïe Aïe Aïe !! Ecoute, les ruptures, c pas définitif ! T'inquiète, il se passera encore plein de choses entre Harry et Ginny. Maintenant, faut voir que déjà dans le tome 5 il est pas très débrouillard le petit Harry ! Laisse le temps faire les choses, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre...**

**CHAPITRE 14**

Le lendemain matin, le petit déjeuner commença dans une ambiance catastrophique. Ginny avait les yeux rouges et cernés. Elle avait fini par s'endormir très tard, terrassée par les émotions et les larmes qu'elle avait versé.

Hermione était animée de sentiments contradictoires. D'une part elle soutenait son amie, comprenant sa souffrance et les actes qui en avaient découlé. Elle avait été profondément choquée par ce qui s'était passé. Elle qui avait tant attendu qu'Harry et Ginny se mettent ensemble, qui trouvait qu'ils formaient un si beau couple...

D'autre part, elle considérait Harry comme un frère, et comprenait qu'il ne sache plus du tout où il en était. Que les épreuves qu'il avait traversé avaient perturbé son jugement. Quelque part, elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait rien voulu de ce qui s'était passé, et que tout simplement il ne savait pas gérer ses pensées.

« C'est comme si moi je ne me retenais plus de faire des mines de dégoûtée devant Ron quand il mange » se dit Hermione, regardant son petit ami qui engloutissait ses tartines, et expliquait en parlant la bouche pleine de nourriture, qu'il était très content de ne plus être préfet cette année. Effectivement, Hermione et lui allaient être remplacés par d'autres élèves de 5ème année.

- Comme cha, j'aurai pluche de temps pour m'entrainer au guidditch ! Il avala sa bouchée. D'ailleurs, Harry, c'est super, tu vas retrouver ton poste de capitaine !

- C'est sur, ça m'a manqué ! D'ailleurs, je trouve que l'on devrait reprendre un entraînement plus intensif et...

- N'oubliez pas que l'on part dans une heure les enfants, les reprit Molly.

- J'avais complètement oublié ! Le rouquin effectivement, concentrait le maximum de ses pensées sur d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes.

Molly Weasley leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit de la cuisine en soupirant.

- Ta mère a l'air beaucoup moins stressée qu'hier ! Dit Harry à Ginny.

- Oui, répondit celle-ci sèchement. Elle va beaucoup mieux. Mon père s'est bien occupée d'elle, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus ironique.

- C'est qu'elle n'a pas hésitée à se confier à lui, surement ! Harry parlait également d'un ton plein de sous entendus.

- Mon père est un homme très sensible, toujours à l'écoute des autres. Tu comprends, il est très attentionné lui.

- C'est que ta mère n'hésite pas à dire quelque chose dès qu'elle le pense... Je vasi faire mes valises moi...

Harry se leva et quitta la pièce. Hermione se mordait les lèvres pour se retenir de sourire. Ginny l'aurait certainement mal pris ! En tout cas, Harry avait l'air d'affronter la situation, et de prendre les choses en main. Peut être que finalement cette histoire, si dure à vivre pour le moment, leur apprendrait à tout les deux de ne pas être trop extrêmes dans leur comportement...

Hermione Ron et Ginny montèrent à leur tour préparer leurs malles respectives. Harry eut un mal de chien à convaincre Edwige de rentrer dans sa cage, alors que Ron ne trouvait plus son nécessaire à balai.

Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la cheminée. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il allait retourner au square Grimmaud. Là où il avait tant espéré venir habiter quand Sirius était...

Intuitivement, Ginny se retourna et regarda Harry avec un regard de compassion. Harry lui fit un léger sourire, comme s'il voulait la remercier de se soucier de lui. Automatiquement, les traits de Ginny se durcirent, et elle se retourna.

« Ca ne va pas être facile » Harry prit résolument une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- 12 square Grimmaud !

A nouveau cette sensation d'être ballotté dans tout les sens... Il réussit à atterrir correctement dans la cheminée, ce qui était déjà un progrès ! On était loin des roulés boulés de Robin, mais ça devenait acceptable !

Il reconnut le grand salon, avec sa tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black. Décidément, malgré les efforts non négligeables de Molly, la maison gardait toujours cet air un peu abandonné. Cependant, cela avait l'avantage d'être propre.

- Les enfants, je vous laisse choisir vos chambres... Harry, ce serait bien que tu t'installes tout seul. Prends une chambre que tu garderas. Dumbledore t'expliquera ça tout à l'heure. Nous dînerons avec quelques membres de l'Ordre ce midi.

- Est-ce que je peux prendre celle de Sirius ? Demanda Harry, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour certainement dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, puis elle se reprit :

- Oui, certainement. Je vais t'apporter des draps.

Ron se rendit ainsi compte qu'il allait avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul... Molly, prévoyante mais aveugle, mit automatiquement Ginny et Hermione dans la même pièce. Sans doute pensait-elle que ce serait le meilleur moyen d'éviter quelques débordements... ( NdA : Ah la la les parents... qu'est ce qu'on ne leur fait pas croire...)

Harry retrouva seul le chemin de la chambre de Sirius. Ron se trouvait dans une chambre non loin. Celle des filles donnait sur un autre couloir. Encore une idée de Molly...

Il pénétra lentement dans la grande pièce. Un immense lit à baldaquin, bien plus grand que le sien à Poudlard, se tenait au centre. Sirius avait décoré le plafond de cartes de la galaxie. Avec un serrement de cœur, il vit une photo de lui sur la table de chevet, dans un cadre que l'on voyait plus récent que le reste.

Une haute et vaste armoire occupait tout un mur. Quand il l'ouvrit, il vit toutes les robes de sorciers de Sirius, qu'il devait porter adolescent. Il s'était enfui de chez lui assez jeune... Il y avait même de vieux uniformes de Poudlard !

Tout en bas de l'armoire, il y avait un vieux coffre poussiéreux. Harry tacha de l'ouvrir, mais il était verrouillé, et ce certainement avec un sortilège très compliqué. Il laissa tomber et se releva. Il était perdu dans la contemplation de toutes ses vieilles affaires quand Edwige poussa un hululement indigné.

- Oh, excuse moi, je t'avais oublié. Il ouvrit la cage et automatiquement le rapace alla s'installer sur un perchoir installé près de la fenêtre.

Harry commença à ranger ses affaires à côté de celles de Sirius. Molly rentra, faisant voler derrière elle une pile de draps blancs et quelques couvertures. En un coup de baguette, le lit fut prêt.

- Finis de ranger tes affaires, mon chéri, et rejoins nous dans une demie heure dans la cuisine d'accord ? elle contempla Harry avec tendresse.

- Tu te plais dans cette chambre ?

- Oui madame Weasley. Ca me fait plaisir de pouvoir y dormir. Et puis il y a plein de vieilles affaires de Sirius et...

- Oui, tout est là. Sa mère, quand Sirius s'est enfuit, s'est contenté de murer la porte, et de jeter un sort d'impassibilité. Sirius lui-même a mis deux jours pour le vaincre, quand il est revenu... Bon, je te laisse. Ron est juste à côté, deux chambres plus loin.

- Et Hermione et Ginny ?

- Elle sont, HUM !un peu plus loin, vous les verrez tout à l'heure... Bon, je me sauve !

Harry découvrait la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, quand Ron entre.

- Wahou ! Elle est immense ta chambre ! Aussi grande que le salon du terrier ! Et le lit ! Même Hagrid pourrait dormir dedans ! Et tu as ta propre salle de bain ! Remarque, dit-il l'air ravi, moi aussi !

Harry esquissa un sourire

- C'était la chambre de Sirius ! Et c'est plein de vieilles choses à lui.

- En tout cas, c'est bien d'avoir un peu d'intimité... Bon, je retourne dans la mienne, je n'ai même pas fini de tout déballer...

* * *

Hermione tourna à nouveau à droite, et retomba sur la porte de sa propre chambre.

« Je vais bien finir par les trouver, Molly a bien dit qu'ils étaient au même étage. A moins qu'elle n'ait jeté un soir sur le chemin qui relie nos chambres. Ce serait bien son genre, pour éviter que l'on se rejoigne... »

Enfin Hermione ouvrit une porte qui ne donnait pas sur une chambre, mais un long et sombre couloir. Enfin, elle entendit les hululements criards de Coquecigrue, et rentra dans la chambre de son petit ami, qui n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Le jeune homme était en caleçon, accroupi, et se penchait sur la malle. Sa position découvrait le haut de ses fesses blanches. Hermione sourit devant le spectacle, qu'elle trouvait fort à son goût.

- Arrête de hululer Coq ! Tu es pire qu'Hermione quand elle se met à faire la morale ! Pareil hein ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de crier, et tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! Est-il possible d'avoir une minute de silence ?

- Et bien il parait qu'entre moi et ton hibou, ça devient compliqué, dit la jeune fille d'une voix railleuse. Mais bon, en même temps, si on réfléchit bien, ce n'est presque pas vexant ce que tu disais...

Ron rougit, remonta son caleçon. Hermione fit une moue désappointée, qui alluma une étincelle dans le regard de son ami. Il faut dire qu'elle avait un beau spectacle sous les yeux. Le corps blanc, dont les épaules le visage et les bras étaient couverts de taches de rousseur, était devenu vraiment désirable. Non seulement il était grand, mais surtout il était sorti de ce stade de l'adolescence ou les garçons qui grandissent beaucoup sont maigres et ressemblent à des pantins. Sans être trop musclé, il était bien bâti (NdA : vingt Diou !) et sa morphologie était de celles qui permettent tout. Les épaules larges, le corps bien modelé, il avait bien changé ! Hermione se dit que bientôt, il serait la coqueluche des filles de Poudlard...

- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous promener comme ça jeune homme ? Vous auriez pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

- En même temps, Dame Flore, qui d'autre serait entré dans ma chambre sans frapper pendant que je me change ?

- Oh ! Goujat ! S'il en est ainsi, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps !

La jeune fille fit mine de sortir de la chambre. En deux secondes il la rattrapa et la serra dans ses bras :

- Oh pop pop damoiselle ! Il est trop tard pour partir. Il va falloir assumer les conséquences de vos actes...

Il leva son menton et l'embrassa doucement. Hermione eut le temps de se dire que Ron avait vraiment des lèvres à tomber par terre avant de sombrer dans un baiser passionné. Effectivement, il avait une large bouche, pulpeuse, douce, et qui se faisait de plus en plus habile...

Il commençait à faire glisser la bretelle du débardeur de la jeune fille quand la voix forte de Molly retentit dans le couloir :

- Ron, Harry, tout le monde est arrivé ! Venez manger !

- Hummmmm non je veux pas descendre, chuchota Hermione dans l'oreille de son petit ami.

Celui-ci avait fini par passer ses deux mains contre la peau de la brunette, lui caressant le dos, et n'émit qu'un grognement plein de conviction. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent Harry appeler Ron du couloir que leurs lèvres se dénouèrent. Main dans la main, ils sortirent.

- J'espère que Rémus et Tonks seront là.

- Surement, répondit Harry. D'ailleurs la maison doit lui appartenir, vu qu'elle était la cousine de Sirius !

- En tout cas, continu le rouquin,je la trouve bien plus fantastique qu'avant cette maison. Maintenant que tout est propre...et qu'on ne nous demandera plus de tuer les doxys, et qu'on ne risque plus de rencontrer un épouvantard dans chaque placard... Le rouquin était vraiment enthousiaste.

- D'ailleurs, je me demande si Kréatur est encore là...

- Ca ne va pas ? Avec tout ce qu'il a fait ? Harry serra les points. J'espère qu'ils l'ont donné au pire maître de la terre...

- Tu dois faire preuve de compréhension Harry. Kréatur a été éduqué dans le but de...

- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Hermione. Changeons de sujet de conversation car je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui !

Hermione nota avec étonnement qu'Harry parlait d'un ton bien plus décidé que d'habitude.

« On voit qu'il prend sur lui ! Moi qui m'attendait à le retrouver complètement déprimé une fois ici... «

Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous dans le salon, où se trouvaient déjà les membres habituels de l'Ordre. Il y avait bien deux ou trois nouveaux, mais dans l'ensemble, les jeunes gens se sentaient en confiance.

D'un coup, Dumbledore arriva.

- Bonjour Harry ! Veux tu bien me suivre, je voudrais parler avec toi de quelques petites choses...

Le directeur de Poudlard l'entraîna dans un petit salon attenant. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, et invita Harry à s'installer en face de lui. Il tenait un parchemin à la main :

- Harry, je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler plus tôt, car la situation était suffisamment difficile à gérer pour toi. Cependant, quelques temps avant sa mort, Sirius m'avait écrit une lettre, qui te concerne en quelque sorte. Veux tu que je te la résume, ou préfères tu la lire. Sans dire un mot, Harry tendit la main pour prendre le morceau de parchemin. Il fut déçu de voir que cela ne tenait que sur quelques lignes, mais le contenu le surprit encore plus :

_Dumbledore,_

_J'ai longuement réfléchi, et je vais encore vous demander de me confier Harry. Malgré la sécurité dont il dispose chez sa tante, je sens de taille à le protéger. Et je sais qu'il veut venir chez moi. Cependant, ce n'est pas de ça dont je tiens à vous parler aujourd'hui. Il s'agit tout simplement de mes dispositions testamentaires. Si un jour enfin je peux sortir de cette maison, je sais que comme tout mes collègues de l'Ordre, je prendrais de gros risques._

_Ainsi, je souhaite désigner Harry Potter comme mon héritier principal. C'est-à-dire que je veux qu'il hérite du manoir place Grimmaud, et de mon compte chez Gringotts. Je lègue à Tonks la résidence secondaire au pays de Galles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a toujours aimé ce coin perdu ! Je ne lui donne pas d'argent, elle a déjà largement de quoi vivre. Et peut être que si un jour mon cher Lunard se décide..._

_J'autorise cependant Tonks à récupérer place Grimmaud les objets qui lui rappelleront des bons souvenirs. Je sais qu'elle et Harry ne se disputeront pas._

_Il va sans dire qu'Harry doit continuer de laisser l'Ordre se réunir au manoir, et ce jusqu'à ce que le ministre nous reconnaisse et nous laisse des locaux au ministère._

_Fait en ce jour, sain de corps et d'esprit,_

_Sirius Black._

Harry sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

- Tu es donc ici chez toi Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix grave. Et je vais prendre des dispositions pour que l'argent du coffre de Sirius soit transféré dans le tiens

- Non ! S'il vous plait ! Laisser les deux coffres distincts ! Et... je ne veux pas de cet argent ! Donnez tout à Tonks, ou aux Weasley, ou pour l'Ordre...

- Non Harry. Plus tard, bientôt, tu feras ce que tu veux de tout ça. En attendant, tant que tu es mineur, je vais garder cette clef pour toi. Rejoint tes amis Harry. Et ne néglige pas ce que ton parrain t'a offert.


	15. Le journal d'Hannibal Black

**Hello !**

**Bon, je vais commencer par répondre aux reviews :**

**Virg05 : Salut ! Et merci !**

**Bénélie : Merci, c'est un joli compliment... J4ai eu du mal quand meme pour Harry et Ginny à ce niveau, ça reste un peu confus, mais bon...**

**Rupertforever : Merci, fallait que je me rattrape, avec ce qu'il s'était passé sur le chapitre d'avant, tout le monde allait me détester...**

**Liv : Exactamente ! Apres notre conversation sur les lèvres masculines et tout ça, je n'allais pas lui mettre une bouche de radin. Puis comme tu le dis, l'acteur a lui-même une bouche assez généreuse... Et je viens de voir que t'es sur msn. J'arrive... Et merci pour le compliment !**

**Zagan : T'inquiète ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit plein de fois, j'aime trop les « happy end » pour que cette situation dure trop longtemps. Et puis la pauvre Ginny, là, quand même, elle me fait de la peine... Donc le petit Harry avait besoin d'un petit choc émotionnel, et le journal lui permet de prendre conscience de pas mal de choses, et aussi de reprendre confiance en lui. Et puis en fait, ça permettait aussi de faire comprendre à tout le monde les sentiments de la petite rouquine...**

**Voilà !**

**Momogeignarde : Bienvenue sur ma fic ! Enchantée que cela te plaise ! Si tu as commencé à écrire, vas y jette toi, tu vas voir, c'est stressant pour le premier chapitre, t'es là « Ho lala j'espère que j'aurai des reviews, sinon** **je vais être dégoûtée » et patati et patata... En tout cas, préviens moi quand tu auras posté ton premier chapitre, j'irai le voir avec plaisir !**

**Joyce : Et bien toi aussi, bienvenue ! C'est cool j'ai des nouveaux lecteurs... en tout cas merci pour tout tes compliments, c'est bien je vais commencer ma journée de bonne humeur ! Quant au fait que les derniers chapitres aient été consacrés à Harry et Ginny, et bien il faut se dire que quand tu commences une embrouille, ou autre chose de précis, t'es obligé de développer un minimum, donc forcément ça déborde... Mais là ça y est la situation se débloque et je pars sur autre chose en gros bref je me tais...**

**Bon, je l'aime bien ce chapitre, parce que je pars enfin dans l'intrigue... Faut dire que j'étais malade, du coup je suis restée chez moi, et faut croire que ça m'a inspiré ! Bon j'arrête de raconter ma life. Bonne lecture ! Et aussi n'oubliez pas Iliv InParis et ses fics !**

**CHAPITRE 15**

Tout le monde était à table, de bonne humeur. L'arrivée d'Harry, Hermione Ron et Ginny avait considérablement amélioré l'humeur générale. En effet, tous étaient inquiets, Lord Voldemort restait invisible, et personne n'arrivait à le situer.

- Alors Tonks, commença Hermione. Si toi et le professeur Lupin êtes fiancés, avez-vous déjà fixé une date pour le mariage ?

Rémus regarda son amie d'un œil complice, alors qu'elle s'esclaffait

- Par Merlin non ! En fait, je n'ai jamais aimé les mariages ! Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais.... Oh la la ! Non merci !

Tout le monde rit à gorges déployées en voyant l'air penaud qu'affichait Rémus, qui savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir sur les intentions de Tonks.

- En fait, pour te répondre Hermione, Rémus et moi avons décidé de rester d'éternels fiancés. Cela nous correspond mieux. Et je trouve cela plus romantique !

- C'est mignon, ne puit s'empêcher de dire Ginny. Mais vous allez vous installer ensemble ?

- Et bien en fait on se partage entre mon appartement, ici, la maison de Rémus. Enfin, maison, si je puis dire...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma maison ma chérie, demanda Rémus d'un air mielleux. Elle ne te plait pas ? N'est ce pas un véritable havre de paix ?

A nouveau, tout le monde rit.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a votre maison professeur Lupin ? demanda Hermione, assez intriguée pour poser une question si personnelle.

- Ma fois, je vis dans une petite maison de brique, isolée de tout, en pleine forêt. Comme ici, le site est incartable. Et je dois avouer que c'est une maison d'homme !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le désordre le plus complet, le plus inimaginable, le plus....

- Atroce que j'ai jamais vu ! compléta Tonks. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que je suis tout sauf maniaque !

- D'ailleurs Harry, nous voulions tous te dire que...

- Je sais je sais, enchaîna-t-il. Le manoir est à moi. Et tous les membres de l'Ordre y sont chez eux.

Tous furent satisfaits que le malaise soit dissipé. Soudain, Tonks commença :

- Harry, je serai toujours contente de venir passer quelques jours ici. C'est tellement plein de souvenirs...

- Lesquels, répondit celui-ci, curieux

- Et bien, j'étais très petite encore. Je devais avoir à peu près 7 ans, et Sirius 16. c'était juste avant qu'il parte du manoir. Ma mère et moi sommes venus habiter ici quelques mois. Mes parents s'étaient plus ou moins séparés. C'est là que j'ai vraiment appris à connaître Sirius. Il m'a fait découvrir la maison toute entière avec ses moindres recoins. Et même ses passages secrets. On a fait des parties de cache-cache phénoménales. Il a vraiment été adorable avec la petite fille que j'étais.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, en fait Sirius était très facétieux. Il adorait par-dessus tout faire des blagues à ses vieux ancêtres qui dormaient dans leur tableau ! c'est-à-dire qu'il lui arrivait souvent, lorsque quelqu'un s'était absenté de sa toile, de déplacer le tableau ! C'était d'un comique ! toute la maison n'en pouvait plus, d'entendre les cris des ancêtres qui voulait revenir dans leur cadre !

Rémus prit la parole, heureux de voir qu'Harry arrivait enfin à sourire à l'évocation de Sirius.

- Ca, il le faisait aussi à Poudlard ! Combien de fois est-il allé chercher le chevalier du Catogan, en lui disant que la dame en rose pleurait après lui, ou que l'homme au masque de fer voulait le provoquer en duel ! Rusart est devenu fou un jour où tout les tableaux du premier étage se sont disputés entre eux, parce que Sirius avait réussi à leur faire croire que l'on allait éliminer la moitié d'entre eux pour les monter dans les combles !

Tout le monde paraissait heureux d'entendre ces souvenirs, et Mac Gonagall prit la parole, les lèvres pincées, mais une lueur joyeuse dans le regard :

- Il n'empêche que Sirius Black a été un sacré trouble fête ! Un jour, a réussi à jeter un sort de _contrario _sur les objets que nous devions transformer en classe. Et je peux vous dire qu'il a été le seul élève qui ait jamais osé et surtout réussi à faire quelque chose de tel !

- Il faut avouer que vous l'avez sévèrement puni, Minerva, rajouta Dumbledore. Combien de temps de retenue ?

- Deux mois

- Tous les soirs bien sur ?

- Evidemment !

Ron et Harry restèrent béats devant une telle punition. Jamais en cinq ans à Poudlard ils n'avaient entendu ça ! Deux mois tout les soirs ! Pas de quidditch, pas de sortie, rien ! Une nuance de respect s'instaura dans l'idée que se faisaient les jeunes de Sirius à Poudlard. Aucun doute, pour supporter ça, il fallait vraiment avoir de l'endurance.

- Le mieux, continua Rémus, c'était avec les filles. Vous savez que pendant sa 7ème année, il a reçu plus de 115 lettres d'amour ! dont 58 rien que le jour de la saint Valentin !

- On voit bien sur les photos qu'il était très beau garçon, dit Hermione. Il avait un regard magnifique et de très be...

- De très quoi ? demanda Ron, en la couvant d'un œil jaloux. Parce que...

- Juste qu'effectivement Sirius était très bel homme, et avait un regard magnifique ! Ne sois pas jaloux, c'est toi le plus beau mon amour, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Pendant de longues minutes, chacun raconta les souvenirs qu'il avait de Sirius. Harry découvrait ainsi une autre facette de son parrain. S'il connaissait son physique de l'époque, avec diverses photos et ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue, il en apprenait beaucoup sur l'esprit de son parrain. Petit à petit, il s'imaginait enfin un Sirius heureux, enjoué, blagueur surtout ! Pour la première fois, il put parler de lui sans se dire que tout était de sa faute. Il se surprit lui-même à raconter les facéties de Sirius quand il était Sniffle, ou encore les conseils qu'il lui avait donné pour rabattre la superbe de Malefoy. Ou encore les risques qu'il avait pris pour lui parler par la cheminée. C'était comme la veillée funèbre à laquelle il n'avait pas eu droit.

Quand les jeunes furent invités à quitter la pièce, afin de laisser les membres de l'ordre entre eux, Harry sentait son fardeau plus léger sur es épaules. Il souriait, en pensant à son parrain. Et Ginny, derrière lui, souriait de le voir sourire...

Hermione et Ginny allèrent se promener dans le petit jardin, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui du terrier. Harry de son côté continua à fouiller dans les trésors de Sirius. Alors qu'il tachait d'ouvrir le fameux coffre, son ami, allongé dans l'immense lit, dégustait les confiseries qui ne quittaient jamais sa poche. Ce fut d'ailleurs derrière ce coffre qu'il trouva un vieux carnet de notes poussiéreux. Le titre en était à moitié effacé :

- « Carnet de voyage, Amérique latine » annona Harry

- Hein ? T'as dit quoi ?

- Je sais pas je viens de trouver un carnet. Le titre est tout effacé, regarde :

- Mais il est complètement en lambeau ! Jette le à la poubelle avant qu'Hermione ne se décide à passer le reste de ses vacances dessus... Tu me rendras service !

Harry ouvrit le livre, sur une page au hasard :

« _Ainsi, les anciens sorciers Incas détenaient un pouvoir extraordinaire, qui fut dissimulé sous l'apparence des pouvoirs du Dieu soleil. Les sorciers jouaient apparemment pour le rôle des prêtres, et lorsqu'ils pratiquaient la magie noire, faisait passer leurs actes maléfiques pour des manifestations divines. C'est donc à Accapourdoca que j'ai trouvé le plus de reliques. Les fresques qui ornent les murs des temples font mention, j'en suis certain, d'un livre. Un livre qui détiendrait tout les mystères et les clefs d'une magie noire, perdue avec les siècles. Mais je le trouverai !»_ Ron, ça ne te fait pas penser à quelque chose ?

- Euh... Si ! Mon oncle !

Le rouquin se rapprocha d'Harry :

- Regarde la première page.

- « Hannibal Black, 1886 »

- Cela veut dire qu'un ancêtre de Sirius serait aller étudier la magie noire en Amérique du sud ?

- Du moins faisait des recherches. Cet homme... ton oncle et ta tante. Hermione avait même fait une allusion, comme quoi ils étaient pressés de faire leurs recherches, pour s'emparer de quelque chose avant Voldemort...

- Harry, je pense que ce serait bien d'aller chercher les filles. Ce n'est pas bizarre, tu trouves ?

- Si, murmura Harry. Surtout que les Black ont toujours été adeptes de magie noire... Va les chercher...

- Ron courut à la recherche des filles. Peu de temps après, Hermione rentra bruyamment dans la chambre :

- Harry, je te jure que si vous me dérangez pour rien...

Ron la coupa :

- Je ne leur ai rien expliqué ! Je préférais attendre que nous soyons tous ensemble.

Harry prit la parole :

- Hermione, tu te souviens de ce que faisait l'oncle de Ron, sa femme, et leur couple d'amis ?

- Oui, des recherches sur les anciens peuples d'Amérique latine... Ils voulaient prouver que des sorciers y avaient vécu. Ils parlaient même de secrets, de magie antique, qu'ils voulaient préserver de gens sans scrupules...

- Oui Hermione, tu avais même parlé de Voldemort, dit précipitamment le rouquin.

- Oui, enfin je m'étais peut-être un peu emballé. J'étais assez nerveuse à ce moment, rajouta-t-elle en saisissant la main de son ami.

- Regarde ça : visiblement, cela faisait partie des affaires personnelles de Sirius. C'est le carnet de voyage d'un black. Voyage effectué en 1886... En Amérique latine. Lis ce passage !

Quelques minutes après, Hermione leva les yeux vers ses amis.

- Sans compter que les parents essaient de faire rentrer Elliott et Jane dans l'Ordre. Cela a peut-être un rapport !

- Ecoutez, le mieux serait d'en parler à Dumbledore, dit Hermione, toujours sagace.

- Pour qu'il nous prenne pour des imbéciles ! Alors que tous ils nous cachent ce qui se dit dans les réunions de l'Ordre... Harry et Ron parlèrent d'une même voix. Il faudrait déjà voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Voir si Elliott va venir ici, si ses amis reviennent aussi. C'est surtout les Parents de Suzy qui ne m'inspirent pas confiance... Harry parlait avec passion. Attendons quelques jours, tachons de trouver des renseignements déjà, sur ce qui est public ou pas ! si ça se trouve, tout ça est déjà connu !

- Harry, je te rappelle que Elliott Evergreen s'était enflammé quand il s'est mis à nous raconter que tout le monde refusait d'admettre qu'un peuple de sorcier avait existé là bas... Hermione affichait un air sombre. Mais c'est quand même étrange, que Sirius ai laissé ça traîner, sans rien en faire... Alors qu'il a revécu près d'un an dans cette maison avant de...

- Mourir, continua Harry. Mais peut-être était-il en train de le lire ? Et Voldemort était actif à ce moment. Il avait d'autres soucis !

- Alors que là, continua Ginny, ils sont tous inquiets parce qu'ils ne trouvent aucune trace de lui. Je le sais, je suis passé sous la fenêtre tout à l'heure. Maman n'est pas une professionnelle des sorts d'impassibilité...

Les quatre passèrent une heure à émettre des hypothèses sur ce qui pouvait être. Hermione feuilletait le carnet, quand elle s'exclama :

- Ecoutez ça : _« Toutes mes découvertes aboutissent à la même conclusion : Il doit y avoir un cycle, un moment opportun, pour pouvoir accéder à ce trésor. Le livre a du être protégé comme aucun secret jusqu'à maintenant. Je l'effleure, je sais que le moment est propice. Si je récapitule, je connais le lieu : Accapourdocca. L'année, celle-ci. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à faire concorder le calendrier inca avec le notre. A chaque fois que je crois toucher au but, je m'aperçois que je me suis trompé. Le temps presse. Et là, je serai le sorcier le plus puissant, je détiendrai les secrets de la magie éternelle... » _Cela concorde ! Accapourdoca ! 186... Et cela fait 111 ans !

- 111 ans, et cela change quoi ? demanda Ron.

- 111, le cycle parfait, le nombre magique par excellence ! On l'appelle aussi la Clef, le chiffre de la renaissance... Ca ne vous dit rien ? C'est tous les 111 ans qu'a lieu l'éclipse de Ganimède, que les moldus ne peuvent pas voir ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que Morgane n'avait gardé que 111 sorcières sur Avalon ! Qu'il faut 111 incantations pour créer une baguette magique ! C'est Le chiffre par excellence dans notre monde. On le trouvait dans la plupart des incantations anciennes ! Dans les rites antiques !

Hermione avait les joues roses d'excitation. Ses amis la regardaient d'un air admiratif.

- Comment sais tu tout cela ! Ma petite amie est une vraie encyclopédie vivante, dit Ron avec un sourire de fierté.

- J'aime lire, c'est tout, dit celle-ci, un petit air modeste. Mais je suis contente de voir que vous avouez que cela sert quelques fois ... Ecoutez ! Il faut faire quelque chose. Ce monsieur se disait près du but. Le cycle est donc presque écoulé ! Il faut faire des recherches. Etes vous d'accord avec moi ?

- Je crois que c'est une évidence, dit Ginny, avec un petit sourire.

Hermione, qui avait l'esprit pratique, pensait qu'il y avait sûrement une grande bibliothèque dans cette maison. Avec certainement, vu ses anciens habitants, de nombreux livres portant sur la magie noire. Il serait déjà intéressant de faire quelques recherches...

- Ecoutez, il va falloir être discrets. Soit, j'accepte de garder le secret. Mais alors promettez moi de m'écouter !

Ensembles, solennellement, Harry et Ron s'inclinèrent devant elle...

Une heure plus tard, Hermione et Harry allèrent voir Tonks, tandis que les deux rouquins lisaient le carnet, afin de voir si Hannibal Black donnait une date plus précise, ou du moins d'autres éléments sur le moyen d'obtenir ce fameux livre.

- Tonks, demanda Hermione avec un grand sourire, sais tu s'il y a une bibliothèque dans cette maison ?

- Tiens, Miss Granger retrouve ses habitudes, dit Lupin, qui n'était jamais loin de sa fiancée.

Hermione fit mine d'être gênée, puis reprit.

- Je suis sure qu'il y en a une ! Et j'avoue que dans une maison, c'est la pièce que je préfère... La plus intéressante en tout cas.

- Et bien oui Hermione ! tu supposes bien ! Mais c'est une pièce que nous n'avons pas encore nettoyée. Elle doit être dans un état épouvantable... Tu es sure que...

- Oui certaine !

- Bon, tu montes l'escalier principal, tu tournes à gauche, et... Non, je vais vous accompagner. Au cas où un épouvantard traînerait dans les lieux...

Harry et Hermione suivirent la jeune femme à travers les couloirs du petit manoir. A l'extrémité de l'aile gauche, il y avait une double porte battante en bois sombre. Tonks prit sa baguette, et poussa la porte doucement.

Les volets étaient fermés. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'aller à la fenêtre. D'une poussée, elle ouvrit les volets. En une seconde, les rayons du soleil éclairèrent la pièce. Hermione poussa un cri d'admiration.

La bibliothèque était sur deux étages. La pièce était ronde. A une hauteur de 4 mètres se trouvait une rembarde qui longeait le mur sur toute sa circonvolution. On ne voyait pas un pouce de mur nu. Tout était couvert par des rayonnages de livres. C'était magnifique. La brunette restait bouche bée devant ce temple du savoir. Ils comprirent qu'elle ne sortirait pas de cette pièce avant de prendre le Poudlard Express !

- Beurk, dit Harry. Tout est couvert de poussière. Et il y a des crottes de rat partout...

- Heureusement, les livres ont l'air intacts ! Hermione caressait amoureusement les lourdes couvertures de cuir, écartant quelques toiles d'araignées.

Tonks les regardait, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Imaginez l'effet que ça m'a fait quand j'étais petite ! bon, je vous vois si pressés que je vais vous éviter le nettoyage manuel ! Ne le répétez surtout pas à Molly ! _Accio matériel de ménage _!

Des sceaux, des balais et des serpillères arrivèrent instantanément. Elle leur jeta un sort, et ils se mirent seuls en action ! (NDA : comme dans la belle au bois dormant, de W.D.Ce serait bien chez moi ça !)

20 minutes plus tard, la pièce était rutilante. Le bois d'acajou brillait, et les profonds fauteuils dans lesquels même le grand corps de Ron disparaissait étaient rutilants. Harry était allé chercher les deux rouquins, qui s'extasièrent. Le petit groupe avait trouvé son QG !

**Bon, comme je vous l'lai dit, le chapitre 16 est déjà écrit. A vous de me motiver pour que je le mette dès demain... Alors je vais commencer le 17 de suite !**


	16. Corps à corps

**Salut ! **

**Ben vu qu'hier j'ai pas pu mettre de chapitre en ligne parce que le site avait un souci, et que j'ai bien avancé, j'en mets un deuxième !**

**Et même que le 17 il sera pour demain.**

**Voilà !**

**CHAPITRE 16**

Le soir venu, Harry interrogea Tonks sur les cachettes du manoir.

- C'est vrai, il y a des passages secrets ici ? comme dans les vieux châteaux moldus ?

- Mais bien sur. Cependant, je tiens à préciser que ce sont les sorciers qui sont à l'origine de ces passages dans les châteaux. Les seigneurs moldus aimaient faire venir des sorciers, souvent maléfiques, chez eux. Cependant, comme vous l'avez appris en cours, les sorciers étaient persécutés. Alors pour être discrets, voir pour les héberger en cachette, comme c'était l'usage, on a créé ces souterrains... qui ensuite ont eu d'autres usages ! Mais passons ! Oui, il y en a ici ! Sirius les connaissait presque tous, je crois même qu'il les avaient répertoriés sur une carte. Mais moi, je ne sais pas où ils se situent. J'étais si petite.. ; mais je peux te dire que c'était très impressionnant ! Mais vu l'état de la maison, ils doivent être ans un état de délabrement ! Voir complètement écroulés ! Cela nécessite beaucoup d'entretien. Mais si j'étais toi, ajouta-t-elle tout bas, je tenterai l'aventure...

Tonks cligna de l'œil, et se tourna vers Lupin, estimant qu'elle en avait assez dit pour le mettre sur la piste, et pas trop pour culpabiliser en face de Molly, dont elle connaissait la prudence et l'instinct de protection surdéveloppé ! Elle se disait tout simplement qu'Harry et ses amis allaient bien s'amuser à explorer la maison !

Hermione, qui avait tout entendu d'une oreille, lui jeta un regard perçant::

- Viens, retrouvons nous tous dans la bibliothèque.

5 minutes plus tard, elle prenait la direction des opérations :

- Ecoutez, il y a ici un inventaire des livres de la bibliothèque. En quatre tomes, en plus, cela va nous simplifier les choses ! On va en prendre chacun un. Il faut regarder si il y a des livres sur la magie noire, ou sur l' Amérique latine. Dès que vous trouvez quelque chose, appelez moi !

- Chef oui chef, répondirent ses amis en cœur.

Pendant deux heures, les 4 amis parcoururent dans tout les sens l'index des livres. A la fin, Hermione poussa un soupir.

- Rien d'autre que plein de livres super intéressants, mais inutiles pour nos recherches ! Ce n'est pas normal, quand on pense aux anciens propriétaires du manoir ! Si il y avait des érudits comme cet Hannibal, spécialiste de la magie noire, il doit y avoir quelque chose.

Ginny se frotta les yeux et prit la parole :

- Peut être il y-t-il une deuxième bibliothèque, qui basculerait, derrière un pan de ces murs, ou quelque chose dans le genre...

- Comme dans les films moldus, dit Harry.

- C'est très courant aussi chez les sorciers, qui aiment tant le mystères...

- Hé ! Cria presque Hermione, Tonks n'a pas parlé de passages secrets ? Pourquoi pas une salle secrète, ou les black se seraient livrés à la magie noire en cachette ? Car là, rien n'indique une quelconque pratique de magie interdite ! Harry, il faut trouver ce plan dont Tonks parlait !

- Quel plan ? demandèrent Ron et Ginny

- Tonks a dit que Sirius, quand il était petit, avait fait un plan de tout les passages cachés du manoir...

Harry soupira :

- J'ai regardé toute la chambre de Sirius, et même dans l'armoire, où il y a toutes ses vieilles affaires, je n'ai rien vu qui ressemblait à un plan !

- Il y a le coffre, lui répondit nonchalamment Ron.

- Quel coffre, demanda du tac au tac Hermione

- Un coffre dans l'armoire ou j'ai trouvé le carnet d'Hannibal. Il était juste à côté. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à l'ouvrir...

- Montre le moi s'il te plait.

Peu de temps après, Hermione était blême de rage devant le coffre qui restait fermé.

- Et dire que je ne peux même pas jeter un sort pour l'ouvrir ! Et que la solution se trouve peut être là... J'en crierai de colère !

- Ecoute, dit Harry, en étouffant un bâillement. J'en parlerai demain à Rémus. Il connaît peut-être ce coffre ! En tout cas il pourra certainement nous aider. Après tout, quoi de plus normal que je veuille l'ouvrir. Mais là, il est tard, il vaut mieux se coucher...

Ron, qui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione, se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis fatigué... Heu... Hermione, tu viens, je voulais te dire quelque chose...

* * *

Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre du jeune homme. Alors que la rouquine commençait à marcher vers la porte, Harry lui attrapa le bras.

- Ginny, reste s'il te plait, je voulais te parler.

- De quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- De nous...

- Je croyais avoir été claire. Nous deux c'est fini Harry. Au final, avant même d'avoir commencé !

- Ginny, j'ai compris qu'elles ont été mes erreurs. Regarde moi s'il te plait. Dans les yeux.

La jeune fille leva vers lui des yeux plein de larmes.

- Je sais que j'ai été en dessous de tout. Et je sais maintenant ce que je veux. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi en deux jours et...

La jeune fille allait l'interrompre, quand il lui coupa la parole avant même qu'elle ne commence :

- Non, j'ai des choses à dire. Alors pour une fois que je me sens bien, je vais parler. Et pas parce que je me dis que c'est ce que tu veux entendre. Sincèrement, tu me manques. Oui, 48 heures m'ont suffi pour comprendre tout ce que tu m'as apporté les trois semaines où on était ensemble. Tu m'as écouté, tu as voulu m'aider. Tu as même essayé de me protéger en quelque sorte. Peut-être un peu trop. J'avais besoin d'une claque pour remonter à la surface. Et tu me l'as donné, tu peux me croire !

- Harry, je...

- Ecoute, quoi qu'il en soit. J'avais besoin de savoir certaines choses. Et de me rendre compte d'autres aussi. Je ne te dirai pas comment je l'ai fait, (NdA : Ben tiens !) mais J'ai appris deux choses : Sirius n'était pas un martyr, et toi, tu... tu m'aimes !

- Harry, je te trouve bien prétentieux !

- Ose dire le contraire ! Ecoute, je sais que ce soir est un moment spécial. Parce que la journée a été... je t'en parlerai plus tard. Je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre. Juste pour toi. Un poids énorme s'est enlevé de mes épaules. Alors... S'il te plait, regarde moi Ginny.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient plein d'interrogations et de doutes. Cependant, Harry y lu un espoir. Alors qu'elle restait immobile, ne sachant plus du tout où elle en était, il se pencha doucement vers elle, et effleura ses lèvres.

Ginny ne répondit pas à son baiser, mais ne se déroba point non plus. Harry sentit qu'il ne fallait par forcer les choses. Il se redressa :

- Ginny, je ne veux pas forcer les choses, et je vais te laisser réfléchir. Je sais que je dois regagner ta confiance. Et j'ai la ferme intention de le faire.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse Harry.

Ginny sortit de la chambre.

- Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait accompagné Ron dans sa chambre.

- Alors, que voulais tu me dire ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin

Le jeune homme se plaça derrière elle, et releva la lourde masse de ses cheveux bouclés. Commençant à picorer sa nuque de tendres baisers, longs et appuyés, il lui répondit :

- que tu es merveilleusement belle.... Que j'admire ton intelligence... Que ta peau est sucrée et savoureuse...

Hermione réprima un frisson de plaisir, et Ron continua à parcourir son cou et ses épaules du bout des lèvres.

- Que chaque jour qui passe me rend un peu plus fou... Hermione !

- Oui ?

- J'ai envie de te manger !

- Mais je t'en pris, fais !

Le jeune homme ne put contenir un ronronnement de plaisir. Il commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, puis l'embrassa sur tout le visage, sans cependant toucher à la jolie bouche qui s'offrait à lui. Alors qu'elle le cherchait des lèvres, il redescendit le long de son cou. La peau de la jeune fille était tiède et douce. Il caressa du bout de la langue un petit creux, ou une veine palpitait, au rythme des battements du cœur d'Hermione qui battait la chamade.

Il releva son menton du bout des doigts, et alors qu'elle croyait qu'il allait enfin l'embrasser, il claqua de la langue, et commença à déboutonner la légère chemisette, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était un moment follement excitant pour la jeune fille, qui devait combattre deux sentiments contradictoires : sa pudeur naturelle et le désir qu'elle avait de se retrouver nue dans ses bras.

Enfin, il fit glisser le léger tissus le long des bras fins. Hermione se retrouva en soutien-gorge devant lui. Il voyait le léger renflement des tétons à travers le tissus. Cette vision, qui prouvait à quel point la jeune fille était excitée, le rendit complètement fou. Alors qu'il commençait à caresser ses épaules, que ses grandes mains couvraient entièrement, elle décida de le provoquer un peu. Pourquoi serait-il le seul à jouer ?

Le repoussant un peu, penchant la tête, et le fixant, elle commença à dégrafer son soutien gorge. Ron déglutit, en voyant le dessous tomber par terre. Il releva lentement les yeux, suivit les jambes galbées passa rapidement sur la jupe, puis vit le ventre nue de sa compagne, puis la taille, puis sa poitrine, fièrement dressée. Quand elle se rapprocha de lui, pour lui donner un baiser, il sentit en même temps la douce pression de ses seins, avec leurs pointes dressées, et son parfum, si excitant. Ses mains se refermèrent sur sa taille, comme s'il pouvait enfin accéder à un trésor. Même si ils n'avaient eu que peu de moments d'intimité, il avait systématiquement l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il touchait cette peau tiède et satinée...

Hermione, elle, jouissait de sentir tout à elle ce corps dont elle avait si souvent rêvé. Elle ne se lassait pas de l'odeur de sa peau. Elle aurait voulu le respirer toute la nuit. Elle repensa à ce soir où toute seule... Pour cache sa rougeur, elle se mit à parcourir le corps de Ron de baiser. Celui-ci ne pu se contenir et la serrant dans ses bras, ils tombèrent tout les deux dans le lit confortable. Cela devint presque un combat, qui arriverait le plus à toucher l'autre.

Ron était allongé dans le lit, avec la jeune fille à califourchon sur lui. Doucement, la dirigeant de ses mains, il la releva un peu, jusqu'à se trouver sous la poitrine si douce. Très vite, ses caresses se firent plus sauvages, plus... passionnées. Alors qu'il mordait presque son téton, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Le dos cambré, elle se donnait sans retenue à cette bouche vorace qui lui procurait tant de plaisir... Contre sa cuisse elle sentait le sexe en érection de son ami, qui souffrait de se sentir si à l'étroit. Sans réfléchir, par instinct, elle posa sa main dessus, puis exerça une douce pression. Suivant les mouvements de bassin de Ron, qui gémissait sous la caresse, elle frotta sa main contre la toile du pantalon, de bas en haut. Un coup d'œil sur le visage du jeune homme lui fit comprendre que son intuition était bonne...

Ron sentit qu'il était au bord de se libérer... Juste à temps il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il la fit basculer sous lui, et recommença à lui caresser les seins. Puis il voulut continuer ses caresses. Il sentait bien le ventre d'Hermione se cambrer contre le sien... doucement ses mains redescendirent le long de son torse, et tirèrent lentement al fermeture éclair de sa jupe, qu'il fit glisser lentement le long des jambes si bien faites.

La jeune fille se retrouva seulement avec son slip en coton blanc. Elle avait par instinct refermé ses jambes. Alors Ron picora son corps entier de longs baisers langoureux. Il commença par le cou, puis à nouveau le creux des épaules, et sa poitrine ferme. La jeune fille recommençait à frémir sous les caresses, à se sentir plus à l'aise... Alors il traça avec sa langue un chemin allant de ses seins jusqu'au bord de sa culotte. Il contourna cette partie de son corps, et repris ses baisers le long des cuisses fuselées, puis des jambes. Il tenait son pied dans ses mains, quand il sentit que les cuisses de la jeune fille s'ouvraient d'elles-mêmes. Alors, tout doucement, touchant cette fois ci à peine la peau, ses mains refirent le chemin inverse de sa bouche, et effleurèrent délicatement le sexe de la jeune fille. La caresse fut si légère que ses reins se cambrèrent à la recherche d'un contact plus poussé. Un gémissement de déception eut lieu quand Ron retira sa main. Il pencha son visage sur le sien, et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes, pâmés de désir et de curiosité à la fois. Jamais Hermione n'y avait lu tant d'amour. Alors ce fut elle qui guida la main du jeune homme sous sa culotte. Il sentit son humidité, et savait ce que cela voulait dire. Alors toujours autant en douceur, il fit glisser le dernier rempart qui ouvrait la nudité de la jeune fille. Pour la première fois, il voyait réellement, autrement qu'en dessin ou photo, un sexe de femme. Sous la toison châtain et bouclée de la jeune fille, il observait ce secret rose foncé, qu'il allait enfin découvrir. Petit à petit, sa main se raprocha. Lorsqu'il glissa un doigt entre les lèvres gonflées de désir, Hermione soupira. Guettant la moindre expression de rejet sur son visage, par peur de lui déplaire, il remarqua qu'elle fermait les yeux. Alors respectant cette dernière pudeur, il souffla la dernière bougie.

Seule la lumière du feu faisait parcourir des reflets dorés sur cette peau dorée de brune. A côté, son propre corps paraissait blanc comme la neige. Il reprit sa caresse. Il ignorait que la peau pouvait être si douce à cet endroit là... Puis il introduisit un doigt, très lentement, et e fut elle qui d'un mouvement du bassin fit en sorte qu'il la pénètre entièrement.

Hermione faisait glisser ses bras sur les draps frais. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était en éveil. Petit à petit, Ron sentit que les muscles de son vagin devenaient moins crispés, et exerçaient au contraire de petites contractions, de plaisir cette fois ci. Il se risqua alors à la pénétrer d'un deuxième doigt. La jeune fille commença à gémir. Puis sentit qu'une autre partie de son corps réclamait son du. Ron eut peur quand elle prit sa main, l'enlevant de son sexe, mais se rassura quand il compris qu'elle cherchait à lui montrer l'endroit qui lui donnerait encore plus de plaisir. De ses doigts humides, il caressa le petit bouton de chair rose.

Immédiatement, Hermione frémit. Elle commença à pousser des petits cris, encourageant Ron à continuer cette caresse. En même temps, il prit dans sa bouche l'extrémité d'un de ses seins. Il se rendit compte qu'elle devenait de plus en plus humide...

Les jambes arquées, le corps tendu, Hermione parvint au bord de la jouissance. Mais son corps venait à peine de découvrir le plaisir, et n'était pas prêt à aller jusque là. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle mit fin aux caresses de son ami, et se pelotonna dans ses bras. Ron ne s'était jamais senti aussi homme que ce soir là, et la couva du regard, heureux de lui avoir donné tant de plaisir, et la remerciant intérieurement du cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait...

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

****

**Ouais je sais, certains dialogues faisaient un peu Dallas....... ton univers impitoyable!**

**Mais bon, en même temps, faut ce qui faut... **


	17. Confidences matinales

**Hello !!!**

**Bon, tout d'abord, je remercie encore Liv, pour les compliments dithyrambiques auquels j'ai eu droit pour mon chapitre 16 sur msn. Ca m'a tellement motivé que j'ai continué chez moi, alors que d'habitude je n'écris qu'au boulot quasiment. Par contre Liv, du coup, vu que j'ai supprimé le chapitre 8 qui était une petite note, ta review du 16 était en fait du 15 ! **

**Bref, tout est redevenu tout beau tout logique... Alors si j'ai plein de reviews, et que vous me dites tout ce que vous pensez, ce que vous préférez, vos avis, et tout et tout, probable que je mettrai le 18 avant de partir du boulot...**

**Virg05 : Effectivement, Hermione au début se trouve être le cerveau de l'opération. En fait c'est quasiment toujours elle qui fait marcher le plus ses cellules : qui avait deviné que le monstre de Poudlard était le basilic ? Et encore tout un tas d'autre chose. Elle est futée la miss... Quand à Dallas, ben imagine que j'ai dit que certains dialogues font un peu « Les feux de l'amour » Mais c drôle je trouve. Et on a tous un coté un peu culcul la praline. C'est kiffant.**

**Rupertforever : Merci pour le compliment. Quand à cette petite phrase que tu as aimé, ben... euh... c'est tellement mignon, que j'ai toujours envie de la mettre partout. Mais je la réservais pour ce moment là !**

**Zagan : bon ben je pense que tu vas aimer particulièrement le chapitre 18 ! C'est vrai en plus je parle beaucoup plus d'Harry en ce moment... Bon, je vais retravailler un peu Ron, au sinon Liv elle va me taper....**

**Wondy : contente de voir que cela te plait !**

**TOUT APPARTIENT A JKR !!**

**CHAPITRE 17**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione affichait des cernes qui lui mangeaient la moitié de la figure. En effet, elle avait quitté la chambre de Ron sur les coups de 6 heures du matin, et avait rejoint Ginny, juste avant que les quelques membres de l'Ordre ne se réveillent. Elle était revenue dans sa chambre alors que de timides rayons de soleil, encore pales et brumeux, allumaient milles étoiles à travers les trous des volets.

Alors qu'elle essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible, Ginny tourna sa tête échevelée vers son amie :

- Hummmmmmmmmm (baillement). Alors, c'est à cette heure là qu'on revient miss Granger ?

Hermione sourit devant la tête ébouriffée, qui clignait des yeux et fronçait le nez.

- Vous n'avez pas honte ? Dans quelles vicissitudes vous êtes vous encore plongée ? Attention, ne négligez pas votre santé !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas M'dame Weasley, je me porte comme un charme !

Hermione s'étira nonchalamment.

- Mon frère aurait donc des vertus inespérées ? Demanda la rouquine.

- Ma fois...

- Hein ? Dis ? Tu l'as fait ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Ben... Tout ! Jusqu'au bout ?

- Mais ça va pas la tête ?

- Ben pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu as 17 ans je te rappelle !

- Bientôt 17 ans ! Et cela fait à peine plus d'une semaine que l'on est ensemble alors...

Ginny haussa les épaules, et dit d'un air rieur :

- Tu sais, ça ne veut rien dire...

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait toi ?

- Non, mais si j'étais amoureuse...

Hermione replia ses jambes, les entoura de ses bras, et posa son menton sur ses genoux.

- Tu sais, je commence à peine à découvrir mon corps, ses réactions, ce que j'aime. Et c'est tellement agréable, que je préfère le déguster lentement... Et puis, à vrai dire, je ne pense pas être prête pour ça. Je ne sais pas, on verra.

- Ecoute ! On entend les oiseaux chanter. Et tout le monde dors encore. Ca ne te dit pas de sortir un peu dans le jardin ?

- Pourquoi pas. C'est con je viens juste de me mettre en chemise de nuit...

- Allez, mets ça par-dessus.

Ginny sortit de sa malle deux superbes châles, en velours, doublé d'un tissu aussi doux que la soie. Ils étaient si grands qu'elles purent s'en envelopper totalement, et les pans retombaient encore jusqu'à terre.

- Ou as-tu déniché ça ?

Dans ces fameuses malles pleines de trésors, où nous avions trouvé de si belles robes...

- C'est magnifique ! Et si agréable à porter...

Hermione caressait le tissu, couleur d'aurore, brodé de curieux signes cabalistiques.

- Alors garde le, je te le donne !

- Non Ginny, je ne peux pas. Ta mère m'a déjà donné la robe... Ce sont des affaires de famille.

- Tu es quasiment de la famille. C'est pareil. Et en plus maintenant que tu es avec Ron... En plus, maman n'est pas très matérialiste. Elle enrage tout le temps de voir le bazard qu'il y a la maison ! Si on l'écoutait, tout passerait à la poubelle !

- Et bien... D'accord ! C'est trop beau, je ne peux pas refuser plus longtemps !

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent les escaliers, et sortirent dans le jardin. L'air était frais, et une légère brise leur fit remonter leurs châles. Elles s'installèrent u fond du jardin, sur un vieux banc de pierre rongée de mousse. Les rayons du soleil avaient encore la couleur de l'argent, et parsemaient d'éclairs les gouttes de rosée matinale. Dans leurs chemises de nuit en coton blanc et dentelles, qui leur arrivaient jusqu'aux chevilles, un peu comme les grands-mères, et ces accessoires somptueux d'un autre âge, elles avaient l'air de sortir d'une gravure ancienne. Repliant toutes deux leurs jambes, qu'elles cachèrent sous leur châles, elles écoutèrent quelques instants le silence. Puis Hermione chuchota, pour ne pas troubler cet instant privilégié.

- Tu ne te sens pas un peu hors du temps, dans des moments comme celui-ci ?

- Et bien en fait, si. J'ai l'impression qu'un vide se fait dans ma tête. Comme si je ne me posais plus de questions. Parce je serai loin, loin...

- C'est exactement ce que je ressens.

Les oiseaux, réveillés depuis peu, pépiaient à tout va.

- Dis voir Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- N'as-tu pas l'impression qu'Harry était bizarre hier ?

- Si, un peu... Il avait l'air... déterminé. Il n'avait plus cet air de victime, qu'il affichait depuis ...

- La mort de Sirius.

- Exactement. Pourquoi, il t'a reparlé ?

- Oui. Hier soir quand vous êtes partis. Il m'a retenu.

- Et ?

- Et bien ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre. Le bla bla habituel. En fait, je m'y attendais un peu, mais il y a deux choses qui m'ont... interpellées on va dire.

- Lesquelles ?

- Et bien d'abord, il avait justement sur ses traits un je ne sais quoi qui m'a... en fait, il m'a plus ou moins imposé de rester et de l'écouter. Tout, son attitude, son regard, ses paroles, dénotait une confiance en soi qui lui manquait ces derniers temps. Et ensuite, ses arguments réfutaient une à une les choses que je lui reprochais. Il m'a même reproché de l'avoir trop materné. En fait il a eu le comportement que j'attendais plus ou moins.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te mettre en joie. Comment ça se fait ?

- Si, si au contraire, il devance mes désirs mais... je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai peur que dans quelques jours...

- Depuis quand avez-vous peur Ginny Weasley ? Cela m'étonne de votre part. Vous aviez plus confiance en la vie jadis.

- Tu sais, je l'aime si fort que s'il me fait souffrir, c'est pire que de mourir. C'est si puissant que...pour rien au monde je ne voudrais revivre ce qui s'est passé il y a trois jours. C'est la seule chose qui me fait hésiter.

- Au sinon ?

- Au sinon, là, maintenant, je courrai dans sa chambre pour l'embrasser...

Hermione se mit à rire :

- Continue un peu de le faire languir. Hier, a-t-il essayé de t'embrasser.

- Oui

- Et ?

- Je me suis laissée faire, et je n'ai pas réagi.

- Parfait. Laisse le un peu dans le doute, qu'il se pose des questions, qu'il fasse des efforts pour te conquérir... De toute façon on connaît la finalité ! vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre...

Ginny remercia son amie d'une pression de main. Le soleil commença à se lever plus haut dans le ciel. Elles remontèrent vite dans leur chambre, faisant grincer sous leurs pas l'escalier de bois qui menait à leur chambre.

La première chose à laquelle pensa Harry à son réveil, ce fut qu'est ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui pour convaincre Ginny, qu'il sentait encore sur ses gardes. C'était stimulant, et il se leva plein d'entrain. Il se fit couler un bain dans la grande baignoire de faïence, un peu démodée. S'allongeant dans l'eau chaude, il se rendit compte que pour la première fois de sa vie, il était vraiment chez lui. Un endroit qu'il ne quitterait que quand il le désirerait. Dumbledore, lui avait envoyé un hibou la veille en fin d'après midi, avec les papiers qui entérinaient l'héritage qu'il venait de faire. Il était signé de Fudge lui-même ! Il sortit de sa baignoire, avec simplement une serviette autour des reins, et ouvrant l'armoire, se dit qu'il serait bien de faire un peu de shopping. Il n'avait décidément rien à se mettre. Et là, il voulait plaire.

La cuisine sentait bon le bacon frit, le café et les oeufs brouillés. Harry se dit que cette maison était vraiment faite pour héberger une famille... en tout cas, pas pour un homme seul. Peut-être qu'un jour, Ginny accepterait de le rejoindre. Il pourrait même proposer à Hermione et Ron de venir s'installer ici. La maison était tellement grande ! Heureusement que l'Ordre s'y était installé ! Au sinon, il n'aurait même pas pu y habiter pendant les vacances.

Un énorme PLOP ! eu subitement lieu, et tous virent Rémus apparaître, avec... une tahitienne sur le dos ! Couronne à fleurs et paréo noué autour du coup, rien ne manquait ! Rémus, l'air détendu, souriait, ne voulant visiblement pas faire descendre cette jolie jeune femme de son perchoir. Hermione et Ginny, qui rentraient dans la cuisine, ne purent retenir une exclamation de surprise.

- Et bien Tonks, dit Molly. Que voilà une jolie enveloppe corporelle. Cependant, n'as-tu pas un peu froid comme ça ? Tu vas encore tomber malade...

- C'est que je voulais un peu égayer la maison de Rémus... Alors j'ai refait la déco et...

- Elle s'est assortie aux nouveaux palmiers du jardin, aux transats qui ont remplacés les canapés du salon, aux guirlandes de fleurs sur les murs... J'ai sauvé in extremis ma garde robe, je n'aime pas trop les chemises à fleurs ou à perroquets... Rémus racontait cela le sourire aux lèvres, comme si c'était normal...

Ils virent la jeune tahitienne au teint mat et long cheveux bruns se transformer jeune écolière en uniforme, avec deux couettes blondes et des yeux bleus typiquement anglais.s'adresser à Molly :

- Oui Madame.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Les jeunes ne se laissaient pas de la voir se transformer ainsi. Elle avait vraiment des pouvoirs impressionnants...

Ron poussa Harry du coude, qui se ressaisit aussitôt :

- Rémus, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, vas y, si je peux te répondre...

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être restrictif ! dit Tonks à son fiancé.

- En fait, continua Harry, j'ai trouvé dans la chambre de Sirius un coffret, grand comme ça (il écarta les bras). Je n'arrive pas...

- Un coffret, aspé de fer, avec de gros clous ? Dans un style un peu médiéval ?

- Oui exactement !

- Ha la la ! Et bien figure toi que pendant ses quatre premières années à Poudlard, il l'a ramené dans sa malle. Il ne voulait pas le laisser chez lui aussi longtemps. Il y enfermait tous ses trésors. Je crois que ce coffret avait nue vertu magique, je ne sais plus laquelle. Sans doute un sortilège d'agrandissement intérieur. Et donc il a attendu de maîtriser des sorts de verrouillage assez puissants pour le laisser chez lui en toute tranquillité.

- Mais il y a quoi dedans ?

- On n'a jamais su exactement. Quelques photos, des livres très spéciaux, plein de choses... tout ce qu'un adolescent peut garder quoi !

- Et comment puis-je l'ouvrir ?

Rémus plissa les yeux :

- Que cherches-tu exactement ? Es-tu sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Oui, dit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Alors je vais te dire un secret. Ou plutôt une énigme. Cela t'occupera. Ce coffre s'ouvre de deux manières. L'une est l'antithèse de l'autre. Rémus sortit de la cuisine, pour aller rejoindre les autres membres, qui devaient se réunir ce matin.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, et coururent dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Ron saisit le coffret, le retournant dans tout les sens. Alors qu'il le secouait, il n'entendit qu'un écho très lointain.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? demanda le rouquin. Deux manières, l'une est l'antithèse de l'autre....

- Déjà, on sait qu'il peut s'ouvrir avec un sortilège. Que nous ne connaissons pas, et que nous ne pouvons pas pratiquer... Rémus ne m'aurait pas donné une piste s'il m'était impossible de le faire !

- Regarde cette serrure est immense, il doit falloir une clef énorme pour l'ouvrir...

- Une clef ! C'est ça ! On vit dans un monde tellement magique qu'on en oubli les choses simples ! Il faut la trouver, elle doit être cachée quelque part !

A ce moment, les deux jeunes filles entrèrent.

- Et ben alors ? Vos avez l'air tout excités ! Vous êtes partis de la cuisine sans même nous dire ce qui se passait...

- On a trouvé comment ouvrir le coffre, cria Ron. Il faut une clef !

- Magistral, répondit Hermione ironiquement. Et tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

- Non, c'est Rémus qui nous a mis sur la piste ! Répondit Harry à la place de son ami.

Les deux garçons comprirent enfin qu'Hermione se moquait d'eux. Elle continua :

- Il doit forcement y avoir un sortilège en plus voyons !

- Non, Rémus à dit qu'il y avait deux manières de l'ouvrir, aux antithèses l'une de l'autre. Et on est surs...

- Connaissant Sirius et son goût du risque...

- Qu'une clef peut suffire...

- Et qu'elle est cachée dans cette chambre !

Hermione soupira.

- Et bien soit, cherchons.

Ce fut Ron, 40 minutes plus tard, qui trouva une grosse et lourde clef en fer, attachée à un gros anneau. Elle était cachée sur la corniche qui surplombait le lit à baldaquin, dans une anfracture du bois. Le rouquin redescendit de la table sur laquelle il était monté, l'air dégoûtée, les mains pleines de poussière.

- Attention, lui dit Ginny, tu as une araignée sur la tête !

Le jeune homme courut en criant se rincer les cheveux sous la douche d'Harry. Ses amis éclatèrent de rire, Mais lorsqu'il revint, les cheveux et les épaules dégoulinant d'eau, tout le monde avait repris son sérieux.

Hermione avait posé le coffret sur la table. Sacalement, dans le silence le plus complet,, elle introduisit la clef dans la serrure. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils virent la clef s'introduire jusqu'au bout sans forcer. Hermione laissa alors sa place à Harry. Celui-ci du forcer pour la tourner, jusqu'au CLIC final. Alors lentement, il souleva le couvercle du coffret...

**Hé Hé Hé !!! Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a donc dans ce fameux coffre ? Pour une fois que je joue ma méchante, ne m'en veuillez pas... et donnez moi votre avis sur ce qui peut s'y trouver... ou pour m'encourager si vous avez aimé...**


	18. Ouverture du coffret mystérieux

****

**Désolée, ct ou jemettais le chapitre en ligne, ou je repondais aux reviews, car je fais tout ça du taf. repondrai avec le chapitre 20**

****

**CHAPITRE 18**

- Harry ! Recule !dit Ginny

Sans l'écouter, il ouvrit complètement le coffre.

- Tu vois, il n'y a rien de dangereux...

Hermione Ginny et Ron se rapprochèrent de leur ami. Les 4 têtes se penchèrent. Le coffret, qui de l'extérieur faisait réellement 40 cm de largeur sur 30 de profondeur, voyait ses proportions doublées à l'intérieur. On y voyait tout un tas de paperasse, en vrac, et quelques objets.

- Le mieux est de tout sortir, nous verrons bien, dit Hermione, toujours pratique.

Harry sortit une liasse de parchemin, noués d'un ruban. Sur la première feuille, on pouvait lire «_ Correspondance maraudeurs_ ». Il trouva ensuite plusieurs photos, qu'il mit de côté pour plus tard. Suivit un carnet de parchemin, avec en première page « Historique des farces faites à Rusart » Ron le saisit et ouvrit une page au hasard :

_« 19 mai 1975 : _

_La journée a été faste :_

_Sort de collage sur toute les fenêtre du couloir de l'aile droite du premier étage. Impossible d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Il a été obligé d'aller chercher O'Malley, le professeur de sortilèges._

_On a justement scié les pieds de la chaise de O'Malley. Heureusement qu'il part l'année prochaine !_

_La salle sur demande nous a fourni un joli assortiment de feux d'artifices pour cette nuit... »_

- Et bien, ils ne s'embêtaient pas les maraudeurs ! dit Ron avec une nuance de respect dans la voix...

- Tiens donc, une collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles ! Dit Ginny ! Les photos étaient en noir et blanc !

Hermione s'empara d'un parchemin très large, roulé et noué avec un bout de ficelle. Le déroulant, ils l'entendirent crier :

- BINGO !!

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Ron

- Une expression moldu, répondit Harry qui s'empressa de regarder le parchemin.

- Wahouuu ! Mais il y en a plein ! C'est super bien fait !

Il y avait deux dessins. Un plan du rez de chaussé, et un autre du premier étage. On y voyait aussi bien de tortueux couloirs reliant les chambres, qu'un tunnel qui partait de la bibliothèque pour aboutir dans le jardin. Cependant, Ils trouvèrent sur le plan une salle où était annoté de l'écriture de Sirus : « salon privé».

D'après le plan, la chambre d'Harry avait été il y a longtemps celle du père de Sirius. Il s se rendirent compte qu'un passage permettait d'en sortir en cachette. Ledit passage se séparait ensuite sur trois chemins : un qui menait vers l'extérieur, l'autre qui permettait d'accéder à plusieurs chambres de l'aile droite, et enfin un dernier qui descendait en profondeur, vers une espèce de crypte.

- Ils se regardèrent tous ensemble. En une seconde, ils surent qu'ils allaient s'y rendre. Hermione prit la parole :

- Ecoutez, l'Ordre est en réunion. Il est clair qu'ils ne s'arrêterons pas avant le repas. On au moins trois bonnes heures devant nous ! Il faut trouver des bougies, vu que nous ne pouvons utiliser les baguettes. Et je propose de prendre une bobine de ficelle, ainsi que le plan de Sirius. Il ne faut pas nous perdre...

- Pourquoi une bobine de ficelle ? demanda Ron

- Parce que si tu avais un peu étudié les légendes antique moldues, tu connaîtrais l'histoire de cette Ariane qui a retrouvé son chemin dans un labyrinthe, grâce à la ficelle qu'elle a déroulé tout le long du chemin.

- Ok. Vite on y va !

- Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent vers Harry, l'air pressés :

- euh... c'est bien, mais en attendant on en sait pas ou se trouve l'entrée du souterrain...

Hermione lui prit des mains le plan, qu'elle examina dans tous les sens.

- A priori cela devrait être sur ce mur...

Quatre paires d'yeux regardèrent le mur de pierre. Une tapisserie ancienne en couvrait une petite partie. Il y avait la grosse armoire, deux tableaux et une commode.

- Espérons qu'elle ne se trouve pas derrière cette énorme armoire.

- Dans les films moldus, cela s'ouvre toujours avec un mécanisme quelconque... Bon, je regarde la tapisserie, Ginny, occupe toi des tableaux. Harry et Ron, jetez un œil sur l'armoire... Regardez tout ce qui pourrait ressembler à un levier, ou quelque chose dans le genre, un bouton... enfin vous voyez quoi...

Pendant 20 minutes, ils s'activèrent, sans rien trouver. Harry et Ron avait péniblement essayé de décaler l'armoire de quelques centimètres, mais n'avait rien vu. Hermione avait soulevé toute la tapisserie, et restait bredouille, n'ayant découvert que quelques vieilles toiles d'araignées qui avaient échappé à la vigilance de Molly. Ils s'assirent sur le lit, pendant qu'Hermione allait leur chercher 4 biereaubeurres. Une fois qu'elle leur eu distribué les bouteilles, elle s'approcha nonchalamment de l'armoire, dont elle caressa le bois poli par l'usage.

- Vous avez regardé dedans aussi ? leur demanda-t-elle

- Non, répondit Ron, mais Harry hier a regardé tout ce qu'elle contenait. Alors je ne pense pas que...

La brunette, sans répondre, ouvrit les portes. Elle essayait de faire basculer les rayonnages quand son coude heurta une des moulures qui ornaient la planche centrale. Ils entendirent un grincement sourd et le bruit d'une porte qui bascule.

- Hermione ! Comment as-tu fais ? Ginny la regardait l'air interrogateur.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, répondit la brunette paniquée. J'étais en train de tripoter cette planche, d'essayer de la faire bouger, et j'ai fait un mouvement brusque, je me suis cognée le coude, et là, le fond de l'armoire a basculé et... Ca s'est ouvert !

Ils restaient béats devant le boyau tortueux et sombre qui paraissait disparaître dans les entrailles de la terre. Ginny éternua, vcar ils se trouvèrent couverts de poussière. D'un coup, le faux fond de l'armoire rebascula, refermant l'entrée du passage. Ils reculèrent en sursaut. A ce moment, ils entendirent un clic sec venant de la moulure en question. Ginny scruta le dessin du bois. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une allégorie, des nymphes et de faunes, dans un jardin imaginaire, et dont seuls quelques feuillages cachaient les parties les plus impudiques de leur nudité...

- C'est curieux quand même pour une chambre de jeune ! Dit Ron, fixant une magnifique chute de rein, que le bois poli et brillant mettait particulièrement en valeur.

- Laisse moi passer ! Hermione le poussa sans ménagement. Regardez ! On dirait qu'il y a comme une fente le long de l'arbre...

La jeune fille tenta d'introduire son ongle dans l'interstice, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle recommençait, sans résultat, alors que Ginny eut l'idée d'appuyer le gras du pouce sur le tronc en question. Ils sursautèrent tous, voyant à nouveau la lourde planche basculer.

- On ne voit rien !

Le rouquin avança un peu la tête, mais la lumière de la pièce n'éclairait pas le passage sur plus de deux mètres.

- On dirait des marches, risqua Harry, d'une voix incertaine.

- J'aime pas les escaliers ! Répondit Ron d'une voix sourde.

- Quand on voit ce qui t'es arrivé dans le dernier...

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rie à l'évocation de l'incident qui était arrivé à son frère, même pas deux semaines plus tôt, et qui s'était fini à Sainte Mangouste. L'espace d'un instant, le rouquin se souvint d' Hermione, dans sa serviette, sortant de la douche... La voix de la même jeune fille le rappela durement à la réalité.

- Euh... Je suppose que l'on devrait aller voir...

Mais à nouveau la porte se referma bloquant le passage... Harry prit la parole :

- Alors qu'on ne sait même pas comment ça s'ouvre de l'autre côté ? Et que tes parents sont là ? Et que des membres de l'Ordre passent sans arrêt ? Il vaut mieux attendre cette nuit !

- Harry a raison ! Hermione, reprenant ses habitudes, les ramena à plus de prudence. Et ça se prépare une expédition comme ça ! Il vaut mieux n'avoir l'air de rien, passer la journée tranquillement ! On a pas arrêté de se faire remarquer depuis qu'on est arrivé !

- Hermione n'a pas tord, continua Ginny. O devrait plutôt se taire et essayer d'écouter les autres, voir déjà si mon oncle rejoint l'Ordre, tenter de savoir où ils en sont... tout ça quoi ! Moi, j'ai des choses à faire dans ma chambre, je vous laisse. Je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure.

La rouquine sortit de la chambre. Hermione, voyant qu'Harry commençait à jeter un œil sur les papiers de Sirius, elle entraîna le rouquin dehors, préférant le laisser seul.

Le jeune garçon finit de vider entièrement le coffret. Il tomba sur plusieurs lettres d'amour de filles. Une ligne lui tomba sous les yeux :

« Et quand je me suis réveillée, tu n'étais plus là... Oh Sirius ! Comment as-tu... »

Il détourna les yeux. Connaître les secrets de la vie intime de son parrain ne l'intéressait pas. Il se rappelait sa déconvenue, lorsqu'il avait vu les souvenirs de Rogue dans sa pensine... Mais là, il ne serait plus là pour se justifier. Alors pourquoi ternir son l'image ?

Il jeta le tas de parchemins dans la cheminée. Il mit l'historique des farces, de côté, souhaitant les montrer à Rémus, qui déciderait ce qu'il voulait en faire. Il tenait la correspondance des maraudeurs en main, des lettres de Peter, James et Rémus, lorsque soudain, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas eu autant de scrupules avec le journal de Ginny. Une bouffée de honte lui brûla les joues. Les lettres allèrent rejoindre les précédentes, prêtes à brûler. Pareil pour les cartes de vœux, d'anniversaire... A quoi bon les garder ? Il s'empressa d'ouvrir sa malle, et la copie du journal de sa petite amie rejoignit le tas de parchemins racornis. Il s'empressa de faire craquer une allumette, et mis solennellement le feu à toutes ces traces d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Heureusement qu je ne suis pas allé plus loin ! » se dit-il. Il ne garda ni les quelques vieux papiers de famille des Black qu'il trouva, ni quelques notes personnelles de Sirius, datant de l'époque où il était encore à Poudlard. Puis au dernier moment, il jeta aussi l'historique des blagues. Alors qu'il regardait les dernières flammèches s'éteindre sur le parchemin maintenant carbonisé, il comprit qu' il ne serait jamais comme son père ou son parrain. Sa destinée, de toute façon, il la connaissait : Tuer Voldemort, ou mourir de sa main. Il comprit que son respect devait se porter sur ce qu'ils avaient fait adultes, pas sur des enfantillages...Et qu'il ne servait à rien de vouloir faire revivre le passé. Sirius avait eu son hommage la veille, de la part de tout les gens qu'il aimait. C'était le plus important. Et maintenant, il pouvait passer à autre chose. De son père, il avait hérité d'à peine quelques souvenirs. Et de son parrain d'un sentiment nouveau. L'amour familial. Et rien n'était fini. Il avait des amis, un clan, et...un amour ! (NdA : je vais pleurer...)

Il se leva d'un bond, et partit de sa chambre sans même fermer la porte...

Ginny venait à peine de finir de s'habiller. Encore mouillés, sortant à peine de la douche, ses cheveux formaient de jolies anglaises brillantes et tirebouchonnées. Elle tournait le dos à la porte, qu'elle entendit s'ouvrir brusquement.

- Hermione tu pourrais... Harry !

Il s'approche d'elle doucement. Et même s'il ne sut lire que l'étonnement dans les iris bleu méditerranée de la jeune fille, (car les hommes ne savent que rarement lire dans les yeux d'une femme) il la prit contre lui et... la serra dans ses bras. D'une étreinte aussi possessive que reconnaissante. Ginny ferma les yeux, de peur que ses prunelles parlent trop...

Hermione et Ron étaient allongés dans l'herbe du jardin. Il avait replié un de ses bras sous sa nuque, afin de mieux contempler le joli visage de sa petite amie, posé sur son ventre. Les longs cils de la jeunes fille, qui avait les yeux fermés, jetaient une légère ombre sur ses paupières. Ses joues avaient un aspect si velouté qu'il avait envie d'y mordre, comme dans un beau fruit mur. Elle avait un joli nez droit, et ses lèvres renflées appelaient le baiser.

« Elle ressemble à un petit sphinx » se dit-il. Depuis son voyage en Egypte, il se piquait de comparaisons exotiques.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-elle, sentant le feux de son regard même à travers ses paupières fermées.

- Que tu me fais penser à cette célèbre statue égyptienne, mi lion mi humain. Elle s'appelle le...

- Merci, c'est très gentil, mais le sphinx n'a plus de nez Ron ! Et merci Merlin, le mien est encore là...

- Voilà, c'est tout toi ! dit-il en plaisantant. On essaie de se mettre à ton niveau culturel, de faire des références, et... tout ce que tu trouves, c'est me rembarrer...

- Hermione s'appuya sur un coude et le regarda, les yeux rieurs.

- Et moi, lui demanda-t-il, je ressemble à quoi ?

- Et bien, puisque nous sommes partis dans les vastes plaines du Nil, je dirai qu'au vu de ta crinière rousse, et de l'air que tu affiches, il me serait impossible de te comparer à autre chose qu'à un... lion ! Attendant sa proie, caché dans la verdure d'une oasis

- Merci, c'est sympa, mais ça a beau être le roi des animaux... C'est un animal !

Il prit un air faussement vexé. Elle prit alors un air câlin et moqueur à la fois, et débita sur un ton exalté :

- Et bien, je pensais à la félinité de ton corps, à tes yeux impérieux, à ta bouche que je sens prête à me mordre, à ta, je me répète, crinière rousse... Oui, c'est bien ça.

Elle éclata de rire, puis stoppa net quand elle l'entendit prononcer d'une voix basse :

- Oui, je te mangerai bien...

Elle se rappela qu'hier, après ces mêmes paroles... Elle baissa la tête, rougit, se mordit les lèvres et... lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux vers lui, sentit une houle de désir envahir tout son corps. Et ce fut lui qui d'un doigt négligent leva son menton vers sa bouche alors que son autre main plongait dans ses cheveux. Leur lèvres se rejoignirent, et ils ressentirent la même sensation fulgurante. Amour, désir, bonheur, tout se mêlait en eux. Ce long baiser exprima tout ces sentiments à la fois : il était léger et sensuel, doux et vorace. Ils souhaitaient tout les deux autant donner que recevoir. Si une fois Ron avait avoué à Hermione qu'il l'aimait, ce fameux soir au Terrier où ils avaient joué la pièce, jamais ils n'avaient échangé d'autres paroles d'amour. Et c'était bien plus qu'une déclaration qu'ils échangeaient là.

Hélas... Molly arriva dans le jardin, à la recherche de sa progéniture. Le repas de midi était prêt...

- Ron ! Hermione ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Heu...

- Je-ne-veux-rien-savoir !! Mais vous n'avez pas honte ? N'importe qui pourrait arriver et...

Ron restait muet, alors que sa petite amie échevelée tentait de se cacher derrière lui, rouge de honte.

- Et personne ne s'étonnerait, continua Arthur Weasley, qui avait rejoint sa femme, l'entendant crier. Tout le monde sait qu'ils...

Hermione se fit encore plus petite, et le rouge de ses joues devint aussi flamboyant que la tignasse de son petit ami.

- Oui mais ils pourrait quand même...

- Viens Molly. Pour une fois, écoute moi, par Merlin !

Molly Weasley le regarda d'un air accusateur, puis lui tournant brusquement le dos, retourna dans la cuisine.

Arthur les regarda, en souriant :

- Hermione, veux-tu aller chercher Ginny s'il te plait ? Elle doit être dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille partit en courant. Arthur la regarda s'éloigner, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, puis se retourna vers son fils.

- Euh... je vais me laver les mains p'pa

- Il me semblait que cela faisais bien longtemps que tu ne te lavais plus les mains avant de manger Ron.

Le rouquin tenta de prendre la fuite mais son père le retint :

- Ecoute, je crois que l'on devrait parler de certaines choses...

Ron déglutit difficilement.

- Euh p'pa, je crois pas que cela soit la peine...

- Ecoute, je veux juste éviter d'autres incidents du genre. Il soupira, cherchant ses mots. Ta mère est très pudique, et...très maternelle, tu vois ?

- Ca, je sais.

- Tu peux comprendre que ce qu'elle a vu la choque un peu ?

- Hé mais on ne faisait rien de mal !

- Je m'en doute ! Mais, elle savait plus ou moins que depuis peu toi et Hermione êtes ensemble, et je sais qu'elle en est ravie. Mais n'oublie pas deux choses : c'est une mère, et de plus nous avons la responsabilité d'Hermione. Ses parents nous l'ont confiée, alors...

Le visage de Ron se durcit :

- Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'Hermione et moi fassions comme si nous n'étions plus ensembles ? Il en est hors de question papa ! Et n est grand je te rappelle. J'ai 17 ans...

- Je vous demande juste d'être discrets, et de ne pas... choquer ta mère !

- Nous ne faisions rien de choquant je te l'ai dit !

Les oreilles de Ron rougissait de colère. Voir ses parents penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une amourette l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Et en plus Hermione et moi... de toute façon c'est sérieux ! Il se sentait au supplice de devoir parler de ça à son père.

- Ron, je vais être clair et concis : Faites ce que vous voulez, mais que ta mère n'en sache rien. Et moi non plus !

A ce moment là, son fils s'enfuit dans la maison. Arthur Weasley soupira. Sa pudeur naturelle et le respect qu'il portait à la vie privée de ses enfants lui faisaient détester ce genre de conversation, mais il avait mieux valu que ce soit lui qui s'en charge que Molly, ça c'était certain...


	19. Nomination et réconciliation innatendues

**Desolée, ct ou je mettais le chapitre ne ligne , ou je repondis aux review. Alors le chapitre 20 me servira à vous repondre. Désolée...**

**CHAPITRE 19**

Lorsque tout le monde s'installa à table, Hermione n'osa même pas s'asseoir à côté de Ron. Elle connaissait Molly depuis bien longtemps, et avait un peu de mal à assumer ce qui s'était passé. Ginny la regardait d'un air interrogateur, quand quatre hiboux arrivèrent en piaillant dan la cuisine.

- Oh ! cela doit être vos convocations pour Poudlard ! Dit Arthur d'un voix enjouée, voulant meubler le silence de la cuisine.

- Le 5 septembre, comme d'habitude, départ du Poudlard epress à 11 heures.

Harry posa le parchemin à côté de lui. Il avait d'autres soucis que la rentrée scolaire. Il regarda Ginny, qui s'était levée brusquement, le visage contrarié.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Lui demanda sa mère, inquiète.

- Rien M'man. C'est juste que... elle montra du bout du doigt la lttre qui lui avait été adressée.

- Et bien quoi ?

La jeune fille souleva le papier, découvrant un petit insigne. Un petit P, rouge, muni d'une broche.

- Ginny, c'est magnifique ! Molly ne se tenait plus de joie !

- Euh...

- Et bien, ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? Harry avait l'air étonné.

Alors que tous la regardait, Hermione prit la parole :

- Voyons Ginny, c'était logique ! Tu as un sens profond de la justice, tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds, tu as le caractère qu'il faut pour ça ! Personnellement, je m'attendais à leur choix, je te l'avoue !

- Et tu aurais du me le dire, comme ça je les aurai prévenu !

- Que veux tu dire par là ? Demanda sa mère, inquiète.

- Je veux dire que je n'ai absolument aucune envie de devenir prefête !

- Mais pourquoi, dit Ron. C'est génial, je t'assure!

- Si toi ça t'as fait plaisir de donner des punitions à Crabbe, ou Goyle, ou autres serpentards, ce n'est pas mon genre ! Je ne veux bénéficier d'aucune des prérogatives que me donne cet insigne ! De toute façon, il y en a déjà eu assez dans cette famille. Charly, Bill, Ron... C'est bien suffisant !

- Je n'en peux plus ! A l'évocation de Percy, Molly était devenue rouge de colère et de chagrin. J'ai assez de soucis comme ça ! Et ton frère qui commence tout à l'heure, puis toi ! Je vous laisse.

Molly sortit de la pièce. Arthur regarda tristement sa fille, et courut rejoindre sa femme.

- Mais Ginny, as-tu bien réfléchi ? Hermione ne comprenait pas le choix de son amie.

- Le sujet est clos. Je finis de manger, et je vais de suite écrire un courrier à Mac Gonagall, lui demandant de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Le ton de la jeune fille était si décidé que nul n'osa contester. Ils finissaient le repas, Harry et Ron meublant la conversation en parlant de quidditch. A ce moment, Tonks rentra dans la pièce.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je venais à peine d'arriver dans la cheminée du salon que je suis tomber sur Molly en train de pleurer dans le salon et... Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait quand elle m'a envoyé proméner...

Ginny se leva, prête à quitter la table :

- Maman accepte mal le fait que je refuse d'être prefête. C'est tout. Pourquoi ? Ca te choque ?

- Non, dit Tonks, se servant une assiette de poulet à la salsepareille. A vrai dire, à ta place j'aurai fait pareil. Bien que aucune personne sensée n'aurait eu l'idée de me confier ce poste ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Bon, j'y vais, je vais écrire ma lettre.

La rouquine quitta la pièce, une expression nerveuse sur le visage. Il était très dur pour elle de peiner sa mère, mais... Il en était hors de question !

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Ron. Moi, finalement, j'ai adoré être préfêt !

- Tu aimais passer ton temps à réprimander les autres Ron ? Dit Tonks d'un air interrogateur.

- A vrai dire, euh...

- Il me lissait cet agréable travail, reprit Hermione suavement. Lui se contentait d'enlever quelques points à certains serpentards... Et de bénéficier de la splendide salle de bain qui nous était réservée...

- Tu exagères Hermione, répondit Harry à la place du rouquin qui restait bouche bée devant la perfidie de son amie.

- A peine. Ou je devais le traîner derrière moi pour les tournées, ou il refusait de régenter un peu ses frères. J'ai fait tout le sale travail. Mais bon, moi j'ai fait ce que je devais faire...

- Hermione ! Comment oses tu !

- Je te laisse Ron, je vais voir ta sœur...

- Non, je vais y aller. Harry se leva précipitamment. Je vais la voir...

- Cette fois ci, il toqua à la porte, doucement.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda un voix dure.

- C'est moi, Harry. Je peux rentrer ?

- Mmmmmm

Le jeune homme interpréta cette onomatopée comme un « oui ». Il rentra dans la chambre. La jeune fille était assise sur son lit, les jambes repliées entre ses bras. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais son visage exprimait une grande lassitude. Ginny, qui avait toujours été forte comme un roc, montrait depuis quelques jours ses failles... Harry s'attendrit à cette pensée. Peut être que pour une fois, il serait lui en mesure de l'aider, de lui procurer un certain soutient...

- De toute façon j'ai déjà dit pourquoi je ne voulais pas de cet insigne... La jeune fille le regarda, sur la défensive.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te convaincre du contraire...

Les traits de la jeune fille s'apaisèrent. Elle se mit à parler, très vite :

- Je sais que cela déçoit maman, qu'elle rêve toujours de voir ses enfants couverts de d'honneurs et de reconnaissance mais... Regarde Hermione l'année dernière. Elle s'en est bien sortit, mais... elle a prit ça comme une récompense, un honneur...

- Et ?

- Et moi je ne vois ça que comme une charge qui m'imposerait des devoirs qui ne me plaisent pas. Punir, surveiller, réprimander... Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

- Si tu en parlais avec elle, tu saurais aussi qu'elle a défendu les premières années contre les méfaits des plus grands, qu'elle a rétabli l'ordre là ou il en était besoin. Plusieurs premières années ont été sauvés de Malefoy un peu grâce à elle... Et si elle a prit un air si rébarbatif, c'est tout simplement que c'était le seul moyen pour elle d'être crédible. Elle a toujours prit son rôle très à cœur... Et pourtant, avec tout le temps qu'elle passe à étudier, je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait désiré à la base...

- Et bien disons que... Tu te fais l'avocat du diable !

- Non Ginny. Je vais juste te dire une dernière chose. Un secret.

- Ni Ron ni Hermione ne sont au courant. Dumbledore me l'a dit, et à mon avis, seuls quelques autres éminents membres de l'Ordre sont au courant. Tu sais cette prophétie du département des mystères, elle me concernait.

- Oui.

- Et bien, je vais t'en dire le contenu. Car je ne suis pas le seul intéressé. Il est également question de Voldemort.

Fermant les yeux, la rouquine vit passer devant elle les images de cette horrible soirée au département des mystères. A l'évocation du Lord noir, elle frissonna de peur rétrospective... Harry continua :

- et il est dit en gros que je c'est de ma main que Voldemort mourra. Seulement, quand cette prophétie a été annoncée, il en a eu vent. Et c'est pourquoi il passera sa vie à essayer de me tuer avant que je le fasse. C'est pourquoi il a tué mes parents... et essayé de me tuer bébé.

Ginny resta bouche bée devant le jeune homme, qui la regardait calmement de ses yeux verts émeraude. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et pouvoir lui demander :

- Tu veux dire qu'il a été dit il y a 17 ans que c'est toi qui devrais tuer Lord Voldemort ?

- Oui.

- Et tu sais ça depuis quand ?

- Dumbledore me l'a annoncé le soir où Sirius est mort. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Si je ne le tue pas, c'est lui qui le fera. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Les moldus appellent ça le destin.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- Apprendre ! A me défendre, puis à attaquer aussi. Essayer de maîtriser de puissants sortilèges... Et attendre le moment.

La jeune fille appuya sa tête contre son épaule, et prit dans ses mains celle du jeune homme, qu'elle embrassa.

- Mon refus doit te paraître bien puéril alors...

- Bien sur que non Ginny ! Cela n'a rien à voir. Je t'ai dit ça pour deux raisons. La première est de te montrer qu'on a tous dans la vie des choses qui nous tombent dessus, des devoirs si tu veux, des obligations morales. La seconde est que je ne l'ai dit à personne. Et ça me fait du bien de le dire à toi. Même si maintenant je n'ai plus peur.

- Tu vas devoir affronter Voldemort et tu n'as plus peur ? Tu plaisantes !

- Non. Je n'ai plus peur. Je sais que l'un d'entre nous mourra, alors... si c'est lui, tant mieux. Dans l'autre cas, je ne serai plus là pour le voir. Alors...

Ils échangèrent un regard, plein d'amour et de fatalité. La jeune fille eu pour la première fois conscience du véritable fardeau qui pesait sur les épaules d'Harry. Non pas un quelconque chagrin, où une crise de remise en question... non, un destin, inéluctable qui plus est. Elle le serra dans ses bras, souhaitant de tout cœur alléger son fardeau. Mais là, elle ne pouvait rien faire... Alors pour l'instant, elle allait partager son secret. Et l'aimer... alors quand elle sortit de sa chambre, et qu'elle prit les escaliers qui menaient au salon, elle était fermement décidée à assumer cette responsabilité qui si elle était déplaisante, n'en était pas moins un devoir...

Hermione avait de la peine pour son amie, mais se dit qu'au moins les cela avait détourné l'attention de Molly. Elle en profita, à la fin du repas, pour s'esquiver avec Ron dans la bibliothèque. Refermant la porte derrière eux, car elle était bien décidée à ne plus jamais ce faire surprendre avec son amoureux en plein baiser ou autre , elle laissa le grand rouquin s'installer dans un des immenses fauteuils, et prit place sur ses genoux.

Elle commença par dérouler la grande feuille de parchemin. Elle ne pouvait voir la tête du jeune homme, placée bien au dessus de ses épaules, et qui s'était mis à fixer le joli décolleté de la jeune fille.

- Regarde Ron

Oui je regarde...

- En fait par ses ramifications, cet espèce de passage caché fait quasiment tout el tour de la maison en fait. Il y a même ce petit couloir qui doit déboucher... ici ! A la bibliothèque.

Pointant le doigt sur l'endroit en question, elle ne fut pas consciente de l'émouvant sillon qu'elle créait entre ses seins.

- Oui je vois ça, dit Ron d'une voix rauque, que sa petit amie, tout à la joie de sa découverte, ne remarqua même pas.

- Je me demande ou c'est exactement... Elle commençait à cambrer les reins pour prendre appui sur ses pieds, afin de se relever, quand elle sentit contre ses fesses, une bosse dure qui...

- Oh Ron ! reamarqua-t-elle, choquée sur le moment, oubliant même de se mettre debout. Elle tourna la tête, leva les yeux, et remarqua le regard du rouquin plongé dans son...

Il lui fit un petit sourire penaud.

- Euh... Désolé Mamione mais... c'est toi ! C'est de ta faute !

- Tu n'exagèrerai pas un petit peu là ? Lui demanda-t-elle, l'air moqueur.

Il secoua la tête pour tout réponse, l'air sur de lui. Hermione, décidée à jouer avec le feu, décida subitement de s'étirer en baillant, ondulant de tout son corps contre celui du jeune homme qui se sentit vraiment à l'étroit... Il poussa cependant lui aussi un soupir de bien-être, à ce charmant contact. Ses grands bras se fermèrent alors sur la jeune fille, afin de prolonger ce sensuel et étrange corps à corps. Ils rentrèrent dans une danse lente et complexe, faite de caresses légères, de mouvements du bassin, de frôlement de jambes... Ron était vautré dans le canapé, le corps gracile de son amie étendu sur lui. Il s'entait son sexe durci coincé entre le chaud sillon des fesses de la jeune fille, dont les mouvements langoureux le rendait fou, même à travers le fin tissus de sa jupe. Il allait...

- Non ! Il poussa Hermione éberluée.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ?

Le jeune homme, qui avait été au bord d'avoir l'orgasme le plus fort de sa vie (il en avait eu fort peu il faut dire, mais bon...), rougit brusquement. Puis il misa sur la franchise.

- Tu sais Hermione, les garçons... c'est... euh... il y a un moment ou forcèment... Quand on prends du plaisir, et beaucoup... il se passe un truc quoi !

- Et ?

- ?

- Et ?

- Euh...

- Tu es gêné ?

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmoui

- Ron ? Elle se rassit sur lui, à califourchon cette fois ci, et lui dit à l'oreille : Ne crois tu pas que moi aussi je pourrai te donner du plaisir ?

Il hocha brusquement la tête, faisant signe que Oh oui ! elle pouvait...

- S'il te plait... Elle chuchotait. Laisse moi essayer...

Elle mordilla doucement entre ses lèvres le lobe de l'oreille du rouquin, puis laissa ses lèvres effleurer la peau de son cou. Petit à petit, Ron se détendit. Elle le sentit plus décontracté. Passant ses mains sur sa nuque, elle releva le visage du jeune homme qu'elle parsema de petits baisers, puis s'empara de sa si jolie bouche. Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient si douces, si sucrées...Les lèvres généreuses répondirent si tendrement à son baiser qu'elle eut du mal à s'en détacher. Enfin, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, et s'empara du bas du tee shirt que le rouquin avait mis ce matin. Complètement dans un autre monde, le rouquin leva les bras et la laisser le lui enlever...

Elle avait déjà vu le torse nu de son petit ami, en différentes occasions, mais jamais dans cette situation. Elle voulait lui donner du plaisir, lui donner autant qu'il lui en avait donné la veille au soir. Alors petit à petit, elle se mit à parcourir la peau blanche à petits coups de baiser, s'attardant un peu du bout de la langue sur les tétons d'un rose pale. C'est ainsi, du bout des lèvres, qu'elle sentit le cœur de Ron palpiter un peu plus vite. Contre son bas ventre, elle sentait le sexe de Ron exercer de légères pressions. Et quand elle l'entendit gémir alors qu'elle appuya dessus d'un mouvement de bassin plus prononcé, elle recula aussitôt. Doucement, sa petite main s'abaissa jusqu'à la fermeture éclair, qu'elle baissa tout doucement. Si doucement qu'ils sentirent presque tout les deux les crans libérer peu à peu le sexe en érection du rouquin. Lorsque la couture mit fin au geste d'Hermione, il jaillit entièrement. Ron poussa un soupir se soulagement et de plaisir. Qui se mua en râle rauque lorsqu'elle glissa sa main le long de la hampe si tendue que le fin tissu du caleçon craqua presque.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, il la regarda, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il souleva juste le bassin quand la jeune fille saisit les bords de son jean et de son caleçon pour les baisser jusqu'aux genoux. Elle vit le sexe tressaillir au contact de l'air...

Son instinct de femme et sa malice naturelle l'incitèrent à ne pas toucher totu de suite au centre du plaisir de Ron. D'un doigt joueur, elle traça maintes courbes et volutes sur les cuisses, le pubis et les bourses du jeunes homme. Encore une fois, il frémit d'excitation et de plaisir. Doucement, elle approcha sa main, jusqu'à saisir entièrement le sexe du jeune homme, qui gémit de plaisir. Et ce fut qui qui sentant son hésitation, fit prendre à la main de la jaune fille un mouvement de bas en haut, tout doucement. Pour la première fois, Hermione se sentit maitresse du plaisir d'un homme, et c'était une sensation vraiment grisante. Elle observait avec acuité la bouche entrouverte sur un souffle haletant, les mains crispées sur le bord du fauteuil, la goutte de liquide perlé qui jaillit du gland... Remarquant que les mouvements de bassin de Ron se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés, elle donna elle-même un rythme plus rapide à son geste. Puis désirant rendre à ce sexe le même hommage qu'au reste elle avait donné au reste du corps blanc, elle embrassa ce sexe qui vibrait dans sa main.

Le léger cri rauque que Ron poussa l'incita à caresser de ses lèvres humides l'extrémité de ce sexe, et elle sentit un liquide salé envahir sa bouche, alors que Ron, dans un dernier spasme, gémissait le nom de la jeune fille....

**Alors ? did you enjoy it ?**

**salut Liv ! Histoire d'alimenter tes fantasmes... une fois de plus special dédicace sur la bouche de Ron....**

****

**Bon ben voilà, hier soir et aujourd'hui, super inspiration, alors trois chaitre aujourd'hui.... Parce que je fete mes 100 reviews!!!**

****

**Je veux absolument savoir ce que vous pensez de tout tout otu!**

****

**Voilà,**

****

**Pascale1980**


	20. Les couloirs secrets du square Grimmaud

**Salut à tous !**

**Bon, je ne sais pas, vendredi je me suis sentie un peu prise de folie et j'ai posté tous mes chapitres d'avance... Je ne me dis pas bravo, mais bon...**

**Par contre, je pensais avoir un peu plus de review. Alors que j'avais mis trois chapitres ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a moins plu, ou quoi... mais bon, en tout cas, quand j'ai écrit le 20, j'étais à fond dedans, la musique d'indiana Jones dans la tête ... (lol)**

**Alors, répondons aux p'tites reviews :**

**Bénélie : Vi, moi aussi, ces petits balais qui s'agitent tout seuls... surtout pour la vaisselle, ce serait bien. Et le repassage aussi... Tous les trucs chiants quoi !**

**Jadou : contente de voir que cela te plait. Pour Draco et consort, cela reviendra, bien entendu, et ils seront même souvent présents, mais pas avant plusieurs chapitres. T'inquiète, tout est prévu (et moi je me suis embarqué dans un truc qui va durer 10 ans...)**

**Zagan : Ben en fait, Molly elle pète un câble en ce moment, et elle n'a pas fini d'en voir...**

**Virg05 : en fait je n'ai peut et repas été très claire, mais là ils sont réconciliés. Et ils sont ensemble. Je vais être plus explicite plus tard alors...**

**Rupertforever : Oui, j'ai été prise d'une envie folle de tout poster... Pour une fois que j'arrivais à prendre de l'avance... Parce que cette semaine, je déménage, et en plus la journée faut que j'invente le faux rapport de stage de mon copain... Qui doit prétendre avoir passé 1 mois et demi à Londres, à servir des verres de bière et des petits déjeuner anglais... Alors moi faut que j'écrive tout en français, pour qu'un de mes potes bilingue traduise...**

**Anywhere : contente de voir que l'intrigue lait, j'avoue que cela me tient particulièrement à cœur... Surtout que j'ai jeté plein de fils, et tout va se rejoindre, mais il y a des trucs dont je parle au tout début, qui ne ressortiront que bien plus tard... Mais je n'ai rien oublié ! C'est pour ça que là je me rends compte que ma fic, ben si je veux la finir bien, j'en ai pour un moment...**

**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire... et comme je l'ai dit à Rupertforever, cette semaine, je pense que ça va être moins rapide, j'ai un truc à inventer qui vaut bien une fic... Un faux rapport de stage pour mon copain! mdr! Et en plus je suis en plein déménagement! Et** **ça, je peux vous dire que c'est super chiant!**

**Et allez faire un tour du côté de chez Liv (ah la la, je fais même des références littéraires... mdr)**

**Aussi, je voulais vous dire que pour les runes, ce sont des vrais. Bien entendu pas pour ce qui s'agit des significations, mais les noms existent vraiment. Au début, je les ai inventé, mais ça faisiat pas beau... alors j'ai regardé sur internet. Je trouve que cela sonne toujours bizarre, amis bon, ça passe mieux.**

**CHAPITRE 20**

Enfin ils purent s'esquiver après le dîner. Tous se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Ils savaient que plus personne ne viendraient les déranger, il était plus de 23h. il savaient fait provision de ces torches éternelles, que toute bonne épicerie sorcière se doit de vendre à profusion. D'autant plus qu'elles n'avaient d'éternelles que le nom, leur durée de vie variant entre 4 et 48h. Ce qui en soit n'était déjà pas si mal. Ils en avaient pris chacun deux. Par précaution, même s'ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'en servir, ils avaient pris leur baguette magique, et Harry le fameux couteau que lui avait autrefois offert son parain, et qui devait leur permettre d'ouvrir toutes les portes.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui prit la tête de l'exploration. Derrière lui, le plan à la main, Hermione le guidait. Suivaient ensuite Ginny, et Ron qui fermait la marche. Lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans le boyau tortueux, ils ne purent réprimer un frisson. Entendre la porte se fermer derrière eux était plutôt inquiétant. Mais il était trop tard. C'est tout les 4 d'un pas décidé qu'ils descendirent les marches irrégulières. Les murs suintaient l'humidité, et leurs murmurent résonnaient sous les vieilles voûtes. Ils croisèrent sur leur chemin quelques paliers avec des bifurcations, qui s'enfonçaient mystérieusement dans la nuit, mais comme le dit Hermione, le but premier était de visiter cette étrange salle. Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans les entrailles de la terre.

Entrailles pas si profondes, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas dû descendre plus d'une vingtaine de mètres de profondeur. Ce qui, partant du premier étage, représentait 15 mètres de sous-sol. Mais plus ils descendaient, plus le couloir se faisait large et haut. Harry tenait sa torche bien haut, et ce fut Ginny qui remarqua d'étranges signes cabalistiques sur le murs.

- On dirait des runes anciennes, remarqua Hermione.

- Et qu'il y a-t-il d'écrit ? demanda Ron

- Stoppez vous une minute.

- La jeune file rapprocha sa torche du mur.

- « Odal hagel eoh peorth is sigel... » je n'arrive pas à tout déchiffrer. Je ne les reconnais pas toutes !

- Mais que vois tu ? Demanda Ginny, anxieuse

- Euh... « Là est la deuxième naissance » et... « Si tu as peur du ... rebrousse chemin »

- A la lueur des flammes, le visage d'Hermione prenait d'étranges lueurs.

- Il y a sûrement des runes que nous n'avons pas appris en cours. Continuons, nous verrons bien.

La petite troupe avança encore d'une dizaine de mètres, et s'arrêta devant une double porte de bois sombre, avec encore d'étranges signes gravés dessus.

- Et ça Hermione, tu le reconnais ?

- Euh... c'est étrange... on voit certaines runes, mais au milieu, on dirait un symbole...

Profondément gravé au centre des deux portes, une mystérieuse figure géométrique les intriguait. Il s'agissait de plusieurs petites étoiles, autour desquelles s'inscrivaient en médaillon quatre images et des runes qui revenaient à plusieurs reprises. Fébrilement, Hermione sortit de sa poche un crayon et une feuille de papier, et se mit à recopier le dessin.

- c'est quoi ça ? demanda Ron

- T'inquiète, c'est moldu...

Harry essaya de pousser les portes, qui restèrent fermées.

- On dirait que nous sommes bloqués... On ne peut pas aller plus loin !

- Essaye ton couteau, lui dit Ron.

- M'étonnerait que cela marche, murmura Hermione.

Effectivement, rien ne se produisit.

- Peut-être que la moulure s'enfonce, comme dans la chambre d'Harry... Suggéra la brunette.

Vainement, les quatre amis tâtèrent tous les reliefs du bois. Ils tentèrent même de baisser les portes torches qui étaient de chaque côté de la porte, mais toujours rien... Et aucune serrure pour une peu probable clef. Hermione commença à gribouiller son dessin. Ginny, le regardant de plus loin, s'exclama :

- On dirait une constellation !

- Hermione poussa un cri de victoire :

- Oui, je sais, c'est euh... zut ! Je l'ai au bout de la langue...

- Quoi ? crièrent Ron Harry et Ginny

- Je ne sais plus ! leur répondit-elle d'un air angoissé. Vous savez, la constellation qui n'est visible qu'une fois par siècle. Dans la galaxie d'Ixtrion...

- Oh ! s'écria Ginny, je vois c'est...

- Tu vois de quoi elles parlent ? demanda Ron à son ami, qui lui répondit d'un signe négatif.

- AZELAM ! cria Hermione. C'est ça ! La constellation d'Azélam ! Même Firenze nous en avait parlé !

- Et il avait dit quoi ?

- Euh... que les pauvres humains n'était plus à même d'en comprendre les mystères. Que notre civilisation était trop décadente pour qu'il risque de nous en livrer les secrets...

- Ca nous fait une belle jambe, grogna Ron, qui fixait les voûtes du plafond comme s'il avait peur qu'elles s'écroule sur sa tête.

- Oui mais nous pouvons certainement trouver des choses dessus dans la bibliothèque en haut, persifla son amie.

- Ginny caressa de la main les étoiles gravées dans le bois. « Azélam » murmura-t-elle...

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules. Ginny resta pétrifiée, alors que son amie lui demandait :

- Mais qu'as-tu fait ?

- Rien, répondit la rouquine effrayée. j'ai juste prononcé le nom, c'est tout...

- Mais moi aussi je l'ai crié !

- Venant des Black, lui dit Harry, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils aient jeté un sort de protection contre les sangs de bourbe...

Hermione s'avança, les lèvres pincées. Ron tenta de la retenir, et rentra à sa suite dans la grande pièce. Harry et Ginny ne purent que les suivre...

Si les murs étaient directement taillés dans le granit, ils étaient jusqu'à mi-hauteur couverts de lambris Ils posèrent leurs torches dans les encoches faites exprès pour, aux quatre coins de la salle. Il y avait un immense bureau, une bibliothèque en proportion, et plusieurs banquettes, qui indiquaient que cet endroit était un lieu de réunion. Le mobilier principal et la décoration dataient de plusieurs siècles, mais quelques objets ça et là montraient que les générations de Black successives y avaient apposé leur marque. Comme cette longue vue qui ne pouvait avoir plus de 50 ans, ou une coupe gravée au nom de Hephaïstos Black, datée de1930, où étaient inscrits les mots suivants :

« Pour le Septentrion

Encore et toujours »

- Le Septentrion ? Ca vous dit quelque chose, demanda Hermione à Ron et Ginny, plus susceptibles de reconnaître ce genre de choses du monde sorcier.

- Rien du tout, répondirent-ils intrigués.

Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, et poussa une exclamation de victoire :

- Regardez, je crois qu'on a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait ! _Les sorts impardonnables, Les plus_ _puissants sortilèges d'attaque_, _Les potions interdites_, et Oh !_ Les grands noms de la magie noire_ ! _Magie noire, comment la dissimuler_, que des livres interdits ! Je suis sure que la plupart de ces ouvrages ne sont même pas à la réserve de Poudlard ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Hermione exultait, et commençait à sortir des livres qu'elle ramènerait dans sa chambre.

- Il ne faut pas oublier pourquoi nous sommes venus, lui rappela Ginny. L'Amérique latine...

La brunette se reprit, confuse, et se mit en devoir de chercher des livres plus appropriés. Mais ce fut Harry qui trouva le premier un petit volume intitulé _Les magies noires oubliées_. Hermione, elle, dénicha _Les secrets des civilisations perdues_, qui pourrait peut-être se révéler intéressant. Cependant, rien sur les civilisations Inca et Maya en particulier, même si cette bibliothèque était d'une extrême richesse dans le genre « livres qu'on doit cacher parce que c'est interdit ou très dangereux » (lol)

Harry s'installa derrière le bureau, et commença à ouvrir les tiroirs. Il y trouva plusieurs feuilles de parchemin gravées au nom des Black, plusieurs gallions d'or, mais rien de compromettant. Rien de personnel en fait. Il leva en soupirant les yeux vers le mur en face de lui, et reconnu, cette fois sur un beau tableau plein de couleur et richement encadré, le même signe que sur la porte. Cela devait certainement avoir une signification... Il finit par dénicher une carte, dans un des tiroirs du bas. Le carton avait été déchiré, et juxtaposant les deux parties, il put lire « Sirius Black, membre héréditaire »

- Venez voir ça, dit-il en appelant ses amis.

Après réflexion, tous furent d'accord sur le fait qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de club, d'où Sirius s'était fait exclure, ou dans lequel il avait refusé d'entrer... En tout cas quelque chose de très vieux, vu la porte, et de très mal, vu le secret dans lequel il était entouré. Ils s'installèrent dans les canapés.

- Franchement... Ginny regardait autour d'elle, l'air mi-émerveillée, mi-inquiète. Vous ne trouvez quand même pas que c'est complètement fou ce qui nous arrive ? Vous vous rendez compte où on est ? Vous imaginez tout ce qui a pu se passer ici ?

- Justement, commenta Hermione d'un air sombre, je préfère ne pas imaginer... quand je vois tout ces livres, je me dis que...

- Qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne dises rien, complèta Ron, mal à l'aise dans cette espèce de crypte, qui lui pesait...

- Moi j'aime l'endroit, dit Harry. Je trouve ça génial... On est dans un lieu inconnu, où personne ne peut venir, où personne ne sait que nous sommes, où...

- Où il y a une cheminée, ce qui veut dire que des gens sont déjà venus, et risquent de revenir un jour, nous n'en savons rien ! Hermione le regardait, l'air sérieux. Moi je pense que nous ne sommes absolument pas en sécurité ici. Et que personne ne devrait y venir seul, dit-elle en fixant Harry

Le silence qui suivit après ces paroles fut chargé de menaces. Soudainement, ils se rendirent compte que les lourdes voûtes en pierre de taille avaient du abriter bien des vices, si ce n'était des crimes. L'atmosphère fut si pesante qu'ils se levèrent de concert et prirent alors le chemin du retour. En remontant avec prudence les marches gluantes, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire quelques commentaires :

- C'est poétique, Septentrion comme nom, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Oui, c'est plein de mystère, dit Ginny d'une voix douce.

La brunette s'arrêta sur un palier, dont le couloir s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres glauques. Levant sa torche, elle contempla le plan, puis regarda ses amis :

- Dites voir, vous savez que par là, on devrait arriver à la bibliothèque ?

- Euh... es tu certaine que cela vaille la peine de prendre le risque de... Ginny, pour une fois, avait l'air de douter du bien-fondé des lubies d'Hermione. Franchement, je suis fatiguée et j'ai envie de dormir...

- Normalement, il devrait même y avoir un passage qui mène à notre chambre...

Harry prit la parole :

- Ecoute Hermione, je pense vraiment qu'on pourra voir ça un autre jour... On ne sait même pas comment on va ouvrir la porte de ma chambre en sens inverse alors... Et on a dit que nous ne nous séparerions pas ici...

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et continua de marcher. Puis elle regarda Ron, et dit d'un air sibyllin :

- Tant pis, mais cela aurait été intéressant de voir quels passages secrets relient nos chambres...

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers. Rien ne fut plus facile que d'ouvrir la porte, un levier bien en évidence se trouvait du côté droit du mur. Il était évident que des générations de Black avaient entretenu les différents mécanismes. Seuls les murs suintaient l'humidité. Mais là, il n'y avait rien à faire...

Jaillissant un à un de la grande armoire, ils s'assirent en demi-cercle devant la cheminée. Ginny alluma un feu, et tendit ses mains vers les flammes :

- C'est horrible ! Il faisait si humide...

Son frère lui répondit en frissonnant :

- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai détesté ! Je ne supporte pas ce type d'endroit. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas d'issue, ça m'oppresse... Je vais en faire des cauchemards cette nuit...

- Moi, je regrette de ne pas avoir prit plus de livres... J'aurai bien aimé pouvoir emmener toute la bibliothèque... La brunette regardait d'un air déprimé les deux seuls petits livres qu'ils avaient prit.

- Ce sont des livres de magie noire ! Tu ne vas quand même pas...

- Ron, tu veux bien devenir Auror... non ?

- Oui !

- La magie noire, tu vas devoir l'étudier. Et bien profondément ! Parce que pour affronter Lord Voldemort, lui-même maître en cette matière...

- Pfuittt, j'y suis pas encore...

Le rouquin se leva en dépliant son grand corps, puis prit son amie par la main.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi je suis fatigué...

Tout naturellement, il emmena Hermione dans sa chambre. Deux secondes lui suffirent pour laisser tomber ses vêtements, et grimper dans le lit. Voyant qu'Hermione ne se décidait pas à le rejoindre, il lui demanda :

- Ben, tu ne viens pas ?

- Tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble ? La brunette avait l'air étonné.

- Euh... oui, c'est à peu près ça. Il lui fit un sourire ironique.

- Et ta mère ?

- Comment ça ma mère ?

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Oui ?

- Ben si elle s'en rend compte...

Le rouquin soupira et s'assit dans le lit :

- Hermione... c'est difficile pour ma mère en ce moment, c'est vrai. Elle a plein de soucis. Percy, les jumeaux qui rentrent dans l'ordre, et plein d'autres encore. Elle nous voit grandir, elle a du mal. Maintenant, qu'une chose soit claire : Nous sommes chez Harry, nous sommes grands, je suis fatigué, et j'ai juste envie de dormir. Mais dans tes bras. Alors... Quoi qu'il se passe demain, vient s'il te plait !

Le jeune homme lui tendit les bras, avec un sourire qui était déjà irrésistible. Alors sous-vêtements, elle le rejoignit, et ils s'endormirent chastement dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

**Et oui, je pensais que ma scène de R du 16 vous inspirerait, ou ce petit intermède bucolique, de Ginny et Hermione dans le jardin, où... Ah la la, va falloir que j'essaie de faire mieux ! En tout cas, si vous aimez, cliquez en bas à gauche, pour me motiver...**

**Bises,**

**Pascale.**

**PS: Le septentrion, vous n'aviez pas oublié?**


	21. Le livre des morts

**

* * *

Salut !**

**Bon, je récapitule, parce que vous ne suivez vraiment pas ! Non, je plaisante, moi aussi, je suis obligée régulièrement de relire les fics longues depuis le premier chapitre, parce que comme tout le monde j'en lis tellement que je confond tout. Alors pour vous ressituer :**

**Au chapitre 10, dans le club où Drago entraine Roxanne et Suzy, elles lisent un tract que je vous remets en partie : **

_Le mélange des sangs entraînera à long terme forcement la dispersion de nos dons, de nos pouvoirs, de notre force. _

_Avez-vous au fond de vous réellement envie qu'un jour un enfant de moldu éduque vos enfants ?_

_Avez-vous vraiment envie de sang de bourbe dans nos écoles, dans nos hôpitaux, et jusqu'à dans notre ministère ??_

_C'est vous, la jeunesse sorcière,_

_C'est vous, la jeunesse sang-pur,_

_C'est vous qui créerez le monde de demain, et en établirez les règles !_

_Rejoignez le mouvement **Jeunesse du Septentrion** _

_Pour plus d'informations, envoyez un hibou à la boite postale suivante : AdEHB021_

**Donc en fait Ce club, c'est un club de jeune qui a rien trouvé de mieux que de s'inspirer d'un mouvement plus ancien, qui s'était arrêté à la fin présumée de Voldemort, il y a 17 ans. Donc ils ont récupéré le truc, et de ce qui s'appelait tout simplement le « Septentrion », mais qui a été dissout, c'est devenu « Jeunesse du Septentrion ». Cela sera expliqué dans plusieurs chapitres, quand il sera temps. Et donc vous avez deviné de quel parti ils étaient. D'où la carte que Sirius avait refusé, et qui a été conservée déchirée. Parce que mine de rien, papa Black, il l'aimait bien son fils, même si après ça a tourné comme on le sait. **

**Voilà...**

**Alors, pour les reviews:**

**Virg05: 1 mois! Ben ça va j'ai de la marge lol! C'est pas très sérieux tout ça...**

**Rupertforever: Contente de te voir si enthousiaste, c'est génial! Ca fait super plaisir d'avoir des compliments! Depuis un mois que je suis sur cetet fic, mon égo à pris un coup sévère...**

**ILiv inParis: Et bien! Ca aussi c'est du compliment! Et là par compte je vais rester humble, et te remercier d'une toute petite voix... A bientôt!**

**Zagan: Merci... Effectivement les derniers chapitres ont été très important pour l'intrigue. Et contente que cela te plaise.**

**Smoke: Merci!**

**Bénélie: ah la la , toi aussi tu as zappé! C'est pas très sérieux tout ça! (Je plaisante!)**

**Dobby: Tiens, un mouchoir! Et enchantée!**

**Bon, le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Parce que je voulais en mettre deux, mais cela va pas être possible, je n'aurai pas le temps de m'y mettre aujourd'hui. Alors je vous ai mis aussi le debut de ce qui devait être le chap. 22 la fin du 21. Cela se voit d'ailleurs, mais c pas trop grave je pense. Donc moi, je ne reviens pas avant lundi prochain, alors promis je vais essayer de vous faire un super chapitre d'ici là...**

**Et bien entendu, tout est à JKR!**

****

****

****

**CHAPITRE 21**

Hermione s'était laissée convaincre, et Ron et elle affichait maintenant leur couple, sans se cacher. Bien entendu, en public, cela se limitait à une main dans l'autre, ou un bras autour des épaules, mais le jeune homme était fermement décidé à garder sa Mione près de lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle avait du insister pour pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre sur les 6 heures du matin, afin de garder un minimum de discrétion et d'intimité. Ainsi, lorsque les jumeaux arrivèrent en transplanant dans la cuisine, pour le petit déjeuner, Ron avait une main posée négligemment sur l'épaule de sa petite amie, qui était plongée dans une discussion avec Ginny.

- Salut la compagnie ! Tout le monde va bien ?

Fred regarda Ron et Hermione, et même s'il savait déjà ce qu'il en était, arrondit sa bouche en un « Hô » faussement étonné, puis fit un large sourire. Georges le suivit, et ils se planèrent devant le jeune couple.

Ron les regarda, les sourcils froncés, aboya un « Quoi ? », ils éclatèrent de rire et allèrent à la recherche de leur mère.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à faire cette tête ? Je ne vois pas ce que...

La brunette posa une main apaisante sur sa cuisse :

- Je pense que c'est inévitable Ron. Espérons juste que cela ne durera pas...

- Les connaissant, reprit Ginny, tartinant une tranche de pain de marmelade, je dirai plutôt que vous en avez pour un moment...

Hermione soupira. Il était évident que les jumeaux adorant titiller Ron jusqu'à ses dernières limites, ils en verraient d'autres. Le mieux était donc de se faire une raison, et d'ignorer royalement leurs sarcasmes futurs... De toute façon, il y avait d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes à faire. Comme étudier ces livres qu'ils avaient ramené du sous-sol, et tacher de trouver une réponse à tout ces mystères.

- Harry ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui ?

- Les livres sont dans ta chambre ?

- Oui, dans l'armoire.

- D'accord. Je peux aller les prendre ?

- Vas-y pas de problème.

La brunette alla chercher les deux petits volumes et carnet de notes d'Hannibal Black, puis alla s'installer dans le jardin, au soleil. Ses amis préférèrent la laisser seule, ils se doutaient bien qu'elle serait hermétique à toute autre proposition. Ginny décida d'aller parler à sa mère, qui était visiblement très mal en ce moment.

Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine. Le rouquin n'était toujours pas au courant de la relation qu'entretenait Harry avec sa petite sœur. Jusqu'ici d'ailleurs, heureusement, car il n'aurait pas supporté de la savoir malheureuse. Mais Harry, qui était fermement décidé à faire son bonheur, avec tout l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse, voulait enfin en parler avec Ron. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche...

- Ron, tu sais, je voulais te dire quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- C'est très délicat, je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre... En fait c'est...

Ron le regardait, l'air interrogateur. Autant Harry pouvait être très secret, autant quand il mettait à parler, il n'avait pas ces hésitations.

- C'est une histoire de fille ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Et tu ne nous avais rien dit ! Qui sait ? On la connaît ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

- Elle est jolie ?

Idem

- Elle est euh... Elle a tout ce qu'il faut où il faut ? demanda-t-il d'un air égrillard, un petit sourire en coin

- Euh... c'est-à-dire que... Ron, dis pas ça ! Harry avait l'air subitement choqué.

Le rouquin plissa des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, se retint, la rouvrit, la referma, puis l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

- Ne me me.. pas Ginny ?

Harry hocha la tête, dans un mouvement affirmatif.

- Toi et Ginny ? Ensemble ?

Le jeune homme fut soulagé de voir que Ron avait maintenant l'air plus étonné qu'autre chose.

- Toi et Ginny ? Comme moi et Hermione ? en couple ? Les bisous ? Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette évocation.

- Mmmmoui, on est ensemble.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Euh... en fait, on a... Harry soupira, espérant que son ami ne se montrerait pas trop inquisiteur. Il inspira un grand coup. 3 semaines !

- 3 semaines et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Euh... tu sais, je voulais attendre, voir si c »tétait sérieux, euh...

Immédiatement, Harry sentit qu'il avait dit mais une grosse, une énorme connerie (faut bien dire ce qu'il y est). Le pire, c'est que ce n'était même pas vrai. Seulement, il y a des fois, quand on ne sait pas quoi dire, et bien n'importe quoi sort de notre bouche que l'on ferait mieux de fermer. Et là, subitement, il sentit Ron se crisper...

- Comment ça voir si c'est sérieux ? Je vais te dire un truc Harry : Ma sœur fait hélas ce qu'elle veut de sa vie. Mais là, il s'agit de toi !

- Ecoute moi je...

- Attend ! J'ai pas fini ! Et là j'ai mon mot à dire ! alors si à un seul moment tu pensais que ce n'était pas sérieux entre vous, alors je te jure, que...

Ron fulminait, et Harry commençait à s'énerver...

- Ron écoute moi ! On ne t'a rien dit parce qu'on ne voulait pas que tu te mettes à gueuler, à faire ton frère ultra macho à deux mornilles! Voilà pourquoi on a rien dit !

- Comment ça mon frère macho à deux mornilles ?

Les deux garçons était debout et parlaient de plus en plus fort.

- Oui, parce que je suis persuadée que tu serais... capable de nous gâcher la vie !

- Et comment que je vais vous gâcher la vie ! Mon meilleur ami qui se tape ma petite sœur !

- Je ne me tape pas Ginny comme tu dis !

- Et bien j'espère bien !

Ils se regardaient tout les deux, le rouge aux joues et les sourcils froncés. Harry fut le premier à esquisser un léger sourire, tout de suite suivit par le rouquin, qui se mit à rire franchement. Ils se rassirent plus détendus.

- Alors comme ça ma sœur a enfin réussit à t'avoir ?

- Comment ça « enfin réussit » ?

- Ben elle est tombée amoureuse de toi, on va dire... le jour où on s'est rencontré la première fois, à King Cross, pour passer la barrière...

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette évocation.

- Mais, rajouta le rouquin, je te la confie qu'à une seule condition !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne tolèrerai aucun dérapage !

- Ben ?! qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Que pas une seule fois je la vois malheureuse ou en larmes. Et là, je suis sérieux...

- Bon, ben je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit Harry, souriant en coin.

- Mauvaise réponse !

Les deux amis se mirent à rire franchement. Ron était tout à fait conscient de l'abus de son instinct protecteur, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Après réflexion, il lâcha, condescendant :

- De toute façon, je préfère encore qu'elle soit avec toi que quelqu'un d'autre...

- Trop aimable...

- T'inquiète, t'as pas fini d'entendre parler des Weasley... Ron ricana à l'idée des remarques dont Harry serait abreuvé de la part des autres grands frères de Ginny. Oui, tu t'es fourré dans un sacré guêpier !

* * *

« _Le livre en question pourrait être comparé au **Livre des morts** de la mythologie égyptienne. Il aurait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts, et donc par là donnerait la vie éternelle. Il renfermerait des sortilèges très anciens, perdus de nos jours, notamment de magie noire. Il est même fait mention sur les nombreuses fresques qui ornent les murs de la citée d'Accapourdoca d'un mystérieux sortilège interdit._

_Mais sans conteste, les quelques savants qui se sont aventurés à la recherche de ce livre étaient intéressés par le pouvoir immense qu'il renferme. C'est l'équivalent de l' Alkaheist, de la pierre philosophale, le secret de la vie et de la mort... »_

Hermione dévorait _Les magies noires oubliées_. Puis elle s'attaqua aux mystères des civilisations perdues.

_« Il est dit notamment qu'il est possible d'accéder au trésor d'Accapourdocca qu'une fois tout les 111 ans. Mais les fresques sont jusque maintenant restées fermées sur leur secret. Tout ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il est protégé à la fois par de puissants sortilèges, et par une maîtrise des forces naturelles inégalée jusqu'à nos jours. Une constellation doit être en place, mais nous ne savons pas laquelle. Tout un rituel est indiqué, il y a des formules à dire. Nous savons par contre qu'un grand pouvoir magique est nécessaire pour résister à l'opération, qui est très éprouvante. Car pénétrer au coeur de la citée n'est pas permis à tous... »_

La brunette se frotta les yeux. Elle avait passé trois heures à parcourir dans tous les sens les deux livres, et le puzzle se complétait. Elle nota sur son carnet :

**Livre **:

Pouvoir de ressuciter

Formules impardonnables ?

Sortilèges de magie noire

**Le lieu :**

Accapourdoca

Accessible tout les 111 ans, donc en 1997

Date exacte ? Sur combien de temps ?

Il y aurait des forces cosmiques en jeu ? quelle constellation doit être en place ?

Etudier les fresques ? Trouver une formule magique ?

NB : Que sont allés faire les Evergreen là bas ? Où en sont leurs recherches ?

Elle allait ouvrir le carnet de voyage d'Hannibal Black, afin de voir à quelle époque exactement il y était, lorsque elle vit une paire de basckets éculées arrêter leur course devant ses yeux. Elle leva la tête et vit deux grands yeux bleus qui la regardaient avec tendresse. Le grand jeune homme s'assit à coté d'elle, puis désigna les livres d'un geste du menton.

- Alors ?

- Je n'en peux plus... J'ai mal à la nuque...

- Penche la tête en avant.

Ron s'installa derrière elle et se mit à pétrir avec douceur les muscles de la jeune fille.

- Je ne te fais pas mal ?

- Mmmmm c'est bon...

Effectivement, Ron avait de grandes mains, chaudes et habiles. Petit à petit, les nœuds musculaires commencèrent à s'assouplir.

- Tu sais, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose...

- Chut !

Les grandes mains se posèrent sur les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Ne dis rien, ne pense plus à rien...

Il recommença à lui caresser le cou, plus doucement cette fois. Puis il ne put résister à l'attrait de cette nuque rose pale, envahie de petits cheveux fous, et déposa un long baiser dessus. Hermione sentit un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait une odeur de bébé et de fleur. Ses lèvres descendirent sur les vertèbres saillantes, puis remontèrent jusque derrière les oreilles...

- Ronald Weasley, dit la jeune fille d'une voix enrouée, arrêtez ça tout de suite...

- Au sinon ?

- Au sinon je sens que je vais défaillir...

Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de son ami dans lesquels elle se pelotonna, comme un chaton fatigué d'avoir trop joué. Le jeune souffla doucement sur les paupières bistrées, et lui chuchota d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Je t'aime...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry étaient installés dans la bibliothèque. Curieusement, le même air boudeur s'affichait sur leurs visages. Ginny était installée sur les genoux de son petit ami. Cela la rendait presque mal à l'aise. Effectivement, quand elle avait rejoint les deux jeunes garçons, elle avait été étonnée de voir Harry l'accueillir par un léger baiser sur la tempe, et la prendre par les épaules. Restait à savoir si c'était son air ahuri qui avait fait rire Ron, ou si tout simplement celui-ci avait tenté de cacher son malaise de cette manière. Mais bon, elle s'était vite repris, et s'était réfugiée avec bonheur dans les bras d'Harry. Cette nouvelle situation avait eu le mérite de dissiper les derniers doutes qui la tracassait. Et là, sentir le jeune homme tout prêt d'elle, lever les yeux et rencontrer son regard, le sentir effleurer de ses lèvres ses cheveux, comme il aimait à le faire… Ginny flottait loin de ses amis sur un petit nuage cotonneux. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui faudrait encore quelques jours pour pouvoir jouer ce rôle en public. Elle avait bien senti que son frère les avait regardé bizarrement, lorsqu'elle s'était installée sur les genoux de son meilleur ami, puis il avait détourné son regard vers Hermione. Pour les uns comme les autres, il faudrait s'habituer à ce que le petit quatuor était devenu… un doublé de duo !

A ce moment précis, l'Ordre au grand complet était en réunion. Même Rogue était là. Ainsi que quelques nouvelles recrues, dont Elliot et Jane Evergreen, qui s'était contenté de faire un signe discret de la main à leurs neveux. Les jumeaux étaient là également. Au bas mot une trentaine de membres avait envahi le double salon. Et lorsque les lourdes portes de chêne s'étaient refermées sous leur nez, un immense sentiment de déception leur avait serré le cœur. Eux qui s'investissaient, qui avaient déjà tant combattu… On les rendait à leur rôle d'adolescents, d'écoliers… Alors ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la grande pièce aux murs couverts de livres. Et puis tant qu'à faire, et bien ils feraient leur propre réunion ! On voulait les mettre de côté, mais c'était rat ! Ils se sentaient presque prêt à se rendre en Amérique du sud par leur propre moyen. Mais ça, bien sur, cela relevait du domaine du rêve… Hermione tapa du pied, se leva brusquement et alla vadrouiller du côté des rayonnages… Ron soupira, regarda ses amis, puis lacha du bout des lèvres :

- Quand je pense que même les jumeaux y sont… Alors qu'il n'y a même pas si longtemps, ils étaient à l'école avec nous… Puis, qui était au ministère l'année dernière ? On en a fait 10 fois qu'eux…

Un long moment de silence succéda à ce mouvement de rancœur. Même Hermione, si objective d'habitude, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque part, il n'avait pas tort… Elle comprenait qu'ils étaient encore jeunes, mais… Ils avaient une telle envie de s'investir ! Si au moins on leur avait confié quelques taches, même sans trop d'importance ! Mais rien à faire. Ils devaient rester témoins. La brunette se tourna vers eux :

- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que votre oncle et votre tante n'intègrent que maintenant l'Ordre, alors qu'Arthur et Molly en ont toujours fait partie ? Je suis persuadée que cela un rapport avec leurs recherches scientifiques. C'est évident.

- Là, je suis d'accord, répondit Harry à son amie. Ce qu'il faudrait savoir, c'est ce qu'ils ont vu là bas.

- Je dirai même qu'en plus, le jour où ils viennent, tous les autres sont là, comme par hasard… Ginny s'énervait. On ne sait même pas s'ils en savent plus que nous au final. Hermione, tu te rends compte jusque où tu es allée dans tes recherches ? Quand Elliot nous avait parlé, au Terrier, ils allaient juste à la recherche de traces de magie…

- Il n'allait certainement pas tout nous dire, répondit Hermione. Et il avait parlé de magie ancienne très puissante si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Oui, mais pas d'un livre qui ressuscite les morts !

- En attendant, je n'arrive pas à trouver de date ! Et sans ça, on est bloqués !

Le rouquin s'étira. On verra plus tard… De toute façon, ils n'ont pas l'air stressés plus que ça. On a vu pire…

- Harry ?

- Oui Hermione.

- Je peux t'emprunter ce livre ?

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut…

- Si justement. C'est ta maison Harry !

Le jeune homme rougit.

- Sers toi, prends tout ce que tu veux bien sur. Qu'est ce que tu nous a trouvé cette fois ci ?

- _Les plantes qui ressemblent_. Un traité sur les plantes qui ont presque le même aspect que certaines plantes médicinales, et qui ne faut pas confondre…

Ron à son tour se leva et alla jeter un œil sur les rayons chargés de livres. Il monta le petit escalier, qui permettait d'accéder à la rambarde, et tenta de jeter un œil sur les livres placés le plus en hauteur…

- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda sa petite amie.

- Les livres les intéressants sont toujours ceux qui sont les plus cachés…

Le jeune homme fouinait dans des ouvrages qui seraient restés inaccessibles à Hermione par exemple. Sa grande taille lui permettait de tout voir. Ils le virent entrouvrir un livre recouvert de cuir rouge.

- Harry ! Viens voir !

Le jeune homme le rejoignit.

- Regarde ça :

Harry esquissa un petit sourire à la vue de la gravure que son ami lui montrait du doigt. Un homme et une femme en plein rapport sexuel, qui faisait bizarrement des ronds avec son pouce et son index, et un point rouge entre les sourcils…

Le rouquin chuchota :

- Comment crois-tu qu'ils font ?

- C'est sur, il sont souples…

Ils tournèrent deux ou trois pages, de plus en plus étonnés, jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Hermioen leur parvienne aux oreilles.

- Vous faites quoi ?

Sursautant, ils refermèrent précipitamment le livre, sur lequel était inscrit :

****

_Vatsyayana : LeKâmasûtra_

- C'était qui lui? Un sorcier?

Harry éclata de rire. Rangeant le livre bien haut, ils redescendirent rieurs mais impressionnés les escaliers en colimaçon, afin de rejoindre leurs petites amies. A ce moment là, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tout à apprendre! Et Ron ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en juxtaposant l'image d'Hermione à celles qu'ils venaient de voir. Il secoua la tête pour dissiper cette idée, et préféra se rapeller l'Hermione de ce matin, à qui il avait avoué son amour...

****

******Alors, ça vous plait?**

**Tenez, je vais vous faire rigoler : J'ai encore envie de changer de titre ! J'ai pensé à :**

_**Harry Potter et le mystère d'Accapourdoca.**_

**Je trouve que cela sonne mieux. Mais bon, à force de changer de titre, je vais plus être crédible. C'est marrant, parfois je vais écrire deux chapitres dans la journée, et après un mois j'ai toujours pas un titre qui me plait. Comme quoi, souvent femme varie...**

**Vous en pensez quoi? Je pense pas le faire, mais pour un p'tit sondage...**

**Et laisser moi des messages pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Il suffit juste devoir le petit bouton en bas à gauche...**


	22. Un désir assouvi

**Salut à tous !**

**Bon, voici un petit chapitre un peu court, mais que j'aime bien, surtout la deuxième partie (lol)**

**Tant que j'y pense, tout est à JKR !!!**

**Alors , pour les reviews :**

**Bénélie : Bingo ! Exactement ! En fait j'ai suivi la tendance du 5ème tome : JKR avait mis en place une milice à Poudlard, et je trouvais que c'etait bien dans la continuité du truc...**

**Zagan : Qu'il manque des mots ? je vais vérifier les derniers chapitres. Pour le kamasutra, je voulais plus exploiter le truc mais après j'avais peur que cela fasse trop...**

**Virg05 : pas de soucis en tout cas si t'es en galère, moi je peux relire tes fics. Quand je fais bien attention, je m'en sors en orthographe. Prends mon mail dans mon profil**

**Rupertforever : contente que cela te plaise**

**Marina : Merci ! a bientôt alors !**

**Fred : oui mais je n'allais pas tout expliquer, ce n'était pas la peine de rentrer dans les détails. Remarque c'est bien, je m'en souvenais dans les grandes lignes mais pas aussi précisément. Contente que ma fic te plaise en tout cas.**

**JeCiMa : Merci pour ce compliment qui m'a fait très plaisir. Tu es... sacrément enthousiaste ! c'est cool ! Pour le rythme de publication, ça tourne entre deux ou trois chapitres par semaine , ça varie. Mais je vais assez vite normalement.**

**Et allez tous lire les fics de Liv, notament _Plus qu'un souvenir_ qui s'annonce super bien, tout le monde est d'accord... (gros clin d'oeil bien discret)**

**CHAPITRE 22**

Ils entendirent un brouhaha à travers toute la maison, ce qui signifiait que la réunion était enfin terminée. Alors qu'ils se levaient tous précipitamment, ils se regardèrent tout les quatre. La même idée traversa leur esprit : A quoi bon aller voir, alors qu'on ne leur dévoilerai rien de toute façon. Si c'était pour s'entendre dire « Ca ne vous regarde pas »... Gênés, ils se rassirent lentement.

Ron pianotait de ses longs doigts sur l'accoudoir de bois poli par les années. Ginny l'interpella, agacée :

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter dis ?

Le pianotement s'accéléra. La rouquine jeta un regard noir à son frère, puis commença à taper du pied. A ce moment, les portes de la bibliothèque s'entrouvrirent, et les jumeaux firent leur apparition.

- Alors les jeunes, la forme ?

- Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On fait la tête ?

4 regards dénués d'expression se levèrent vers les arrivants, puis à part Hermione qui les regardait d'un air scrutateur, allèrent balayer le tapis.

- Hé ? Fred s'étonnait. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions vous poser la question ! Répliqua Hermione

- Sur quoi ? Demanda Fred

- A ton avis ?

- Euh... La réunion je suppose...

- Exactement.

George soupira, puis prit la parole :

- Hermione, on t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais. Mais tu es assez intelligente pour savoir ce qu'implique l'Ordre. Et nous ne pouvons rien vous dire, tu le sais bien !

La brunette haussa les épaules, puis exaspérée, ne put se retenir de dire :

- De toute façon, je suppose que votre oncle est venu vous raconter où en sont ses recherches sur le livre d'Accapourdoca... C'est un secret de Polichinelle...

Fred et Georges, interloqué, plissèrent les yeux et la dévisagèrent.

- Comment sais-tu ça toi ?

- Je le sais c'est tout...

- Et que sais-tu exactement ?

- J'en sais suffisamment pour mesurer le danger qui nous guette !

Harry Ron et Ginny se levèrent et encadrèrent la jeune fille qui s'enflammait :

- Fred, Georges, vous feriez mieux de nous aider. Après tout, on en a déjà fait pas mal... En tout cas assez pour vous inspirer confiance.

- On ne le dira à personne, et on vous tiendra au courant de ce qu'on apprendra. Ginny tentait de négocier. De toute façon, nous aussi on finira par rejoindre l'Ordre, tôt ou tard. Peut-être même que l'on peut vous aider...

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, l'air pensif. Eux aussi étaient bien conscients du fait qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, les quatre jeunes qu'ils avaient devant eux en faisaient bien plus qu'eux-mêmes. Se devant d'être honnêtes, ils comprenaient tout à fait la demande d'Hermione, qui leur paraissait justifiée. De plus, Fred et Georges étaient encore très jeunes, se lançaient à peine dans la vie. Ils étaient les benjamins de L'Ordre, et prenaient ça mi au sérieux, mi avec la désinvolture qui les avait toujours caractérisé.

- Avez-vous déjà regretté de nous avoir fait confiance ? Ron joua la dernière carte. Si on trouve quelque chose, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que cela vient de vous...

Hermione tiqua, mais ne dit rien. Les jumeaux s'adressèrent à elle, sachant bien que c'était elle qui était à l'origine des recherches qu'e les jeunes avaient pu faire.

- Dites nous toujours ce que vous avez trouvé, et si effectivement vous en savez autant que nous...

Fred et Georges prirent place dans le canapé, et écoutèrent Hermione leur exposer ses recherches et les déductions qu'elle en avait tiré...

Fred et Georges furent estomaqués de voir qu'ils en savaient autant. Ils ne doutèrent pas qu'après quelques recherches supplémentaires, ils en sauraient bientôt autant qu'eux. Ils décidèrent donc de partager leurs connaissances avec eux, sans toutefois tout dévoiler de leur réunion avec l'Ordre. Ils expliquèrent donc que Elliot avait déterminé que la date fatidique était le 12 juin prochain. Effectivement, Dumbledore était persuadé que celui qu'il appelait encore parfois Tom tenterait de s'emparer de ce mystérieux livre. Ils confirmèrent que celui-ci détenait un secret pour ressusciter les morts. Mais personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Une formule magique ? La recette d'une potion ? Ou encore autre chose, qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas imaginer... Le mystère planait encore là-dessus. De plus, ce livre contenait aussi d'étranges et anciens sortilèges, très puissants et dévastateur. En bref, une vraie mine de trésors pour Lord Voldemort.

Ils expliquèrent aussi que Voldemort restait introuvable pour le moment. Aucune piste sur ce qu'il pouvait faire, ou de l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver. Le mystère était complet, et c'est ce qui inquiétait le plus Dumbledore.

Ce que ne dirent pas Fred et Georges, c'est que Severus Rogue avait proposé d'utiliser Harry et ses pouvoirs particuliers, afin de tenter de localiser Voldemort, ou du moins d'essayer de ressentir certaines choses... Tous les indices seraient bons, avait-il ajouté. Rien n'était à négliger, l'enjeu était trop important. Mais pour le moment, tout le monde voulait éviter une telle épreuve à Harry. Pendant à peine moins d'un an il avait subi ces rêves étranges. Il ne servait à rien, tant que l'on n'était pas en situation d'urgence, de lui imposer cela. Ainsi donc, les jumeaux préférèrent taire cela. Il ne fallait pas tout mélanger.

Ils leur redemandèrent le secret en quittant la pièce. Il ne fallait absolument pas que quiconque sache qu'ils avaient trahi un secret de l'Ordre. Normalement, cela valait l'exclusion définitive, ainsi qu'un sort d'oubliettes sur tout ce que la personne en question savait de leurs agissements et sur les membres qui le composait. C'était définitif et sans appel. La sanction était immédiate.

Une fois seuls, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry se regardèrent d'un air triomphants. Voir leur travail reconnu, leurs idées confirmées était extraordinairement plaisant. Malgré la gravité des faits, ils ressentaient une légère euphorie. Elliot Evergreen était un vrai spécialiste, un chercheur, et leur travail à eux était proche de ses conclusions. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres d'Hermione, que ses amis regardaient d'un air appréciateur. Ron prit la parole :

- En fait, tout ce que sait Elliot de plus que nous, c'est faire concorder les calendriers. Et ce n'est que dans 10 mois que le livre sera accessible. On a le temps, dit-il en allongeant et croisant les jambes.

- Je n'irai pas jusque là, Ron. Hermione prit un air doctoral. Il reste à savoir comment exactement on parvient à ce livre. Qu'est ce qui va se passer exactement le 12 juin ? Et puis, est ce que Voldemort sera là ? Qui va l'affronter ? Vous vous rendez compte de tout ce qu'il reste à préparer... L'Ordre a un...

Juste à ce moment, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, et Molly passa la tête :

- Les enfants, venez nous rejoindre dans le jardin. Bill et Charly restent avec nous ce soir...

* * *

Ron referma soigneusement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il était plus de 23h, le dîner s'était prolongé en raison de la présence des grands frères de Ron. Enfin, il avait pu s'esquiver avec sa petite amie. Personne ne savait qu'elle venait dormir dans sa chambre, mais il fallait mieux être discret. Hermione surtout insistait sur ce sujet, par pudeur.

Lorsqu'il se retourna et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, il la sentit un peu crispée dans ses bras. Ses lèvres répondaient à ses baisers, mais avec moins d'ardeur que d'habitude. Comme si ses pensées étaient ailleurs...

Décidé à la ramener vers lui, il accentua la pression de son baiser, et ses mains se crispèrent sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille. Il buvait ses lèvres comme s'il avait voulu la faire sienne à jamais. S'emparer de son esprit comme de son corps. Il se sentit pris d'un soudain désir de possession. Elle était à lui, et à personne d'autre... et il voulait qu'elle le sente. Les longs doigts du jeune homme enserrèrent le cou d'Hermione et se perdirent dans la lourde chevelure qui sentait toujours le même parfum fleuri...

Mais il la sentait encore un peu... loin de lui. Quelque chose la tracassait, c'était évident. Pour lui, le meilleur moyen de lui faire oublier ses soucis était de l'emprisonner dans leur monde à tout les deux, qu'ils se réfugient dans un petit cocon douillet et profitent d'eux-mêmes. Ils avaient si peu de temps à partager tout les deux... Il glissa le visage dans le cou de la jeune fille. Elle sentait si bon... Et la peau était si douce, si satinée... Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu es si belle...

La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux et se laissait sombrer dans une douce torpeur. Devinant son consentement, Ron la prit dans ses bras, et la déposa tendrement sur le grand lit aux draps immaculés. Ainsi, elle ressemblait à ces princesses endormies, qui attendent le prince charmant qui viendra les réveiller d'un doux baiser. Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte sur un souffle léger, son teint rosé... Il prit la main petite et gracieuse et en embrassa la paume d'un baiser appuyé. Puis le poignet à la peau si fine qu'elle laissait entrevoir les veines bleutées... Hermione commença à frissonner. La peau de ses bras était à peine ombrée d'un léger duvet et aussi douce au toucher... Il fit glisser les bretelles de son soutient gorge et de son débardeur, afin de dégager l'épaule aux fines attaches. La clavicule saillait sous la peau rosée, et toujours ce petit creux ou il voyait palpiter une veine au rythme des battements de son cœur... Elle commençait enfin à chercher sa bouche, mais il ne voulut pas l'embrasser. Il continua son exploration, voguant des oreilles bien ourlées au cou fin et gracile. Des creux d'ombres succédaient aux reliefs de son corps, si bien proportionné... Il poussa un gémissement de bien aise, puis brusquement se mit à califourchon sur elle. En 10 secondes, il l'avait dépouillé de son haut et de sa jupe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une légère culotte blanche, qu'il n'avait pas désirer lui enlever. Effectivement, Hermione alternait des phases d'extrême pudeur avec des moments ou elle se libérait totalement, et n'avait plus aucune inhibition. Et là, il la sentait... un peu sur ses gardes.

Il se redressa, toujours en esquivant la bouche tentatrice de la jeune fille. Il voulait laisser monter tout doucement son désir, et la détendre en étant un peu... joueur dirons-nous. D'un doigt négligeant il dessina des arabesques sur le buste de la jeune fille, redessinant le contour de ses seins, effleurant leurs pointes, se perdant dans le nombril, caressant le dessus des hanches de la jeune fille, si sensible à cet endroit là... Petit çà petit il la voyait sourire, s'étirer, soupirer de plaisir. Tout doucement la petite houle de désir qui était tapie au fond d'elle prenait de l'ampleur, et toutes ses zones érogènes s'éveillaient. Les légers attouchements de Ron attisaient un feu qui ne demandait qu'à s'allumer. Cambrant la taille, elle se mit à rechercher un contact plus appuyé... Mais Ron, malgré son inexpérience, ne répondit pas à sa demande. Il sentait qu'il serait encore meilleur de la faire attendre. Il s'allongea prés d'elle, et toujours du bout des doigts, caressa la peau tiède des cuisses fuselées, des genoux ronds, des chevilles fines, puis encore des cuisses, sur leur face intérieure cette fois ci, car elle commençait lentement à desserrer ses jambes...

Ron pencha son visage juste au dessus de celui de la jeune fille, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Alors qu'elle approchait ses lèvres des siennes, il se releva brusquement, et tira la cordelière qui retenait les lourds rideaux de velours du lit à baldaquin. Soudainement, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit nid douillet. Seule une veilleuse, une petite bougie dans un photophore, entretenait une lumière tamisée dans cet espace loin de tout. Les yeux d'Hermione papillonnèrent, et alors qu'elle tentait de se relever et allait ouvrir la bouche, il la recoucha doucement sur le lit moelleux.

- Chut... Laisse moi faire...

Docilement, la jeune fille s'abandonna dans les bras de Ron. Enfin, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, mais la caresse fut aussi légère qu'un duvet de plume. Alors qu'elle entrouvrait ses lèvres, la langue de Ron vint tout doucement lécher la lèvre supérieure de la jeune fille, étonnée par ce contact inhabituel. Très vite, elle se reprit, et elle-même répondit de la sorte au baiser du jeune homme. De plus en plus, elle sentait une chaleur envahir son ventre. Son corps se rappelait du plaisir que lui avait déjà donné Ron, et de plus en plus elle avait envie de sentir sa main là où...

Ron avait ressenti l'excitation qui gagnait sa compagne. Enfin elle était là, rien qu'à lui, ne demandant que lui... Souriant, il enleva lui-même son tee shirt et son pantalon et resta en caleçon à côté d'elle. Juste pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne, tout le long de son corps. Il était géné par l'érection qui l'avait inévitablement gagné, mais là, c'était à elle qu'il voulait faire plaisir. La rendre folle. La faire jouir comme elle-même l'avait fait jouir a veille dans la bibliothèque, d'une manière qui l'avait complètement bluffé. C'était l'autre Hermione, celle qu'il ne reconnaissait plus mais qui l'avait rendu fou qu'il avait vu ce jour là. Et ce soir, c'était celle qui était secrète, pudique, qui jetait son corps en avant mais détournait les yeux... Les deux étaient aussi désirables et chères à son cœur.

Lentement, il fit crisser son ongle sur le tissu de la culotte, juste au dessus de ce petit bouton de chair si sensible... Descendant plus bas, il sentit l'humidité du coton blanc sur ses doigts. Au travers, il tenta de rentrer l'extrémité d'un doigt dans le chaud et humide orifice de la jeune fille, qui se cambra. Mais le geste fut interrompu par la résistance du tissu. Frustrée, la jeune fille allait pour enlever sa culotte, quand il fit lui-même glisser le sous vêtement de ses deux mains le long des jambes galbées. Et elle poussa un soupir d'aise et de soulagement quand les longs doigts du rouquin effleurèrent son pubis et s'introduisirent entre les petites lèvres. Ils n'arrêtèrent leur course que devant l'entrée de ce passage si secret, si mystérieux... Même s'il l'avait déjà fait, il avait un peu peur de le rater, ou de lui faire mal... Alors délicatement, il introduisit un doigt en elle. C'était surprenant de voir comme elle était humide. Il savait que cela exprimait son désir à elle, et il ne sentait pas cette espèce de crispation qu'elle avait eu la première fois. Alors à nouveau il introduisit doucement un deuxième doigt dans le sexe de son amie. Tournant son visage vers elle, étonné de ne pas entendre de gémissement, ou tout autre bruit qui aurait manifesté son plaisir, il vit qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas laisser un son franchir le pas de sa bouche. Décidemment, les femmes étaient bien compliquées ! Jamais un jour pareil à l'autre !

Enfin, les doigts humides du plaisir d'Hermione, il retourna vers ce tout petit espace de chair, qui donnait tant de plaisir. Approchant son visage du ventre de la jeune fille, il remarqua à quel point ce petit organe était petit et caché. La peau avait l'air si fine... Il commença à le caresser, et tout de suite Hermione ouvrit encore plus largement ses jambes. Le voyant si proche de son ventre, elle s'était caché les yeux, par pudeur. Il n'était déjà pas facile de se mettre nue devant lui, mais le voir si proche de la partie la plus intime de son corps...

Elle sentait des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus rapides traverser son corps. Là, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, et poussait de petits cris de plus en plus saccadés. Le jeune homme avait remarqué qu'il sentait mieux le petit bouton de chair les doigts mouillés. Alors il mit son doigt dans sa bouche. Il découvrit ainsi pour la première fois le goût de l'intimité de la jeune femme. C'était un peu salé, étrange... Et lorsque celle-ci sentit le contact de la salive de Ron, sous les caresses précises et de plus en plus rapides, son excitation atteint son comble. La main crispée dans la chevelure rousse, un bras rejeté en arrière, le corps arqué et tendu à l'extrême, elle découvrit enfin la jouissance, pour la première fois de sa vie....

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi?**


	23. Escapade londonienne

**

* * *

Salut à toutes et tous !**

**Alors, je commence par les reviews :**

**Virg05 : Merci pour tes compliments, et hésite pas à envoyer les autres chapitres aussi.**

**Bénélie : ce qui s'y cache... ah ah ah (rire qui fait peur) Ton pire cauchemard, LA FIN DU MONDE !!! non je plaisante... mais c pas très cool quand même... Mais non c'est pas le combat de la prophétie ! Là je me suis fait plaiz, j'ai inventé une petite intrigue, ça me fait bien rigoler et c'est super plaisant. **

**Liv : Oui, je trouvais bien plus sympa de faire un peu coopérer les jumeaux. Faut pas oublier que l'année dernière encore, Hermione était leur préfête et qu'ils filaient (à peu près) doux. Alors ils devaient bien être sympa avec les 4 !**

**Kika : et tu n'as encore rien vu, Pour ce qui est du dévergondage... tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Lol**

**Zagan : Merci bien...effectivement, ça fait plaisir à entendre : c'est érotique, pas sexuel. Merci !**

**Marina : merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira**

**Milico : Salut ! Et bien, sitôt demandé, sitôt fait : voici la suite !**

****

**Et bien entendu, tout est à JKR.**

**CHAPITRE 23**

Lorsque Ron se réveilla, le sourire aux lèvres, il y avait à côté de lui le creux encore tiède que le corps de sa petit amie avait creusé dans le matelas moelleux. Sans doute avait-elle quitté sa chambre à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Son torse lisse émergeant des draps blancs, il s'étira langoureusement, et se rappela sa victoire de la veille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait donné du plaisir, jusqu'à faire atteindre l'orgasme. Il devait avouer que les seules fois où il y était déjà parvenu, c'était tout seul, et sur lui-même, ce qui ne comptait pas (NdA : mdr)

Qu'il était donc frustrant de ne pouvoir se réveiller en compagnie de celle qu'il aimait ! Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit là, plaisanter avec elle, l'embrasser, rester allongé dans son lit en l'écoutant prendre sa douche, la voir arriver, les cheveux mouillés, restant 15 min devant l'armoire avant de se décider sur ce qu'elle allait mettre, la chatouiller pendant qu'elle se brosse les dents... Décidément, il devenait sacrément romantique ! Il se rallongea sur le ventre, et enfuit son visage dans l'oreiller d'Hermione, afin de capter les dernières flagrances qui s'y étaient attachées. Au souvenir du corps nu de son amie, il sentit son sexe se durcir... un quart de seconde, car à ce moment il entendit la voix d'Harry derrière la porte :

- Ron ? T'es réveillé ? Je peux rentrer ?

- « Eh merde ! » se dit-il en voyant son sexe se recroqueviller à l'idée du jeune brun à lunettes.

- Euh... vas-y, rentre !

Harry fit son entrée dans la grande chambre de Ron, et sans même regarder le rouquin, se mit à discourir, enthousiasmé :

- J'ai visité toute la maison ! Enfin, une partie bien sur ! J'ai trouvé des tas de trucs sensationnels ! Des épées ! Toute une collection ! Et des balais, si vieux qu'ils ne volent même plus ! Et ah oui ! J'ai oublié de te dire, tes parents ont laissé un mot ! Tout le monde est parti ce matin, nous sommes seuls.

Ron fit un grand sourire qui dégagea une rangée de dents blanches et régulières :

- Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Ils sont partis faire quoi ?

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas très bien compris. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne reviennent que ce soir. En garde !

Harry, d'un geste large, sortit une immense épée d'un fourreau en velours que Ron n'avait pas encore remarqué. Tenant son épée à bout de bras, Harry, les yeux rieurs, invita son ami à un petit duel :

- J'ai sorti un espèce de vieux mannequin du grenier, pour nous entraîner. Je trouve ça assez rigolo !

Ron restait béat devant la fine lame d'acier bleuté, qui avait l'air, malgré les années, coupantes comme du rasoir. Intéressé, il demanda à Harry :

- Il y en a d'autres ?

- Oui, au moins 5 ou 6 ! Viens !

Rapidement, Ron mit un caleçon et un vieux tee-shirt, et suivit Harry dans l'immense grenier poussiéreux, encombré de tout un tas de bric à brac. Le rouquin se prit pour le roi Arthur libérant excalibur de son roc lorsqu'il saisit une longue épée, du même métal que celle d'Harry. Il s'agissait d'un acier aux reflets bleutés, dans lequel on voyait de minces volutes d'un gris plus soutenu. Poussant un effroyable cri de guerre qui retentit dans tout le manoir, il dévala les escaliers en courant, son glaive à la main, pourfendant un imaginaire ennemi. Ginny et Hermione, étaient sur le palier du grand escalier à double révolution quand elles virent débarquer deux énergumènes chevelus brandissant deux épées aiguisées. Ginny poussa un cri alors qu'Hermione resta stoïque devant un Ron qui rugit comme une bête en passant devant elles.

- Ils m'ont fait peur ! La rouquine n'était pas encore très bien réveillée lorsqu'elle avait vu son frère faire le retardé en caleçon...

- Moi, j'ai plutôt peur qu'ils se blessent à vouloir jouer les malins... répondit Hermione d'un air sarcastique.

Ginny pouffa, et elles allèrent toutes les deux dans la cuisine.

_**« Mes chéris,**_

**_Arthur et moi devons nous absenter pour la journée. Nous ne reviendrons que ce soir. Faites attention à vous et ne quittez pas la maison. Faites vous des sandwichs, il y a de quoi dans le réfrigérateur. Je vous embrasse tous,_**

_**Molly.**_

**_Ps : Ne faites pas de bêtises !_ »**

- Chouette ! On a toute la journée pour nous ! Ginny souriait de plaisir

- Et qu'as-tu l'intention d'en faire, lui demanda la brunette

- Je vais attendre de voir ce qu'Harry me propose, répondit-elle d'un air entendu

Les deux jeunes filles prirent leur bol de chocolat, et allèrent s'asseoir sur le perron de pierre qui donnait sur le jardin. Il faut dire que le spectacle était de choix : Harry et Ron tailladaient un vieux mannequin de couturière à coups d'épées, en poussant des grognement dignes de leurs ancêtres.

- Il est étonnant de voir quelle est la capacité de régression des hommes, lorsqu'ils sont armés, dit Hermione l'air sagace.

- Moi je trouve ça plutôt rigolo. Ca nous change de les voir comme ça. Dis toi qu'ici ils ne peuvent pas faire de quidditch. Alors faut bien qu'ils se défoulent...

20 minutes plus tard, lorsque le sol fut jonché de morceaux de mousse et de tissu, les deux garçons, en sueur, s'assirent dans l'herbe.

- C'est vachement sympa l'escrime. Faudrait voir si à Poudlard...

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de club ou de cours... Ca reste à voir...

Harry se leva :

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche. T'as prévu quelque chose de spécial toi pour aujourd'hui ?

- Ben... j'sais pas. A voir. Je serai bien sorti avec Hermione...

- Moi aussi... Avec Ginny bien sur !

Tous partirent se doucher, et se rejoignirent dans la bibliothèque.

- Hummmm j'aime bien une journée sans les parents... Ron saisit Hermione qui passait devant lui par la taille. Qu'est ce qui te plairait ?

- J'aurai bien un peu exploré les souterrains. Enfin, les passages secrets et tout ça... et je serai bien retournée dans la pièce au sous-sol...

- Moi je...

- Tu sors avec moi ! Enfin... si tu es d'accord, rajouta Harry devant l'air interrogateur de sa petite amie.

- Ou...oui c'est d'accord.

- Vous allez où ? Demanda Ron

- Vous le saurez plus tard... De toute façon, il reste de la poudre de cheminette et tout et tout ?

- Oui bien sur. Ma mère ne sera pas là avant ... en toute fin d'après midi je pense. Le rouquin exulta à cette idée.

- Bon, Ginny, on part dans une heure, je te rejoins en bas.

Harry quitta la pièce, et Ginny regarda son frère et Hermione, l'air médusée.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend...

- Il veut sans doute t'emmener manger dehors, répondit son amie.

- Mouai... Ron avait l'air désorienté. Ne rentrez pas trop tard quand même...

- Pfuittttttt... Ginny quitta la pièce, se demandant ce qu'elle allait mettre.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry fouillait dans un petit coffret en cuir (car il y en a plein, des coffrets, au square Grimmaud). Molly le lui avait donné de la part de Dumbledore, en lui conseillant de le mettre dans son coffre à Gringotts. Il y avait dans plusieurs bijoux de la famille des Black. Cela allait d'une lourde parure de topazes à de légers et fins colliers. Il avait déjà mis de côté plusieurs d'entre eux pour les donner à Tonks, car il avait du mal à se dire que tout cela était à lui. Mais il chercha quelque chose qu'il pourrait offrir à la rouquine. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait adoré les vieux coffres pleins de vêtements qu'elle avait retrouvé chez elle, notamment les châles brodés. Elle aimait donc ce qui était ancien, vif et chatoyant.

Il finit par trouver la perle rare. Il s'agissait d'un gros rubis rectangulaire, d'un rouge soutenu, enchâssé dans une monture ancienne d'or très finement ouvragée. Ce pendentif était retenu par une chaîne si fine qu'elle se devinait à peine sur la peau. Juste un fin fil d'or torsadé, qui soutenait le lourd bijoux. Il pouvait paraître un peu prématuré d'offrir un si somptueux cadeau, mais Harry attachait plus d'importance à la beauté de l'objet que sa réelle valeur. Et il savait au fond de lui-même que lui et Ginny n'avaient plus à se poser de questions L'assurance des premières histoires d'amour, où on croit qu'on ne se quittera jamais...

Revêtant un jean propre et un tee-shirt, il fourra le bijoux dans sa poche. Après quoi il rejoignit la rouquine au bas des escaliers. La jeune fille était simplement revêtue d'une jolie robe fleurie, blanche à fleurs rouges. Souriante mais intriguée, elle suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à la cheminée du salon.

- Tu m'emmènes où ?

- D'abord au chemin de traverse, ensuite, c'est une surprise...

Le jeune homme avait décidé de faire passer une journée de rêve à son amie. Pour commencer, il lui demanda de l'attendre dehors pendant qu'il allait chercher de l'or chez Gringotts, et le changeait en livres sterling. Quand il sortit de la banque, la jeune femme le regarda, l'air intrigué. Sans répondre à son interrogation muette, il l'entraîna vers le mur magique du chaudron baveur.

- Mais Harry ? qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Aller chez les mol...

- Tu n'es jamais allée à Londres ?

- Euh... la jeune fille se tenait immobile devant le mur. Si, pour aller à sainte Mangouste, ou au ministère, ou à King Cross, mais au sinon, non.

- Et bien c'est une très belle ville, tu vas voir. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire les touristes !

Ce n'est pas sans appréhension que la jeune fille franchit le mur magique. Quand ils sortirent du chaudron baveur, côté moldu, elle se serra contre lui, ne se sentant pas très à l'aise. Elle n'était pas habituée à se balader chez les moldus pour le plaisir...

Harry et Ginny se baladaient, la main dans la main, dans les rues ensoleillées de cette belle fin d'août. Il y avait plein de touristes partout, avec des appareils photos comme celui de Colin Crivey. Ginny et Harry goûtait le plaisir tranquille d'être loin de tout. Ginny restait béate devant les boutiques de Picadilly street et l'effervescence qui régnait dans les rues aux alentours. Cela changeait du chemin de traverse ! Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, ils allèrent manger non loin de là, dans le quartier chinois. Ginny ne connaissait pas la cuisine asiatique, et fut enthousiasmée par les plats qu'on lui présenta. Visiblement, le jeune homme avait eu une bonne idée. C'était vraiment dépaysant cette petite ballade.

Ensuite, il l'emmena faire un tour dans Hyde parc, près de Westimster.

- C'est étonnant tout ces canards en plein milieu de la ville, remarqua la jeune fille.

- C'est vrai, c'est un endroit de Londres que j'adore. Tellement décalé... Viens on va s'asseoir.

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent au soleil, sur l'herbe épaisse du parc. Ginny détaillait le jeune homme. Décidemment, depuis quelques jours, il n'était plus le même. Elle le voyait si prévenant, si proche... C'était si agréable de se faire aimer, choyer... A ce moment, elle entendit :

- Ferme les yeux !

Sans rien dire, elle obtempéra. Elle le sentit passer derrière elle, puis il releva la masse de boucles cuivrées. Soudainement, alors qu'elle s'attendait à un baiser, elle sentit un poid peser autour de son cou. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand il lui dit :

- Ca y est, tu peux ouvrir les yeux !

Baissant le regard, elle vit au creux de sa poitrine le pendentif qu'Harry avait choisi tout à l'heure. Emerveillée par la beauté du bijou, elle s'exclama :

- Harry ! c'est magnifique !

- Ca te plait ?

- Mais Harry, je ne peux pas... C'est... tu es fou ! D'où ça vient ?

- Cela faisait partie des bijoux des Black. Et connaissant tes goûts, je me suis dit que cela te plairait...

- Mais Harry, cela a bien trop de valeur !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Mais... c'est une vraie pierre !

- Et alors ? La seule valeur que je lui donne, c'est de t'aller merveilleusement bien. Il faut profiter des belles choses Ginny. De tout ce qui arrive. Crois-tu qu'il serait plus intelligent de le laisser au fond d'un coffre ? Le laisser se ternir, perdre de son éclat, alors qu'en le portant tu lui redonnes une autre vie ? Toi qui aime tant les objets anciens...

Sur la peau laiteuse de Ginny, le rubis était somptueusement mis en valeur. Il brillait au soleil de tous ses feux, comme s'il montrait ainsi sa joie d'être la parure d'une aussi jolie jeune fille. Ginny détaillait les fines ciselures d'or qui sertissaient la pierre. Cela avait vraiment été un travail très délicat. Et effectivement, elle aimait tout ce qui était orfévré, ciselé, brodé, travaillé, dans des styles un peu anciens. Et là, ce bijou était adorablement vieillot. Cela faisait un peu bijou de princesse...

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Merci. Effectivement, cela me plait énormément. Mais... je suis gênée quand même... que va dire ma mère ?

- Comment ça ?

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres.

- C'est que... une jeune fille bien élevée ne doit pas accepter de cadeaux d'une aussi grande valeur... C'est qu'elle est assez vieille école ma mère. Et puis elle ne sait toujours pas que nous sommes ensembles...

Harry se pencha vers elle, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Et bien, tu le cacheras sous ton chemisier, et comme ça, quand tu le sentiras chaud, sur ta peau, tu penseras à moi...

Elle frissonna quand il l'embrassa dans le creux de son cou, là où la peau est si sucrée...

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans les rues de Santa Maria Del Conceptione, petite bourgade mexicaine bordant la forêt amazonienne, un homme, blond, vêtu d'une vieille chemise et d'un short sale, d'une quarantaine d'années, longeait les murs discrètement. 

Devant lui, trois chercheurs, européens visiblement, discutaient avec animation.

- Si ! Je vous assure, nous ne sommes qu'à deux jours de balais. Et encore, en allant lentement. Direction sud - sud-ouest, et à nous la cité...

- Louis, sois discret un peu ! Personne ne doit savoir...

- Tout le monde s'en fout Michel ! On approche du but ! Et bientôt, à nous les secrets d'Accapourdocca !

L'homme blond tiqua, et regarda vivement si personne n'avait entendu ces trois français si peu discrets. Heureusement, personne ne leur portait attention. Mais il allait falloir faire vite. Et être discret. Extrêmement discret. Son nouveau maître ne lui pardonnerait pas la moindre erreur, les enjeux étaient trop importants. Demain, lorsqu'ils survoleraient la vaste forêt amazonienne, il aurait tout le temps de les éliminer...

****

**Celui ou celle qui devine qui est ce monsieur a droit à toutes mes félicitations éternelles ! Creusez vos méninges, j'en ai parlé dans un des 22 chapitres précédents... Je ne peux pas revenir avant mardi prochain, alors j'ai hâte de voir vos suggestions.... Dans une petite review !**


	24. Derniers moments au square Grimmaud

**Salut à tous !**

**Virg05 : Salut ! Et bien contente de te voir toujours aussi enthousiaste. Et non, l'homme blond n'est pas Drago. Je donne la réponse un peu plus bas. Et pour le passage avec les épées, ben on a tous vu nos potes garçons se taper des phases un peu bizarres dans le genre, quand ils veulent pas grandir trop vite... Perso, ça me fait rire, de les voir se démener comme des fous. Ils aident déjà à sauver le monde, alors faut bien se détendre de temps en temps... Puis on est tous encore des grands enfants parfois... Et hésite pas à m'envoyer les autres chapitres que tu veux que je te corrige...**

**Momogeignarde : Salut ! Bon et bien c'est cool si tout les chapitres t'ont plus. Quant à ta promesse, et bien j'espère ! lol**

**Bénélie : faux ! Ce n'est pas Voldi. Réponse plus bas... A bientôt !**

**Zagan : Non non non non non ce n'est pas annonciateur d'une autre dispute entre tes deux chouchous ! C'est juste une petite phrase pour expliquer à quel point ils sont surs d'eux. C'est vrai, La première histoire d'amour, on la croit toujours éternelle. Et que c'est pour la vie... ce qui est rarement le cas. C'est pour expliquer la force de leur certitude si tu veux. Mais rassure toi, la pauvre Ginny, je ne vais pas lui infliger ça ! Elle en a eu assez pour le moment je pense ! Puis Harry, même si c loin d'être mon perso préféré, je le vois fidèle.Ils sont tout croque l'un de l'autre, et on va les laisser comme ça !**

**Bon, je vais vous aider à élucider le mystère de l'homme blond. Bon, seul Liv a réussi à trouver qui c'était, sur msn. Je vous remets le passage du chapitre 1 :**

_Ils prirent tous le chemin du 4ème étage, mais furent surpris de ne pas voir leur ancien professeur du mal là où ils l'avaient vu un an auparavant. Harry s'adressa à une infirmière :_

_Excusez moi mademoiselle, savez-vous si Mr Lockhart est encore à l'hôpital ?_

_Comment, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Mr Lockhart nous a quitté. Un de nos médicomages les plus éminents à réussi à lui faire retrouver la mémoire ! Cependant, il est vrai qu'il a refusé toute publicité autour de sa guérison. Il nous a dit qu'il souhaitait se retirer de la vie publique, et nous a demandé de tenir l'information secrète. Et oui, dit elle en soupirant, un vague sourire au lèvre, c'est vrai qu'il nous manque beaucoup... Un si gentil patient, charmeur et toujours le sourire aux lèvres..._

_C'est bon mademoiselle, nous allons y aller, dit précipitamment Harry, qui ne tenait pas à entendre toute une ode à son ancien professeur de DCFM, dont il connaissait la fourberie. Merci beaucoup en tout cas !_

_C'est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Hermione. Depuis quand Lockhart refuse toute considération médiatique ? lui qui ne cherchait qu'à passer le plus possible dans le journal, le voilà qui refuse de se mettre en avant... Je me demande ce qui s'est passé..._

**Donc voilà, le personnage m'était tellement désagréable, que j'ai voulu en faire un vrai méchant ! Parce que le méchant qui veut tuer les chercheurs qui s'approchent d'Accapourdoca, c'est Lockhart ! **

**Donc, tout est à JKR, personnages, univers, lieux...**

**Aller tous lire les fics de Liv. Son troisième chapitre de « Plus qu'un souvenir » est tout simplement... un truc de fou !**

**Au fait Liv, j'ai concocté un petit passage rien que pour toi. Je pense que tu devineras lequel...**

****

****

**CHAPITRE 24**

Ginny et Harry étaient rentrés juste avant que Molly et Arthur ne reviennent au manoir. La soirée se passa sans heurts, et lorsque Molly avait annoncé que le surlendemain elle les emmèneraient tous à King Cross prendre le Poudlard express, ils avaient décidé de préparer un dernier dîner tous ensemble, pour le lendemain.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent ensuite dans la chambre d'Harry. Ils voulaient une dernière fois visiter la salle du bas. Cette espèce de chambre secrète, encore pleine de mystères, qu'ils voulaient d'élucider.

Torches éternelles à la main, ils redescendirent les escaliers humides, avec toutefois plus d'assurance que la dernière fois. Devant la lourde porte de bois, ce fut Ginny qui prononça le code « Azelam », alors qu' Hermione se tenait derrière elle les lèvres pincées.

- J'espère que dès que nous pourrons de nouveau utiliser nos baguettes, Harry, tu t'empresseras de lever ce sortilège ridicule...

Ron prit son amie par les épaules. Certainement, cette ségrégation ne devait pas être facile à vivre...surtout au quotidien. Il plissa les yeux, pensant à Malefoy qu'ils allaient bientôt revoir. Plus que jamais, il sentait qu'il ne supporterait pas de l'entendre insulter la douce brunette qui était maintenant sa petite amie.

« Pas si douce que ça » se dit-il en souriant, devant la mine butée de la jeune fille.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la grande pièce. Vu son état, malgré une légère couche de poussière, on voyait qu'elle avait toujours été plus ou moins bien entretenue. Et la poussière parvenait sans doute difficilement jusqu'ici !

Hermione souhaita prendre quelques livres, au cas où un jour ils auraient des problèmes avec la salle sur demande. Puis ils restèrent là, ne sachant trop par quoi commencer...

* * *

_« Drago,_

_Je voulais te dire que finalement, ma mère et celle de Suzy ont dit oui. Mon directeur a pris contact avec Dumbledore, qui nous accepte toutes les deux. _

_Je serai donc très heureuse de revoir sur la voie 9 ¾ après demain._

_Je te dis à très bientôt,_

_Roxanne »_

Le jeune homme plia soigneusement la lettre, qu'il rangea dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Puis il se remit à l'écriture d'un article, dont le titre s'étalait en larges caractères : _Ma fierté d'être sang-pur._ A côté de lui, traînaient plusieurs numéros d'un journal : _Les jeunesses Septentrionnes._

* * *

Finalement, dans cette pièce, tout était un mystère. Et ils en avaient bien d'autres soucis en tête. Démoralisés, ils remontèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Une fois installée en tailleur sur le tapis épais, Hermione prit la parole :

- Finalement, on ne sait pas à quoi ça sert... Tant pis, de toute façon, il y a bien d'autres choses à voir... Sans compter qu'après-demain, nous retournons à Poudlard... Avec notre nouvelle préfête ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers son amie.

La rouquine esquissa une moue boudeuse, puis se ravisant, annonça avec un petit sourire :

- Oui, et je compte bien ne pas me laisser faire...

- Attention, Ginny Weasley prends les armes, rajouta Harry en plaisantant...

- Mouais, ça ne me plait que moyennement. Malefoy va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs... S'il te manque de respect...Ron paraissait réellement soucieux.

- Wahouuu ! Deux preux chevaliers pour me défendre... J'ai de la chance. !

Heureusement, la jeune fille paraissait prendre la situation avec humour. Elle était maintenant fermement décidée à assumer son rôle, et celui-ci avec la plus grande fermeté. L'année s'annoncerait chargée pour elle, car elle allait passer ses BUSE. Mais après tout, Hermione l'avait déjà fait l'année précédente. Et Ginny avait déjà à la base un très fort caractère. Elle en avait fait la preuve à maintes reprises...

La soirée et la journée du lendemain se passèrent dans l'effervescence la plus complète. Un petit dîner avec les proches, pour fêter le départ, était prévu. Et les 4 étudiants étaient, malgré l'excitation de la rentrée proche, un peu nostalgiques. Tous se souviendraient que cette maison avait été l'abri de leur histoire amoureuse. Pour Hermione, une révélation de sa sexualité naissante, et pour Ginny, sa réconciliation avec Harry, et les efforts qu'il avait fait. Et tous avaient connu ici une relative intimité. La maison était immense, et tous les adultes étaient bien trop occupés de leur côté. En plus, c'était la maison d'Harry. Ils se sentaient un peu chez eux. A un moment où ils étaient tous les quatre dans le jardin, alors que Molly s'activait aux fourneaux pour le repas du soir, Hermione se dit qu'à Poudlard, elle ne pourrait plus passer toute une nuit avec Ron, toute seule, dans une chambre... Qu'ils auraient du mal à se retrouver seuls, tout les deux... Elle soupira, et regarda ses amis : le même air désolé s'affichait sur leur visage. Voyant que tous pensaient à la même chose, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Avec un peu de chance, on passera noël ici, dit Ron d'une voix rêveuse.

- Cela dépendra de l'Ordre, répondit Hermione, le regardant avec un sourire.

- S'ils ont peur pour Harry, ils savent que cette maison est mieux protégée que la notre. La rouquine énuméra sur ses doigts : incartable, et protégée par les sortilèges de Dumbledore lui-même...

- J'aimerai bien, je commence à me sentir chez moi ici. Harry se leva. Je vais aller faire mes bagages.

- Je t'accompagne ! Ginny se leva et suivit le jeune homme.

Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Tu sais ce qu'ont fait tes parents hier, demanda la jeune fille.

- Aucune idée. Et franchement je m'en moque

- Elle le regarda, l'air étonnée :

- Et bien ! Tu pourrais...

- Je m'en moque parce que je veux juste me retrouver avec toi, et que l'on oublie tout le reste...

Hermione détaillait le visage de son petit ami. Il avait un front droit, barré par des mèches indisciplinées. Son nez n'était ni trop droit, ni trop courbe. Et sa bouche... Il avait des lèvres d'une sensualité monstre. Pulpeuses, elles témoignaient de son caractère généreux. « Il a certainement le plus beau sourire de tout Poudlard » Elle étaient ourlées, bien dessinées, mais pas du tout féminines. Une bouche d'homme, fraiche, au sourire large qui s'ouvrait sur une rangée de dents blanches... Chaque mouvement de ses lèvres était une invite au baiser. Conquise, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de presser sa bouche contre la sienne...

Le soir venu, Tonks et Rémus arrivèrent en premier, suivis de peu par les jumeaux, qui, oh surprise, étaient accompagnés de deux jeunes filles, parfaitement identiques elles aussi. Molly n'eut pas l'air plus étonnée que ça. Elle avait été certainement prévenue par les deux jeunes gens. Surpris, Hermione et Ron reconnaissèrent la jeune fille qu'ils avaient vu au Terrier le soir où ils avaient joué leur pièce. Hermione se rappela le moment où la jeune fille s'était dédoublée, devant les caresses des jumeaux. Le don d'ubiquité... un pouvoir rare, et très puissant. Elles, ou plutôt en réalité elle, avaient l'air assez jeunes, environ 18 ans. Par contre, ils les présentèrent comme étant Lilianne et Vivianne. Visiblement, Molly et Arthur les prenaient pour des jumelles. Fred et Georges seraient-ils tombés amoureux ? Elle se rappela qu'après cette soirée, ils avaient à plusieurs reprises emprunté Edwige à Harry. Elle était contente de les voir ainsi. Décidément, cette année se révélait riche en intrigues amoureuses... Bill et Charly arrivèrent également.

La soirée fut très agréable. C'était intime et chaleureux. Petit dîner familial, et Molly avait l'air plus détendu que d'habitude. Elle était entouré de tout ceux qu'elle aimait, et cela lui rappelait le temps où tout ses enfants vivaient encore chez elle. Seul Percy manquait, mais personne n'y fit allusion. Et de toute façon, au fond d'elle, Molly était persuadée qu'il finirait par revenir. Il avait eu la preuve de ses erreurs de l'année dernière. Et comme tout Weasley qui se respecte, il était un peu fier et buté. Il avait besoin de temps... Mais il reviendrai, elle et Arthur en était persuadés.

Tout le monde tira un grand apaisement de cette soirée. Chacun était détendu, joyeux, et heureux de ces retrouvailles. On sortait du cadre de l'Ordre, et cela faisait du bien ! Ginny fut félicité par ses frères pour sa nomination de préfête. Elle eu donc droit au cadeau rituel, qui consista en un balai, le même que Ron l'année dernière. Car désormais, elle aussi faisait partie de l'équipe de quidditch, et même si sa mère trouvait que cela faisait beaucoup de charges pour leur fille,cMolly et Arthur étaient heureux de la voir s'épanouir. Molly commençait à se douter de la relation que Ginny entretenait avec Harry, mais elle ne préférait pas approfondir la chose. Même si elle s'était habituée à l'idée que Ron et Hermione soient ensemble. Et elle avait compris que sa réaction avait été un peu exagérée. Mais on ne se refait pas... se tournant vers les jumeaux, elle les vit plein d'attention pour ces deux jeunes filles qu'ils avaient demandé à ramener. Tous grandissaient. Même Ginny, son dernier bébé, était devenue une jolie jeune fille qui volait de ses propres ailes. Sans l'Ordre, et toute l'agitation qui régnait au square Grimmaud, elle se serait sentie un peu inutile...

Tous apprécièrent Vivianne et Lilianne, qu'il fallait donc se résoudre à considérer comme deux personnes distinctes. Elles étaient enjouées, polies, jolies, et entamaient des études de médicomages. Effectivement, elles étaient cousines avec Tonks, mais pas du côté des Black, du côté de sa mère.

- Et vous voulez vous spécialiser dans quelle branche ? Leur demanda Hermione.

- La recherche, répondit l'une des jumelles. (Seuls les jumeaux arrivaient à les reconnaître, on ne sait par quel miracle). Contrer les sortilèges qui agissent sur le cerveau. C'est ce qui affecte le plus de malades dans les hôpitaux magiques. Et ce qui guérit le plus mal.

Hermione les regarda, impressionnée :

- Effectivement, c'est très intéressant...

- Mais nous ne faisons que débuter bien sur. Nous venons à peine d'avoir nos ASPIC. Alors on a encore le temps de changer d'avis...

- Ce serait dommage, dit Molly.

Ainsi, la soirée se termina dans une bonne humeur collective. Enfin, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Lorsque Hermione rejoignit Ron dans sa chambre, après avoir fini ses bagages, ce dernier la serra contre lui. Il s'était tellement épanoui dans son rôle de petit ami, surtout ces derniers jours ici, qu'il se sentait tout triste de quitter les lieux. Lui qui d'habitude se faisait une fête de rentrer à Poudlard, avait l'impression qu'on le privait de...

- Je te sens tendu Ron...

- Oui, je ne sais pas, c'est la rentrée...

- Tu te dis que cela va être différent...

- Ben oui ! Là je t'ai toute à moi et ....

- Ca ne va rien changer Ron !

- Si, on ne dormira plus ensemble !

- On trouvera bien un truc. Aurais-tu perdu confiance en mon imagination ?

- Hum... alors je compte sur toi pour nous trouver un petit nid à Poudlard. Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu vas nous sortir...

- Et bien je t'avouerai que j'ai déjà une petite idée.... Mais cela reste à voir. Crois tu vraiment que je vais pouvoir passer toutes mes nuits jusqu'aux vacances de noël sans pouvoir rester avec toi ?

Ron regarda la jeune fille, qui affichait un air décidé sur son visage. A nouveau, son cœur se remplit d'amour. Après avoir découvert une autre Hermione ces dernières semaines, il allait enfin revoir la petite Miss je sais tout, continuellement plongée dans ses livres ou ses notes de cours. C'était vrai, après tout, cela allait tout simplement être une nouvelle expérience... Et lui-même allait être très occupé cette année. De meilleure humeur, il se pencha vers elle, et lui demanda :

- A quoi pensez vous Miss Granger ?

- Au fait que c'est notre dernière nuit ensemble ici...

Elle colla son corps contre le sien, d'un mouvement ondulant, et ils repartirent dans un tourbillon de caresses et de baisers, dans le grand lit qui avait abrité leurs premières nuits d'amoureux...

Ginny et Hermione rirent quand elles se croisèrent dans le couloir, sortant toutes les deux des chambres de leurs petits amis respectifs. Le soleil dardait ses premiers rayons de soleil sur les arbres dont les feuilles commençaient à roussir. Hermione, en pliant ses petites robes, et les rangeant au fond de sa malle, se dit qu'elle avait passé un été magnifique, et que l'année s'annonçait bien.

Elle avait emprunté plusieurs volumes à la bibliothèque secrète du bas, sans compter ceux de la grande bibliothèque qui s'était révélée riche en ouvrages médicaux. Plus les livres de cours... Lorsqu'elle voulut descendre pour le petit déjeuner, elle se trouva incapable de bouger sa malle ! Ce fut Arthur Weasley qui du venir avec sa baguette ensorceler la malle pour la faire voler dans les couloirs !

En raison de ce qui s'était passé en juin dernier, ils eurent droit à une garde assez impressionnante pour les accompagner à la gare. Effectivement, on pouvait craindre que les mangemorts en veuille aux étudiants. Leur fierté avait été mise à rude épreuve. Ainsi, ce furent Maugrey, Lupin et deux autres membres de l'Ordre qui les attendaient dans la grande voiture qui les emmenait à King Cross.

Heureusement, tout se passa pour le mieux. Ils arrivèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ sans aucuns soucis, et s'installèrent tout les quatre dans un wagon. Comme d'habitude, Edwige et Coquecigrue furent installés dans les filets au dessus des sièges, alors qu'Hermione prenait Pattenrond sur les genoux. Molly leur faisait un dernier petit signe d'au revoir quand le Poudlard express démarrait lentement en poussant un coup de sifflet...

**Voilà... Je le trouve assez moyen, mais c'est un chapitre de transition. Et les transitions, c'est embêtant. Mais bon, voilà nos 4 jeunes étudiants repartis pour l'école. Je vais essayer de speeder pour publier un chapitre avec un peu plus d'action, parce que là, j'ai quand même fait pas mal dans le sentimental. Voilà...**


	25. Rentrée étonnante

**Salut à tous !**

**Et voilà notre petit quatuor (et aussi d'autres mais chut !) en route vers l'école. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, plus en tout cas que le précédent !**

**Je remercie Liv, ma revieweuse du chapitre 24. Merci pour tes encouragements... et allez tous voir sa fic (précision au cas où il y arait une personne qui ne connaitrait pas, ce dont je doute, mais bon...)**

**Ah la la... Du coup, pour me rattraper, j'ai fait un chapitre 25 bien long, et un peu plus rigolo j'espère. **

**Et j'en profite pour rajouter que tout est à JKR**

**CHAPITRE 25**

A nouveau, ils se trouvaient dans le train, en direction de la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. L'année s'annonçait pleine de rebondissements. Quelques minutes après le départ, ils avaient vu arriver Lune Lovegood, qui traînait derrière elle sa malle, et dans une cage un immense perroquet aux couleurs chatoyantes !

Alors que la jeune fille penchait la tête dans le compartiment, Ginny l'invita à rentrer.

- Viens avec nous Luna !

- Salut !

Luna était revêtue d'une robe à fleurs exotiques, et avait piqué le cuir de sa malle de fleurs en papier. Elle portait également autour du cou un pendentif fait d'un gros coquillage exotique. Ron et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de glousser en la voyant arriver dans cette tenue.

- Luna ! C'est... coloré tout ça ! Ca vient d'où ?

Luna regarda Pattenrond suspicieusement :

- Il a rien contre les perroquets ton chat ?

- Euh non... je te rassure il est doux comme un agneau... Hermione fronçait les sourcils.

- Hum HUM !! Ron mimait une toux pour cacher son rire

- Bon je rentre.

Luna s'installa près de la porte, et ouvrit la cage du perroquet, qui s'installa sur son épaule. Elle regarda Ron, et lacha tranquillement :

- Et bien quoi, tu as bien un hiboux qui s'appelle Coq, et qui a la taille d'une mésange..

Devant les sourires de ses amis, il grogna et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Luna ?

- Oui ?

- Il est joli ton perroquet mais... Je croyais que seuls les crapauds, les chats les rats et les hiboux étaient autorisés à Poudlard. Hermione la regardait, l'air interrogateur.

- Ben quoi ? A Tahiti, et dans les îles, il n'y a pas d'hiboux... Que des perroquets ! alors...

Elle haussa les épaules, et sortit quelques cacahouètes à donner au volatile en question, qui restait imperturbable sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

- Il s'appelle comment, demanda Ginny ?

- Marama. En tahitien ça veut dire Lune (NdA : véridique)

A nouveau, Ron et Harry pouffèrent. Il n'y avait que Luna Lovegood pour appeler son animal du même nom qu'elle...

- Tu étais à Tahiti ? Ginny la regardait avec envie. Ca doit être magnifique !

- Oui, avec mon père... Ce n'était pas mal... la voix douce de Luna parlait de ce voyage comme d'une visite à Près au Lard. D'ailleurs tiens Ginny, je t'ai rapporté ça.

- Luna sortit de son sac un gros coquillage nacré, et entama une discussion avec la rouquine.. 5 minutes après, Néville entrait essoufflé dans le wagon.

- Salut ! Il vous reste de la place ?

- Installe toi Néville. Tous sauf Luna accueillirent le jeune garçon avec un grand sourire.

- Toujours aussi maladroit, il finit tout de même par caser ses affaires, et s'assit en face de Luna, qui regardait avec insistance les deux nouveaux couples. Si tout le monde s'attendait à voir Ron et Hermione ensemble, elle était plus étonnée de voir Ginny avec Harry. Suivant son regard, Néville resta bouche bée de voir ses amis se tenir par la main. Il tourna les yeux vers la jeun fille blonde, et les écarquilla devant le perroquet multicolore. Puis ses yeux se baissèrent vers la robe à fleurs, qui ressemblait plus à un paréo avec des manches, et il esquissa un léger sourire... Luna rougit subitement, et leva devant ses yeux son exemplaire du chicaneur.

20 minutes plus tard, La rouquine se leva :

- Excusez moi, mais je dois rejoindre le wagon des préfets... Je reviens dès que possible.

« Cocoriccoooooo »

Tous sursautèrent, et Pattenrond planta ses griffes dans les cuisses de Ron, qui hurla de douleur.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, c'est mon perroquet, dit Luna d'une voix traînante.

- Mais il est malade ton perroquet, cria Ron. Il fait le chant d'un coq ! Et con de chat ! Il m'a lacéré la cuisse !

- Ron ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! C'est le perroquet qui lui a fait peur ! Hermione défendant son Pattenrond.

Le perroquet, affolé par ces cris, hurla de plus belle : « Cocoriccooooooooo cocoricco !!!!cocoricco ! » Effrayé, Trévor, le crapaud de Néville, s'échappa de la poche de son maître et se mit à sauter dans tout le compartiment, en croassant plaintivement. Alors Marama se mit à déployer ses ailes et essaya de l'attraper. Devant toute cette agitation, Edwige et Coquecigrue se mirent à hululer de toute leur force. C'était la pagaille totale, tout le monde hurlait quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un rire moqueur leur parvint aux oreilles. Devant eux, Drago était plié de rire, et ils l'entendirent encore ricaner alors qu'il était à l'autre bout du wagon.

Instantanément, cela les calma. Néville réussi à saisir Trévor, qu'il enfuit au fond de sa poche. Chacun s'occupa de son animal, ils rangèrent tout ce qui s'était dispersé par terre. Ron grognait, et laissait s'échapper des « imbécile de perroquet », que Luna, vexé, faisait mine de ne pas entendre. Harry donna quelques miettes de Miamhiboux à Edwige. Seul Pattenrond continuait à grogner, le poil hérissé, en direction de Marama . Hermione lança un regard noir à Luna, qui s'atténua quand elle remarqua que celle-ci ne quittait pas Néville des yeux, cachée derrière son magasine.

- C'est marrant un perroquet qui parle comme un coq, risqua Harry.

- Il s'adapte au climat. De toute façon, il répète tout...

A ce moment, le volatile prit son élan et se réfugia près de la cage d'Edwige, qui regarda d'un air intéressé cet étrange spécimen.

Une heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione s'esquivèrent faire un tour tout les deux. 2 minutes après, Harry se leva en bredouillant qu'il partait à la recherche de Ginny.

Néville et Luna se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Euh... c'était bien Tahiti alors ?

- La jeune fille baissa à moitié son journal, et répondit du bout des lèvres :

- Oui, c'était très bien... Je t'ai ramené quelque chose aussi d'ailleurs.

- Oh ! c'est gentil...

- Oui, c'était assez embêtant à transporter. Luna avait les yeux dans le vague.

- Ah...

Elle se reprit et prit un gros paquet qui déformait son sac à dos.

- Tiens...

Le jeune homme saisit le paquet et commençait à arracher le papier, lorsque Luna le mis en garde :

- Attention, c'est dangereux...

Néville la regarda, l'air étonné.

- Dès que tu auras ouvert le paquet, il faudra caresser la plante. Avant qu'elle ne te morde.

- Tu m'as ramené une plante ? Le garçon lui fit un grand sourire. C'est vraiment gentil.

Luna baissa les yeux, gênée.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Une toro'ura ! De tahiti !

Le jeune homme devint livide. Luna était vraiment gentille de penser à lui, mais c'était à se demander si c'était vraiment un cadeau... La toro'ura était une plante carnivore. Qui dans son milieu naturel pouvait atteindre jusqu'à 80 cm de haut. Le problème était qu'elle ne supporte pas la lumière, cela la rend très féroce. C'est pourquoi elle ne pousse qu'au cœur de la forêt tahitienne, à l'ombre des arbres les plus touffus, ou au creux des ravins.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, il rabattit le premier pan du paquet qu'il avait commencé à ouvrir.

- Bon ben je vais peut-être un peu attendre pour l'ouvrir... Qu'il fasse nuit, ou que...

- Cela ne te fait pas plaisir ? La jeune fille prit un air peiné. Je croyais que tu aimais les plantes...

- Oui, mais celle là est très dangereuse... Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour la ramener vivante...

- Oh, il suffit de lui faire prendre l'air régulièrement... Et de la nourrir.

- HUM HUM !! Tu lui a donné à manger ? Je peux savoir comment tu as fait ?

- Pfuitttttttt ! Tu n'y connais vraiment rien... Il suffit de la caresser... Donne !

Ebahi, Néville vit Luna arracher le papier brun, ouvrir la boite en carton saisir la plante encore petite par le pot, et en caresser doucement les pétioles, et même titiller les pistils. De bien être, la plante se mit à faire des bulles à la base de sa tige. Luna lui fit un grand sourire :

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas compliqué !

- En tout cas, tu as la main verte...

Non, pas spécialement, mais j'aime tout ce qui est un peu bizarre... Et personne n'aime ces plantes, alors qu'elles sont très jolies...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione réintégrèrent le compartiment, les joues roses et les lèvres humides. Ils parlaient tous les 4 avec animation depuis une bonne demi-heure, quand Ginny et Harry firent également apparition.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui nous avons vu ! La rouquine paraissait vraiment déstabilisée.

- Pansy en train d'embrasser Malefoy à pleine bouche, fit Ron d'un air dégoûté...

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça... On a vu Drago, mais avec....

- Roxanne et Suzy, continua Harry.

- Quoi ? Ron plissa les yeux, dans le doute

- Oui ! Ginny articula plus nettement. Roxanne-est-dans-le-train-avec-Suzy-et-Malefoy. Notre cousine est en train de plaisanter avec... avec Lui !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici ! aboya le rouquin

Sa sœur haussa les épaules. S'il croyait qu'elle allait s'aventurer dans un wagon remplit de Serpentards...

- Tu lui demanderas toi-même... en tout cas, moi, elle m'a vu, m'a fait un petit signe de la main, puis... rien ! Je n'existais plus.

- En tout cas, continua Harry, elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec lui...

- Pfuitttttttt... comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ! Ron commençait à sérieusement rougir des oreilles.

Hermione posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son ami.

- Ron, on verra bien ce soir, quand nous arriverons à Poudlard. Ne t'abaisse pas à aller la voir...

Le rouquin soupira, et se rassit dans son siège.

Le reste du voyage se passa paisiblement. La bande de Malfoy avait visiblement décidé de ne pas quitter ses quartiers. Ils se changèrent peu avant d'arriver à la gare de Près au Lard.

Hermione en profita pour demander à son amie :

- Au fait, quels sont les autres préfets ?

- Avec moi, il y a Colin Crivey. Il est tellement fureteur, qu'il est toujours au courant de tout... Et pour les préfets en chef, il s'agit de Jack Harvey des Serdaigle, et Lisbeth Sakioté de chez nous.

Le ciel était sombre lorsqu'ils virent les hautes tours du château se détacher sur l'horizon. Tous poussèrent un soupir d'aise. Machinalement, Hermione serra la main de Ron. Elle était tout de même heureuse de retourner en cours. Elle n'avait quasiment pas travaillé ces dernières semaines ! Pas de temps pour lire un livre, Ron accaparait toutes ses pensées. « Décidément, se dit-elle, il va falloir se reprendre ma grande ! » Et l'emploi du temps allait être chargé.

Si ils étaient maintenant habitués au spectacle des premières années apeurés, et de la cérémonie de la répartition, un doute régnait dans leurs esprits. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que Roxanne et Suzy étaient là. Elle avait fait son voyage en compagnie de Drago et ses amis.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, Dumbledore les attendait debout, entre les autres professeurs.

Tout d'abord, le choixpeau dispatcha les premières années dans chacune des 4 maisons. Le professeur Chourave était venue chercher Roxanne et Suzy, qui se tenaient à l'entrée, intimidés. Puis le directeur de Poudlard prit la parole.

« Cette année, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir deux nouvelles élèves de 6ème année. Roxanne Evergreen et Suzy Y Rorba, qui font partie de l'Ecole des Grandes Langues Sorcières. C'est-à-dire qu'elles ont passé leur scolarité dans différentes écoles de différents pays. Et cette année, elles ont choisi Poudlard. Le choixpeau va donc nous indiquer quelle sera leur maison pour cette année. »

Roxanne, qui n'était pas très à l'aise, mais levait fièrement le menton, s'avança au milieu de la salle, et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. De nombreux garçons fixaient sa fine silhouette d'un air appréciateur.

« Hum... Je sens en toi une détermination et une rage de parvenir au but peu communes... Tu n'as aucun scrupule, mais tu es très intelligente... Et je sais que tu sais où tu veux aller. »

La jeune fille rougissait rougissait de se voir ainsi devinée.

« Je pense que tu t'épanouiras à ... SERPENTARD !!! »

Tous les élèves assis sous les tentures vertes applaudirent à tout rompre. C'était une recrue de choix qui arrivait là. Seule Pansy Parkinson n'avait pas l'air très contente. En effet, cette fille et son Draguinouchet avaient l'air d'un peu trop bien s'entendre à son goût.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Roxanne rejoint ses nouveaux amis, alors que Suzy prenait sa place. Là le choixpeau mit un peu plus de temps à se décider.

« Intéressant... Tu veux absolument rejoindre ton amie... Es-tu certaine que son chemin est le bon pour toi ? Et si tu te retrouvais seule ? L'intrigue, la ruse, ce n'est pas dans ta nature... »

« Si si, je veux rejoindre mon amie » pensa Suzy, en y mettant tout son cœur.

« Hum... Fais moi confiance, je te confie à .... POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Toute la table de Poufsouffle accueillit la jeune fille debout, avec de grands sourires aux lèvres. Ils étaient rarement mis en avant, et étaient fiers de la recevoir. Elle jeta un regard à Roxanne, qui lui fit un petit sourire encourageant, puis se tourna vers ses nouveaux camarades de classe.

Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Ainsi, aux nouveaux comme aux anciens, je souhaite la bienvenue. Je suis particulièrement heureux de vous retrouver cette année, qui j'espère sera plus calme que la précédente » Il esquissa un petit sourire au souvenir d'Ombrage. « A nouveau, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, celui de l'année dernière ayant quitté son poste ! » Cette fois ci, la salle entière poussa une exclamation de joie. « Je vous présente donc le professeur Dominica Islanovensky ! »

A ce moment, une mince jeune femme se leva, et salua sobrement l'assemblée en s'inclinant. Elle avait un visage plutôt inexpressif, et personne ne pu déterminer ce qu'il ressentait en face d'elle. Elle se faisait encore applaudir quand elle se rassit et se remit à regarder dans le vide.

« Alors maintenant, je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! Les préfets vont vous distribuer vos emplois du temps, et les cours commencent dès demain ! »

Il tapa dans ses mains, et les tables se couvrirent de différents plats chauds et froids.

Tout en mangeant, Ron et Ginny étaient rouges de rage. Quelqu'un de leur famille à Serpentard ! Pour la première fois de la journée, Roxanne se leva et vint les voir.

- Salut !

- Salut ! qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Aboya Ron. Avec ce... Cette fouine de malefoy !

De souriant, le visage de Roxanne devint blême de colère et de vexation :

- Et bien quoi ? Je suis là dans le cadre de mes études je te signale, et si je te gêne...

- Et qu'est ce que tu faisais avec ce rat ?! Le jeune homme était profondément blessé. Tu sais ce qu'il dit sur notre famille ? Que le Terrier est une bauge ? Que maman est...

- Tu dis ça parce que vous ne vous êtes jamais entendu. Et vu la joie que vous avec tous à me revoir, de toute façon, je n'ai pas de remords à avoir... Le ton de la jeune fille était devenu ironique.

Elle leur tourna le dos et retourna s'asseoir près du jeune homme blond qui les regardait avec une lueur de joie haineuse au fond du regard. Il devait venger son père, et avait plein d'idées pour le faire... en attendant, il jouissait le la rage de la belette...

Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, après avoir revu tout leurs amis, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry commentaient les événements du soir.

- Maman ne devait pas être au courant non plus, au sinon elle nous l'aurait dit...

- Tu m'étonnes... Elle a du bien se cacher à King Cross, pour ne pas se faire voir. Quand maman va savoir ça, elle va en être malade !

Ron commençait à se faire à l'idée que Roxanne était devenue une Serpentard. Et intransigeant comme il l'était, plus les heures passaient, plus sa cousine s'éloignait de son cœur. Ils avaient été si proches quand ils étaient petits. Et maintenant, cette fouinerie de rat de Malefoy de sang pur de merde était son ami. Une coulée de sueur froide glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il se mordit les lèvres (NdA : Hé hé) à la pensée que sa cousine et son pire ennemi pouvaient...

Ensuite il compara son emploi du temps à celui de sa petite amie. Catastrophé, il se rendit compte que... ils n'avaient que trois courts en commun ! Métamorphose, potions (grimace), et sortilèges ! Pour tout le reste, ils avaient des options différentes. Déprimé, il alla se coucher, suivit d'Harry. Ginny et Hermione se retrouvèrent seules dans les grands fauteuils, près du feu.

- En tout cas tout ça ne me dis rien de bon... dit la brunette pensivement

- Comment ça ?

- Roxanne à Poudlard... Comment cette idée a pu lui venir en tête ? Et comment connaît-elle Drago, alors que quand ils se sont vus sur le chemin de Traverse avec nous, ils ne se connaissaient même pas...

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble...

Une moue septique aux lèvres, Hermione se leva pour rejoindre son dortoir...

**Et voilà... Finalement encore un chapitre de transition... lol**

**Bon, Luna et Néville, ils sont mignons hein ? Je suis toute déstabilisée de les avoir fait revenir à Poudlard, mais c'était dans la suite des choses. Va falloir que je m'habitue à ce nouvel environnement. J'espère que vous serez cléments... Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	26. Un étrange frofesseur

**Salut à tous !**

**Alors les reviews : **

**D'abord je suis contente de voir que Bénélie, Virg05 et zagan ont aussi quand même aimé le chapitre 24. C'est bien ça me console parce que moi je l'ai vraiment pas trouvé top.**

**Ensuite :**

**Virg05 : surtout que Roxanne, t'as pas fini de la voir !**

**Liv : oui, même après le chapitre 26 j'arrive pas à m'y faire à Poudlard. Pourtant, ce chapitre 26, je l'aime vraiment bien (aïe mes chevilles), mais je sais pas, j'ai l'impression de mettre vraiment du temps à rentrer dedans... Au sinon, c clair, pour Bush, on est dans le caca. Enfin, surtout le moyen orient... **

**Bénélie : Mais non t'inquiète pas, ils sont amoureux alors l'année va quand même être super pour eux lol !**

**Rupertforever : salut ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! Oui, Luna, de toute façon, tout ce qu'elle fait ça peut faire que rigoler. Je la trouve délirante. Et en amoureuse, je l'imagine pire encore. Si ça se fait avec Néville, je sens que je vais m'éclater à l'écrire...**

**Zagan : Merci pour tes encouragements d'abord. Effectivement, j'ai mis Suzy à Poufsouffle parce que ce n'est pas une vraie méchante au sens propre du terme. Je la vois d'humeur plutôt passive, et dans le fond, elle cherche plus la tranquillité qu'autre chose. Attention, je n'ai rien contre Poufsouffle, mais là bas je les vois plus tranquilles, ils se prennent pas la tête. Ainsi, le choixpeau la protège d'un excésde serpentards...**

**Bon, tout est à JKR, of course. Et pour les fans de R, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça reviendra... bientôt ! Mais là je les laisse se remettre de leurs découvertes... **

**CHAPITRE 26**

Ce matin, Ron s'était levé d'humeur assez grognon. Les ronflements de ses camarades de dortoir étaient nettement moins agréables que la douce respiration d'Hermione. Les habitudes les plus agréables sont celles qui viennent le plus vite... Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, il s'empressa de rejoindre sa petite amie et d'échanger avec elle un baiser fougueux. Ce n'est que lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent qu'il s'aperçut que la moitié de la salle les regardait. Le rouge commençait à lui monter aux joues quand toute la table des Griffondors se mit à les applaudir. Enfin, c'en était fini de leurs célèbres disputes !

Le jeune couple se rassit, gêné, et commença son petit déjeuner...

- Tu commences par quoi toi ?

- Dichimulachion, dit il en avalant à toute vitesse un énorme pancake.

- Hum... tout un programme !

- Et toi ?

- Plantes médicinales

- Hum... que du bonheur ! Je te vois déjà dans 10 ans, au milieu de tes bocaux, avec plein de plantes pleines de toiles d'araignées autour de toi...

- Hé !

La jeune fille commença à pousser Ron, qui se faisait un plaisir de la taquiner. Après tout, cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils s'envoyaient des piques par-dessus la grande table de bois. Pourquoi perdre les bonnes habitudes... Sauf que cette fois ci, cela se termina en un gentil baiser... Lorsque Ron se leva, pour aller chercher ses affaires de cours, son regard tomba sur Roxanne. Automatiquement, les commissures de ses lèvres se baissèrent, et un éclair de déception traversa les grands yeux bleus. Derrière lui, Hermione chuchota :

- Laisse tomber...

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça m'énerve !

- Aller, va chercher ton copain Harry, qui doit sûrement être quelques part dans les couloirs en train de bécoter ta sœur, et va en cours...

- Si tu crois que c'est cette idée qui va me remettre de bonne humeur... Fit-il en grimaçant à l'évocation de sa sœur et d'Harry en train de s'embrasser fougueusement...

Hermione rit en se rasseyant, son cours ne commençant qu'une heure plus tard.

- Salut Hermione! Lavande surgit de nulle part

- Alors comme ça Ginny et Harry sont aussi ensemble ? demanda Parvati, jamais loin de son amie, et toujours aussi curieuse.

- Euh... Oui. Mais ne le dites à personne s'il vous plait. En effet, Hermione avait remarqué que ses amis restaient assez discrets, sans se cacher pour autant. Mais elle ne savait pas quelle conduite ils voulaient tenir...

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ah la la, c'est Cho qui va être déçue...

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, j'ai une amie à Serdaigle, qui m'a dit que Cho avait dit à sa meilleure amie qu'elle était toujours amoureuse d'Harry, et qu'elle voulait le reconquérir cette année...

Lavande prit un petit air de « celle qui est au courant », puis lâcha négligemment :

- Crois tu qu'Harry est vraiment amoureux de Ginny ?

Hermione soupira :

- Pour clore le sujet Lavande, oui ! Faut que j'y aille, j'ai des affaires à préparer...

Hermione s'échappa, maudissant les pipelettes, qui regardaient toujours du côté des autres...

Quand elle arriva devant la serre, elle rejoignit aussitôt Neville, soulagée d'avoir un ami dans son cours. En effet, ce n'est pas dans un cours de botanique spécialisée qu'elle croiserait Ron ou Harry...

- Salut Néville ! La forme ?

- Bonjour Hermione. Oui, ça va...

La jeune fille regarda la main du jeune homme, qui était couverte de grosses taches rouges.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Euh... C'est rien c'est ma toro'ura ...

- Ta quoi ?

- Une plante carnivore... Je ne sais pas encore très bien m'y prendre... Alors elle me jette ses acides dessus...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ?

- Heu... C'est un cadeau. Le jeune homme se mit à bafouiller... un cadeau qu'on m'a fait...

La jeune fille, voyant son malaise, n'insista pas, et se mit à interroger Neville sur ses vacances. Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit groupe de Griffondor et de Poufsouffle rentrait dans la serre n 6, qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle était immense. Le professeur Chourave les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour mes enfants ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir tous en pleine forme. Et de vous savoir là parce que vous l'avez décidé ! En effet, quelle que soit l'orientation que vous suivrez après vos ASPIC, la connaissance des plantes qui guérissent vous servira. Beaucoup de plantes médicinales sont également comestibles, ou aromatiques. Voyez par exemple ce joli spécimen d'Achilée Millefeuilles : Outre le fait qu'elle est bénéfiques pour tout les troubles sanguins, quels qu'ils soient, les jeunes feuilles se mangent en salades, ou hachées dans une sauce, en condiment... (NdA : véridique) Bien entendu, vous n'assisterez pas à des cours de cuisine, mais c'est pour vous dire que les plantes que nous allons étudier ont mille vertus, et que tout dépend de la préparation de celles-ci. Ce que nous verrons dans une autre partie des cours que nous aurons ensemble. »

Essoufflée par son discours, elle regarda ses élèves d'un air triomphant.

- Nous cultiverons des plantes, comme nous irons en récolter dans la nature. C'est un monde vaste, et aucune tache n'est à dédaigner. Nous aurons même peut-être une expédition dans la forêt interdite, si les évènements s'y prêtent. Il y pousse des espèces très rares. Mais pour commencer, ouvrez vos livres à la page 5.

Elle tira un immense rideau derrière elle, et ils virent sur des étagères bien rangées des centaines de pots de plantes de toutes sortes.

- Alors vous aller chercher les 6 plantes qui sont sur votre livre. Vous noterez en face de chaque dessin le numéro du pot dans lequel vous penserez avoir reconnu la plante en question. Le premier à avoir fini gagnera 15 points pour sa maison.

Tous se mirent à se promener dans le fouillis de verdure.

- Le professeur Chourave est plus ordonnée d' habitude, souffla Hermione à Néville.

- Non mais un jour, si elle fait comme pour les autres années, on devra tout trier. Par classes et familles. Ceux de l'année dernière m'avaient raconté ça.

- Bon, en attendant, où est cette satanée aigremoine...

* * *

Drago avait le regard fixé sur les fines jambes qui marchaient devant lui. Il leva les yeux jusqu'à la paire de fesses bien galbées, et encore un peu plus haut la crinière de cheveux blonds...

Plus le temps passait (et il passait vite), plus Roxanne lui plaisait. Dès le premier jour elle avait attiré son attention, mais en plus elle se révélait intelligente et pleine de ressources. C'était elle qui lui avait reparlé des Jeunesses Septentrionnes. Et il sentait bien qu'il lui plaisait...

Drago avait toujours autant de succès avec les filles. Les cheveux courts lui allaient mieux. Ses épaules s'étaient développées, ses traits étaient devenus plus masculins, moins efféminés. Bref, il était la coqueluche de pas mal de filles. C'était surtout son élégance qui retenait leur attention. Il se donnait un genre un peu « gentleman ». Toujours tiré à 4 épingles, très élégant, il se donnait même le style de fumer des cigarettes qu'il rangeait dans un porte cigarettes en argent gravé aux armes de sa famille. Il affectait une urbanité à toute épreuve envers les filles de sa maison, et un air blasé avec ses camarades.

Le plus drôle était que Crabbe et Goyle tentaient de l'imiter. Le résultat était de ce côté carrément comique. Leurs silhouettes épaisses s'accommodaient mal des chemises à cols cassés qu'ils mettaient en dessous de leur uniforme. Et les mines qu'ils prenaient, copiant Drago, étaient tout simplement ridicules. Il fallait voir Crabbe, appuyé d'un coude négligent sur le rebord de la cheminée de leur salle commune... Le problème est que chez lui cela mettait son ventre proéminent en avant, et qu'il ressemblait à un garde en faction.

En tout cas, Drago commençait à s'intéresser de plus près à cette jeune fille. Et pas que pour ses liaisons familiales avec les Weasley... Il sentait bien qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Il verrait bien ce qui se passerait. Pour le moment, il continuait à écrire des articles, et s'investir dans ce nouveau club qui au moins lui avait donné un but. Il avait de grands projets, sa tête foisonnait d'idées, plus ou moins réalisables. Et il avait toute l'année devant lui pour les mettre en pratique.

Car il fallait se méfier. Tout le monde était au courant de ce qui s'était passé au ministère, et de ce qui était arrivé à son père. Et il se doutait que Dumbledore avait l'œil sur lui. Il fallait la jouer fine, il ne tenait pas à se faire renvoyer de l'école... Ses projets futurs étaient encore un peu flous, mais bien entendu il savait à peu près la direction qu'il prendrait...

En attendant, il fallait prendre la température chez les serpentards. En raison de l'arrêt de nombreux mangemorts lors de cette soirée ou Voldemort s'était fait prendre sous le nez la prophétie, de nombreuses personnes avaient eu peur. Car non seulement la colère du Lord noir avait été terrible, mais les retombées ministérielles n'avaient pas été plus encourageantes. Un système de surveillance des grandes familles sang pur que l'on soupçonnait d'être du mauvais côté avait été mis en place. Fudge s'était juré de ne pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois, et au le laxisme de l'année dernière succédait une surveillance sans relâche. Le tout était de rassuré ses camarades. Ils ne prenaient aucun risque. Car l'avantage était qui maintenant, plus personne n'irait voir ce qui se passerait du côté de chez ce vieux fou de Dumbledore...

Drago se sentait maintenant pris d'une envie d'agir. Il pensait être devenu un homme, et maintenant pouvait se passer de la garde rapprochée de ses deux acolytes. La jeune fille blonde balançait toujours des hanches devant lui. Si en plus il pouvait la séduire en réalisant les projets qui lui étaient chers...

Un sourire carnasier s'afficha sur son visage. Saint Potter et ses potes de Griffondor allaient payer. Pour son père, les amis de son père, et tout les autres. Et pour tout ce qu'il faisait depuis 5 ans. Cette année serait... son année ! Potter jouait sa petite star, dans la gazette, à l'école, et ce depuis des années. Mais son tour viendrait !

* * *

C'est dès le deuxième jour de la rentrée que Ron, Hermione et Harry eurent leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. C'était une matière qui faisait partie d'un tronc commun obligatoire, et surtout en ces temps plus qu'incertains.

Ils rentrèrent en silence dans la classe, intrigué par leur professeur. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 28 ou 30 ans. C'était la plus jeune des profs qu'ils avaient eu dans cette matière, et Hermione la regardait d'un air septique. Elle était très mince, avec une peau très blanche qui contrastait avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui faisait une pointe sur son grand front. Ses yeux étaient immenses, un peu globuleux, et bordés de longs cils. Elle était coiffée d'une longue et lourde tresse qui faisait deux fois le tour de sa tête, qui paraissait courber sous le poids de la chevelure luxuriante. Elle avait un côté immatériel, assez fascinant. Sans un mot, elle les regarda s'asseoir.

Etonnées, les étudiants ne dirent pas un mot. Mais une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, elle continua de les regarder en silence.

10 secondes, mortellement longues, se passèrent ainsi.

- Elle est muette ou quoi ? Chuchota Ron à Harry

Hermione fronçait les sourcils, et allait lever la main, quand l'étrange jeune femme se leva, et se mit à parler assez doucement, d'une voix atone :

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles et messieurs. Je m'appelle Dominica Islanovensky, et je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le 6ème visiblement. Votre directeur m'a fait un petit historique des vos anciens professeurs dans cette matière, ainsi que les différentes techniques pédagogiques que qui ont été utilisé.

Son regard balaya la salle de classe, sans s'arrêter sur un élève en particulier.

- Pour répondre à vos questions, je connais le professeur Dumbledore depuis très longtemps, et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'enseigne.

Pour ce qui est de vos cours, je pense que vous pouvez laisser le livre au fond de votre valise. Vous pourrez toujours le revendre à la fin de l'année. Nous allons étudier surtout tous les sortilèges de défense en ce qui concerne la magie noire, et ainsi étudier quelques notions de cette matière.

Un immense brouhaha envahit la salle, et le bras d'Hermione fusa au dessus des têtes de ses camarades.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a lui-même insisté sur la reprise de l'étude de cette matière à Poudlard, bien que cela ne se fasse plus depuis bien longtemps. Seuls les derniers évènements l'y ont incité. Vous apprendrez que mieux vous connaîtrez votre ennemi, mieux vous vous défendrez. Seuls les élèves de 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année y sont invités. Je vous demanderai de ne pas parler de vos cours à vos camarades plus jeunes. Et sachez que vous serez en droit de consulter les livres de la réserve. Je transmettrai une liste de livres consultables à Mme Pince. Bien entendu, Seul un mot signé de ma main vous y donnera accès.

Son regard finit par se poser sur Hermione

- Oui mademoiselle...?

- Hermione Granger professeur. Je voulais vous demander jusqu'à quel point nous allons étudier la magie noire. Quelles sont les limites que vous avez fixées ? Et n'est-ce pas trop risqué de faire découvrir cette matière à certains élèves de l'école ? Je pense que...

Le professeur Islanovensky la stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Mademoiselle Granger, vous apprendrez à ne pas vous emporter. Vous vous dispersez dans vos questions, et la pratique des hauts sortilèges nécessite une concentration extrême. Pour vous répondre, nous irons assez loin dans l'étude de la magie noire pour que vous puissiez comprendre les moteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Surtout dans la théorie, et selon vos progrés un peu de pratique. Tout dépendra de vous, de votre maturité, de vos réactions. Au sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi certains élèves seraient privés de mon enseignement. De tout façon, celui qui cherche à se renseigner finit toujours par savoir ce qu'il veut. Ne serait-ce que dans l'allée des embrumes, vous trouveriez de quoi répondre à vos questions. Vous-même n'avez-vous jamais lu de livres interdits ?

Hermione se renfrogna, alors que toute la classe la regardait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pour commencer, vous allez me rendre chacun une fiche en me détaillant vos connaissances, ce que vous maîtrisez dans ma matière, et quels sont vos points faibles. Après quoi, vous me ferez 30 centimètres de parchemin sur ce que vous pensez de la magie noire. Sa nature, son but, ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous ressentez à l'idée de l'étudier. Vous êtes en âge de faire des choix, d'avoir des convictions. Et plus vous serez conscient, plus vous serez allé loin dans votre réflexion personnelle, puis vous serez maîtriserez ce que vous faites. Et plus vous serez puissants.

- Vous avez deux heures.

Le professeur Islanovensky s'assit devant son bureau, et resta immobile, le dos droit, les yeux fixant un point invisible devant elle. Elle avait parlé d'une voix nette, articulant chaque mot, sans aucune inflexion. S'il n'avait été aussi étonnant et intéressant, son discours aurait été trouvé monotone et lassant.

- 30 cm de parchemin sur ce que je pense, souffla Lavande à Parvati. Comment veux tu que je trouve ça...

Deux heures plus tard, les trois amis commentaient le cours.

- Elle me fait presque peur, quand elle regarde dans le vide, commença Ron. Vous avez écrit quoi vous sur la magie noire ?

- Heu... que ça m'intéressait pour ma carrière future, vu que je voulais devenir Auror. J'ai mis aussi que j'en avais déjà certaines connaissances, et je les ai décrites. Puis après, vu que je ne savais pas quoi mettre, j'ai dit que j'étais content de l'apprendre, parce que je voulais devenir fort et apte à me défendre contre Voldemort. Et toi ?

- Pareil, que je serai obligé de l'apprendre, pour devenir Auror, Mais que j'espérai ne pas devoir m'en servir trop souvent. Et que... il rougit, puis avoua. Et que j'espérai que j'en aurai les capacités nécessaires, parce que je pense que... ça doit être assez ardu. Mais j'ai pas remplit les 30 centimètres.

- Je te rassure, moi non plus...

Les deux garçons regardèrent Hermione, qui se tenait muette. Elle les regarda, et répondit à leur muette interrogation :

- Moi, j'ai redit que je trouvais ça risqué car il y avait des enfants de mangemorts à Poudlard. Que même si je suis d'accord sur le fait que tout le monde doit avoir le même enseignement, l'idée d'apprendre la magie noire était peut-être un peu précipitée. Même si on ne fait que l'aborder bien sur. J'ai dit aussi que je voulais garder une certaine réserve, et que j'aborderai ses cours avec une extrême prudence. Et non pas parce que c'est de la magie dite noire, mais tout simplement parce que sa maîtrise donne une grande puissance, qui doit parfois se révéler un poids plus qu'autre chose. Qu'en fait la magie noire est juste de la magie dangereuse. Puis qu'effectivement, j'avais déjà abordé le thème dans des livres, mais uniquement par curiosité. Je ne pense pas vouloir la pratiquer un jour. Voil

Ils la regardèrent bouche bée.

- Et ben ! Tu étais inspirée !

- Ce n'est pas une question de ça Ron, c'est juste qu'ici nous ne sommes pas habitués à philosopher... En tout cas, en ce qui concerne la prof, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Ni en bien, ni en mal. Je sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle arrive à...

- Ne rien dégager, continua Harry.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça... Bon, je vous laisse reconstituer votre équipe de quidditch, je vais travailler à la bibliothèque...

**Alors vous en pensez quoi de leur nouvelle prof de DCFM ? Et de mister Drago qui se la joue à la Rett Butler ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... si oui, (ou si non ) laissez moi une petite review, comme ça le matin quand j'arrive au travail, et que je me connecte à msn, et que je vois des mails de fan fiction, ça me met de bonne humeur, et je me remet direct à taper la suite...**


	27. Serre tropicale et salle de bain

**Hey Carramba !**

**Ca y est, je suis allée dans les stats et j'ai précisément 150 reviews !!! Alors pour fêter ça , un petit chapitre un peu spécial... hé hé hé (qui résonne)**

**Alors, pour les reviews :**

**Lili : Oh !!! ma collègue qui vient sur FF pour me reviewer ! Snif ! Merci Mallory pour tous tes gentils compliments. Et promis, un jour Ron et Hermione aussi feront l'amour. Mais va falloir attendre...**

**Zagan : Merci pour tes gentils compliments. Et tu vas être heureuse, je pense que la fin de ce chapitre devrait te plaire, toi qui est Fan d'Harry et Ginny...**

**Virg05 : pas de soucis envois ce que tu veux, même les anciens que tu veux revoir, ça ne prends vraiment pas longtemps ! Quand à Roxanne et Drago, je te laisse deviner...**

**Liv : et oui, il a tout les défauts ce cher ange... Mais de toute façon, t'inquiète, on en fera pas une bête de sexe... Pour la nouvelle prof, ben ouais je vais la faire revenir souvent. Vu que j'ai ressorti pas mal de cartes, faut bien en créer d'autres qui serviront plus tard... quand tout le monde les aura oublié lol. Moi je l'aime bien son personnage. Je crois que je vais vraiment l'exploiter tout le long de l'histoire. Quand à savoir sii uen gentilel ou une mechante... hé hé hé , surprise**

**Anywhere : Cool, les revieweurs du début qui reviennent... Oui, je vais vite, j'ai du temps en ce moment, et c'est très prenant. Je devrais un peu plus travailler mes cours... lol. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Apres, reste à voir combien de temps cela durer (pour le rythme) Pour le nouveau prof, le mystère restera complet. Pour une fois, je ne dévoilerai rien (surtout que je ne sais pas encore mdr, même si j'ai une petite idée)**

**Est-il réellement utile de préciser que tout est à JKR????**

**CHAPITRE 27**

Lorsque Ron et Harry rentrèrent dans la salle commune, après avoir fait passer des essais aux postulants de l'équipe de quidditch, Hermione travaillait près du feu. Elle ne les avait pas remarqué, et faisait courir sa plume sur un parchemin. Pour une fois, la salle n'était pas pleine de monde. Harry monta se doucher, alors que Ron s'appuya d'une épaule contre le mur, regardant la chaude lumière des flammes embraser la chevelure bouclée de son amie.

Il sourit la voyant froncer les sourcils et le nez devant un problème qu'elle n'allait sans doute pas tarder à résoudre. « Gagné ! » de dit-il, la voyant afficher un large sourire devant un autre livre qu'elle avait saisi, qui lui apportait certainement la réponse qu'elle cherchait.

Hermione leva les yeux. A la vue du grand rouquin qui la regardait avec tendresse, son cœur se remplit d'amour. Sa position désinvolte mettait en valeur son corps musclé, alors que chez lui tout était naturel. Il avait les joues rosies par l'effort, et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient l'air d'un petit garçon qui a fait une faute. Il avait l'air détendu, content de lui, et heureux de se retrouver enfin seul avec la jeune fille.

Doucement il s'approcha de la table chargée de livres, et caressa la joue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se frotta à la grande main d'un mouvement câlin. « On dirait un petit chaton » pensa-t-il. Il se pencha vers son oreille :

- Si je reviens dans 10 minutes, tu abandonneras tes gros livres pour une petite ballade ?

- Hummm... Une promenade en tête à tête, juste tout les deux ?

- Si tu es d'accord...

- Je t'attend, lui répondit-elle, en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres fraîches.

Ron fila prendre une douche, enfila un Tee-Shirt propre, et dévala les marches du dortoir. Hermione avait empilé ses livres, et ils sortirent de la salle commune, main dans la main.

- Attention, nous ne sommes plus préfets, on est sensés ne pas avoir le droit de sortir...

- On se fera discrets...

Main dans la main, les deux jeunes gens prirent le chemin du parc. Au premier étage, ils entendirent la bonne vieille voix de Rusart en train de hurler après Peeves, mais ils réussirent à l'éviter. Sortis du château, Hermione l'entraîna :

- Suis moi.

- Tu veux aller où ?

- Tu vas voir, dit-elle en prenant le chemin des serres

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit bâtiment, accolé à la serre n6.

- Alohomora !

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, une vague de parfums exotiques leur sauta au visage. Dans un espace qui n'excédait pas les 20 m², un coin de forêt tropicale était aménagé. Des lianes corail reliaient quelques arbres entre eux, Et dans une fantastique gerbe de couleurs, des roses du désert, des héliconias, des balisiers rouges en pleine floraison, des passiflores, des fougères tropicales, des daturas, des juanuollas dorées... Toutes ces plantes libéraient leurs senteurs dans la chaleur moite de la petite serre. Les couleurs chaudes et vives des plantes y faisaient régner une atmosphère chaude et intime.

Un mini faux ciel éclairait les plantes, car le bâtiment n'était pas vitré. Pour respecter leur écosystème naturel, la lumière était tamisée. Ce bâtiment devait certainement servir aux cours de 6ème ou 7ème année, car il ne le connaissait pas encore. Hermione l'avait entraîné dans un endroit assez extraordinaire.

D'abord, les senteurs florales furent un peu trop violentes à son goût, mais il s'y habitua. Puis il ouvrit des yeux écarquillés :

- On est où ?

- Dans une annexe de la serre n6, à Poudlard, répondit la jeune fille, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es sure ?

Il fit quelques pas, tandis que Hermione refermait la porte avec un sortilège. Ce qu'il y avait aussi de bien ici, c'est qu'enfin on pouvait réutiliser la magie...

- Tu es déjà venue ici ?

- Non, j'ai juste entraperçue l'intérieur, quand j'étais en cours là bas tout à l'heure...

Ron se rapprocha de la jeune fille, et la serra dans ses bras.

- On se croirait loin d'ici...

Le jeune homme prit le fin visage entre ses mains. Les grands yeux noisette, dans lesquels il pouvait distinguer quelques paillettes couleur vieil or, étaient à ce moment plein d'innocence et d'amour. Elle sentait ses mains si douces et possessives sur son visage. Et elle le trouvait si beau... Quelques gouttes d'eau restaient accrochées à sa chevelure encore humide, et un léger sourire se lisait sur ses lèvres. Elle les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent en voyant celles –ci s'approcher de sa propre bouche. Ce fut un baiser doux et langoureux, dans lequel ils échangèrent tout l'amour du monde. Comme si leurs lèvres se redécouvraient. A nouveau, Ron se dit qu'à chaque fois qu'ils vivaient un moment intense, c'était comme la première fois...

Pour mieux profiter de leur étreinte, ils s'allongèrent sur l'épais tapis de mousse. Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Les deux sentaient monter dans leur corps cette étrange alchimie qu'est le désir. Les pulsations de leur cœur s'accélérèrent, alors qu'une onde de chaleur envahissait leur ventre. Ensemble, ils se mirent à se caresser, à redécouvrir le corps de l'autre. Lentement, en picorant le cou et le visage de la jeune fille de baiser, il défit un à un les bouton de la chemise de la jeune fille. Dévoilant d'abord la naissance de sa gorge, ses épaules, puis sa poitrine recouverte d'un soutien-gorge blanc. Il pu ensuite caresser son ventre, plat, tendre, et chaud. Ses seins se libérèrent de leur carcan quand il fit sauter la petite agrafe dans son dos. Elle-même fit glisser la large chemise de Ron le long de ses bras, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux torses nus.

Dès qu'il sentit la pression des mamelons dressés contre sa peau, son sexe se durcit. Ses mains remontèrent le long des côtes de la jeune fille, et s'emparèrent de la poitrine douce et ferme. Il aurait pu rester des heures comme ça, sans se rassasier de d'elle...

Les caresses de Ron allumèrent un véritable feu entre les jambes d'Hermione. Il s'emparait de ses seins, en pinçaient les pointes sauvagement, plus les secondes passaient, plus l'étreinte du jeune homme devenait possessive. Alors qu'elle se mettait doucement à ronronner de plaisir, dans un élan incontrôlé, il enfonça même ses ongles dans la peau tendre de la jeune fille, sur les côtés. Elle frémit de la nuque jusqu'au bas des reins, et enfonça ses mains dans la tignasse de Ron. Tous ces petits picotements qui envahissaient son corps... Pour se rejoindre au plus profond d'elle-même, dans cette partie de son corps qu'elle apprenait à connaître... Chacune de ses rares étreintes lui donnait envie d'aller toujours plus loin. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait dépassée par les évènements, et se laissait aller sans retenue...

Ainsi, lorsque Ron introduisit sa main sous sa culotte, son pubis alla de lui-même à la rencontre des grands doigts fins du jeune homme, qui s'introduisirent dans la fente humide. Lui était émerveillée de la voir si belle, sa peau d'un rose délicat sur la mousse verte parsemée de pétales de fleurs. L'air saturé d'humidité et l'odeur lourde des fleurs exotiques s'alliaient pour créer une atmosphère terriblement érotique. Il rentra deux doigts dans son intimité, qui se détendit très vite. Hermione elle-même donnait de petits coups de bassin pour le sentir plus profondément en elle. En même temps qu'il lui donnait du plaisir avec sa main, il laissait courir ses lèvres qui devenaient de plus en plus savantes sur la peau satinée et les douces pointes roses foncées de ses seins gonflés de désir.

Pour s'installer plus commodément, il s'adossa à un arbre et prit Hermione devant lui, entre ses jambes. Alors qu'il la pénétrait d'une main, il mit un doigt de l'autre dans sa bouche, afin de l'humecter de salive. Puis il caressa en même temps le petit bouton de chair, si sensible. Hermione poussa un râle de bonheur, à être possédée et caressée en même temps. Adossée elle-même au torse large de Ron, ses jambes fines bloquées sous celle du jeune homme, elle prenait un plaisir comme jamais encore elle n'en avait connu. Il sentit son vagin se contracter autour de ses doigts, de plus en plus vite, tandis qu'elle était agitée de soubresauts convulsifs. Enfin, elle cria sa jouissance, enfonçant ses ongles dans les cuisses de Ron.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se remettre de ses émotions. Emplie de bien être, elle restait pelotonnée contre lui, et poussa un gémissement boudeur lorsqu'il retira ses doigts de son ventre. Levant les yeux vers le jeune homme, elle lui jeta un regard émerveillé et plein de reconnaissance. Emu jusqu'au fond de son âme, celui-ci la serra contre lui jusqu'à faire craquer les os de la jeune fille. Aujourd'hui, il mettait son désir de côté. Il avait beau sentir son sexe durci par une des plus formidables érections qu'il n'avait jamais eu, seul comptait ce moment de silence après la tempête. Lentement, les battements de cœurs d'Hermione se calmaient.

Il se sentait tellement homme en la voyant, épuisée, heureuse, remplie de bien être, contre lui. Ils restèrent de longues minutes, sans rien dire, l'un contre l'autre...

* * *

Ginny et Harry se retournèrent une dernière fois, afin de vérifier que personne ne les suivait. La jeune fille prononça le mot de passe, et la porte de l'immense salle de bain des préfêts s'ouvrit devant eux.

- Ho ! C'est magnifique ! Ginny s'extasiait devant le marbre de l'immense baignoire, presque une piscine, et les innombrables robinets dorés à l'or fin.

Harry s'occupa de verrouiller la porte de l'intérieur, tandis que Ginny s'amusait à essayer tous les robinets. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, n'osant pas se déshabiller tout de suite. Il fit mine d'explorer les lieux, qu'il connaissait déjà pourtant, pour cacher son malaise.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par quelques bougies, et commençait à se remplir de vapeur. Enfin, il s'approchait de Ginny quand il vit un éclair rose pale disparaître dans un nuage de mousse parfumée.

- Viens !

Devant l'appel de jeune fille, il oublia sa timidité, laissa tomber ses vêtements à terre et descendit les marches qui s'enfonçaient dans l'eau. Il n'avait pas vu que la jeune fille en avait profité pour détailler son corps aux proportions harmonieuses. Harry avait de longues jambes, bien faites, un torse étroit mais musclé, surmonté d'épaules larges. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait entièrement nu. Son regard s'attarda sur sa virilité... Pour la première fois intimidée, elle plongea sous l'eau chaude.

Harry était en face d'elle lorsqu'elle émergea de l'eau parfumée aux senteurs de fruits. Elle était l'image même de la féminité. Les yeux clos, de ses deux bras elle rejetait sa lourde chevelure en arrière, faisant jaillir de façon provocante sa généreuse poitrine. Sa peau blanche luisait dans la pénombre d'un éclat un peu irréel. Il trouvait chacun de ses gestes si gracieux...

Ensemble, ils marchèrent l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent un long et tendre baiser. 10 secondes ne s'étaient même pas écoulées qu'il sentait son sexe dressé, et des fourmillements tout le long de ses jambes. Les bras de la jeune fille se nouèrent autour de son cou, et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Calant ses mains sous les fesses de Ginny, il traversa de véritables montagnes de mousse, et la porta jusque sous le jet d'eau chaude qui s'échappait d'une petite statue en forme de sirène. Il sentait le sexe de la jeune fille juste contre son ventre. L'extrémité de son propre sexe frôlait les fesses rondes de la jeune fille, et trésaillait à chaque contact...

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, ils échangèrent le baiser le plus passionné de leur vie. Ils étaient nus, jeunes, beaux, désirables, amoureux. Leurs corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre, de plus en plus sauvagement. Ils avaient tellement de temps à rattraper ! Il sentait les petites mains de la jeune fille descendre, descendre tout doucement le long de son ventre...

Lorsqu'il se leva hors de l'eau, la jeune fille ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume dans ses bras. Une main sous ses épaules, l'autre sous ses genoux, il gravit les marches de marbre, comme un marié franchit le soir de sa nuit de noce le pas de la porte, sa femme dans ses bras.

Il jeta à terre tout un tas de serviettes moelleuses, et étendit la jeune fille dessus. Fugacement, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans la clairière traversa son esprit, mais il s'empressa de l'oublier. Et de parcourir la peau blanche de la jeune fille de longs et doux baisers. Il commença par saisir un de ses pieds, qu'il embrassa avec délicatesse. Ses lèvres parcoururent le corps humide, en évitant d'abord soigneusement la zone la plus intime de son corps. Sa Ginny, la fille qu'il estimait la plus parfaite au monde, qu'il avait eu la chance de séduire, celle qui l'avait changé, lui avait redonné confiance en lui... Un élan d'amour le submergea, en même tant que cette vague de sensualité débordante qui les avaient pris tout les deux. Il s'allongea sur elle, et saisit entre ses lèvres les bourgeons roses pales qui pointaient audacieusement de sa poitrine.

Elle gémit sous la légère pression des dents qui la mordillait. Elle sentait Harry déborder d'amour pour elle, et seul ce sentiment pouvait lui permettre de profiter pleinement de ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vu son regard plein d'amour qu'elle s'abandonna complètement à ces caresses. Elle se sentait prête à plein de choses, mais seulement dans la sincérité. Et là, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Son choix était fait. Elle voulait se donner entièrement à lui, fusionner de la manière la plus totale, la plus complète, avec cet homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle sentait sien....

Harry, lui, continuait ses caresses. La peau pâle, veinée de bleu, de sa gorge et son cou, rendait Ginny encore plus vulnérable. La jeune fille sentait sa peau brûler tellement le jeune homme la couvrait de baisers, à la fois doux et voraces. Et quand enfin le visage d'Harry fut en face du sien, qu'enfin leurs lèvres purent s'unir, et que leurs langues se mêlèrent jusqu'à n'en plus finir, ce fut une vrai jouissance émotionnelle qui explosa en elle comme un feu d'artifice. Elle sentait la peau chaude et douce du jeune homme contre elle, tout le long de son corps. Pour le sentir plus près d'elle, dans un mouvement langoureux et possessif, elle fit glisser ses jambes le long des siennes, et l'emprisonna entre ses cuisses. Tout deux gémirent du contact de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. La virilité d'Harry, tendue à l'extrême, caressait d'une manière on ne peut plus excitante les petites lèvres et le clitoris gonflés de désir de la jeune fille, qui sentait son ventre appeler de toutes ses forces ce sexe d'homme. Elle gémissait, et se frottait à lui, le serrait dans ses bras, alors que lui était au bord de se libérer, au contact de la toison rousse, qui était si douce... Elle-même tordait son bassin, jusqu'à ce que l'extrémité de la hampe tendue se trouve juste à l'entrée de son intimité.

Il sentit le passage humide de son intimité devant lui, et eu un mal fou à ne pas posséder la jeune fille d'un coup de rein.

- Ginny... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque

A nouveau, ils échangèrent un de ces regards qui rendent la parole inutile. Ils savaient qu'il était tôt, ils savaient qu'il est bon d'attendre, qu'il faut faire durer le plaisir, qu'ils avaient peut-être encore des choses à apprendre avant de passer réellement ce cap. Mais ils surent aussi que leur amour était beau, pur, durable, confiant, qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils avaient envie d'être aussi proche que l'on peut l'être.

Tout simplement. Tant pour le plaisir physique que la symbolique de l'acte.

Si une brève douleur envahit son ventre lorsque Harry leva le voile de sa virginité, très vite elle se détendit et accompagna les mouvements du jeune homme par quelques ondulations du bassin. Lorsqu'elle le sentir jouir en elle, et qu'elle lut sur son visage l'expression d'un bonheur nouveau, lorsqu'elle sentit son corps s'abattre sur elle dans une étreinte reconnaissante, une étrange sensation de plénitude prit possession d'elle.

**ARGHHHHHHHH !!**

**Ca yest ! ils l'ont fait ! En fait je voulais grave les faire attendre, et... je me suis laissée emportée dans mon élan ! J'espère que je ne le regretterai pas !**

**Un chapitre entier de R, je crois que c'est le premier comme ça. En tout cas, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Et aussi si vous avez trouvé ça un peu trop à l'eau de rose. Je veux tout savoir!!!!**


	28. Interogatoire de dortoir

**Salut à tous !**

**Bon, un petit chapitre qui ne m'a pas coûté beaucoup d'efforts : j'ai suivi Liv qui me conseillait dans sa review du chapitre 26 un petit interrogatoire gloussant pour Hermione, et Zagan qui me demandait de parler de la contraception. Donc voilà, tout les deux, vous avez été les inspirateurs de ce chapitre un peu court, mais qui clôture le précédant, plutôt... inattendu !**

**Inattendu, mais qui a suscité pas mal de review, auxquelles je réponds toujours avec le même plaisir :**

**Liv : promis je me rattraperai. Et ce sera très rigolo. Mais la pauvre Ginny, je n'allais quand même pas lui infliger ça... Lol. En tout cas, je ne me dédis pas, la prochaine fois qu'ils font du machin chose dont on a parlé (je ne vais pas être plus claire, au sinon ce ne sera plus une surprise) ça se fera. Merci pour le compliment, et pour les plantes, c que du vrai, je m'intéresse beaucoup aux plantes médicinales.**

**Zagan : Désolée, mais même dans ta bio que je suis allée voir, tu ne dis rien qui indique... alors promis juré je ne mettrai plus de E au bout des adjectifs ! Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Oui, j'étais dans une phase très romantique. Je les ai fait allé si vite parce qu'ils ont déjà vécu une épreuve assez difficile, et ils ont dans mon histoire un réel besoin de se sentir l'un a l'autre. Un peu comme une preuve, parce qu'ils ne le referont pas tout de suite. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'a pas non plus éprouvé un plaisir physique extraordinaire pour cette première fois. C'était surtout psychique...**

**Virg05 : Eh ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer ! Au sinon, tu ne sauras pas la fin ! En tout cas, sur un certain point, ton intuition était bonne. Et pour le rythme de mes chapitres, je me répète, j'ai beaucoup de temps au travail. Voir même que du temps et pas de travail...**

**Marina : Merci, et pour Ron et Hermione, je vais les faire patienter, gnarc gnarc gnarc... Il va devenir fou !**

**Rupertforever : Et oui, tout le monde est étonné... Ginny et Harry l'ont fait en premier ! Mais je me répète, c'était très spirituel comme relation sexuelle. **

**Eve-la-tenta...cule : lol pour ta libido ! Je te rassure, la mienne aussi en prends un coup parfois. La dernière, c'était sur la fic de Liv, que je conseille à tout le monde d'ailleurs, j'ai failli tomber malade tellement c'était... hum hum ! Bref... En tout cas contente que le style te plaise.**

**Chimgrid : Merci beaucoup. Et pour le rouquin et sa studieuse petite amie, c pas pour tout de suite... Plus c long plus c bon non ?**

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre...**

**CHAPITRE 28**

Il devait être près de minuit et demi lorsque Ron et Hermione quittèrent la serre tropicale, main dans la main. Furtivement, ils se glissèrent dans le château et réintégrèrent la salle commune. Après un léger baiser, ils gravirent chacun l'escalier de leur dortoir respectif.

Il faisait noir dans la chambre quand Hermione ouvrit la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à se glisser dans les draps frais de son lit quand d'un coup la lumière éclaira la pièce. Tous les candélabres s'étaient subitement allumés. Effarée, elle vit les rideaux du lit à baldaquin devant elle s'ouvrir, et deux paires d'yeux la regarder l'air interrogateur. Effectivement, Lavande et Parvati, à leur habitude,

- Salut Hermione ! Dit l'une en gloussant.

- Il est bien tard, continua l'autre.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

Hermione se mit à bredouiller quelques paroles incohérentes, quand Lavande se leva et l'entraîna vers son lit. (NdA : Mais non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez...). Sans même avoir le temps de se défendre, Hermione se retrouva sur le lit de la jeune fille, et Parvati se bougea pour lui laisser une place. Lorsque les lourds rideaux de velours de refermèrent sur elles, et qu'elle se retrouva avec Lavande et Parvati en train de la regarder le sourire aux lèvres, elle comprit qu'elle ne se tirerait de ce guêpier qu'avec quelques confidences.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement avec Ron ? Comment êtes vous sortis ensemble ? Enfin, dis nous tout quoi !

- Hermione soupira, puis un petit sourire éclaira son visage :

- Ecoutez les filles, vous savez que je vais régulièrement au Terrier. Notre relation a évolué là bas, c'est tout.

- Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Lavande

- Pfuittt..... Je ne sais pas, trois semaines, un mois...

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Il embrasse bien ? Demanda Parvati, curieuse.

- Euh... oui.

- Mieux que Victor Krum ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que Victor et moi...

- Ok ok ! Tu es amoureuse ?

Lavande adorait ragoter, et être au courant de tout. Surtout sur un couple aussi... attendu ! Ron lui-même ne l'avait pas tout à fait laissé indifférente, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps. Et maintenant seul comptait sa curiosité... Surtout que tout le monde chez les Griffondors, n'arrêtait pas d'en parler depuis 2 jours...

Hermione rougit, puis avoua avec un grand sourire :

- Oui !

Parvati et Lavande furent étonnées par l'air épanoui de leur camarade. Elle avait beau avoir toujours ses cheveux embroussaillés, et un air qui manquait tout simplement de... féminité, elle avait l'air... différente. Parvati lui demanda, un grand sourire à la bouche :

- Et il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

Hermione commença à s'imaginer sur une potence, la corde au cou, ce qui aurait été nettement plus agréable que l'interrogatoire qu'elle subissait. Cependant, les filles restent des filles, quelles qu'elles soient. Et donc, ça papote... Cela se raconte des secrets, mêmes très personnels, voir intimes. Puis pour une fois qu'elle avait quelque chose à raconter... Après tout, tant qu'elles se taisaient...

- Oui !

- Oh la la ! Lavande et Parvati s'extasièrent (NdA : Avec des petits couinements). Il te l'a dit comment ? Je n'y crois pas !!!! Ah !! Parvati battait même des mains. (NdA : mdr)

- Euh... Ce serait un peu long à raconter, mais c'était très romantique. Et...

Lavande et Parvati retinrent leur souffle.

- Et... voilà !

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent Hermione, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu ne nous a pas tout dit !

- Comment ça ?

- Au fait, vous faisiez quoi tout à l'heure ?

- Euh... Une petite balade... Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

- Vous avez déjà....

Hermione fronça des sourcils. Elles allaient quand même un peu loin ! Puis il était tard...

- Bon ! Ecoutez ! Je pense avoir satisfait votre curiosité plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Je ne vais quand même pas vous raconter toute ma vie !

Parvati haussa les épaules :

- Ben, c'est rigolo. Regarde, Lavande, quand elle était avec Seamus, elle nous a bien tout dit....

- Oui mais moi, je ne me vois pas en train de vous raconter ma vie sexuelle. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais...

- C'est donc que vous en avez une ! Gloussa Lavande

- Mais... je laisse tomber, bonne nuit...

Hermione se leva, et alla rejoindre son propre lit. Décidemment, elle avait beau les apprécier et un peu mieux les comprendre, elle ne serait jamais comme elles... Comme Ron ne ressemblait à aucun autre garçon qu'elle connaissait... Heureuse, elle s'endormit lourdement...

Le lendemain, Hermione vit que Ginny avait l'air soucieuse. Cependant, ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi qu'elles purent se retrouver seules. Hermione, ne voulant pas lui forcer la main, attendit d'abord de voir si son amie allait se confier, mais la rouquine parlait depuis une demie heure de quidditch, avec un entrain forcé, et Hermione finit par lui couper la parole :

- Ecoute Ginny, je vais être directe avec toi.

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui répondit son amie, d'une petite voix.

- Et bien de toute évidence c'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question...

- Comment ça ?

- Euh... Depuis ce matin tu nous fais une tête à faire fuir le plus gai des lutins... Alors forcément je m'inquiète...

La rouquine esquissa un petit sourire et soupira longuement. Elle ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, puis finalement se lança :

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise...

- Laquelle ?

- Je...J'ai fait l'amour avec Harry

- Quoi ?

Ginny détacha ses syllabes plus longuement, devant l'air ahuri de la jeune fille :

- J'ai – fait - l'amour – avec - Harry

- Déjà ! Enfin je veux dire... Je suis étonnée... Et c'est ça qui te tracasse ? Tu regrettes ?

- Bien sur que non... Mais j'ai peur de...

- T'inquiète, tu sais bien qu'Harry te... enfin ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il te manquera de respect tu sais !

- Ce n'est pas ça... Pas ça du tout !

- Et quoi donc ? Si c'est pour Ron, je te rassure, aucune chance qu'il soit au courant. Harry n'est pas du genre à raconter sa vie...

- Non, c'est autre chose encore...

- Et bien dis moi car là... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- C'est la potion...

- Mais quelle potion ?

- La potion !

- ?

- La potion pour ne pas faire un petit Harry miniature... Vois tu, ma mère l'adore, mais je ne suis pas persuadée qu'elle apprécierait de...

- Oh ! Tu n'as pas...

- Non...

- Mais comment ça se fait ?

- Ben tu vois c'était pas vraiment prévu...

- Euh... oui bien sur.... Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'était... Mais comment tu as fait ça ?

- Un petit bain dans la salle de bain des préfets qui a dégénéré... mais c'était si beau Hermione! Ginny joignit les mains: Je t'assure, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui qu'hier soir. C'était tellement... On était plus que deux au monde...

- Très bien, mais maintenant...

- Je pense que Madame Pomfresh doit avoir ce qu'il faut. Elle doit avoir l'habitude...

- Non, je ne veux pas aller la voir. J'y ai pensé, mais... Je ne me vois pas aller lui dire « Oui, bonjour, voilà, j'ai fait l'amour hier et... ben j'aurai besoin d'une petite potion. Et mettez moi une bouteille, il est fort probable que je recommence... »

Hermione rit nerveusement à cette idée.

- Et bien, je suppose que si tu penses avoir des relations sexuelles suivies avec Harry, tu vas devoir prendre une potion tout les jours. Comme toutes les femmes sorcières quoi !

- Oui, mais laquelle ? Tu vois, tu te doutes bien que ma mère n'en a jamais prise... Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'effectivement, Ginny baignait dans un milieu essentiellement masculin. Ce n'étaient pas Georges, ou Percy, ou encore moins Ron, qui allaient lui parler de potions contraceptives...

- Euh... tu sais, ce n'est pas très compliqué à faire en fait. Il faut juste trouver tout les ingrédients...

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- J'ai toujours été très prévoyante. Et curieuse...

- Et ?

- Et je vais te faire une potion, dont tu devras boire une gorgée tout les matins. Tu sais, la plupart des femmes sorcières la font elles-mêmes...

- Et c'est quoi ?

- De l'alchemille, régulatrice du flux menstruel, ainsi que de la racine de cerfeuil d'Ane et de la rue pour leur vertues abortives. Une petite décoction, qui se conserve une bonne semaine....

- Comment sais tu tout cela ? Demanda Ginny, étonnée par la science de son amie.

- Crois tu vraiment que je n'ai pas du tout révisé avant la rentrée ? Lui répondit Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres... J'ai botanique dans une heure. Je me débrouillerai pour te trouver ce qu'il faut...

- C'est ainsi qu'Harry retrouva sa petite amie insouciante et gaie. Et lorsque lui-même aborda la question, aussi géné que l'on peut l'être, deux jours plus tard, elle pu lui dire d'un air mutin que ce n'était pas ses affaires...

**Donc comme je l'avais dit, cela conclu surtout le chapitre 27... Je vais donc pour le 29 quitter les jolis petits nuages de l'amour pour revenir aux terre à terre cours de Poudlard. Enfin, je pense...**


	29. Dans les cachots de Rogue

**Salut à tous !**

**Alors, tout d'abord, je suis désolée, j'ai battu mon record : une semaine sans nouveau chapitre ! tout ça à cause du boulot... mais c'était exceptionnel, je vous rassure.**

**Rupertforever : Euh... des p'tits Ron ce serait mignon, mais c'est loin d'être à l'ordre du jour. Enfin, peut être dans quelques années... lol**

**Zagan : contente que cela t'ai plu. Ca me paraissait sympa comme moyen de contraception...**

**Liv : vi, il ne faut jamais dédaigner les bons conseils... Bises**

**Eve-la-tenta...cule : Alors, la fameuse fic dont je parle est « plus qu'un changement » de ILiv inParis. Et elle est terrible. « Price of love » aussi, que je te conseille, mais je préfère l'autre personnellement. Alors, ensuite, pour ce qui concerne Hermione et Ron, ils ne vont pas le faire de suite. La finalité je veux dire. Mais il va se passer d'autres trucs... Pour le kama sutra, euh... c'est peut être un peu tôt non ? à voir... Faudrait trouver des trucs cochons, mais de sorciers... mdr si quelqu'un a une idée...**

**Virg05 : Ben les oubliettes... t'inquiète il y aura plein d'autres méchants et méchantes...**

**Pascale : et bien... J'espère que les autres chapitres t'ont plu... Quant à ce uqi est du prénom, je vais par contre t'avouer que ce n'est que mon deuxième... Car je m'appelle Coralie Pascale... (et encore, sur mes papiers, c'est orthographié Pasquale...) Mais c'est très beau comme prénom moi je trouve. Ni trop féminin, ni trop masculin. Puis ça laisse planer le mystère un peu...**

**Bon, promis, je vais rétablir un rythme plus soutenu. Mea culpa !**

**CHAPITRE 29**

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans aucun incident précis. Les cours se passaient plutôt bien, même si Rogue n'avait pas changé d'un cil. Il continuait à persécuter Harry, Ron et Néville. Hermione s'était plongée dans ses études comme une chouette se jette sur du Miamhiboux. Il n'était pas rare de la voir déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la feuille d'une plante dans une main, et un livre dans l'autre. Ron avait même trouvé un soir dans ses cheveux des petites feuilles mortes, qui avaient du s'y mêler lors d'une observation trop rapprochée...

Ginny, elle, avait toujours l'air sur son petit nuage. Elle et Harry passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, même s'ils n'avaient pas réessayé de faire l'amour. Leurs journées se passaient en révision communes à la bibliothèque, ou en d'interminables parties d'échec. Mais hélas pour lui, la rouquine avait hérité des talents de son frère... Leur complicité suscitait quelques jalousies, mais rien de très grave.

Aucun d'eux n'avait repris contact avec Roxanne. Celle-ci s'était parfaitement intégré aux serpentards, et passait beaucoup de temps avec Drago, au grand dam de Suzy.

Ainsi, tout allait pour le mieux. Ils avaient cessé de se tracasser au sujet de la cité d'Accapourdoca. Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux, et beaucoup d'autres choses à penser.

Ron et Harry étaient devenus fans de leurs cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Leur professeur était toujours aussi étrange, et même si pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas encore beaucoup pratiqué, les notions de magie noire qu'ils étudiaient les fascinaient. C'était surtout un aperçu historique de la chose, mais cela avait un petit goût d'interdit... Pour la première fois, Hermione les voyait recopier leurs cours, et même en parler pendant les pauses déjeuners.

Un jour qu'elle était dans la serre n6, à écraser dans un mortier quelques plantes, pour son cours de « préparations médicamenteuses », elle entendit passer un petit groupe d'élèves, dont elle ne reconnu pas les voix. Elle allait se replonger dans sa préparation, lorsqu'elle entendit « jeunesses du Septentrion » et « Drago ». Ces mots lui rappelèrent quelques chose, mais elle ne sut dire exactement quoi. Regardant discrètement par la fenêtre, elle reconnu quelques serpentards de 6ème année, qui continuaient leur chemin vers le lac. Troublée, elle alla se rasseoir, tachant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Ce n'est que le soir venu, à table, alors qu'Harry et Ron parlaient avec enthousiasme de Dominica Islanovensky et de son cours sur les premiers balbutiements de la magie noire, plus récente qu'il n'y paraissait, qu'elle s'exclama :

- Je sais !

- Tu sais quoi ? lui demanda Ron, ébahi

- Les jeunesses du Septentrion...

- Et ? C'est quoi ?

- Et bien j'ai entendu des serpentards en parler tout à l'heure, et je me demandais où j'avais déjà entendu parler de ça...

- Ou ça ? Continua Harry ?

- Dans ta cave !

- Pardon ?

- Oui, dans le souterrain, tu ne te rappelles pas ? La coupe ? L'ordre du Septentrion...

- Exact ! Dit Ginny. Je me souviens de ça. L'espèce de société. On n'en savait pas ce que c'était. Et tu dis que les serpentards...

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu tout un groupe, ils parlaient de « Jeunesse du Septentrion », ou quelque chose comme ça, et...

- Tu étais où ?

- Dans la serre...

Ron haussa les épaules :

- Et alors ?

- Je ne sais pas... C'est étrange c'est tout... Hermione avait l'air pensive. Croyez-vous que...

- Que quoi ? murmura Ginny

- Et bien c'est plutôt étrange... Un ordre qui existait il y a quelques temps, et pas du côté des gentils, et là, les serpentards qui...

- Qui en parlent... Rien que ça ce n'est pas très rassurant...

Tout les quatre dirigèrent leur regard vers la table décorée aux couleurs vert et argent. Drago murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Roxanne, qui souriait aux anges. Pansy, verte de rage, lisait un journal, dont la couverture ne disait rien aux griffondors. Très visiblement, elle essayait de se faire remarquer du jeune blond, qui ne daignait pas lui accorder un regard. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que plus encore que d'habitude, Drago avait l'air de régner sur ses camarades. Plusieurs d'entre eux se levaient, allaient lui poser une question, puis revenaient se rasseoir.

Hermione remarqua même que le journal de Pansy faisait le tour de la table, et Drago se rengorgeait de plus en plus...

- Je me demande ce qu'ils trafiquent tous... Dit Hermione à Ron

- Pfuitttt, sûrement la stratégie de leur prochain match de quidditch, où on les écrasera de toute façon...

Hermione regarda son petit ami d'un air dubitatif, puis se replongea dans son livre épais.

* * *

Pansy était allongée dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir vert, dans la salle commune des serpentards. Elle regardait Roxanne, dont la longue chevelure blonde caressait l'épaule de Drago... Et dire que c'était au moment ou celui-ci atteignait son apogée qu'il la laissait tomber. Alors que pendant toutes les grandes vacances, ils s'étaient vus... Jamais seuls, certes, mais tout de même. Elle était allée au Hype Blood, elle s'était inscrite aux Jeunesses du Septentrion avec enthousiasme, avait encouragé Drago dans ses tentatives d'écriture, qui avaient abouti à un article publié dans le journal « Les jeunesses Septentrionnes ». Journal en partie financé par son père d'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle. Et les cotisations de tout les membres de cet espèce de club, qui s'était ouvert il y a un peu moins d'un an.

Au contraire d'Hermione et de ses amis, elle, elle savait d'où cela venait. Elle savait qu'autrefois il existait le mouvement du Septentrion, dont les meilleures familles de sang pur faisaient partie. En perte de vitesse, il s'était dissout à la disparition de Voldemort, il y a de cela 16 ans. C'était un jeune désoeuvré d'une vingtaine d'années, Gilbert Mac Allister, riche héritier d'une très ancienne famille de sang pur, mangemort amateur, mais trop fainéant pour plus s'investir, qui avait eu l'idée de créer un nouveau club de jeunes sang pur, s'inspirant de celui dont son père faisait autrefois partie.

Le succés avait été immédiat. Et le retour de Voldemort, ainsi que les évènements de juin dernier au ministère, avait hélas encouragé beaucoup de jeunes à s'y inscrire. Sans doute le plaisir de braver les interdits, et le côté un peu historique du club. C'était un peu reprendre le fil laissé tombé par leurs parents... Qui avaient été nombreux à aider de leurs deniers leurs enfants à se réer un petit QG. Une fois la machine en marche, tout avait été très vite. Le journal, les cotisations, les cartes de membres... Cela restait cependant un cercle très fermé, où on ne rentrait que par le bouche à oreille. Le Hype Blood, allée des embrumes, gardait l'apparence de n'importe quel pub, un peu select bien sur, mais sans rien de particulier. Alors que petit à petit il y circulait de plus en plus de tracts, de livres de magie noire, et d'autres choses encore...

Très vite, malgré son age, Drago était devenu une des figures du lieu. Il y avait passé la majorité de ses vacances, et en connaissait la plupart des membres. Il s'était donc également mis à écrire des articles, exaltant sa fierté d'être sang pur. Et c'est son premier article, enfin publié, que les serpentards qui faisaient partie du club s'étaient fait tourner à table.

Tout aurait été parfait sans cette... Et dire qu'elle faisait partie des Weasley ! Comment Drago pouvait s'acoquiner avec elle ! Lorsque elle-même avait voulu raisonner le jeune homme, il l'avait envoyé balader, lui faisant remarquer que les Weasley avaient beaux être de sales belettes qui se vautraient dans le fumier, leur famille était ancienne et... pure. Et que de toute façon, Roxanne avait beaucoup de contacts à l'école des langues, qui dispersait la jeunesse sang pur dans le monde entier. Cela ouvrait des perspectives d'avenir extrêmement importantes, disait le jeune homme.

Pansy n'était pas stupide (NdA : euh... désolée, mais c'est pour l'histoire...). Elle savait bien que le charme de Roxanne ne laissait pas Drago indifférent. L'apparence un peu éthérée de la jeune fille, sa longue chevelure blonde, sa peau translucide, tout cela faisait qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Et en plus il avait ainsi le plaisir de faire enrager Ron et Ginny... Le mieux pour l'instant était de continuer à seconder Drago du mieux qu'il était possible de le faire. Cette Roxanne finirait bien par faire une bêtise. Venant d'une telle famille, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas être vraiment si bien que ça. Il suffisait d'attendre...

En attendant, Drago était nonchalamment adossé à un mur, avec autour de lui quelques jeunes à qui il faisait suffisamment confiance pour les intégrer. Car c'était également ça le but : rassembler un maximum de personnes. On ne savait pas encore dans quel but exactement, mais le nombre fait la force comme on dit...

Le jeune homme s'était trouvé une véritable vocation. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis bien longtemps. Enfin, il se sentait capable de faire quelque chose de concret. Saint Potter et ses potes n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Cette année, les griffondors allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs. Ils étaient déjà une quinzaine de serpentards, de 6ème et 7ème année, à faire partie des Jeunesses du Septentrion. Et ce nombre allait sûrement grandir plus encore.

Eu aussi avaient décidé d'étudier la magie noire. Leur attirance pour le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas officielle, mais par contre ils souhaitaient en apprendre le plus possible sur les sorts interdits, et avaient accueilli le discours du professeur Dominica Islanovensky avec autant de plaisir que les Griffondors, quoi que pour des raisons tout à fait opposées.

Effectivement, rarement des devoirs avaient été fait avec autant d'application. La voix monocorde du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal distillait son savoir dans un silence absolu. Curieusement, alors qu'elle ne parlait à quasiment personne, elle continuait à venir manger avec l'ensemble des autres professeurs. Elle se mettait à l'extrémité d'une table, et regardait dans le vide. Une fois seulement Harry avait vu son regard se diriger vers lui, mais elle avait aussitôt baissé ses paupières sur ses grands yeux un peu globuleux. Elle lui rappelait un peu Luna Lovegood d'un côté, et Dobby de l'autre... Aucune des comparaisons n'était très flatteuse, mais elle était si bizarre...

* * *

Le professeur Dominica Islanovensky marchait silencieusement dans le dédale des sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Ses pas étaient si légers que même Miss Teigne se laissa surprendre au détour du pied d'un escalier, et détala en miaulant peureusement.

Elle avait l'air d'une de ces ombres qui errent dans les maisons hantées. Sa robe de sorcière avait l'air de flotter autour d'elle, comme si son corps n'avait aucune consistance. Enfin, elle arriva dans les cachots de Poudlard. Sans hésiter, elle frappa à une lourde porte de bois noir, au fond du couloir.

Une expression de surprise s'afficha sur le visage de Severus Rogue lorsqu'il vit le pale visage à demi enfoui sous la capuche rabattue. Très vite, il se reprit et demanda d'un ton suspicieux :

Que faites vous ici ?

Bonsoir Professeur Rogue.

Il renifla.

Je voulais vous demander un petit service. Pourrais-je utiliser votre laboratoire ?

La salle des potions est ouverte de 8h du matin à 19h du soir. Cela devrait vous laisser assez de temps pour faire ce dont vous avez besoin.

Je parle de votre laboratoire personnel...

La demande était si inusitée qu'il resta bouche bée. Mais très vite, sa nature hargneuse reprit le dessus.

Je ne demande pas à rentrer dans vos appartements personnels, professeur Islanovensky. Il est évident que... Si vous n'avez rien à cacher, vous pouvez faire comme tout le monde et utiliser la salle des potions !

Il allait claquer la porte, mais d'une poigne surprenante pour une femme aussi frêle, elle la retint de sa main. Pendant quelques secondes, un combat s'engagea entre eux, mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un cil. Enfin, Rogue se redressa et dit en persiflant :

Albus sera certainement ravi de voir le comportement que vous avez avec vos collègues, professeur. A moins qu'il ne soit normal chez vous de forcer la porte des appartements personnels de vos collaborateurs...

N'avez crainte pour votre vertu Severus ! Dumbledore m'a lui-même conseillé de venir vous voir...

Aces mots, le visage de Rogue devint rouge de colère.

Ma vertu ! Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? Sortez immédiatement de chez moi ! Et mon nom est professeur Rogue, mademoiselle Islanovensky !

Vous allez m'obliger à agir d'une façon que j'aurai préféré éviter, Severus...

Il haussa les épaules d'un air méprisant, mais quand il la regarda dans les yeux, il ne put détourner ses prunelles des siennes. Les yeux du professeur étaient devenus comme deux lacs d'eau glauque et froide. Comme si les pupilles d'un noir profond avaient envahi tout l'œil. Deux lacs sombres qui n'avaient pas de fond, et dont les reflets mouvants annihilèrent sa colère. Un frisson traversa la nuque de Rogue, qui ne sentit pas les gouttes de sueur qui dégoulinèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il tacha de se reprendre, mais subitement, il se sentit dépourvu de toute volonté. Sa maîtrise de l'occlumencie l'incita à tenter de se débarrasser de cette emprise, mais il ne s'agissait pas là d'une invasion de son esprit. Simplement de... Comme un automate, il ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer.

Elle entra dans cet appartement ou même Dumbledore ne venait jamais. Et rien de tout ce qu'avaient pu imaginer les lèves de Rogue ne ressemblait à la réalité. Il y avait deux ou trois chaudrons en train de mijoter sur des feux portatifs, à côté d'une table dédiée à la préparation des potions, deux grandes bibliothèques pleines à craquer de gros livres abîmés. Une autre bibliothèque, sur laquelle s'alignaient non des livres mais la réserve personnel de Rogue : des pots pleins de substances rares. Encore plus rares que celles qu'il y avait dans la réserve derrière sa salle de classe, ou Dobby était venu voler la branchiflore deux ans auparavant. Un fauteuil dont le bourrage s'échappait par plusieurs griffures dans le cuir, une table de bois et deux chaises. Dans une autre pièce, dont la porte était entrouverte, on voyait un simple lit de bois. Les murs étaient nus et gris, et l'ensemble était à l'image du propriétaire : froid et inconfortable.

Est-ce là tout votre laboratoire personnel, Severus ?

Rogue commençait à se reprendre, et ses yeux brillaient maintenant de colère.

Spéro patronum !

Alors qu'un lynx argenté sortait de sa baguette, Dominica esquissa un maigre sourire.

Voyons Severus, me prenez vous réellement pour un détraqueur ? Vous m'attribuez des pouvoirs que je n'ai pas...

Vous mentez !

Rogue devenait fou de rage, et tenta de la prendre par le bras pour le faire sortir, mais quand sa main se referma sur l'épaule osseuse de la jeune femme, à nouveau un frisson glacial le transperça jusqu'aux os. Il recula d'un pas et lui demanda :

Mais que voulez vous ?

Mais tout simplement vous emprunter quelques ingrédients. Je ferai moi-même ma potion chez moi, car vous avez moins de matériel que je ne le pensais...

C'est que je n'ai rien à cacher moi !

A nouveau, le coin de sa lèvre se leva, et elle se dirigea vers les pots soigneusement étiquetés.

Rogue fulminait intérieurement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait maitrisé par quelqu'un qui possédait des pouvoirs qu'il ne discernait même pas. Il ne savait rien de cette femme. Dumbledore, alors qu'il s'était proposé d'assumer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, lui avait juste répondu qu'il avait résolu le problème, et n'en avait pas dit plus.

« Encore une trouvaille d'Albus » pensait-il, alors qu'elle ouvrait et piochait dans différents pots. Certainement une hybride, mais de quoi... Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Attendre qu'elle parte, et après... Aller voir Dumbledore. Sans doute se ferait-elle renvoyer. Machinalement, il tripotait sa baguette. Mais il n'allait quand même pas se mettre en tort... Cette femme avait forcé sa porte ! Par Merlin ! Comment avait elle osé ! Et qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait avec ses yeux... Ceux-ci étaient redevenus tout à fait normaux, c'est-à-dire vides et absents. Il remarqua qu'elle avait pris de l'extrait de lave, de la poussière de pierre de soleil, et du souffre de malaisie.

« Avale tout ça et brûle ! » se dit-il, alors qu'elle le saluait et quittait ses appartements.

Il attendit quelques minutes, et se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi de l'irruption de Dominica Islanovensky chez Rogue ?**


	30. Une bataille mémorable

**Salut à tous !**

**Miracle ! J'ai réécrit un chapitre ! Désolée pour tout ce temps, mais j'ai subi :**

**- 4 jours avec des astreintes à former au boulot… donc pas possible d'ecrire**

**- Mes cours**

**- Une grosse panne d'inspiration….**

**- Et là, vendredi soir, alors que tout est prêt, je peux meme rajouter que c'est aussi parce que Fan fiction a un léger souci technique…. La publication sera donc pour la semaine prochaine…**

**Pour les reviews :**

**Virg05 : désolée, je t'envois tes chapitres corrigés lundi sans faute. J'ai pas pu le faire, en partie pour ce que j'ai dit plus haut. Désolée, et promis dans trois jours…. Et jepense que ce chapitre va te faire plaisir, en ce qui concerne la souffrance (chut ! je ne dis plus rien !)**

**Zagan : contente que le chapitre 29 t'ai plu. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Il est particulier, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.**

**Benelie : ta comparaison n'était pas douteuse mais flatteuse. Alors merci pour le compliment.**

**Liv : Tu es toute pardonnée, vu que moi non plus je ne l'ai toujours pas fait. D'ailleurs j'y vais de suite. Cette fois ci, c'est deux passages que je te dédie : le premier, tu le trouveras facilement, comme d'habitude, et le deuxième… je te laisse deviner !**

**Bien entendu, tout est à JKR !**

**CHAPITRE 30**

- Ah, Severus, j'attendais votre visite.

Dumbledore était assis dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, et feuilletait nonchalamment un vieux livre épais ouvert sur ses genoux. Dans un coin de la pièce, Fumseck, encore très jeune, pépiait doucement. Un étrange parfum de violette, de vieux livre et de pin qui brûle flottait dans la pièce, qui respirait la sérénité. Même Rogue, qui était rentré dans la pièce bouillant de colère, sentit sa hargne s'évanouir. Il se sentit soudain prit en faute, comme un petit enfant qui vient se plaindre auprès de son professeur de son camarade qui lui a volé ses billes. Le vieux monsieur à la longue barbe blanche le regardait d'un air bienveillant, avec même au fond des yeux une lueur d'amusement.

- Je suppose que vous vouliez me parler du professeur Islanovensky ? A-t-elle trouvé chez vous les ingrédients nécessaires ?

A l'évocation de la jeune femme, Rogue sentit ses poils s'hérisser, et sa colère remonter le long de son corps jusqu'à lui enflammer les joues d'une délicate couleur carmin :

- Parlons en ! Cette espèce de chauve souris ambulante s'est introduite de force dans mon appartement ! J'exige qu'elle….

Blême de rage, il fut interrompu par Dumbledore qui riait doucement. Totalement désarmé, il resta coit, la bouche ouverte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait totalement dépassé par les évènements. Il était dans une colère folle, mais seule sa fierté avait été touchée. Et plus encore, il était intrigué. Et cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait suscité autant de curiosité de sa part.

Dumbledore invita Rogue à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

- Darjeeling, Ceylan, ou thé vert de Chine ?

- Chine, dit Rogue de mauvais cœur.

Aussitôt, un elfe de maison surgit de nulle part, portant à bout de bras ou plateau, lourdement chargé d'une grosse bouilloire en fer blanc, et de plusieurs boîtes à thé. Aussitôt après avoir servi deux tasses fumantes, il s'esquiva et disparu par une porte certainement cachée dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Dumbledore tendit aimablement sa tasse à Rogue, puis se lança dans le vif du sujet.

- Ainsi donc, Dominica s'est invitée chez vous…. De manière inopportune ?

- Je lui ai dit de partir, et elle est rentrée… dites moi ce qu'elle est !

Dumbledore soupira longuement, puis répondit, plus sérieusement.

- De la même manière que je ne dévoile pas vos secrets, Severus, je ne vous dirai rien des siens. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai du vous prévenir du service qu'elle vous demandait, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Sachez juste qu'en lui donnant ce qu'elle vous a emprunté, c'est moi qui vous en serait redevable…

- Elle m'a quand même obligé à le faire. Elle m'a comme hypnotisé, ses yeux sont devenus noirs, et son corps est glacé ! Rogue se pencha vers Dumbledore et parla plus bas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est, et pourtant j'ai une parfaite connaissance du monde hybride, vous en savez quelque chose. Albus, vous prenez encore je ne sais quels risques. J'espère que aucun de nos élèves ne croisera jamais son regard… Rogue ouvrit grand les yeux. Je comprends maintenant que…

- Taisez vous Severus ! Dit doucement le vieil homme. A propos de Dominica, le sujet est clos. Si elle a eu tord d'agir ainsi avec vous, je vous demande de continuer à l'aider jusqu'à ce que le problème soit résolu. Excusez la pour cet incident, certaines choses sont parfois difficiles à contrôler… Dumbledore se leva. Je vous remercie de votre compréhension Severus…

Rogue comprit qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'en savoir plus. Mais au fond de lui, il comptait bien remettre à sa place cette impertinente, et découvrir son secret. Dumbledore serait toujours trop patient, et avait trop de confiance en la nature humaine…

* * *

Depuis le matin, Ron cherchait en vain sa petite amie, qui restait introuvable. Il rejoignit Ron et Ginny à table, pour le repas de midi, mais avait l'air tout dépité. Voyant son petit air malheureux, Ginny éclata de rire.

- Et ben alors, que fait donc Roméo sans sa Juliette ?

- Hein ? Grogna Ron, qui n'avait jamais suivi un seul cours sur l'étude des moldus

- Le chevalier sans sa dame Flore…

- Ouais ben dame Flore s'en est parti vagabonder je ne sais où, et le pauvre chevalier la cherche en vain…

- Peut-être que si le chevalier s'aventurait du côté d'une certaine serre, où Dame Flore doit être en train de préparer je ne sais quelle mixture au milieu de ses bocaux, sans doute pourrait-il la retrouver…

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire en cœur en voyant Ron se lever brusquement, et laisser son assiette pleine pour courir vers la serre n°6…

Tout le monde étant en train de manger dans la grande salle, l'endroit était désert. Il s'approcha du grand bâtiment de bois, auquel était accolé la serre dans laquelle ils avaient passé un si agréable moment il y avait quelques jours… Lentement, il poussa la porte, entra dans la grande pièce, partagée entre des bureaux pour les cours, de grandes tables de travail, et des étagères pleines de plantes étranges mises en pot. Il régnait une odeur de sous bois après la pluie. Croyant entendre un bruit, il se dirigea vers une autre porte et…. Hermione était effectivement là, de dos, penchée sur une grande plante qui lui arrivait à la taille. Il voyait ses cheveux ébouriffés, et sa jupe, qui se raccourcissait dans le gracieux mouvement qu'elle faisait…dévoilant jusqu'au haut des cuisses !

« Ok elle pense être toute seule, mais quand même… »

La jeune fille murmurait toute seule. A pas de loup, il s'approcha d'elle, et posa brusquement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, et sa bouchesur son cou gracile pour un baiser gourmand.

En même pas un seconde, il se retrouva face à une Hermione rouge de rage, la main levée comme si elle allait donner une claque magistrale à l'inconnu qui avait osé…

Immédiatement, elle se calma, et esquissa même un sourire. En face d'elle se tenait Ron, un peu effrayé par la violente réaction de la jeune fille, mais ravi de la voir aussi jolie dans la colère. Et elle… Elle sentait encore sur sa nuque la brûlure du baiser de Ron, la trace de ses lèvres sensuelles, si douces… Attirée par cette partie du corps de Ron qu'elle appréciait tant, elle l'embrassa, légèrement… Il était si doux… ses lèvres étaient fraîches et… brûlantes à la fois… Sa taille se ploya sous la pression des bras musclés du jeune homme. Lui la sentait légère et fragile, comme ces fleurs qu'elle étudiait à longueur de journée, et dont elle avait fini par porter le parfum jour et nuit…

A nouveau, ils se sentirent proches l'un de l'autre comme rarement deux êtres peuvent l'être. Lorsqu'à regret, leurs bouches se séparèrent, elle passa la main dans la chevelure rousse du jeune homme.

- Et bien, en voilà des manières, de débarquer comme ça par surprise…

- C'est que tu passes tellement de temps ici, qu'on fait ce qu'on peut pour te voler un baiser de temps en temps…

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… Cette variété d'armoise a vraiment des verutes particulières et… Alors qu'elle commençait à se repencher vers la plante en question, elle le regarda et rit doucement. Bon, il est qu'elle heure ?

- 12h40

- Déjà, mais… D'accord, viens, on va manger…

Et les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la pièce, main dans la main, pour rejoindre leurs amis à table…

Les quatre étaient en train de discuter à bâtons rompus devant une part de tarte à la mélasse, le dessert préféré d'Harry. Tout les écoliers parlaient à vois basse, fatigués d'avoir trop mangé. C'était le moment ou l'on commence à digérer, plein de bien être, l'estomac rassasié. (NdA : ça c les paroles frustrées d'une nana au régime… lol) Même les professeurs avaient quitté la salle, et seul Rusart surveillait les élèves, assis sur l'estrade

Ainsi, lorsqu'un perroquet multicolore traversa la salle en croassant de fausses notes, puis s'arrêta devant Neville sur un superbe « Cocoricco », tout le monde l'entendit, et quelques centaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon, qui devint rouge comme une tomate. Tout le monde savait que ce superbe spécimen de perroquet tahitien appartenait à la seule jeune fille assez folle pour avoir un tel oiseau qui se prenait pour un coq : Luna Lovegood, élève en 5ème année à Serdaigle. Et quand Neville détacha le pli accroché à la patte et l'enfouit au fond de sa poche, toute la salle se mit murmurer en souriant. Et alors qu'il commençait à se rassurer, et cherchait Luna du regard, pendant que tout le monde se retournait vers assiette, il entendit un voix moqueuse derrière lui :

- Et ben alors, Londubat, c'est l'heure du courrier du cœur ?

Neville rougit et serra les poings

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Drago prit ses amis à témoins :

- Attention, voici Londubat qui se rebelle. Au secours…

- La bande habituelle de Drago, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, plus désormais Roxanne, éclata de rire.

- En tout cas, tu ne pouvais pas choisir petite amie plus… adaptée à ta personne ! La voix de Drago se faisait de plus en plus railleuse. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Loufoca ? C'est ça ?

- Je t'interdis de…

Neville se jeta sur Drago, mais fut intercepté par Crabbe, qui le repoussa d'une pichenette. A ce moment là, Hermione se leva les rejoindre, suivit d'Harry et de Ron.

- Malefoy ! Espèce de petite ordure ! Tu n'en as jamais assez de tout pourrir autour de toi ? Tu ne veux pas rester un peu dans ta merde, tout seul avec tes amis de merde, dans ta maison de serpentards de merde ! Tu n'as pas plus d'intelligence qu'un troll ! Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu ailles rejoindre ton père à Azkaban, où tu finiras certainement un jour !!

Hermione avait crié ces injures d'une voix perçante, et c'est maintenant un lourd silence qui régnait dans la grande salle. Tout le monde la regardait, se demandant comment elle avait eu le courage de s'attaquer non seulement à Drago, mais à toute la maison de celui-ci. Soudainement, elle vit débouler vers elle Pansy, dans une colère folle, les ongles en avant comme un bouledogue s'apprêtant à mordre. Ron fit barrage, et reçut la masse de graisse en plein dans l'estomac. Il en tomba par terre, et de rage, Hermione saisit Pansy par sa tresse mince et lui assena une paire de baffes dont l'écho retentit jusque dans les couloirs. Drago restait planté là, blême. Ses yeux brillaient de haine. La plupart des élèves s'étaient levé, et regardaient ce qui se passait. Lentement, il se dirigea vers Hermione, la main levée, prêt à lui donner une claque, même si celle-ci n'apaiserait jamais le formidable orage de haine, de rage, de dégoût qui s'agitait en lui. Heureusement, Harry, qui aidait Ron à se relever, pu intercepter le jeune homme.

Drago et Harry face à face. Deux ennemis de longue date, qui depuis des années s'affrontaient verbalement, et là… Tout les élèves de Poudlard assistaient à cette rencontre qui resterait certainement dans les annales de l'école.

Alors que Pansy se débattait entre Ginny et Hermione, Ron subissait les assauts de Crabbe et Goyle, qui tapaient dessus à points fermes. Neville tentait de les en empécher, mais bientôt on entendit un craquement de sinistre augure.

C'était le nez de Neville. Pour la seconde fois en 4 mois, il se faisait casser le nez. (NdA : le pôvre !)

Luna cria et se précipita alors sur le gros Crabb, et lui sauta sur le dos, tentant de lui enfoncer les doigts dans les yeux. Le pauvre garçon n'arrivait pas à s'en débarasser, et criait de douleur, bougeant dans tout les sens pour essayer de la faire tomber. Mais en vain. Luna était devenue une vraie furie. Et malgré l'aspect répugnant de Crabbe, elle le mordit à l'épaule. Juste là ou passe un tendon… elle le mordit jusqu'au sang, de toute la rage qu'ont les femmes amoureuses lorsqu'on s'attaque à l'être aimé. Il poussa un hurlement de bête, et tomba sur le dos, écrasant la pauvre jeune fille de tout son poid.

Ce fut comme un signal. Harry et Drago se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. A ce moment, tout les serpentards firent bloc, et s'approchèrent du groupe emmêlé que formaient Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Neville, Ron, Crabb, Goyle, Harry, Luna et Drago.

Ron, malgré son œil droit au beurre noir, fur rassuré de voir que sa sœur et sa petite amie s'en sortait plutôt pas mal avec Pansy. Il fallait bien être deux pour maîtriser cette Harpie ! Lui-même avait plus de mal avec Goyle, qui le bourrait de coups de poings. Heureusement, Dean et Seamus lui vinrent en aide, et évitèrent au rouquin de se retrouver avec quelques dents en moins.

A ce moment, ils furent nombreux des serpentards et des griffondors à se jeter dans la mélée. Et même quelques serdaigles, amies de Luna qui venaient à son secours. On entendait des cris de douleur, des claques retentir, et des cris d'encouragement venant de tout ceux qui ne participaient pas à la bataille.

Harry et Drago se roulaient par terre. A un moment, Harry se plia en deux, un coup de pied de Drago étant particulièrement mal placé. Il hurla de douleur, se tenant l'entrejambe dans les mains. Alors que Malefoy se relevait, la lèvre tuméfiée mais souriante, Harry, toujours plié en deux, fonça la tête la première dans l'estomac du frêle blondinet, qui faillit vomir tant le coup fut violent. Cependant, il se reprit, haletant, et se rejeta contre celui qui resterait toujours son pire ennemi.

Ginny avait le visage tout griffé, et Hermione avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, tant cette truie de Pansy lui avait tiré les cheveux. Et elle en avait même gardé certains dans sa main d'ailleurs… Et alors que la grosse serpentarde portait encore sur sa joue la trace de la main d'Hermione, la brunette lui assena à nouveau une paire de gifles. Puis encore une autre, avant que Pansy ne se relève et la pousse violemment contre le mur de pierre. Elle ne se sentait plus elle-même. Mais une fois dans sa vie… une fois dans sa vie elle se permettait d'être violente, de ne pas réfléchir, de se laisser aller contre ces gens qui lui pourrissaient la vie depuis 5 ans. Ces gens qui la prenait pour une moins que rien, parce qu'elle ne venait pas du même monde qu'eux. Ces gens qui s'étaient toujours cru les plus forts, et lui avaient fait tant de mal, à elle et à ses amis….

Il ne vient à personne l'idée d'utiliser sa baguette. Cette bataille permettait de crever l'abcès. Même la sage Hermione, même Ginny, censée tenir son rôle de préfête, tout le monde se laissait emporter par un sentiment violent et primaire, mais libérateur.

Ils étaient bien maintenant une cinquantaine à se battre. Les tabourets étaient renversés, des nappes avaient été tirées par terre, et leur contenu était tombé sur le sol. Peeves le fantôme en rajoutait en hurlant à la mort et excitant les combattants. Même Nick quasi sans tête donnait des conseils à sa maison. Jusqu'à ce que….

Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore, suivit de l'ensemble des professeurs, fit son entrée. D'une voix tonnante, il stoppa tout :

- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs !

Tous sentirent une goutte de sueur leur couler le long du dos. Même Pansy lâcha prise.

- Comment osez-vous ! Mac Gonagall les regardait, plus sévèrement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Avec aussi une lueur de déception dans le regard, qui rendit Hermione rouge de honte. Mais qui êtes vous donc ? Tout le monde dans son dortoir ! Miss Pomfresh fera la tournée des maisons pour vous soigner. Que personne ne quitte sa maison de l'après midi ! c'est absolument intolérable !

Penauds, épuisés, souffrant de l'une ou de l'autre partie de leurs corps, les élèves rejoignirent leurs maisons.

Dans la salle commune des griffondors régnait une effervescence peu ordinaire. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny furent acclamés par toute leur maison, étant les investigateurs de la bataille. Cependant, si les garçons se sentaient soulagés d'avoir pu exprimer leur rage, Il en était autrement pour Hermione et Ginny. La première était de plus en plus honteuse de s'être laissée aller ainsi, surtout envers Mac Gonagall. Quant à Ginny, elle risquait avec cette histoire sa place de préfête. Sans compter ce qu'allait dire sa mère. Elle était bonne pour une beuglante. Et pas n'importe laquelle…

Elles allèrent s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, et regardèrent tristement les garçons se raconter leurs exploits entre eux. Harry se tenait encore les jambes bien serrées, souffrant encore du coup pernicieux de Drago, et Ron grimaçait des qu'il clignait des yeux, mais à les entendre, ils avaient fait bien pire…

Quelques minutes après, Miss Pomfresh fit son apparition dans la salle commune, les lèvres serrées, et un panier plein de lotions calmantes a la main. Elle eut bien une quinzaine de patients rien que pour les griffondors. Cela allait des égratignures de Ginny au nez cassé de Neville. Puis de toute l'après midi, ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle. Peu à peu, l'euphorie commune laissa place à une inquiétude grandissante pour les sanctions qui découleraient de cette bataille unique en son genre. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu qu'un tel évènement s'était produit, et donc tout était à craindre…

Entourée de ses amis, Hermione se tordait les mains :

- Tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais du dire tout ça…

- Mais arrête ! Dit Ron. Ca n'a rien à voir…

- Si Ron ! Si je n'avais pas insulté tout les serpentards, jamais cette bataille n'aurait pris une telle ampleur. Te rends tu compte de ce qui s'est passé… C'est trop énorme…

Le jeune homme lui prit tendrement la main, et la serra contre elle :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien…

A ce moment, Minerve Mac Gonagall entra dans la salle commune, le visage fermé :

- Suivez moi tous !


	31. Punition et rendezvous amoureux

**Salut !**

**Bon, je sais ce chapitre est extrêmement court…. Cependant, je voulais absolument poster un chapitre aujourd'hui… Parce que déjà que j'ai grave ralenti mon rythme…. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'inspiration commence à revenir…**

**Liv : pour le défoulage, c'est exactement ça…et pour les clins d'œil, ben trouve celui qu'il y a ici… Il est léger mais tout en douceur…**

**Virg05 : ça devrait te faire plus plaisir ici… Exalte donc tes pulsions violentes sur ce pauvre Crabbe qui s'en ai prit plein les yeux… lol**

**Zagan : merci du compliment. En plus c venu tout seul, je n'aurai jamais penser faire un truc comme ça, parce quelque part c'est âs très crédible. Mais bon, c'était rigolo…**

**JS/RH.Spirit**** : enchantée de connaître un lecteur que je ne connaissais pas… Contente que cela t'ai fait plaisir et surtout rire…**

**Lovie : Et bien décidemment, ça en fait des nouvelles personnes ! Alors, pour commencer : oui je suis au regime, et ça me saoule si t'as une solution miracle, fais moi en part parce que là, à force de manger des legumes, je sens que je vais me transformer en un de ces gros herbivores cornu, qui sont violets en suisse…**

**Pour Dumbledore, je te remet un extrait :**

_**Les quatre étaient en train de discuter à bâtons rompus devant une part de tarte à la mélasse, le dessert préféré d'Harry. Tout les écoliers parlaient à vois basse, fatigués d'avoir trop mangé. C'était le moment ou l'on commence à digérer, plein de bien être, l'estomac rassasié. (NdA : ça c les paroles frustrées d'une nana au régime… lol) Même les professeurs avaient quitté la salle, et seul Rusart surveillait les élèves, assis sur l'estrade**_

**Et voilà, bonne lecture à tous…**

**CHAPITRE 31**

Ron sentait la main de sa petite amie trembler dans la sienne. Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard de la jeune fille, et sentit son cœur se serrer. Dans les pupilles noisettes se mêlaient terreur et fatalisme. Effectivement, Hermione se sentait responsable de cette mêlée unique dans l'histoire de Poudlard, et se préparait à en subir les conséquences. Elle ne s'était même pas préparée à une quelconque défense.

Devant eux se tenait Mac Gonagall, le dos droit, les lèvres pincées. Elle ne leur avait même pas jeté un regard.

Curieusement, c'étaient tous les élèves qu'elle avait appelé. Alors que les principaux protagonistes s'attendaient à être convoqués seuls, l'ensemble de la maison était là. Cela les réconfortait dans un sens, mais leur sermon et leur punition allait donc être public. Ce qui n'est jamais très agréable…

Enfin, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent devant eux. Effectivement, toutes les maisons étaient au complet. Les griffondors s'installèrent autour de leur table, dans un silence qui n'avait jamais été aussi inquiétant. En effet, tous les élèves avaient remarqué le visage fermé de leurs professeurs, qui étaient installés sur l'estrade, comme des juges dans un tribunal. Et quel tribunal ! Le ciel qui couvrait la voûte était obscurci par de lourds nuages gris, et les joyeuses décorations qui ornaient habituellement les murs avaient disparu.

Dumbledore trônait au milieu des professeurs, et l'expression de son visage trahissait à la fois une amère déception et une sévérité toute nouvelle.

Honteux, Ron détourna son regard vers la table des serpentards, et là le spectacle le réconforta quelques peu. Effectivement, l'œil de Drago montrait une large palette de couleurs, qui allaient du vert au violet. De plus sa lèvre supérieure était enflée. Harry avait fait du bon boulot ! Près de lui, Goyle affichait une lèvre supérieure tuméfiée, et avait l'air de souffrir du bras gauche. Décidément, lui-même, Seamus et Dean s'en étaient bien sorti avec cette masse informe de chaire. Il avait bien fallu être trois pour s'en sortir....

Son regard dériva ensuite vers Pansy, et il se sentit fier de sa petite amie. Effectivement, sur la large joue de la jeune fille se dessinait toujours la trace de la petite main d'Hermione. Une petite main plus forte qu'on ne l'aurait cru, vu la précision du tracé ! Pour finir, il ne put s'empècher de rire doucement voyant la mine défaite de Crabbe. Celui-ci s'était fait labourer le visage par les ongles acérés de Luna, et ses yeux étaient tout bouffis. De profondes griffures lui lacéraient les joues. Et de plus il devrait assumer le fait de s'être fait faire tout ça par une fille… Lui le « garde du corps » de cette fouine de Malefoy…

Et ils étaient nombreux les autres griffondors, serpentards, et serdaigles à souffrir de diverses contusions, griffures, ou autres yeux au beurre noir… Seuls les pouffsouffles, n'ayant pas pris part à la bataille, étaient indemnes.

Quand Dumbledore se leva, tout les élèves firent de même.

- Mesdemoiselles et messieurs. Je tenais à vous faire part de ma profonde déception face aux évènements de ce début d'après midi. Je ne pensais pas que de jeunes gens comme vous étaient capables de faire preuve de tant d'immaturité et de violence. Ne croyez-vous pas que ces derniers temps ont vu assez de morts et de blessés ? Ne croyez vous pas que le peuple sorcier est assez divisé, assez meurtri par des évènements dont vous n'ignorez rien ?

Génés et penauds, la plupart des élèves baissèrent la tête. Des larmes de honte coulaient même des yeux d'Hermione, qui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de sa vie.

- Si certains d'entre vous ont fait preuve d'un grand courage l'année dernière, et se sont rassemblés pour combattre unis les dangers qui nous menaçaient tous, ils ont prouvé aujourd'hui la faiblesse de leurs caractères, et un manque de maturité qui m'a profondément peiné et surpris. Pour les plus âgés d'entre vous surtout, que j'estime être les plus responsables.

Bien entendu, il est inutile de vous disculper les uns et les autres. Nous savons exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, et qui a pris part à la bataille. Cependant, vous allez apprendre aujourd'hui que l'inaction est aussi préjudiciable qu'un acte répréhensible. Ceci dans la mesure ou pas une seule personne ne s'est interposée contre cet étalage de violence primaire et inexcusable !

Dumbledore laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, et reprit :

- J'estime donc que tout le monde est concerné par ce qui s'est passé. La punition sera donc générale. Des murmures de désapprobation parcoururent la salle, et Dumbledore reprit plus fermement :

- Silence s'il vous plait. J'estime que vous apprendrez ainsi que tout les élèves de chaque maison doivent être solidaires entre eux. Et que pas une maison n'est privilégiée par rapport aux autres. Ainsi, chacune a perdu 100 points.

J'ai l'immense regret de devoir vous annoncer que les fêtes pour Halloween sont supprimées, et qu'aucune sortie à près au lard ne sera organisée avant les fêtes de fin d'année. Qui sont d'ailleurs suspendues pour le moment, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et pour finir, aucun match de quidditch n'aura lieu pour le moment. Et aucune mesure personnelle ne sera prise contre quelqu'un en particulier.

Aucun élève ne protesta, tellement les mesures punitives prises par Dumbledore étaient importantes. Tous étaient estomaqués de voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Croyez bien que ce n'est sans aucun plaisir que je prends ces décisions, qui sont à la mesure de votre inconséquence. J'espère sincèrement que vous regrettez vos actes, et me le prouverez d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Dumbledore claqua des mains, et les plats du dîner apparurent sur les longues tables. Sans un mot, avec l'ensemble des professeurs, il se rassit, et commença son déjeuner.

Ginny pouvait deviner l'extrême colère d'Harry rien qu'à la contraction de ses maximilliaires, et de la jointure de ses doigts. Si elle et son frère étaient profondément touchés par la suppression des matchs de quidditch, il était évident qu'Harry était le principal concerné. Il avait déjà été privé de son sport favori l'année dernière… Elle glissa sa main fraîche sur celle d'Harry, et lui jeta un petit sourire compatissant. Harry ne pu le lui rendre de bon cœur. Sa peine était trop grande. Même le fait de voir Drago bien abîmé par ses soins ne le réjouissait pas. Si seulement il pouvait revenir quelques heures en arrière…

De son côté, Ron tentait de consoler Hermione. Enfin, surtout de la déculpabiliser. Elle se croyait responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé. Et n'arrivait pas à croire, que elle, si calme et suffisamment forte pour prendre sur elle, avait pu se laisser aller ainsi avec Pansy… Elle en était mortifiée. C'était, pensait-elle, un incroyable signe de faiblesse. Et c'était en vain que Ron tachait de la décharger de cette responsabilité… En attendant, elle fut incapable de manger quoi que ce soit, et très vite quitta la table…

Plus tard, dans la salle commune, l'ambiance était plutôt morose. Des petits groupes parlaient à voix basse. Heureusement, personne chez les Griffondors n'avait l'air de tenir Hermione ou ses amis pour coupables. Cette punition sans précédent avait au moins le mérite de créer un certain sentiment de solidarité parmi ceux qui la subissaient dans la maison rouge et or.

Seul dans un fauteuil, Néville lisait le parchemin qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Curieusement, il le tenait dans le sens de la longueur. Luna avait effectivement parfois de drôles de lubies… Car comme tout le monde l'avait deviné, c'était la fantasque jeune fille qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre. Elle qui cherchait la discrétion, c'était raté !

Néville Londubat n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des lettres de filles. C'était même la première qu'il recevait. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de rapports très proche avec la gente féminine. Sa réserve naturelle, qui confinait même à une timidité maladive, l'avait toujours empêché d'aller vers les rares jeunes filles qui lui plaisaient. Une fois seulement il avait osé, en troisième année. Son regard se dirigea vers la jolie rouquine dont la chevelure flamboyait près du feu. Il l'avait invité au bal de noël, et elle avait accepté. Mais elle était déjà amoureuse d'un autre. Et quel autre ! Se disait Néville. Il en avait très vite pris son parti. Mais… il l'avait aimé.

Ses expériences se limitaient à quelques baisers échangés avec une vague cousine cracmol, rencontrée à un dîner de famille. Il avait 13 ans, la cousine en question 14, et elle avait vidé quelques fonds de verres de whisky pur feu. Elle n'était pas un parangon de beauté, mais ils avaient décidé de voir tout les deux ce qu'était un baiser… Enfin, c'était surtout elle qui avait pris cette décision, mais Néville s'était laissé faire, pour ne pas mourir idiot… Si l'expérience n'avait pas été transcendante, elle lui avait tout du moins redonné un peu confiance en lui. Il pouvait désormais se sentir plus à l'aise quand ses camarades parlaient de filles. Mais depuis trois ans maintenant, rien. Il avait très vite abandonné l'idée de séduire Ginny, et avait noué avec elle de solides liens de confiance et d 'amitié.

Seulement, il y a un an, alors qu'il prenait le Poudlard Express en compagnie de ses amis, il avait rencontré Luna Lovegood. Tout d'abord, il l'avait prise pour une fille un peu bête, totalement dans un autre monde, puis avec le temps… Beaucoup de temps d'ailleurs, car accepter et apprécier son excentricité nécessitait de longues heures de réflexion… Petit à petit, de la voir s'investir dans l'AD, de la fréquenter plus souvent, il était devenu sensible à son humour, son originalité, sa détermination, sa franchise… Puis il y avait eu cette fameuse soirée au ministère. Tous restaient liés par cette expérience si douloureuse et… insensée.

Alors, pendant les vacances, elle lui avait envoyé quelques lettres, auxquelles il avait répondu avec plaisir. Ils y parlaient de leurs passions, la botanique pour Néville par exemple, de leurs envies pour plus tard, de leurs peurs, comme le retour de Voldemort… puis de choses plus intimes aussi. Car Luna manquait parfois de tact. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle lui avait carrément demandé où étaient ses parents, il lui avait tout raconté. Le plus cher et le plus intime de ses secrets... Alors tout doucement, elle lui était devenue plus chère à son cœur. Et quand il la voyait maintenant, avec son perroquet et ses paréos, ou un exemplaire du chicaneur à la main, il se sentait plein de tendresse. De tendresse et peut être d'autre chose…

Une fois encore, elle avait pris les devants. Et envoyé cette lettre. D'une franchise et d'une sincérité désarmante. Tout était naturel et spontané chez elle. Et elle ne mâchait pas ses mots ! Elle lui disait qu'elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait, mais qu'en tout cas elle avait envie d'être avec lui. Qu'elle savait qu'elle était spéciale, mais que de toute façon, quelque part, lui aussi sortait un peu de la norme. Et que ce serait bien drôle si tout les deux étaient ensemble.

Alors si il était d'accord, il n'avait qu'à la rejoindre, ce soir, à minuit, dans l'aile ouest, au 2ème sous sol, au fond du couloir de droite…

C'est ainsi que Néville restait plongé dans ses pensées, la lettre dans sa main. Il avait évidemment envie de s'y rendre, mais quelque chose, et il ne savait pas quoi, le retenait. Puis il repensa à la réaction de la jeune fille, lorsque Crabb lui avait recassé le nez. Nul doute que maintenant tout le monde se posait des questions sur lui et Luna…

Il sentait ses mains devenir toutes moites, à mesure que le temps passait. Il était maintenant un peu plus de 23h30, et seuls Hermione et ses amis, ainsi que quelques élèves de 7ème année restaient dans la salle commune.

Encore 15 minutes passèrent. Il ne restait plus que Ron et Hermione, en pleine discussion, près du feu. Il passa devant eux discrètement, et allait ouvrir la porte, quand Ron leva les yeux vers lui :

- Hey ! Néville ! Tu vas où ? Il n'est pas un peu tard pour se balader ? Ses lèvres s'étendirent en un large sourire, mi-taquin mi-interrogatif.

- Euh…

- Ne serait-ce pas une jeune fille que vous allez débaucher à cette heure-ci ? En voilà des manières….

- Euh…

Hermione, se retenant de rire, tachait de faire taire le rouquin, qui se faisait un plaisir de taquiner Néville.

- Elle est jolie au moins ? On la connaît ?

- Ron je…

- Ok, j'attendrai que l'on soit seuls pour te cuisiner. Cela dit rester des conversations d'hommes. J'ai toujours dit que les filles….

Alors qu'Hermione se jetait sur le rouquin pour le faire taire, et lui faire regretter ses paroles machistes, Néville s'esquiva et quitta la salle commune, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant dans les paroles de Ron, mais il restait d'une pudeur extrême…

Néville déambulait dans les couloirs du château. C'était du Luna tout craché, de lui donner rendez-vous à l'autre bout de Poudlard… Plus il marchait et se rapprochait du but, plus il sentait ses jambes flageoler. Il doutait tellement de lui. Et pourtant, il était bien différent du petit londubat qui avait fait sa rentrée il y 5 ans… Même si cela avait pris du temps, son corps s'était débarrassé de ses rondeurs enfantines. Il avait grandi, et sans atteindre la haute taille de Ron, il s'en sortait tout à fait honorablement. Ses grands yeux marron clair étaient doux et expressifs. Et sa naïveté et sa timidité le rendaient assez touchant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'était aucunement rendu compte de sa métamorphose. Toujours un peu dans les nuages.

Luna, de son côté, se tenait derrière un pilier. Que ferait-elle si jamais il ne revenait pas ? Après tout, il avait un an de plus qu'elle. Et peut être qu'il avait été choqué par son attaque sur Crabbe… Il est vrai qu'elle s'était un peu conduite comme une furie. Mais après tout, elle avait ressenti une telle colère lorsqu'elle avait entendu l'os du nez se casser… Et puis, quelle idée de lui donner rendez vous là ? Juste à ce moment, une petite tête verte, aux yeux globuleux et aux longues oreilles se leva vers elle :

- Ohhh Miss Lovegood ! Quel plaisirrr pourrr Gorrrty de vous voirrrrrr

L'elfe de maison avait une voix un peu criarde, et devait être un peu sourd, car il parlait très fort.

- Chut Gorty ! Ne parle pas si fort !

Miss Lovegood est-elle venue voirrr Astrag ? Parce que Gorty doit vous dire qu'il n'est pas là…

- Non, je t'expliquerai plus tard. J'attends quelqu'un. Laisse moi s'il te plait.

A ce moment, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher juste derrière elle, et se leva précipitemment.

- Ah ! tu as trouvé ?

- Euh… Oui, je t'ai entendu parler… Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, demanda-t-il d'un ton déçu

- Non je t'assure… Je… jeparlais toute seule !

Gorty s'était évanoui dans un coin d'ombre, comme seuls les elfes de maison peuvent le faire.

Alors le regard bleu et embrumé de la jeune fille longea dans les doux yeux chocolat, et Néville et Luna se sourièrent….

**Ouh c'est mimi je trouve… Et vous ???**


	32. A la vitesse de l'éclair

**Salut à tous !**

**Bon, l'inspiration a l'air de bien repartir… Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les derniers.**

**Alors, pour les reviews :**

**Zagan : merci, je suis contente d'avoir pu faire passer un truc tout mimi pour eux deux… Faut que cela soit tout beau, Neville en a assez bavé quand même….**

**Benelie : bon c cool ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu sur ma fiction. Bon retour ! Les machins aux noms bizarres, c pour des elfes de maison que j'ai inventé. Je devais à al base développer un truc qui m'a saoulé finalement… Et j'ai mis des noms de merde, mais va inventer des noms d'elfes ! Je me suis prise la tête…**

**Virg05 : Merci mademoiselle. Effectivement, il sont tout les deux complètement à l'ouest…**

**Liv, j'ai tenu ma promesse, et te dédicace spécialement la fin de ce chapitre… On en avait parlé il y a longtemps… Et ça y est…**

**CHAPITRE 32**

Dans leur salle commune, les serpentards n'en menaient pas large non plus. Roxanne, qui n'avait pas participé à la bataille, se tenait, rêveuse, dans un fauteuil. Drago la regardait, admirant sincèrement son détachement. Pansy, à côté, avec son visage encore marqué par la main d'Hermione, ressemblait à… Comment avait-il fait toutes ces années pour la supporter ? Comme si on comparait des mauvaises herbes à une jolie fleur…

Roxanne soupira longuement. Elle n'était pas venue à Poudlard pour subir des punitions qu'elle ne méritait pas. Elle était venue pour s'amuser, s'occuper, et parce que ce jeune garçon à la chevelure si blonde qu'elle en paraissait presque blanche l'avait… séduite et intriguée à la fois.

Pansy la regarda avec un regard haineux :

- Pourquoi tu soupires ? Ce ne sont pourtant pas tes blessures qui doivent te faire souffrir…

- Que veux tu dire par là ?

- Que tu es restée dans ton coin, comme une poltronne. Toi qui te disais si contente d'être chez les serpentards… Madame fait sa princesse…

- Pour d'autres choses que vos querelles inter maisons oui ! Crois tu que je n'ai que ça à faire, aller gifler des griffondors… Je te rassure, tu t'en es bien tirée toute seule. Le spectacle était de toute beauté, continua Roxanne d'un ton railleur...

Pansy devint verte de colère. Seuls 5 doigts laissaient une trace blanche sur sa joue… 

- Comment oses tu dire ça ! Espèce de… Oh ! Mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais : tu as passé toutes tes vacances avec des griffondors, alors forcément, on garde certains liens… Ton cousin chéri, et sa copine Hermione, et le balafré…

Plusieurs serpentards, interloqués, levèrent la tête vers les deux jeunes filles.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, espèce de morue ! Je les haie plus que tu ne pourras jamais le faire. Alors je te conseille de ne plus jamais remettre le sujet sur le tapis, parce qu'au sinon…

- Au sinon quoi ?

A ce moment, Drago se leva, et s'intercala entre elles.

- Pansy, dit-il sèchement. Je croyais que le sujet était réglé. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler comprends tu ?

Pansy se ratatina devant le regard acier de Drago. Elle avait trop peur de lui déplaire pour s'opposer plus longtemps à lui. Marmonnant dans sa barbe (NdA : parce que je suis sure que quand elle sera vieille, elle en aura…), elle s'éloignant et alla rejoindre son amie Millicent. Roxanne la regarda s'éloigner d'un air victorieux.

- Merci Drago. Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle…

- Elle doit être jalouse. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui passera.

Roxanne secoua sa crinière blonde, et le regarda entre ses longs cils.

- Jalouse… Il n'y a pourtant pas de quoi, non ?

- Cela dépend dans quel sens on se place…

Ondulant des hanches, le sourire aux lèvres, Roxanne s'éloigna, et retourna à sa table de travail, sous le regard fielleux de Pansy.

Au square Grimmaud, vers une heure du matin, une réunion extraordinaire se tenait, sous la présidence de Dumbledore. En l'absence des enfants, ils se tenaient tous tout simplement dans la cuisine. L'Ordre n'était pas au complet, loin de là. Seuls les « anciens » avaient été conviés, car il s'agissait d'une réunion d'urgence. A l'exception d'un tout nouveau membre, invité en tant que spécialiste : Elliott Evergreen. Malgré les supplications de sa femme, il avait rejoint Molly et les autres…

Effetivement, aujourd'hui, tous avaient appris une horrible nouvelle. Cela avait pris du temps, car peu de gens étaient au courant de cette expédition, mais après les français, un autre groupe de chercheurs avait été décimé. Pas un seul survivant pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Les corps avaient été ramené par des indigènes aux autorités locales. Maintenant, l'Ordre savait que quelqu'un veillait, là bas, à ce que personne n'approche de la citée…

- Mais enfin, Evergren, vous dîtes que là bas, personne ne s'est opposé à vous ?

- Pas un chat, pas un poil de balais, que de la poussière… L'homme barbu soupira. L'endroit était désert. Les fresques étaient recouvertes de poussière, personne n'avait essayé de les lire depuis bien des décennies…

- Il est fort probable que vous ayez été suivi, dit Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme se lissa la barbe, en tortillant la pointe au bout de ses longs doigts, comme il en avait l'habitude, lorsqu'au bout d'une réflexion, il était proche de la conclusion.

- Elliott, je vous remercie pour toutes vos informations en tout cas. Pouvez vous me dire où en sont les recherches, quant à ce fameux livre…

- Et bien, les fresques nous ont indiqué l'année, et là les chercheurs planchent sur a date exacte. Ce n'est pas évident, personne n'a de calendrier de concordance. Et les calculs à faire sont faramineux… Cependant, nous sommes sur la bonne voie, cela est certain.

Elliott Evergreen alluma sa pipe, et reprit son discours d'une voix traînante :

- Nous savons aussi qu'il y a une formule à trouver. Cela aussi ne posera pas de problème en soit. Il suffit juste de trouver la clef de ce message codé. Le souci est que l'équipe est plutôt réduite. Les recherches à faire sont énormes, et…

- Elliott, vous savez bien qu'il est impossible de divulguer le secret plus encore. Nous prenons déjà énormément de risques. Mais le temps ne presse pas à ce point. De toute façon, je suppose que Tom n'avance pas plus que nous…

- Tom ? Demanda Elliott

- Le seigneur des Ténèbres, cracha Rogue d'un ton hargneux (pour changer). Autrefois, Tom Jesudor… Mais le problème, dit-il en se retournant vers Dumbledore, c'est que justement, vous supposez…Je reste persuadé que nous devrions rentrer en contact avec son esprit et…

- Severus, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas mêler Harry à tout ça pour le moment. Je en ferai appel à lui qu'à la dernière extrémité….

Maugrey hocha la tête, soutenant le vieil homme.

- De toute façon, rajouta Rogue, je suppose que ce n'est pas plus mal. Le contraire lui ferait croire qu'il n'est plus puni… S'il se rendait utile…

Molly, qui passait dans la cuisine, tiqua à ces paroles. Malgré les années, elle continuait de protéger celui qu'elle verrai toujours comme l'orphelin abandonné, cherchant la voix 9 ¾ à King Cross… (NdA : parce que forcément, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il fait à sa fille dans certaines salles de bain…)

- Puni, comment ça ? Qui est ce qui s'est encore acharné contre lui ?

Rogue laissa échapper un sourire fielleux :

- Et bien toute l'école est punie, principalement à cause d'Harry et Ron, et leur ami Granger bien sur… et Ginny Weasley…

Molly laissa tomber le verre qu'elle tenait à la main par terre :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout les 4 ? Punis ? En avez-vous jamais assez, Severus, de vous acharner sur mes enfants ? vous n'êtes qu'un sale…

- C'est moi qui les ai puni, Molly.

La vois douce de Dumbledore la calma aussitôt. Elle se tourna vers lui et s'assit sur une chaise.

- Je les ai puni, comme l'ensemble des élèves de l'école. Ils se sont battus Molly… Tous.

- Comment ça ? Coassa-t-elle. Même les miens ?

- Les votres ont été les premiers, jeta Rogue.

Molly se tourna vers lui, les yeux remplis de colère. Heureusement, avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Dumbledore posa sa main sur la sienne. Aussitôt ; elle se sentit plus calme. Le vieil homme détenait ce pouvoir. Il était si calme, si maître de lui-même, qu'on ne pouvait rester longtemps énervé en sa présence. Rogue lui-même en avait fait l'expérience il y avait peu de temps.

Les épaules de celle qui serait toujours une mère poule s'affaissèrent.

- Mais, battus…

- Assez pour qu'ils soient nombreux à avoir quelques bleus. Cela a complètement dégénéré. J'ai été extrêmement déçu. Mais n'en parlons plus. Je pense que la leçon a porté…

Molly se leva, et se promit d'obtenir plus d'informations par ses enfants… Se battre, à Poudlard… Décidemment, ses enfants lui en feraient toujours voir des vertes et des pas mures… Cependant, une petite voix en elle lui disait que c'était toujours moins pire que rejoindre le département des mystères, la nuit, pour aller se battre contre Voldemort…

Finalement, Dumbledore exhorta ses compagnons à plus de patience. Et il allait s'occuper lui-même de ces mystérieuses disparitions dans la forêt amazoniennes…

Les jours qui suivirent cet incident furent lugubres pour les élèves. Les professeurs étaient intraitables, et faisaient régner une discipline de fer. Dès le lendemain, chacun y était allé de son couplet sur le « regrettable incident », et faisait sentir sa réprobation à sa manière. Même Rogue, pour une fois, ne favorisait pas son habituel protégé. Pour lui, celui-ci aurait du donner une sacrée raclée à saint Potter, qui finalement s'en sortait sans une égratignure... (A part un bon coup là où il ne fallait pas, mais ça, personne ne pouvait le voir…) Et c'est ce que Rogue ne pardonnait pas à son protégé !

Ainsi, la discipline avait été sérieusement accentuée. Des rondes avaient lieu dans les couloirs, le soir, par crainte d'une quelconque vengeance de la part d'élèves d'une maison contre l'autre. Et Rogue se faisait un plaisir de parcourir lui-même les couloirs, à la recherche d'un élève en vadrouille. Ron n'avait pu revoir Hermione avec plus d'intimité, et cela le rendait… un peu agressif… Il y a des habitudes que l'on prend vite ! (NdA : mdr !) Quant à Harry, il ne rêvait que de recommencer ce qu'il avait fait avec Ginny dans la salle de bain des préfêts… Mais là, ce n'était pas possible…

Seul Néville et Luna avaient l'air de flotter sur un petit nuage. Vu le climat général, personne ne faisait attention à eux. Même les menaces et les remarques acerbes de Rogue laissaient le jeune homme de glace. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Cela le rendait presque meilleur en potion, car il n'avait plus l'esprit continuellement confus et apeuré. Seulement, presque était bien le mot… car s'il ne faisait plus de bêtises précipitées, il oubliait de faire attention aux temps de cuisson, pensant à ses amours. Et Rogue fut le premier étonné de ce changement d'état d'esprit !

Quant à la jeune fille, tout le monde était habitué à la voir un peu dans les vaps. Alors de là à la deviner aux petits anges…

Pourtant, effectivement, le jeune couple était… un jeune couple ! Leur rendez vous nocturne s'était soldé par de longs baisers, dans lesquels Luna mettait une expérience et un enthousiasme assez impressionnant. Pourtant, jamais personne ne lui avait connu de petit ami, à Poudlard tout au moins…

Le lendemain, il avait passé une journée complètement dans les vaps. Il était rentré sur le coup de 4 heures du matin, et s'était affalé dans son lit, sans pouvoir s'endormir. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné que la jeune fille puisse avoir une peau si douce, ni qu'elle puisse sentir si bon… Les pensées ailleurs, Ron ne lui avait pas reparlé de Luna. Pourtant, le jeune prenait extrêmement soin de sa toro'ura, que la jeune fille lui avait ramené de tahiti. Hélas, la plante n'était pas aussi gentille qu'elle, loin de là… Elle mangeait déjà de petits insectes, et refusait de se laisser caresser. Mais après tout, c'était un cadeau tellement représentatif de Luna !

Quoi qu'il en soit, alors que tout les élèves déprimaient, qu'Harry et Ron enrageaient de ne pouvoir jouer au quidditch, qu'Hermione ruminait sa honte, et que Ginny s'impatientait de profiter d'Harry, Luna et Néville étaient tout joyeux. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, sur les bords du lac, à la bibliothèque, où encore dans les serres… Dont, bien sur, ils ne faisaient pas le même usage que Ron et Hermione… Ils ne faisaient que se serrer l'un contre l'autre, dans d'interminables discussions, ou échangeaient de longs baisers… Ils riaient beaucoup aussi, heureux de se découvrir tant de points communs… Ou encore de l'air à la fois agressif et craintif que prenait Crabb quand la jeune fille passait non loin de lui…

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'ambiance était très tendue à Poudlard. Décidemment, les professeurs tenaient vraiment à marquer le coup. Une semaine qu'il y avait des rondes, que les préfets étaient chargés, sous peine de punitions sévères, de faire respecter la plus stricte discipline dans les dortoirs… Harry avait constamment sa jolie rouquine sous les yeux, et n'en pouvait plus de devoir s'en tenir à de chastes baisers. Surtout que le jeune fille, toujours aussi joueuse, se plaisait à, le soir dans la salle commune, s'habiller de manière suggestive et très… féminine. Il suffisait de peu, un léger décolleté qui laissait surgir une épaule d'albâtre, un tee-shirt fin, laissant deviner les deux pointes sombres de sa poitrine, quand ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune, que tout le monde s'était couché, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient trop se laisser aller… Ginny se plaisait à ramener une main baladeuse à sa place, après l'avoir tout de même laissé se promener sur son joli corps… Ce n'était pas forcément facile pour elle, mais il ne lui déplaisait pas de mesurer ainsi son pouvoir sur l'homme de sa vie…

Ainsi, un soir, dans son lit, alors qu'il pensait à la jolie rousse, pulpeuse et sensuelle, dans son bain moussant, offerte à lui, il sentit son sexe se durcir un petit peu… Puis de plus en plus, quand il se rappelait l'étrange sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait envahi, quand il avait senti le doux ventre de la jeune fille se refermer sur son sexe…

Il tacha de se retourner sur le ventre, mais la pression alors exercée l'excita encore plus. C'était la peau délicate qu'il imagina sous sa joue, à la place du drap. Il ne sentait plus l'odeur de lavande du linge, mais le parfum de la jeune fille… Son érection en devint terriblement douloureuse…

Il poussa un juron, sauta de son lit, tachant de cacher la protubérance sous son caleçon, et plongea sous son lit. Il en retira sa malle, et saisit sa cape d'invisibilité…Ce ne fut que quand il claqua la porte, en courant, que ses camarades de chambrées se réveillèrent.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Seamus d'une voix ensommeillée

- La ferme, murmura Sean, la tête enfuie sous les couvertures…

- Il a du rejoindre Ginny… Dit Néville, en étouffant un baillement. Moi aussi avec Luna, on a du mal à se voir…

Ron ne releva même pas le fait que Néville parlait de sa vie amoureuse…

- Le salaud ! Cria-t-il. Il va cherche ma sœur ! A cette heure ci ! Pour quoi faire hein ?

- Ben à ton avis ? Gueula Sean, furieux de ne pouvoir dormir…

Ron, qui lui aussi était très énervé en ce moment, tacha de se lancer à la poursuite d'Harry, mais lorsqu'il sortit du dortoir, la salle commune était apparemment vide. Soucieux d'éviter le scandale, il poussa un juron, et rentra dans sa chambre.

Harry, lui, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, essayait de voir comment il allait accéder à la porte du dortoir de Ginny, dont l'escalier qui permettait d'y accéder était ensorcelé… Finalement, il se mit à une fenêtre, et d'un petit « Accio balais », récupéra son instrument.

C'était finalement si simple ! Il ne s'agissait même pas d'un sortilège de barrage ! Volant doucement, personne ne pouvait le voir. Et il ne risquait pas de faire grincer le plancher…

Ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était de voir à quel point les filles, dans leur intimité, pouvaient se montrer… collégiennes ! Il y avait plein de décorations sur les murs du couloir, des poster, des glaces, même énormément de glaces… Et sur chaque porte, il y avait les photos de toutes les filles de la chambrée ! Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver celle de Ginny, une photo d'elle à 11ans étant collée sur la porte.

La seule difficulté rencontrée fut de voir passer devant lui Lavande, en nuisette. Il se colla contre le mur, afin qu'elle ne le heurte pas sur le chemin des toilettes… il nota d'ailleurs au passage qu'elle devait sûrement porter des soutiens gorge rembourrés… car son profil était devenu nettement moins ravageur… Dédiant un sourire à la duplicité féminine, il s'introduisit dans la pièce sombre… Ginny dormait dans un coin. Il voyait des mèches rousses s'échapper de sous l'oreiller. Elle avait coincé le drap entre ses jambes, et ses fesses étaient ainsi moulées dans le tissu…

Sentant son sexe se durcir encore plus, il n'y tint plus et atterri sur le lit. Par précaution, il posa de suite ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Celle –ci murmura, encore endormie :

- Hummm Harry…

La main du jeune homme remonta le long de sa taille, pour emprisonner un des jolis seins ronds, quand elle ouvrit grands les yeux. Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour poser une question, il la recouvrit aussi de la cape, et elle pu le voir.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es fou ?

- Chut…..

Il l'embrassa sur la peau satinée de l'oreille, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle ne pu retenir un rire de surprise, quand il l'emmena sur le balais, cachés tout les deux en dessous de la cape…

Sillonnant les couloirs en direction de la salle de bain des préfets, ils passèrent devant Rusart, qui ne sentit même pas leur présence, et ils virent au loin Rogue, qui se retourna sur eux mais sans les voir. Harry, qui ne faisait pas attention au chemin qu'il suivait, se retrouva dans un cul de sac. L'étroit couloir de pierre se terminait sur une porte, fermée à clef. Il sentait la douce pression de la poitrine de Ginny contre son dos, et la chaleur de ses mains qui lui caressaient le ventre… Virant à 180 degrés, il fit demi tour, lorsqu'il vit le professeur de potion s'avancer dans le couloir, un rire mauvais sur les lèvres…

Harry su qu'il ne pourrait le croiser sans le toucher. Il essaya de voler le plus haut possible, mais cela ne passerait pas… Ginny tremblait derrière lui. Soudain il vit une fenêtre, qui devait être entrouverte, et qu'un coup de vent rabattit complètement. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il empoigna à deux mains le manche de bois poli de son éclair de feu et chuchota à Ginny de s'accrocher le plus fort possible. Rogue n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la fenêtre…

Harry se pencha en avant, et faisant claquer le tissus de sa cape, fonça à travers l'encadrement de la fenêtre, et se retrouva à 40 mètres de hauteur, suspendu dans les airs… alors que Ginny étouffait un cri de surprise, ils entendirent Rogue hurler :

- Potter ! Revenez ici immédiatement ! Potter !!

Se penchant le plus possible sur son balai, Harry prit le chemin de l'enclos des sombrals… Ginny, heureusement pour elle, était habituée à voler en faisant toutes sortes de figures… Si elle se serra contre le dos de son petit ami, c'était uniquement pour le plaisir de le sentir tout contre elle…

Doucement, Harry perdit de l'altitude, et s'arrêta devant une petite grange. D'un pas mal assuré, la rouquine descendit du balai, et s'adossa à la porte.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs…

- J'avoue qu'à un moment, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous prendre…

- En voilà des manières, jeune homme, d'enlever sa petite amie au nez et à la barbe de ses camarades… Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- J'avais envie de toi…

- Tu AVAIS ?

- J'ai…

Harry descendit à son tour, et enlaça la jeune fille pour un baiser fiévreux. Mais s'appuyant trop sur elle, il fit basculer la vieille porte de bois, et ils tombèrent sur un lit de foin odorant et parfumé…

Les deux corps s'enfoncèrent dans les herbes sèches, l'un contre l'autre. Instantanément, Harry retrouva la houle de plaisir qui lui brûlait les reins depuis des heures. Sauvagement, il la dépouilla de son haut de pyjama, et couvrit les seins opulents de baisers enflammés. La rouquine commençait à ronronner sous ses caresses, et effleurait la peau brûlante de désir d'Harry. Elle lui enleva son pantalon, et enfin, après diverses contorsions, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Avec un soupir de bien être, il glissa un doigt entre ses lèvres, et soupira de plaisir en la sentant déjà prête… Son sexe si dur se frottait contre la peau douce quand….

Ginny sentit soudainement un liquide humide lui couler le long des cuisses. Alors qu'Harry poussait un petit gémissement, elle s'accouda d'un air étonné. Le jeune homme restait maintenant immobile, le visage caché dans le creux du cou de la jeune fille.

- Mais… balbutia-t-elle…

- Ginny je… Je suis désolé…

- Non mais… c'est pas grave, c'est juste que… Je ne savais pas que c'était possible !

- Harry, qui commençait à peine à oser lever les yeux, retomba dans le foin.

- Excuse moi… Bah, c'est pas grave. On est jeunes…

- Ginny…

- Euh… Je veux dire, j'aime bien me faire enlever ainsi… On recommencera…

- Putain ! tout était si parfait…

Ginny fit un petit sourire discret, puis essuya discrètement les traces de la passion d'Harry.

- C'était… comme la fuite dans le couloir : rapide ! Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, câline et rieuse…

Alors qu'Harry, penaud et déconfit, se rhabillait tristement.....

**Bon, comme je le disais plus haut, l'inspiration revient. Mais vu que j'ai un peu moins de temps, je vais me limiter à deux chapitres par semaines. Alors laissez moi plein de reviws, pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce petit incident, dans la grange à foin…**


	33. Les jeunesses du Septentrion à Poudlard?

**Salut à tous !**

**Alors, pour les reviews :**

**Liv : Et oui, Lavande, elle porte des wonder bras c sur ! Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, depuis le temps que l'on parlait de cette petit incident destiné à Harry….**

**Zagan : ce que je kiffe dans tes reviews c'est qu'elles partent toujours d'un œil trèscritique, limite professionnel. Et vu que tu finis toujours (enfin presque) par me complimenter, j'adore… Merci !**

**Menssa : tu l'as faite bien courageuse, tout d'un coup ! C'était marrant je recevais tes reviews en live, au fur et à mesure… Contente que cela te plaise en tout cas…**

**Benelie : bon maintenant Que je sais tout c'est pas grave, lol. En tout cas, merci !**

**Eve-la-tenta…cule : merci pour ton très beau compliment !**

**Virg05 : Je sens qu'il y a un petit passage qui va te plaire dans ce chapitre…**

**Lycan vans : Merci et puis j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire…**

**Bon, ce chapitre ne finira pas aussi drôlement que l'autre, mais bon, il faut bien un peu faire avancer l'intrigue…**

**CHAPITRE 33**

Chez les serpentards, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais qui se prépare minutieusement…

Tous étaient au moins d'accord sur un point : sans cette satanée sang de bourbe de miss je sais tout, jamais la bataille n'aurait pris un telle ampleur. Le fait que même Rogue, qui d'habitude se plaisait à les favoriser, et ne leur infligeait jamais de punition, leur ait imposé une discipline extrêmement stricte n'arrangeait pas les choses. Au contraire, cela aggravait leur rancœur contre la brunette.

Celle-ci, depuis un semaine, subissait les huées des serpentards dès qu'elle en croisait un. Ils la regardaient avec mépris, ricanaient dans son dos, faisaient semblant de marcher tout droit sans la voir opur l'obliger à s'écarter… Cependant, Drago avait interdit toutes autres représailles. Car il s'agissait d'être discret. Dans son esprit mûrissait l'idée d'un « grand coup ». Un projet qu'il avait encore du mal à définir, mais qui l'aiderait à se venger de toute la maison rouge et or, qui se mettait sur son passage depuis maintenant 5 ans…

Mais Drago voyait grand. Encore plus grand que cette AD créée l'année dernière, et qui était tombée en désuétude désormais. Avec des moyens plus importants, et des objectifs plus concrets…

Il avait remarqué que de nombreux serpentards voulaient faire partie des jeunesses du Septentrion. Et il avait pris contact avec Gilbert Mac Allister, pour créer une « branche » officielle du mouvement dans l'école de Poudlard. Bien entendu, il n'aurait jamais osé le faire sans l'accord de Gilbert. Mais c'était là une superbe occasion de se mettre en avant. Et surtout de prendre la direction des opérations. Car si un autre serpentard, comme Blaise par exemple, avait proposé de le faire avant lui, Drago n'aurait pas eu la première place. Et celle-ci était la seule qui intéressait vraiment le jeune homme.

Dans la quiétude de leur salle commune, Pansy profitait d'une absence de Roxanne, partie voir son amie Suzy, pour rester en tête à tête avec le jeune homme. Les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur battant, elle l'écoutait lui exposer ses plans. Elle savait qu'il avait confiance en elle. Les rapports entre leurs deux familles, l'amour qu'elle lui portait depuis toujours… Et Drago avait pour le moment besoin d'une oreille discrète. S'il ne voulait pas se faire coiffer sur le poteau… quand Gilbert aurait répondu à sa lettre, là tout serait clair…

Ainsi, allongé nonchalamment dans son fauteuil vert et argent, faisant tourner autour de son index sa lourde chevalière gravée d'un M majuscule, il expliquait ses projets à une Pansy qui n'en pouvait tellement plus que sa culotte était toute humide…

Enfin, une jolie petite chouette épervière grise et blanche tapa du bec à une des grandes fenêtres de la salle commune. Une des petits jeunes lui ouvrit, prit le parchemin enroulé, et s'approcha de Drago, le lui tendant.

A la vue du cachet de cire argenté, sur le relief duquel se détachaient plusieurs petites étoiles, Drago se leva, lui arracha des mains et alla se réfugier seul, dans un coin de la pièce. Brisant fébrilement le cachet, il ferma les yeux un court instant, puis lu la lettre.

_« Malefoy,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Laisse moi tout d'abord te dire que je suis fort heureux de voir l'engouement que les jeune s étudiants ont pour les jeunesses du Septentrion. C'est justement le premier but de notre cause, déclencher une prise de conscience…_

_J'ai longuement étudié ta proposition, qui finalement est la suite logique de nos conversations de cet été. Je ne vais pas te mentir, un autre élève de ta maison avait pris contact avec moi il y a quelques jours, pour la même raison. Cependant, j'attendais ta candidature, je te l'avoue. Je vais donc pouvoir lui répondre que mon choix était déjà fait._

_En fait, si c'est à toi que je confie cette mission, c'est que je suis certain que tu sauras faire preuve des qualités nécessaires : discrétion, ingéniosité, persuasion, discipline et bien sur autorité. Mettre en place une branche des jeunesses du Septentrion dans ton école, sous la surveillance de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, ne sera pas chose facile. Il va falloir que tu avances avec la plus grande circonspection. Pense toujours, Malefoy, que tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Et surtout que chaque importante décision que tu prendras, tu devras m'en référer. Plus le temps passera, plus tes responsabilités seront importantes._

_Pour le moment, contente toi de former un groupe homogène, fiable et motivé. N'essaie pas de convaincre toute ta maison, ni les élèves trop jeunes. Il y a plusieurs degrés dans la hiérarchie des J.S. Donc aucune recrue de moins de 15 ans. Pas de rêveurs, pas d'hésitants, pas d'opportunistes. _

_Ainsi, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu devras leur expliquer ce que nous sommes exactement, nos buts à courts termes. Pas la peine d'aller trop loin, de voir trop gros. Envois moi régulièrement des rapports sur l'esprit qui règne chez vous, les mentalités des élèves les plus en vue, les réactions des nouveaux intégrés. C'est à moi de décider quels sont les détails inutiles et les choses importantes._

_Vous serez tout simplement la section « Poudlard » des J.S. Et quand ton groupe sera formé, envois moi la liste des membres. Et qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à des badges, à des robes de sorciers, nous ne sommes pas dans un roman._

_A très bientôt,_

_Gilbert Mac Allister »_

Drago respira un grand coup, et enroula précautionneusement le parchemin, avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Alors que Pansy le regardait, les yeux interrogateurs, il hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Alors que Ron avait le nez plongé dans ses côtes de porc, et que Ginny et Harry se parlaient à l'oreille, Hermione surveillait la table des serpentards. Elle laissait vagabonder son esprit. Puis retrouvant son sens de l'humour un peu acerbe, elle imagina un espèce de petit guide qui, pensait-elle, devrait être donné à tout nouvel arrivant à Poudlard…

_« Serpentard : Une des quatre maisons. Les serpentard vivent en société hyérarchisée, selon des règles très précises. Il parait que plus la personne est conne, plus elle a des chances de devenir une des têtes de file du groupe. Ils se regroupent par années d'arrivée. Il arrive que certains sujets à faible constitution se fassent protéger par d'autres, dont la seule fonction est de faire barrage par le corps._

_La reproduction de l'espèce a l'air hélas assurée. Il est cependant possible d'espérer que la consanguinité y mettra fin, car ils ne se reproduisent qu'entre eux._

_S'il est un pont commun parmi tout les serpentards, c'est une déviance prononcée dans tout ce qui concerne les valeurs morales. Il est donc fréquent de les voir se regrouper en sociétés secrètes, dont le but est de… »_

- Oh ! Hermione resta plantée là, la bouche ouverte.

Ginny, Harry et Ron la regardèrent, les yeux interrogatifs.

- Vous vous souvenez, quand j'avais entendu des serpentards parler de « Jeunesses du Septentrion »

- Euh… Oui, dit Ron d'un air hésitant

- Et vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils ont…changé ?

- De quoi ? Demanda Harry

- Les serpentards !

- Si, moi je suis d'accord, rajouta Ginny. Il y a trois jours, je me promenais au bord du lac, et il y avait tout un tas de serpentards, genre Blaise et quelques filles, et ils avaient l'air vraiment de préparer quelques choses. Quand je suis passée devant eux, ils se sont tu, et alors que cette salope de Millicent me traitait de ses conneries habituelles, Blaise l'a calmée, et je l'ai entendu murmurer «Laisse. De toute façon, bientôt… »

Ginny regarda ses amis.

- Tu n'as rien entendu de plus, demanda Hermione

- Rien du tout. Mais ils avaient l'air sacrément surs d'eux…

- Oui, et bien moi ça ne me dit rien qui vaille… Je vais être franche avec vous, ça me tracasse pas mal cette histoire. Il faudrait absolument savoir ce qu'est l'ordre du Septentrion. En version d'époque bien sur. Histoire de savoir de quoi s'inspirent les serpentards…

- Tu crois que… Harry avait l'air vraiment étonné

- Oui, je pense vraiment qu'ils sont en train d'organiser je ne sais quelle société secrète. Et vu leur source d'inspiration, ça ne sent pas vraiment bon….

Hermione enfonça sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales, puis conclu en disant :

- Je sens que les sangs de bourbe vont en voir de toutes les couleurs cette année… Enfin, je sens que cette année va être plein de mystères !

- Et peux tu me dire qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre qui te tracasse ? Demanda Ron d'un ton enjôleur. Rogue aurait-il une vie amoureuse secrète ? Hagrid a trouvé une autre bestiole a élever ? Ou… attend, je sais ! Ce qui te travaille le plus, ce sont… Les mystères des plantes médicinales du grand nord sud-saharien, ainsi que leur interaction avec la pleine lune…

Tandis que Ginny et Harry souriaient devant le petit couple en train de se disputer, Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais que finalement, d'une certaine manière, tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité… Hermione pointa du menton en direction de la table des professeurs.

- Et bien quoi ? Harry avait l'air perplexe.

- Et bien vous ne remarquez pas à quel point Rogue regarde le professeur Islanovensky avec haine ? Et elle, elle a l'air totalement… à l'autre bout du monde…

- Ne m'en parle pas dit Ron, l'autre jour je l'ai frôlé dans les couloirs, et je em suis senti… « glacé ». Je vous jure, j'ai frissonné, et je me suis dépêché de rejoindre notre salle commune. Je n'aimerai pas me retrouver tout seul avec elle…

- Et ben le petit Ronny a peur de sa maîtresse de défense contre les forces du mal ? On a eu un gros frisson ? Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a pas l'air très très gentille, mais de là à … Tu ne vas quand même pas faire un gros pipi dans ta culotte à chaque fois que tu la croises ?

Harry, hilare, se moquait de Ron qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Ok, ben je te lance un défi !

- On est mal parties, dit Ginny à Hermione en soupirant

- Vas y, continua Harry.

- Je te défis de la toucher, de quelque manière que ce soit, et de ne pas revenir vers nous en courant!. Un vrai glaçon celle là. Un iceberg je te dis !

- Ron, arrête de lacer des défis aussi stupides. C'est votre professeur, je vous rappelle… Pas un élève…

- Non, se défendit le rouquin. C'est juste pour qu'il se rende compte de ce que c'est. Encore une belle trouvaille qu'il nous a sorti là, Dumbledore. Et je te jure que Harry Potter le survivant va revenir la queue entre les jambes !

- Bon, j'en ai marre d'entendre vos conneries. Je vais travailler à la bibliothèque…

Hermione se leva, prit ses livres, et se dirigea vers une des salles de Poudlard qu'elle préférait… Ce n'est qu'une fois installée à sa table de travail favorite, dans un coin près d'une fenêtre, ses livres épais rangés en tas devant elle, qu'elle se mit à réfléchir posément. Elle ne commençait ses cours que dans deux heures.

Si l'Ordre du septentrion était une société secrète, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit mentionnée dans des livres d'histoire, même contemporaine. Peyut être dans un journal, sur la colonne « faits divers »… Si c'était le genre de choses auxquelles elle pensait, nul doute que ses adhérents avaient été du côté de Voldemort… Seulement… les sorciers n'avaient pas internet ! Alors pour faire ce genre de recherches… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à interroger certaines personnes susceptibles d'être au courant.

« Je devrai envoyer un hibou à Tonks »

Une fois cette décision prise, elle se mit à préparer son cours de botanique. Elle s'était peut être un peu trop laissée aller ces derniers temps, et si elle voulait suivre les objectifs qu'elle s'était fixée… Mais ça, personne ne le savait encore. Elle verrait bien plus tard, quand il serait temps…

Ainsi, deux heures plus tard, dans la serre n°6, elle se retrouvait devant les centaines de pots de plantes, à côté de Neville, qu'elle avait choisi comme binôme. Le professeur Chourave leur distribua une liste de plantes à identifier. Ils allaient être chronométrés. En fait tous les pots étaient numérotés. Dans la liste, il suffisait d'inscrire le numéro du pot en face du nom de la plante. Cependant, dans la mesure ou beaucoup de plantes se ressemblaient, ce n'était pas si évident.

C'est dans ce cours qu'Hermione et Néville apprirent à mieux connaître le professeur chourave. C'était finalement une femme passionnée de botanique. Et dans toutes ses formes. Elle se décarcassait pour faire pousser des plantes très rare, aussi bien pour ses cours que par plaisir personnel. En plus, elle leur avait annoncé qu'à partir de janvier, quand ils auraient acquis quelques une des bases principales, Miss Pomfresh assurerait certains cours avec elle. Notamment pour ce qui concernait les préparations des potions simples. Enfin bref, l'année s'annonçait passionnante.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Néville était extrêmement brillant dans cette matière. Et vu qu'elle aussi avait beaucoup travaillé, ils se retrouvèrent les premiers à avoir terminé. Après avoir rendu leur feuille au professeur Chourave, elle retourna s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme, qui tachait de rentrer dans sa mémoire les différences entre l'ache des marais et l'aneth sauvage.

- Alors Néville, nous avons bien un bonne demie heure devant nous, avant que les autres finissent..

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire. Pour la première fois il était l'un des meilleurs éléments de la classe, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Si en plus il prenait en compte tout le reste, l'année s'ouvrait sous de magnifiques auspices…

- Dis voir Néville ? Hermione l'interrogea par hasard.

- Oui ?

- Si je te dis « Ordre du Septentrion », ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Qui t'a parlé de ça ? Le jeune homme se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Euh…

- C'est quelque chose de très grave Hermione !

- Mais toi tu connais ça d'où ?

- Tu sais, je viens d'une famille sang pur et…

- Mais tes parents étaient aurors !

- Mes parents oui, et ma grand-mère maternelle, et tout les autres du côté de ma mère avaient choisis leur clan. Mais les autres…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Du côté de mon père, c'était… Et bien l'Ordre du Septentrion. Ils ont renié mon père dès que celui-ci a affirmé à sa famille qu'il ne suivrai jamais leur chemin, et ceci pour rien au monde, dit-il fièrement. Ma grand-mère m'a tout raconté… Tu sais, elle a l'air sévère comme ça, très rude, mais justement, elle ne juge pas utile de me faire des cachotteries…

- Alors s'il te plait Néville, explique moi…

- Euh… ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment. Ecoute, il vaudrait mieux se retrouver plus tard.

- D'accord. Alors dis moi, tu accepterais d'en parler devant Ron, Harry et Ginny ?

Néville haussa les épaules :

- Ok. Mais tu me diras pourquoi tu te poses cette question .C'est tellement important, tu ne te rends pas compte…

- Non, peut être pas, mais j'ai hâte de savoir, murmura-t-elle en serrant les dents…

**Hé hé hé… Mais qu'est ce qui va donc se passer ? Même si c'est pas trop dur à deviner.. la suite au prochain chapitre. Et quelques petites reviews pour m'encourager, cela fait toujours aussi plaisir…**


	34. Révélations de Néville

**Salut à tous!**

**bon, que trois reviews, mais en meêm temps, en 24 heures...; Seulement, j'ai un gros soucis, je 'narrive pas à prendre mon temps. vous voyez, parfois j'ecris rien en 1 semaine, et là, j'ai publié un chapitre hier, puis là j'ai fini celui d'après... Alors, si j'étais un peu plus futée, je me dirai " Coralie, attend un peu, essaie de te fixer un rythme, et attend un peu avant de le publier, fais durer le plaisir"... mais non, je peux pas me retenir de publier quelque chose que j'ai écrit... Une fois je me suis dit: tiens, je devrais publier tout les mardis et tout les vendredi. MAis ej sais que ce sera pas possible. Donc je continurai de publier au gré de mon inspiration. désolée:**

**Alors:**

**- Zagan: oui, j'apprécie beaucoup. Et mercipour les compliments!**

**- Menssa: Et bien sitôt demandé, sitôt fait: une longue explication sur tout ça, qui me permet de rilier un peu tout les fils de mon histoire...**

**- Virg05:pour Neville, t'avais raison, pour les serpentards, et leurs represailles, ben... c'est toujours à la fin de l'histoire que les méchants en prennent le plus...**

**bonne lecture à tous:**

**CHAPITRE 34**

Pendant le repas de midi, Hermione confia à ses amis sa conversation avec Néville. Tous furent intrigués. Le fait de savoir que la réponse allait leur parvenir les rendait encore plus curieux. Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour se donner rendez vous à la salle sur demande, à minuit. Lorsque Néville demanda à Harry comment ils feraient pour éviter de rencontrer les professeurs qui faisaient encore des rondes, celui-ci s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, qu'il lui montrerait ce soir comment faire… Seule Luna devait les rejoindre directement à la salle sur demande. Alors qu'Hermione, par habitude, avait tiqué quand elle avait su que la jeune fille les rejoindrait, tous s'étaient très vite fait à l'idée que Luna ne serait jamais loin de Néville. Et puis après tout, la jeune fille, aussi exentrique et décalée qu'elle pouvait être, avait tout de même fait partie de l'AD. Et était présente l'année dernière, lors de cette terrible soirée au département des mystères…

A 23h45, les derniers retardataires étaient allés se coucher. Hermione et Ginny papotaient près du feu Alors que Néville regardait d'un œil interrogateur Ron et Harry, ce dernier sortit de sa poche un épais rouleau de parchemin, qu'il étendit sur une table. Il s'agissait bien entendu de la carte des maraudeurs, qu'Hermione, toujours la plus habile en sortilèges, avait modifié de façon à ce que tous les professeurs de Poudlard soient dessus. Vu les mesures prises ces derniers jours, c'était devenu plus que nécessaire !

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Néville ouvrit grand les yeux, et resta bouche bée devant la transformation qui s'opéra sous ses yeux. De petits points brillants étaient apparus, sous lesquels étaient inscrits des noms. Ils cheminaient maintenant dans les dédales de l'école. Ron lui expliqua en quelques mots à quoi servait exactement la carte.

- Et vous l'avez depuis combien de temps, demanda le jeune garçon, qui s'en approchait.

- Assez longtemps pour nous en être déjà beaucoup servi, murmura Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

Néville fixa les yeux méfiants un petit point noir, sous lequel était calligraphié « Rogue ». Le montrant du doigt, il murmura :

- Donc lui, là, il et où ?

Ron pointa le bout du nez vers l'extrémité gauche du parchemin, et une petite moue dégoutée aux lèvres, s'écria :

- Il est aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde….

- Mais c'est les toilettes des filles ! s'exclama Harry.

- Il était peut être pressé… Ron, pouffant de rire, cherchait à lui trouver des excuses.

- En tout cas il s'attarde, conclu Néville.

- Il doit être malade. Ron plissa du nez

Tout les trois se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous occuper de la vie intestinale de Rogue ? Demanda Ginny, qui faisait semblant d'être exaspérée.

- Il serait peut être temps d'y aller, rajouta Hermione.

- Attendez moi deux minutes ! Dit Harry, qui tourna le dos à ses amis, et monta les escaliers de son dortoir précipitamment.

30 secondes plus tard, il revenait, avec plié sur le bras sa cape d'invisibilité. Encore une fois Néville, qui ne savait pas que Harry en possédait une, resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : son avant bras était divisé en deux, avec une bande de 10 cm de large où il n'y avait… rien, comme si son poignet sa main flottait devant un moignon…

- C'est ma cape, lui dit le jeune garçon pour le rassurer. Au cas où…

Néville se reprit, sourit de sa naïveté, et ils se dirigèrent vers le tableau de la grosse dame, afin de sortir de leur salle commune. Heureusement, elle était en train de se faire conter fleurette par le chevalier du catogan, et ne pensa pas à leur interdire la sortie.

Grâce à la carte, ils purent atteindre la salle sur demande sans rencontrer personne. Luna les attendait devant, se cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait derrière une grande et vieille armure. Ils se préparèrent à rentrer dans la salle ensemble. Cependant… c'était Luna qui était devant, et donc ce fut selon ses désirs que la salle fut aménagée…

La jeune fille avait pensé très très fort à un endroit calme, et secret. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à quelque chose de vraiment fantasque, ils se retrouvèrent tout simplement dans un petit cocon douillet : un petit salon au sol recouvert d'épais tapis fleuris, avec trois grandes bergères ou chaque couple allait pouvoir s'installer. De grands plaids pour se réchauffer, ainsi qu'un grand feu dans un coin, et de petits guéridons couverts de tasses de chocolats fumantes. Une légère musique d'ambiance, une lumière tamisée…

Ron siffla. 

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, Luna, c'est que tu as le sens du confort…

Effectivement, le rouquin s'était attendu à quelque chose de beaucoup plus… extravagant. Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, se pelotonnant sous une des épaisses couvertures, une grande tasse de chocolat dans les mains.

Enfin, tous s'installèrent. Ginny se lova dans les bras de son petit ami, alors qu'Hermione, sérieuse et intriguée, interrogeait déjà Néville du regard.

- Alors Luna, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à venir ? Ginny regardait avec un petit sourire son amie de serdaigle, installée tout contre Néville.

- Rusart croit que je suis somnambule, répondit Luna.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu veux dire que tu lui as fait croire que tu te baladais dans les couloirs en dormant ? Ron s'apprêtait à saluer la performance.

- Je le suis aussi vraiment, répondit la jeune fille distraitement…

Tous se turent, mal à l'aise. Néville continua, ne prêtant plus attention à la bizarrerie de celle qui serait un jour sa femme, même s'il ne le savait pas encore. (NdA : ah la la je vous ai déjà dit un truc de l'épilogue… Je suis toute émue, c'est la première fois…)

- Alors Hermione, dis moi pourquoi tu t'intéresses à l'Ordre du Septentrion…

La jeune fille consulta du regard ses amis, qui acquiescèrent en hochant la tête.

- Vas y, rajouta Harry. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Et puis si tu penses que cela peut nous faire avancer…

Hermione prit son souffle, puis commença à raconter d'une voix douce les évènements passés, en se contentant d'exclure tout ce qui concernait l'Ordre du Phoenix… 

- Alors, tu vois pendant les vacances, nous sommes allés dans la maison qui est maintenant à Harry. C'était celle de Sirius Black, son parrain. Seulement maintenant, il en a hérité. Pour vous faire un topo, Sirius avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec sa famille, qui étaient tous du côté de lord Voldemort. Et… dans cette maison, nous avons trouvé un passage secret. Qui menait notamment à une grande pièce cachée. Et dans cette pièce, nous avons vu une coupe, dédiée à Héphaïstos Black, où était également gravé « Pour le Septentrion, Encore et toujours ». On a vu aussi une espèce de carte de « membre héréditaire » au nom de Sirius, qui était déchirée. Vous imaginez ce qui s'est passé… Enfin, à ce moment, on s'est dit que ça devait être un espèce de club, pas très sympa et un peu réservé à une certaine « élite », si tant est que ce mot soit approprié… quoi qu'il en soit, on aurait pas cherché à en savoir plus si je n'avais pas entendu les serpentards parler de « Jeunesses du Septentrion ». Et en fait, vu qu'on les trouve un peu bizarre en ce moment, toujours en train de tenir des conciliabules de ci, de là, on se pose des questions…

Reprenant son souffle, Hermione pu voir que Néville la prenait plus qu'au sérieux.

- Les serpentards on refait un club de l'Ordre ? C'est énorme ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte !

- Mais c'est quoi cet Ordre du Septentrion ? Hermione commençait à s'impatienter.

- C'est une confrérie très ancienne. Vous savez, ma grand-mère me parle beaucoup de mes parents, et du combat qu'ils ont mené contre Voldemort. Je peux vous le dire, à vous qui avez découvert mon secret. Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a inventé l'esprit « sang pur » si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Il en a pris la tête, et développé le mouvement bien sur. Il l'a mené plus loin que jamais personne ne l'avais rêvé, et lui a donné une ampleur que personne n'aurait jamais pu concevoir. Mais l'Ordre du Septentrion est vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années. Car il y a toujours eu des moldus, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans le monde sorcier. Et il y a toujours eu des enfants de moldus né avec le don de la magie. Cela a bien sur toujours suscité des réactions partagées… C'est ainsi que petit à petit, plus les générations devenaient anciennes, moins les « nouveaux » étaient acceptés. Ceux qui pensaient que le monde sorcier devait rester un milieu clos ont fini par s'entendre. Et l'Ordre du Septentrion est né. Seulement, en faire parti signifiait juste adhérer à une certaine idéologie. C'était un moyen de se reconnaître, de fréquenter des gens qui pensaient de la même manière, et espéraient ainsi sauvegarder leurs principes et leurs valeurs. Voldemort a été le premier à s'inspirer de tout ça pour pour mener une espèce de croisade contre les moldus, mais aussi et principalement contre ceux qui voulaient garder cette ouverture d'esprit, et multiplier les contacts entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier. Ceux qui faisaient preuve de tolérance, ceux qui allaient chercher à développer le don chez tous les enfants qui en avaient le potentiel, et ce qu'elle que soit leur origine… Voldemort lui-même était moitié moldu, moitié sorcier à la base. Mais il faut savoir que sa mère, qui avait cédé par amour à se marier avec un homme de l'autre monde, était elle-même d'une famille éminente de l'Ordre du Septentrion. Et sa mère, très vite, est revenue à ses origines. Et Voldemort, haïssant la partie de lui-même qui était « impure » selon ce qu'il avait appris, n'a pu l'oublier qu'en mettant en pratique ce qu'on lui rentrait dans le crâne. S'il était possible d'extirper du monde sorcier tout ce qui était en rapport avec l'autre monde, et se contenter de garder un sang de sorcier pur et sans tache, ce qui était pour lui une « tare » serait oublié… Il a tué son père, par dégout de son propre sang, et c'est à cette fin qu'il a développé le pouvoir formidable qui était en lui dès la naissance. La magie noire ne peut pas que s'apprendre. Pour la pratiquer à la perfection, comme lui le fait il faut avoir quelque chose en soi de spécial… C'est ce qui le rend si fort, presque invincible.

Ron et Hermione, Harry et Ginny, et même Luna, tous regardait Néville bouche bée. Décidemment, eux qui pensaient en savoir plus que pas mal d'autres, ils se trouvaient complètement bluffés par ce jeune garçon discret, naïf, mais qui savaient tant de choses.

- Il va sans dire que quasiment toutes les grandes familles de sorciers sang pur font parti de l'Ordre du Septentrion depuis des générations. Seulement, cet ordre qui a atteint son apogée quand Voldemort a eu son heure de gloire a été dissout quand celui-ci a été compté pour mort. Il regarda le front d'Harry, et s'adressa à lui. Le jour ou tu as eu cette cicatrice, voldemort à disparu, la plupart des mangemorts ont été mis à Askaban, et l'Ordre du Septentrion a été dissout. Il ne pouvait plus passer pour un simple club. Ainsi, si les serpentards parlent de « Jeunesses du Septentrion », vous imaginez bien ce que cela peut vouloir dire. Où ils s'amusent, se créent une espèce de club pour faire comme papa et maman, et se contenteront de jouer avec des badges et se congratuler entre eux d'être l'élite du monde, où…

- Ils reprendront à leur compte les principes de voldemort, et agiront en conséquence… continua Hermione.

La jeune fille avait suivi attentivement le discours de Neville. Comme ses amis d'ailleurs. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Mais de toute façon que peuvent faire de pauvres Serpentard de 17 ans ? Ron ne comprenait pas leur peur.

- Des pauvres serpentards de 17 ans qui seront bientôt majeurs, et qui dans deux ans auront fini l'école, précisa Ginny

- Vous oubliez le Hype Blood, murmura Luna, décidemment dans les nuages ce soir…

- Le quoi ? Demandèrent tous les autres en cœur…

- Un espèce de pub, ou de bar, allée des embrumes…

- Et qu'est ce que cela a à voir ? Demanda Hermione, un rien agacée

- C'est plein de jeunes, qui débitent tout un tas de bêtises, du genre sang pur, et tout ça quoi…

- Et quel est le rapport avec des « Jeunesses du septentrion »

- Eux, ils appellent ça les « Jeunesses Septentrionnes » d'abord. Ils se réunissent là bas… c'est ma cousine qui y va, elle m'a raconté ça pendant les vacances… Il y a un garçon, assez jeune aussi. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font…

- Mais tu sais quoi exactement ? Hermione tachait de garder son calme.

Luna soupira, puis reprit :

- Ben rien, juste qu'il existe effectivement des « jeunesses Septentrionnes » Un club qui regroupe pas mal de jeunes, et qu'ils se retrouvent tous allée des embrumes. Ma cousine en fait partie. Elle m'en a parlé, mais dès que je lui ai dit que je trouvais ça idiot, elle s'est tue et a parlé d'autre chose. Je n'ai jamais aimé les clubs. Sauf l'A.D., dit-elle l'air songeuse…

- C'était il y a combien de temps ?

- Elle m'en a parlé cet été. Mais ça doit pas être bien vieux…

- Et c'est bien le genre de truc dont Drago ferait partie, ça… Ginny repensait aux paroles de Blaise.

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais, rajouta Hermione. C'est du serpentard tout craché ce genre choses…

- Ce qui serait interessant, ce serait d'aller là bas. Ron avait l'air songeur.

- Ron, je t'interdis d'essayer de rentrer là dedans. Tu te ferais griller tout de suite !

- Surtout que tout le monde sait ce qui s'est passé au ministère, que tout le monde connaît maintenant l'Ordre du Phénix, et que tout le monde se doute bien qui en fait partie…

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent vers lui précipitamment.

- Si vous voulez, en caricaturant, il y a les héritiers de ceux de l'Ordre du Septentrion, et les Héritiers de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le duel Dumbledore-Voldemort se joue sur plusieurs générations… Néville parlait calmement.

- Comment sais tu ça toi ?

- Mes parents en faisaient partie, de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Alors…

Décidemment, cette conversation était riche en révélations de tout genres ! Mais à ce moment, posément, Hermione prit la parole :

- En tout cas, si les serpentards ou d'autres veulent reprendre ce combat à leur compte, et effectivement jouer les héritiers de Voldemorts, nous serons ceux de Dumbledore !


	35. Tête à tête amoureux

**Salut à tous !!**

**Voilà, je me suis dit qu'après les révélations, fallait passer aux choses sérieuses ! Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que nos deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas passé un petit moment tout les deux. Alors qu'à la base, ma fic est un R, Ron-Hermione…**

**En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que le dernier chapitre a beaucoup plu. Et puis il faut dire que là, je vous ai concocté un petit quelque chose de spécial, pour fêter mes 100 000 mots (que je vais atteindre avec ce chapitre), et mes 200 reviews (que Liv a atteint il y a deux heures. Merci liv !)**

**Ca m'a fait tout bizarre de refaire du R, c'est vrai que cela faisait un moment.**

**Alors, pour les reviews :**

**Lolo evans : contente que cela t'ai plus même en lisant tout d'un trait, car j'ai peur qu'avec le temps, l'histoire perde un peu de sa cohérence. Il y a des fois où je me contredis je crois. Mais j'ai la flegme de tout relire…**

**Zagan : et ce chapitre là ? Je me demande comment tu vas le décortiquer… hi hi hi**

**Lycan vans : Déjà, je vais te dire, si tu n'oses pas mettre en ligne tes chapitres, tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'ils valent… Alors jette toi ! Pour l'épilogue, ben je t'explique : Le jour ou j'aurai fini mon histoire, je ne sais même pas quand, pas de suite vu comment c'est parti, ben il y aura un dernier chapitre ou je dirai tous ce qu'ils vont de venir. Comme à la fin d'une histoire, tu dis « ils se marièrent et eurent bcp d'enfants » Et là, en parlant d eneville et Luna, je dis « celle qui serait un jour sa femme, meme si il ne le savait pas encore » (ou un truc du genre) C'est la premiere fois que dans mon histoire je dévoile un truc sur de l'avenir… d'où le fait que je suis toute emue. Je commence à aprler de la fin. Bouhhhhhhhhhh**

**Liv : tu l'as ouvert le passage aux deux cent reviews, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante… Ceci dit, je ne compte même plus les clins d'œil que je te fais dans ce chapitre. Je me suis aussi inspirée d'un certain dessin… A très vite sur msn**

**CHAPITRE 35**

Le chemin du retour s'effectua sans aucun souci. Mais devant la dame en rose, alors que Néville, Ginny et Harry s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la salle commune, Ron retint sa petite amie par le bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle impatiemment, voyant la porte se refermer.

- Un peu de votre attention mademoiselle….

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien figurez vous que je commence à en avoir assez de vous voir tout le temps plongée dans vos bouquins, ou préoccupée par je ne sais quelle association de Serpentard…

Le jeune homme débitait son discours d'un ton faussement sérieux, une jolie petite moue boudeuse sur ses non moins jolies lèvres…Hermione commença à fixer la bouche du rouquin, avec une légère lueur de gourmandise dans les yeux. Alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer pour l'écouter, tout un tas d'images lui passaient en tête. Heureusement que Ron n'avait jamais exprimé le désir de s'adonner à la légillimantie. Il aurait été certainement choqué. Quoi que, choqué, ou…

- Hé ? Tu m'écoutes ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête 

- Pardon ?

Ron soupira d'un air théâtral.

- Voilà que ma petite amie me laisse tomber…

« Décidemment » se disait Hermione, « Il est vraiment magnifique. » Elle plongeait dans les immenses prunelles d'un bleu azur, presque délavé, bordées de longs cils. S'il n'était pas aussi masculin de corps, avec ses muscles qui commençaient à se dessiner sérieusement, sa haute taille, et ses grandes mains, on aurait été tenté de dire qu'il avait des yeux de filles…

- Tu as vraiment besoin de te changer les idées toi.

Il posa ses grandes mains sur la petite tête brune, lui recouvrant la majeure partie du crâne, et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

- Hummm… Ron… Je n'en peux plus je te jure. Si tu savais comme le Terrier me manque… Des gens sains, nous deux en vacances, et pas une nuée de Serpentards qui me huent à chaque fois que je passe devant eux…

Ron, ému jusqu'au fond de son âme, sentit la frêle jeune fille trembler dans ses bras. Elle qui venait de dire une dizaines de minutes auparavant que les Serpentards trouveraient à qui faire face, la voilà qui laissaient entrevoir ses failles…

- Viens, on va faire un tour… Mais en fait, tu as envie de quoi ?

Hermione ferma les yeux.

- Euh… De me détendre. Me sentir loin de Poudlard et tout ses élèves. Sauf toi, bien sur ! Rajouta-t-elle, en le voyant tiquer à sa réponse…

- Alors viens, on retourne sur nos pas…

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne vois qu'un seul endroit qui t'apportera tout ce que tu demandes…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La salle sur demande !

- Pardon ? Un rendez vous amoureux là bas ?

- Ben… Ron haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas ? Il y a pire quand même…

Ron pensait à ce que Seamus lui avait raconté, quand un jour une jeune fille l'avait emmené dans le local à balais des entraînements pour les premières années… Il avait découvert là ses premiers émois sexuels, et à l'époque Harry et Ron l'avaient beaucoup enviés. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable. Et de plus romantique…

- C'est vrai, cela pourrait être bien, admit la jeune fille. Mais si on se fait prendre…

- J'ai pris à Harry sa cape et sa carte ! Les lèvres de Ron s'étirèrent en un large sourire, découvrant une large rangée de dents blanches.

Hermione se sentit fondre devant un sourire qui en disait si long.

- Soit, dit-elle. Devant de tels arguments…

D'un geste large, il les recouvrit tout les deux de la cape d'invisibilité. Puis Hermione se mit à rire d'un coup.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tes pieds…

- Et, qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes pieds ? C'est mon 45 fillette qui te fait rigoler ?

- Non, dit elle en gloussant. Mais les 40 cm de jambes qui dépassent de la cape…. Attend, je vais essayer de l'ajuster. Juste le temps de voir s'il est possible de jeter un sort sur un cape qui est déjà ensorcelée…

Hermione, d'un coup de baguette négligeant, réussit à ajuster la cape, afin que même debout, celle-ci les couvre entièrement.

- Tu vois, comme ça, même pas besoin de la carte des maraudeurs…

Ils parcoururent comme ceci la moitié du chemin, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans le couloir où se trouvaient les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qu'Hermione du réprimer un hoquet de surprise. A moitié plié en deux, Rogue sortait à nouveau des toilettes des filles. Ils virent Mimi qui le raccompagnait à la sortie, en lui criant aux oreilles de ne plus jamais empuantir ses toilettes…

Ron du se mordre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser éclater sa joie, alors qu'Hermione n'esquissait qu'un léger sourire. Mais leur professeur de potions était trop occupé à quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible pour s'occuper d'eux…

Hermione du tout de même se coller contre le corps de son petit ami pour éviter que Rogue ne la frôle. Elle sentit alors les grandes mains possessives entourer sa taille…

- Viens ! Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, d'un ton impérieux

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle sur demande.

- Pense juste à ton bien être Hermione… Ce qui te détendrai un peu… Un moment que pour nous d'accord ?

« Zen, c'est tout ce que je veux… quoi que ce soit… »

Elle poussa la porte brusquement, comme pour échapper à ses préoccupations, puis éclata d'un rire cristallin.

La pièce était quasiment vide. Un tapis de bambou recouvrait la majeure partie du sol. Il y avait une table basse, recouverte de plats fumants, près de laquelle était installés deux coussins. Un futon dans un coin. C'est tout… Quelques estampes japonaises au mur…

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Ron, intrigué par cette décoration qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'ai été prise au mot…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien… Je pensais juste à un mot : zen. Tu sais, Zen, dans le sens tranquillité, calme…

- Et ?

- Et bien Zen, c'est un peu… japonisant comme terme quand même. Et là, c'est déco japonaise minimaliste !

- Ben, il y a à manger, c'est cool… Mais on mange où ?

A nouveau, Hermione éclata de rire. Un chouilla vexé, Ron fut tout de même content de la voir se détendre.

- Et bien vois tu, Ron, il y a des pays, qui ont d'autres cultures, d'autres habitudes, et en Asie, en l'occurrence, la coutume est de s'asseoir par terre pour manger. Enfin, sur des coussins…

A ce moment, le ventre de la jeune fille se mit à gargouiller, et Ron lui sourit tendrement.

- Bon, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de faim… Alors donc ce soir nous mangeons japonais c'est ça ? Ca tombe bien, je ne connais pas encore…

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres, souleva les cloches en bambou qui recouvraient les plats. Elle respirait avec délice les senteurs qui s'échappaient des plats comme elle entendit Ron, paniqué :

- Il y a pas de fourchettes…

A nouveau ce rire léger. Ce soir, Ron se sentit pousser des ailes. Elle méritait bien un peu de détente. S'il n'était pas un grand comique comme ses frères, il pouvait tout de même la faire rire… Il fit une petite grimace.

- Alors tu vois Ron ces deux petits bâtonnets à côté de ton assiette…

- C'est rigolo on dirait des baguettes magiques…

Hermione sourit en pensant au nombre de fois où enfant, elle avait joué à la magicienne avec ces mêmes baguettes. Comme des tas d'enfants moldus d'ailleurs….

- Oui, et bien tu vas devoir manger avec…

- Ah oui et comment ?

La jeune fille prit avec agilité les deux fines baguettes entre ses doigts, et les fit claquer près des oreilles du rouquin, qui recula, impressionné.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à faire ça !

- C'est dommage, mais si tu ne veux pas manger… Parce que je suppose que tu ne mangeras pas avec les mains devant une jeune demoiselle…

Dépité, Ron fit une tentative infructueuse pour saisir les baguettes entre ses doigts, amis en vain. Elles retombèrent sur la table… Patiemment, Hermione prit dans ses petites mains celles de son ami, mais il n'arrivait pas recroqueviller correctement ses doigts sur les petits bouts de bois.

- Et si je pense très fort à une fourchette…

- Nan il n'y en a pas au Japon. Tiens…

Avec dextérité elle prit un ravioli entre ses baguettes, et l'enfoui dans la bouche du jeune homme.

- Tu aimes ?

- Moyen. C'est pas mauvais mais…

Ron vit aussi des petits rouleaux vert foncés, avec du blanc dedans. Pointant du doigt il demanda :

- Et ça c'est quoi ?

- Des sushis monsieur

- Et ça, ça se mange avec les doigts non ?

- Si tu veux, oui… Espèce de brute !

- Je te ferai voir si je suis une brute. Attend…

- Tu as dit quoi ?

Le rouquin leva les yeux innocemment vers le plafond.

- Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose moi ???

Sur ces mots, il avala d'une bouchée un de ces petits rouleaux colorés.

- Ah ! Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Il se retenait visiblement de tout recracher.

- C'est quoi ?

- Euh… Du poisson cru… et du riz. et des algues...

- Bon ben pour le repas, je vais en rester là je crois hein ?

Heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille fut vite rassasiée. En un éclair, la table fut débarrassée, puis couverte de deux tasses en porcelaine, remplie d'un thé fumant.

- Ca ça sent bon, c'est quoi, demanda le rouquin en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

- Du thé au jasmin… Dit-elle d'une voix rauque, émue de sentir les lèvres de Ron se poser sur sa nuque…

Au contact des lèvres douces et savantes, un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Ron adorait picorer de baisers appuyés cet partie du corps de la jeune fille, qu'il savait particulièrement sensible à ses caresses. Et elle sentait si bon…

Repoussant la table du pied, il la débarassa de son gilet. Il fit ensuite glisser les bretelles de son débardeur, afin de libérer totalement les minces épaules. Comme il aimait le faire, il les recouvrit entièrement par ses mains. Il s'émerveillait toujours de la voir si fragile, si menue, et si forte à la fois. D'un coup, il l'enlaça et la serra si fort qu'il eu peur à un moment de la blesser.

Hermione, qui se sentait prise d'un subit sentiment de bien être, sentit comme à chaque fois une houle d'amour et de désir l'envahir. Elle sentait sa peau devenir brûlante, au contact un peu rêche du pull de Ron. Elle se retourna, et le lui fit enlever. Une fois le pull jeté au loin, il était si mignon, les cheveux ébouriffés, qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de prendre son visage entre ses petites mains ; de et de la couvrir de baisers léger… Elle sentait, au dessus des lèvres bien dessinées, le léger duvet qu'il devait maintenant régulièrement raser, lui piquer la peau, qu'elle avait si fine. Mais c'était si agréable en même temps… Se sentir femme auprès d'un homme.

Ce fut elle qui laissa descendre sa bouche le long de son cou, et déboutonna la chemise blanche, jusqu'à se qu'il se trouve torse nu. Assis, les mains en arrière appuyées au sol, il mettait sans le savoir en valeur sa musculature, bien dessinée. Musculature encore bien légère, en raison de son jeune âge. Mais heureuse, l'adolescence avait épargné à Ron la maigreur qui était le lot de la plupart des garçons. Il grandissait vite, mais tout son corps suivait harmonieusement.

Nonchalamment, elle laissa glisser ses mains sur le torse, à peine recouvert d'un léger duvet roux, qui le rendait encore plus doux. Il était si… vivant ! Elle le sentait frémir sous sa caresse…

Lui sentait cette petite main chaude parcourir son torse. C'était si bon de se laisser faire par Hermione. Il y avait en elle un mélange d'audace et de timidité qui l'excitait et l'attendrissait à la fois. Et même s'il mourrait d'envie de la laisser prendre les devants, il ne pouvait résister à son envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la caresser, de lui donner du plaisir… Il s'agenouilla, et frénétiquement, lui arracha son débardeur. Puis glissant ses mains derrière son dos, défit la petite agrafe qui retenait son soutien gorge.

Il poussa un grognement de plaisir, quand il sentit la ferme poitrine d'Hermione se presser contre lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent agenouillés sur le sol, l'un contre l'autre, à moitié déshabillés. Quand leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, de doux leur baiser devint plus passionné. Ils s'embrassaient, s'enlaçaient et se caressaient, dans une danse effrénée. Il y avaient en eux une fusion si innée, si totale, que dans un mouvement commun leur bassin se joignirent. A chaque fois c'était pareil. Ils redécouvraient leur complémentarité. Enfin, elle leur sautait aux yeux… Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles dans ces moments là…

Hermione sentait contre son ventre la bosse dure du sexe de Ron. Avide de lui donner du plaisir, elle déboutonna son pantalon, et à travers le caleçon, caressa doucement sa virilité. Tout doucement, car elle avait compris que la montée du plaisir est comme l'escalade d'une montagne. Il faut prendre son temps. Et quand on arrive à la cime…

Le jeune homme gémit de plaisir. A chaque fois il oubliait à quel point c'était bon, pour à chaque fois découvrir quelque chose de meilleur, de plus fantastiquement excitant. Il faut dire qu'Hermione se faisait de plus en plus troublante… elle avait, quand elle s'occupait de lui, un petit air appliqué et émerveillait qui l'excitait tant que…

Il eut peur de se libérer trop vite, et eut envie de la faire crier de bonheur. Cette soirée était la sienne… Alors à son tour, il déboutonna sa jupe, qui laissa place à un petit slip blanc. Il aimait ça aussi chez elle : sa simplicité. Elle n'avait besoin de dentelles, ou de ficelles, pour être terriblement sensuelle. Lorsqu'il laissa sa main effleurer le fin tissu, il sentit au mouvement en avant qu'elle fit qu'elle était prête à prendre du plaisir. Rapidement, il fut émerveillé de voir à quel point ils ressentaient les choses en même temps…

Il avait pensé tellement fort à quelque chose de plus confortable que ce tapis de bambou qu'un fin matelas apparu sous leurs corps. La jeune fille était maintenant allongée, les yeux clos et le cœur palpitant. Tout en les caressant, Ron fit glisser le petit sous vêtement le long des jambes fines, dévoilant ainsi la fine toison de couleur chataine, qui surmontait l'endroit le plus secret de son intimité…

Ron était aussi charmé par le corps d'Hermione que celle-ci l'était par le sien. Et maintenant qu'il commençait à bien le connaître, il qu'il était amoureux comme un fou de la jeune fille, il avait envie de la faire hurler de plaisir, comme un jour il la ferait pleurer de bonheur…

Il commença par déposer de longs baisers sur les jambes de la jeune fille, détaillant la finesse de ses chevilles, le galbe de ses mollets, la douceur de ses cuisses… Malicieusement, il évita tout contact avec cette zone qui frémissait, avide de caresses… Mais il remonta vers les seins fermes, aux auréoles un peu plus foncées. Sa langue traça un sillon argenté à travers son ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à la pointe de ses seins, sur lesquelles elle s'enroula savamment. Hermione poussa un petit soupir de bien être. Mais très vite, le poids du corps de son ami pesant sur son bassin, elle trouva la douce caresse insuffisante. Plus bas, elle ressentait une envie plus brutale, elle avait besoin d 'un contact plus appuyé, plus précis…

Mais alors que durant leurs rares étreintes, Ron lui avait donné du plaisir d'une certaine manière, elle fut surprise de sentir la bouche de son ami revenir sur ses pas. Elle eut un temps d'hésitation, comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, et par pudeur failli resserrer ses jambes. Mais Ron se trouvait placé de manière à ce que cela soit impossible, et elle se laissa entraîner par une vague de sensualité, qui annihila en elle toute volonté.

Ron lui-même se trouva pris un peu au dépourvu, quand il se trouva le visage contre le sexe de sa petite amie. Il se sentait un peu intimidé, ayant peur de rater ce qu'il se préparait à faire. C'était tellement plus facile de l'imaginer… Alors il commença par poser de léger baiser sur la toison bouclée. C'était étrange comme contact. Neuf et excitant à la fois. Il sentait son odeur intime, un parfum épicé et envoûtant. Il découvrit à quel point la peau de son sexe était douce. Et si fragile… Enfin, du bout de la langue, il caressa les replis de cette intimité rose et secrète. Et petit à petit, il sentait les muscles de la jeune fille se décontracter, à mesure que le plaisir montait. Très vite, il trouva ce petit bouton de chair, caché comme un trésor, qui allait lui permettre d'emmener la jeune fille dans un monde où n'existaient que l'amour et le plaisir…

Lorsque Hermione sentit les lèvres pulpeuses se poser contre l'endroit le plus sensible de sa chair, elle ne pu retenir un petit gémissement. Qui s'accentua quand elle sentit la langue humide de Ron dessus. Le jeune homme laissait aller son intuition, et jouait avec le clitoris de la jeune fille comme il le faisait avec la pointe de ses seins. Il sentit ses mains s'agripper dans ses cheveux, et les gémissements se transformer en petits cris saccadés. Il ne pensait pas que le plaisir de la jeune fille monterait si vite…

Il sentit un goût salé lui envahir la bouche, et continua à titiller le petit bouton de chair. La jeune fille se contractait, mais de plaisir cette fois. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione, comme par peur qu'elle ne s'échappe de cette étreinte à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Enfin, alors qu'il accélérait le mouvement, elle poussa un long cri rauque, qui mourut sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, alors que ses mains se perdaient dans la chevelure rousse de son petit ami…

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce petit chapitre entièrement consacré à nos deux petits héros ? Toutes mes félicitations à Ron d'ailleurs… lol**


	36. Spectacle à la bibliothèque

**Salut à tous !**

**Bon, d'abord, j'espère que vous avez passé un très bon noël, avec plein de cadeaux, et tout et tout. **

**Alors, d'abord, pour les reviews (c'est génial, vu que ça fait longtemps que j'ai posté, j'en ai plein plein)**

**Zagan : Effectivement. Mais là, enfin sur la fin, je pense que tu auras de quoi parler. Bises**

**Jenny : Question cruciale si il y en a une ! Et bien pour te répondre… Je ne sais pas encore quand ils le feront. Mais ce ne sera pas tout de suite. Tout en sachant que ce ne sera pas non plus dans 6 mois. Tiens, d'ailleurs, ej commence à me faire une idée de la date. Hum…. Je ne le dis pas ! Désolée pour ce chapitre sans sexe, je me rattraperai la semaine prochaine…**

**Rupertforever : Merci pour ce gentil compliment ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !**

**Liv : et oui, le dessin était vraiment beau, et m'a vraiment inspirée. Alors vu qu'en ce moment je suis en manque d'inspiration, trouve moi en un autre, et je concocterai une jolie petite scène de R…. au sinon, j'espère que Maëlle va vite corriger tes chapitres, que j'ai hâte de lire !**

**Lycan vans : Alors, dans l'ordre :**

**- Harry et Ginny, je leur mijote une jolie petite soirée en tête à tête, qu'elle se remette un peu de ses émotions d la dernière fois… Donc bientôt !**

**- Drago et Roxanne, ce sera sauvage, mais pas tout de suite. **

**- Au sinon, j'improvise. Jamais au début j'aurai pensé faire un truc aussi long ! Bien sur, j'ai une vague idée pour les fils conducteurs, c'est-à-dire Accapourdocca et les jeunesses du Septentrion, mais rien de sur. J'hésite encore sur le rôle que joueront certains dans tout ça…**

**Voilà, bises.**

**Lili : ah la la, ma collègue… Non, Hermioen et Ron ne feront pas tout de suite l'amour. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…**

**Virg05 : Merci miss ! bises**

**Castel : contente que cela te plaise ! **

**Et une dédicace spéciale à Beccasaysdownect…. Pour sa super review !**

**Voilà, chapitre un peu court, mais je me rattraperai!**

**CHAPITRE 36: Spectacle à la bibliothèque**

Hermione s'étira langoureusement dans son lit. Elle sentit au creux de ses reins une petite étincelle s'allumer. Décidemment, Ron avait allumé en elle un violent brasier qui la consumait…

- Allez ! Lève toi, paresseuse !

A travers ses cils mi clos, elle vit le joli petit minois surmonté d'une tignasse rousse de son amie Ginny Weasley.

- Hummmmm…….

- Il est 10h20. Que vous arrive-t-il miss Granger ? A cette heure ci, vous devriez déjà être à la bibliothèque.

- Je suis fatiguée… Hermione étouffa dans sa main un bâillement.

- Vous avez fait quoi hier ? D'un coup, pfuittt, plus rien…

- Euh…. On s'est promenés…

Ginny esquissa un sourire. La pudeur d'Hermione serait toujours une source de joie intarissable…

- Ok… en tout cas mon cher frère se morfond depuis une heure dans la salle commune, au pied des escaliers… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Au début je croyais que vous vous étiez disputé…

Hermione referma les yeux et se rappela la soirée de la veille. Quand elle était ivre de plaisir… Mais là, elle se sentait gênée, de le voir, en plein jour… Il faudrait bien que cela passe, et elle ne se faisait pas de doute là-dessus, mais là, comme ça…

En repensant précisément ce qui s'était passé, elle sentit on onde de chaleur lui parcourir le corps. C'était si… bon ! Est-ce que cela serait pareil le jour où… confusément, Hermione essayait d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait quand Elle et Ron feraient…

Elle se releva dans son lit, secouant la tête pour penser à autre chose. Pour le moment, elle ne se sentait pas prête à…passer le cap.

- Ginny ?

- Oui ?

- Comment as-tu su que ce serait le… bon moment avec Harry ?

La rouquine s'assit sur le lit de son amie.

- Et bien… Quand j'ai compris qu'il avait commencé à changer. Quelque chose dans son regard me disait qu'il… pensait différemment. Comme s'il avait eu une prise de conscience. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il m'avait confirmé après, se rappela-t-elle rêveusement. Quelque part, j'ai senti qu'il y avait une chance pour que finalement cela marche entre nous…

- Non, je ne parle pas de ça Ginny…

- De quoi alors ? Oh ! Je vogue sur les hautes cimes de l'amour, et voilà que tu retombes dans les vicissitudes de la chair ! N'as-tu pas honte Hermione ?

Ginny éclata de rire devant l'air un peu confus d'Hermione.

- Non, je vais t'expliquer. Enfin, comment cela s'est passé pour moi. Vois tu, il y a eu deux choses qui sont rentrées en compte. Enfin… trois. Primo, je n'ai pas réfléchi du tout, je me suis laissée allée, tout simplement. Pas de questions, savoir si c'est le bon moment ou pas. Secondo, Physiquement, je sentais en moi une envie de… enfin, le désir quoi ! Il manquait quelque chose, et je savais quoi, si tu me pardonnes de le dire comme ça. Tertio, faire l'amour, comme nous l'avons fait moi et Harry, c'est… c'est transcendant ! La jeune fille éclata de rire. C'est comme une espèce de communion des corps, un partage… Il y a un côté très spirituel dans tout ça. Possédée, se sentir possédée, c'est unique. Un rituel amoureux si tu veux. Se donner sa virginité l'un à l'autre, rien que l'idée c'est… fantastique. Un formidable gage de confiance, une aventure qu'on ne vivra qu'une fois… La grande messe de l'amour quoi !

Béate, Hermione regardait Ginny rayonner.

- Pourquoi, toi et Ron…

- Non! Mais… je me pose des questions… bref! Je vais prendre ma douche. Je ne vais pas laisser ton pauvre frère croupir dans la salle commune à m'attendre…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille descendait les escaliers, et atterrissait dans les grands bras du rouquin. Plongeant son visage dans son cou, elle se dit finalement que rien n'avait changé… Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que tout les griffondors présents les admiraient. Leur amour était si transparent…

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils sortirent se promener dans le parc. L'automne était bien avancé, et le gazon était couvert de feuilles mortes. Les arbres avaient pris de jolies couleurs, variant d'un jaune vieil or à des oranges éclatants et des marrons mystérieux. L'air sentait bon la terre humide. La nature, qui se préparait à hiberner, se parait de ses derniers éclats…

Il s'éloignèrent du château, et rejoignirent le bord du lac, là où quelques vieux bancs de pierre étaient dissimulés parmi les taillis. S'ils se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne parlaient guère. Une dernière petite bouffée de gène sans doute… Ce qui s'était passé hier était vraiment un nouveau cap pour eux. Jamais ils n'étaient allés aussi loin dans leurs relations intimes. Et de plus en plus, ils pensaient à ce moment où… où ils seraient totalement l'un à l'autre. Ils se laissaient le temps d'y penser, n'en avaient pas encore parlé entre eux, mais sentaient qu'un jour leurs caresses ne leur suffiraient plus…

Ils s'installèrent sur un vieux banc de pierre moussu par les années. La jeune fille se pelotonna contre son petit ami, frottant avec plaisir sa joue contre le gros pull de laine, tricoté avec amour par Molly. Et pendant de longues minutes, ils ne dirent rien, heureux d'être seuls ensembles

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione avait enfin réussi à convaincre ses amis de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque. Ron et Harry tournaient en rond, toujours privés de quidditch, et Ginny elle-même commençait à s'énerver. Mais les devoirs s'accumulant dangereusement, il était grand temps de s'y mettre… 

A son habitude, elle les emmena au fond de la bibliothèque, dans un endroit éclairé mais un peu à l'écart. C'était là que pendant des mois, Victor Krum était venu la regarder, admirateur secret, lui-même poursuivi par une horde de groupies.

Sur la grande table de bois, cachés derrière une montagne de livres, Ron et Harry planchaient sur leur parchemin. Ils en avaient deux rouleaux à faire sur les techniques de dissimulation corporelles. Ginny révisait ses potions, très sérieuse à l'idée de bientôt passer ses BUSES, et Hermione travaillait sur les plantes aux vertus fébrifuges. (NdA : contre la fièvre)

En effet, Hermione et ses amis ne s'attendaient pas à avoir autant de travail en 6ème année. Enfin, surtout les garçons, qui s'attendaient à ce que ce soit juste une transition avant la masse énorme de travail qui les attendrait au passage des ASPICS.

Ainsi, la jeune fille était satisfaite de les voir enfin travailler. Elle désirait plus que tout les voir réussir leurs études, et suivre la carrière qu'ils désiraient entreprendre depuis un certain temps déjà. Surtout Ron, qui manquait, elle devait se l'avouer, de constance dans ses habitudes de travail. Et si elle savait que son rouquin avait un sacré potentiel, elle n'oubliait pas qu'il avait besoin d'encouragements pour se motiver. Et comme elle le faisait depuis maintenant 5 ans, et aussi bien pour Ron que pour Harry, elle les pousserait à l'étude. Au risque de passer pour une éternelle Miss je sais tout, rasoir et psychotique, répétant tout le temps les mêmes choses…

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure maintenant qu'ils travaillaient tous, et alors qu'elle allait jetait un regard attendri sur son petit ami, qui avait l'air si concentré dans son travail, ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement. Elle entendit le bruit d'un rire qu'on réprime, et vit les hautes épaules de Ron se secouer convulsivement. Intriguée, n'osant pas croire qu'il osait …. Elle se leva brusquement, et poussa une exclamation indignée :

- Oh !

Sa bouche s'arrondissait en une expression de surprise et de déception.

Surpris en flagrant délit, Ron sursauta alors qu'Harry, d'un geste convulsif, renversa la pile de livres qui les abritait, lui et son ami, du regard d'Hermione et Ginny.

Sur la table s'étalait un grand parchemin, sur lequel était dessiné un terrain de quidditch. Mais le plus étrange était les petites silhouettes, qui représentaient schématiquement des petits bonhommes sur des balais, et qui s'agitaient dans un balai visiblement assez précis et défini.

- Mais…

- Hermione, laisse nous t'expliquer….

- Tais toi Harry ! Non mais… Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me mentiez ainsi. C'est quoi cette… comédie ! Et toi Ron ? Tu me disais encore hier soir à quel point tu étais content que je t'aide à faire tes devoirs, et que sans mon aide…

- Il est ravi que tu l'aides, Hermione, mais là, quand il s'agit de travailler tout seul…

Ginny, tout en continuant d'écrire, taquinait son frère qui se tenait, honteux, devant le regard réprobateur d'Hermione. Harry, de son côté, affichait un petit sourire, adorablement taquin, se dit Ginny, qui se sentait toujours fondre devant son petit ami.

Hermione commençait elle aussi à se laisser attendrir par la petite mine contrite du beau rouquin qui se tenait en face d'elle. Celui-ci exagérait sa petite moue désolée, et une lueur espiègle éclairait ses beaux yeux d'un azur pale. Il se tenait debout en face d'elle, les mains derrière le dos comme un élève pris en faute. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa chemise qui sortait de son pantalon, il finissait d'avaler une des éternelles sucreries qui traînaient toujours dans ses poches.

Hermione, qui le dévisageait de haut en bas, se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil devant un tel spectacle. Elle se sentit soudainement prise d'une irrésistible envie de le serrer fort dans ses bras, d'embrasser les lèvres bien dessinées, qui devaient encore avoir un goût de chocolat... Se reprenant, elle lui demanda en ronchonnant :

- Et c'est quoi ça d'abord ?

Ron, heureux de la diversion, s'empressa de lui répondre :

- Et bien, Hermione, tu vois, Harry et moi jouons depuis maintenant bien longtemps qu quidditch, et au cours des matchs, nous nous sommes rendus compte du…

- Viens en au fait, le coupa la jeune fille, peu soucieuse d'entendre les théories de son petit ami sur un sport qui la laissait indifférente.

- Euh… Bref, nous avons mis au point une nouvelle tactique. Et vu que je suis certain que bientôt toutes les punitions finiront pas être levées, nous voulons nous préparer au maximum pour les prochains matchs tu vois ? Et donc, j'ai moi-même ensorcelé ces petits bonhommes qui étaient à la base dessinés pour qu'ils suivent nos instructions sur le papier. Et tu peux me croire, n'ensorceler qu'une partie de dessin n'est pas chose facile ! Ca m'a pris plusieurs jours et… Mais maintenant tout est au point ! Et ils exécutent exactement ce que nous leur disons de faire, rajouta-t-il fièrement. Ainsi, on peut faire des simulations, et…

- Mouais… j'avoue que tu t'en sors pas mal… Mais bon, Ron, je ne suis pas ta mère, tu n'es pas obligé de te cacher pour… pour t'amuser au lieu d'étudier tes cours. Si tu préfères, continua la jeune fille d'un ton redevenu moralisateur, te disperser avec des sortilèges inutiles, alors que tu as enfin l'opportunité d'étudier ce qui t'intéresse, libre à toi…

Hermione se retourna brusquement, et se dirigea vers les rayonnages chargés de livres épais. Cependant, alors qu'elle arrivait à l'extrémité d'un rayon, elle se heurta violemment au professeur Rogue, qui surgissait de la réserve. La jeune fille failli tomber par terre, et se rattrapa malencontreusement à la robe de sorcier du professeur de potion, dévoilant ainsi ses jambes, avec de haute chaussettes d'un gris sale, constellées de trous, qui enveloppaient de maigres mollets blanchâtres, à la pilosité mal répartie.

Alors que les quelques élèves présents éclataient de rire, le visage de Rogue devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Jusqu'à prendre une teinte cireuse, marbrée de rouge là où les traits se crispaient de rage.

- MISS GRANGER !!!

- Pardon professeur, je suis vraiment désolée… Je ne m'attendais pas à…

- C'est intolérable ! 30 points de moins pour Griffondor ! Sachez que le monde ne tourne pas autour de votre petite personne !

Immédiatement, Ron et Harry avaient rejoint la jeune fille, qui restait rouge de confusion devant son professeur.

- Tiens donc, la bande est au complet. Je me demande comment des élèves peuvent rester de pareilles nullités en passant autant de temps ici…

- Taisez-vous, Hermione est la meilleure élève de Poudlard ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de mentir comme ça !

Alors que la jeune fille posait une main apaisante sur le bras du rouquin, Rogue prit une voix mielleuse :

- Weasley, le jour où j'aurai besoin de votre avis, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, je m'adresserai directement à vous ! En attendant, vous feriez mieux de travailler vos cours, si vous espérez avoir vos examens de fin d'année. Et rassurez vous, c'est moi qui les ferai passer cette fois-ci !

Se tournant brusquement, il s'enfuit de la bibliothèque, passant devant Mademoiselle Pince, qui venait voir qu'elle était la cause de tout ce vacarme, sans même lui jeter un regard.

Déprimés, tous se rassirent autour de la table.

- Tu as entendu ça Harry, c'est lui qui nous fera passer les examens !

- Et alors, ça change quoi ?

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? avec lui, on sait d'avance que notre potion sera ratée. Ou renversée par terre, ou… c'est foutu !

- Dumbledore ne le laissera pas saquer des élèves qui passe un examen Ron ! Hermione tentait de le rassurer. Tu sais bien qu'il obligera Rogue à être totalement impartial !

- En tout cas, dit Ginny, je me demande bien ce qu'il faisait ici. C'est la première fois qu'il vient dans la bibliothèque… C'était quoi son bouquin ?

_- Les créatures disparues_, murmura Hermione, songeuse. Rien à voir avec la matière qu'il enseigne. Je me demande ce qu'il cherche…

- Attention, Hermione mène l'enquête, dit Harry en riant.

**Alors, n'est-il pas follement sexy ce cher Rogue ?**

**Bises et bonne année ! **

**Au fait, à votre avis, qu'est ce qu'il faisait à la bibliothèque ce cher professeur ?**


	37. Le boudoir de Ginny

**Salut à tous !**

**Alors, pour les reviews :**

**Liv : Salut miss ! Et pour Rogue, il est possible que dans longtemps tu ais le plaisir d'en voir même un peu plus… Hi hi hi…. Je ne dis rien pour le moment, c'est juste une idée qui vient de me traverser l'esprit… C'est à exploiter…**

**Castel : Merci beaucoup beaucoup (dans la réponse courte mais tout aussi sincère lol)**

**Lycan vans : le chapitre 36 se passe à peu près mi octobre je pense… à peu près ! Pour le mystère de Rogue, ça va se paser sur quelques chapitres, deux, trois ou quatre je pense. Mais ça va se préciser très vite, tu vas voir…**

**Zagan : félicitations, t'as tout bon ! Et contente de voir que tu apprécies toujours autant. !**

**Virg05 : Merci miss ! Et dis toi que si ils étaient tout le temps gentils, ça ne serait pas drole…**

**Servane : Merci, bonne année à toi aussi !**

**Rupertforever : Merci pour le compliment !**

**Eeva : Bienvenue sur ma fic, ta review m'a fait très plaisir !**

**Bon, un petit chapitre, un peu en retard, amis bon, mieu vaut tard que jamais…**

**CHAPITRE 37 : Le « boudoir » de Ginny**

Ginny scella sa lettre avec un cachet de cire, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Puis elle attacha le pli à la patte de Coq, qu'elle encouragea d'une miette de Miam Hiboux. Il faut dire que la pauvre bête, minuscule, aurait eu du mal à manger une friandise en entier !

En piaillant, le minuscule et inoffensif prédateur s'en alla accomplir sa mission.

Hermione regarda son amie, qui avait les joues délicatement colorées de rouge et se mordait les lèvres, se retenant de sourire, et visiblement de se confier. Elle enroula donc posément son parchemin, essuya soigneusement sa plume, et s'adressa à la rouquine :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Pardon ?

- Ginny, je te connais depuis des années. Et là je te vois, qui vient à peine d'envoyer une lettre, toute rougissante. Tu es au bord du gloussement, tu tapes du pied. J'en déduis donc que tu as quelque chose à raconter…

Hermione sourit affectueusement à celle qui avec les ans, et les expériences partagées, était devenue comme une sœur pour elle. C'était la rouquine qui lui avait fait comprendre que les amitiés féminines ne se limitaient pas à de futiles conversations sur les histoires d'amour, et sur les nouveaux chanteurs à la mode, ou encore la petite jupe qui ferait fureur cet hiver… Ginny ne l'avait jamais regardé de haut, ne s'était jamais moqué de ses cheveux embroussaillés... Entre elles deux s'était très vite instauré une relation de confiance, renforcée par les liens d'amitié qui unissait la jeune fille à sa famille. Hermione avait ainsi appris à lire sur le visage de Ginny, qui était un vrai livre ouvert...

La rouquine regarda par terre, puis avoua :

- Et bien j'ai donné un rendez vous à Harry. Voilà…

Hermione plissa les yeux :

- Ho ! Et puis-je te demander où ?

Les joues de Ginny se firent un peu plus rouges

- Euh… Comment dire… Bon, tant qu'à faire… Tu vois, Harry et moi, on a besoin de… d'intimité tu comprends ?

- Oui, moi aussi, avec ton frère, c'est pas évident… Hermione soupira.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et bien je pense avoir trouvé la solution !

- Si c'est vrai, tu viens de résoudre le problème qui angoisse la moitié des plus de 16 ans dans cette école…

Ginny esquissa un sourire :

- Je ne pense pas que cette solution soit applicable pour autant de personnes…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que je vais me créer ma chambre à moi. Une toute petite minuscule chambrifime dans Poudlard, rien que pour moi. Et Harry.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, étonnée.

- Comment ça ? C'est impossible. Rusart connaît tout le château, les jumeaux le connaissaient encore mieux, si c'était possible…

- C'est risqué, mais Hermione, j'en ai marre de voir Harry entre deux portes, à la sauvette, ayant toujours peur que quelqu'un déboule dans la salle de bain des préfêts, où je ne sais qu'elle autre pièce… J'ai besoin d'intimité vois-tu…

- Comme tout le monde Ginny. Mais… Qu'est ce que tu veux faire exactement ?

- Comment ma mère fait rentrer 5 grosses malles dans le coffre d'une voiture ?

- Sortilège d'extension.

- Et bien voilà !

- Pardon ?

- Je vais appliquer ce sortilège à une pièce toute perdue au fond du grenier de la tour Est !

Hermione regarda Ginny, béate :

- Mais… Ce sortilège n'est pas permanent ! Et des tas d'élèves visitent le grenier en cachette…

- Il n'y a qu'à trouver la formule qui le rendra un peu plus durable, c'est tout… Dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. A vrai dire, le seul problème est la séparation du coin de pièce qui sera agrandi d'avec le reste. Comment créer un mur… Ginny fronçait les sourcils.

- Je sais ce que tu dois faire, Dit Hermione, coupant la parole à son amie.

- Et comment ?

- Agrandir le premier petit trou de souris que tu trouveras. Après, tu n'as qu'à mettre en place une porte invisible. Un sortilège d'insonorisation, et le tour est joué !

Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur le visage constellé de taches de rousseur de la petite rouquine.

- Oh ! Hermione ! Viens on y va tout de suite ! J'ai rendez vous ce soir avec Harry. Et comme ça, tout sera prêt… Je lui ferai la surprise !

15 min plus tard, les deux jeunes filles s'introduisaient dans les combles de la tour Est du château de Poudlard…

* * *

Harry rejoignit la jeune fille au pied des escaliers de la tour Est, comme elle le lui avait demandé dans sa lettre. Il arriva par derrière, et par surprise la saisit par les épaules et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la nuque.

- Harry ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Ginny baissa la main qu'elle s'appretait à lever contre l'opportun qui se permettait de…

- Et bien, je t'avoue que j'espérais te faire un peu plus d'effet que ça mais bon…

Le jeune homme la regardait tendrement, une lueur espiègle au fon de ses yeux verts. Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de fondre devant ce regard, qui l'avait séduite il y a déjà si longtemps. Elle l'aimait tant…

- Pfuittt… N'importe quoi répondit-elle d'un ton bourru, cachant son émotion.

- Comment ça « n'importe quoi » ? S'exclama Harry, d'un ton indigné. Et puis quoi encore ? N'ai-je point accouru à ta demande ? Sans même savoir pourquoi ?

D'une petite moue et d'un regard en coin, la rouquine réduisit Harry au silence.

- Et, que veux tu de moi ? Dit-il en se reprenant.

- Oh, si tu savais ! Ginny éclata de rire. Tant de choses… Mais suis moi ! Tu as bien pris ta cape d'invisibilité ?

Ginny entraîna Harry derrière elle, montant les 7 étages qui les menèrent devant la porte du grenier.

- Mais Ginny, on va où là ?

- Chut ! Murmura-t-elle. Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas…

Après avoir enjambé de vieux fauteuils centenaires, et tout un tas de bric à brac maintenant inutilisable, ils arrivèrent au fond des combles, devant un mur de bois contre lequel était appuyé de vieux tableaux de paysages, à moitié déteints.

- Alors ? demanda Harry, qui ne se tenait plus de curiosité.

Ginny décala les vieux tableaux d'une dizaine de centimètres

- Mets l'extrémité de ta baguette devant ce petit trou, au milieu de ces deux planches. Tu les reconnaîtras, elles sont un peu disjointes…

- Ca y est. Et ?

- Répète après moi : Alohomora !

Un léger sourire aux lèvres devant tout ce décorum, Harry s'exécuta. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant les planches s'écarter tout doucement, sans un bruit, devant une pièce qui devait faire au moins 5m sur 4 !

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il en fit le tour. C'était simple et convivial. Les murs étaient couverts d'une tenture rouge un peu éliminée, mais aux tonalités chaudes et réconfortantes. Un lit à baldaquin dans un coin, un feu perpétuel dans l'autre, un guéridon entouré de deux chaises matelassées, le tout sur un vieux tapis aux fleurs usées et un peu passé, mais encore tout à fait correct. De l'ensemble se dégageait la même impression de chaleur et de confort dont Molly avait su imprégner le Terrier.

- Mais comment as-tu fais tout cela ? Harry était complètement estomaqué devant tout ça. Et… On est où en fait exactement ?

- Et bien, je pense que je vais appeler ça mon… Mon boudoir ! Oui, cela me parait convenir… Le sourire de Ginny s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Et bien… Mais tu as fait ça toute seule ? Enfin, comment est-ce possible ? La pièce existait déjà ?

Ginny ferma la porte, jeta un sort d'insonorisation, et invita Harry à s'asseoir. Une carafe de jus de citrouille les attendait, ainsi que quelques gâteaux dans une assiette de porcelaine.

- Et bien… J'en avais assez des rendez-vous à droite à gauche, de devoir me battre pour avoir un peu d'intimité… Alors j'ai « créer », si on peut dire ça comme ça, cette pièce. Un sortilège d'extension dans une anfractuosité du mur, une porte, et le tour est joué ! J'ai… Ginny hésita un quart de seconde, et continua : J'ai fait ça toute seule.

- Mais c'est fantastique ! Dit Harry, vraiment enthousiaste. Et pour les meubles, enfin… Tout le reste ?

- Les différents greniers de Poudlard regorgent de tas de meubles mis au rebut. Aussi bien totalement en ruines, qu'utilisables. Pour le reste, une petite excursion dans les armoires à linge de l'école… A ce moment, la jeune fille se mit à rougir. Enfin, voilà quoi ! Je suis devenue une spécialiste des sortilèges de réduction… et de ragrandissement !

- Donc tu veux dire par là que nous sommes désormais détenteurs d'un petit havre de paix, en plein milieu du château ?

- Oui !

- Que tu as réussi à nous trouver un peu d'intimité au milieu de ces centaines d'élèves ?

- Oui !

- Que tu as trouvé une solution pour échapper à la surveillance des profs, et trouvé un endroit ou même Rusart ne parviendra pas à nous dénicher ?

- Oui !

- Que toute l'année on va se retrouver là, tout seuls, dès qu'on aura envie de ne plus voir personne d'autre que nous deux?

- Oui !

- Que nous serons le seul couple de Poudlard à pouvoir passer toute une nuit ensemble, sans personne qui risque de nous déranger ?

- Oui !!

- Que je vais pouvoir te faire l'amour à chaque fois que je voudrais le faire, sans me demander si quelqu'un ne risque pas de surgir dans notre dos ?

- Oh oui !

Harry se leva doucement, fixant Ginny qui était devenue rouge comme une tomate, bien qu'elle soutint fermement le regard du jeune homme.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par les mains, et la fit se lever. Debout, elle lui arrivait à peine au menton. Délicatement, comme si elle était un bel objet précieux, il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il trouvait si fraîches et si douces…

La jeune fille répondit avec ardeur au baiser d'Harry. Elle s'était creusé la tête pendant des semaines pour trouver un havre de paix à leur amour. Elle restait une grande romantique, et si elle était capable de faire l'amour n'importe où, tant que c'était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, il lui manquait une certaine intimité. Comme beaucoup de femme, il lui fallait créer un univers qui ne serait qu'à eux, et où leur amour pourrait s'exprimer tendrement, tranquillement. Elle évitait ainsi les étreintes à la sauvette, qui ne convenaient vraiment pas à sa nature. Il n'y aurait pas de cachettes sordides, de coins humides et empoussiérés... En tout cas, pas pour eux !

Répondant un peu plus fiévreusement à son baiser, elle noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, pressant sa poitrine contre le torse musclé. Sa taille ploya sous l'étreinte d'Harry, qui la serra si fort contre lui qu'elle failli en suffoquer. Très vite, les vêtement de l'un comme de l'autre tombèrent sur le sol, et les deux amoureux se trouvèrent sous la couette…

Alors que Ginny picorait le visage d'Harry de baisers, qui peut à peut descendaient le long de son torse, celui-ci la plaqua sur le lit.

- Non, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais te déguster…

Ginny poussa un petit soupir d'aise, et se laissa entrainer dans un tourbillon de sensations plus intenses les unes que les autres. Elle sentait la langue d'Harry s'enrouler autour de la pointe grenue de ses seins, tracer un sillon sur son ventre chaud, s'enfoncer au plus profond de son intimité… Elle s'arqueboutait sur le matelas moëlleux, criait son plaisir, enfonçant convulsivement une main dans la chevelure brune de son petit ami. Puis dans une danse lente et érotique, enfin, alors que les pointes de ses seins, sa bouche, son sexe se gonflaient de plaisir, elle accueillit le membre d'Harry. Leurs corps enlacés exécutaient une véritable chorégraphie amoureuse sur les draps ravagés. Et longtemps après, dans un dernier spasme de jouissance, en même temps, ils crièrent leur bonheur, se tenant convulsivement les mains…

* * *

Depuis maintenant deux semaines, la tension s'était considérablement relâchée à Poudlard.

Dumbledore avait annoncé la reprise des matchs de quidditch, sous les vivats des élèves. Harry, maintenant capitaine, entraînait son équipe dans le plus grand secret. Souvent, tard le soir, Hermione et Ginny surprenait leurs petits amis à conciliabuler avec animation, sûrement à propos de leur nouvelle feinte, enfin mise au point. Le prochain match, prévu à deux semaines de là, les opposerait aux serpentards. Et les deux garçons avaient décidé de non seulement gagner le match, mais de ridiculiser à tout jamais l'équipe vert et argent. Ils rêvaient d'une victoire écrasante, bluffante. Ron parlait d'humilier Malefoy comme celui-ci ne l'avait jamais été, et Harry se faisait par avance un plaisir de faire durer le supplice de ce match.

Pour parvenir à ce but, les deux garçons faisaient travailler leur équipe encore plus durement qu'Olivier Dubois ne l'avait fait, ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! La pauvre Ginny rentrait le soir dans la salle commune, épuisée et couverte de boue, et ne quittait son balai que pour aller s'asseoir derrière une table pour travailler ses cours.

Heureusement, il n'y avait plus de rondes des professeurs le soir. Tout les élèves avaient du promettre au directeur de leur maison de s'abstenir de tout acte de violence. Si les matchs de quidditch avaient repris, si le bal de noël avait été confirmé, si les visites à Prés au Lard avaient été de nouveau autorisées, il allait sans dire que la moindre main levée, le plus petit coup de pied donné par un élève à un autre replongerait l'école dans la discipline la plus stricte, avec des sanctions si importantes que personne ne pouvait les négliger. Pour surveiller les quelques centaines d'élèves qui vivaient au château, Rusart ne suffisait pas. Et vu que Dumbledore ne voulait pour rien au monde que son école devienne un pensionnat avec des gardiens mouchards à chaque coin de couloir, Mac Gonagall avait jeté un sortilège. Au moindre comportement agressif, dès qu'un poing se serait abattu sur une mâchoire, ou qu'une main claquerait sur une joue, les professeurs en seraient informés.

Ainsi, la nouvelle mode à Poudlard était de s'insulter sans bouger d'un poil. Cela nécessitait pas mal de nerfs, et ceux de Ron avaient été mis à rude épreuve : Drago s'était fait un plaisir de le pousser à bout, se moquant de son père, éternellement pauvre. Il lui avait même demandé si c'était par manque d'argent que Fred et Georges avaient du quitter le château l'année dernière… Ron été devenu rouge de colère, et pour se retenir s'était enfoncé les ongles si profondément dans les paumes qu'il avait du ensuite aller voir Miss Pomfresh, qui s'était étonnée devant les mains ensanglantées. Mais le jeune homme nourrissait une haine si profonde pour cet être exécrable qu'était Drago… Ce garçon qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis 5 ans, et qui lui avait pris sa cousine ! Car Roxanne était, cela était transparent, en voie de devenir une vraie petite serpentarde !

Malgré tout, peu à peu, la vie à Poudlard reprenait son cours normal. Néville et Luna avaient l'air de flotter sur un petit nuage, et renvoyaient l'image d'un couple harmonieux, et gai. Car les excentricités de sa petite amie faisait rire le jeune homme aux éclats. Il la couvait sans cesse d'un chaud regard. Et Luna avait même confié à Ginny qu'elle avait invité Néville à passer noël chez elle. Seul l'idée de laisser sa grand-mère toute seule le faisait encore hésiter. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, après tout ce qui s'était passé, tout le monde se sentait soulagé. Les rires résonnaient dans le château, insouciants, malgré les graves évènements qui s'étaient produits au printemps précédent.

Hermione était celle qui se tracassait le plus. Elle n'avait pas oublié le livre des morts et l'étrange légende qui y était attaché. Elle attendait les vacances de noël pour se tenir au courant des recherches de l'Ordre. De plus, elle avait souvent un œil qui traînait du côté des serpentards. Seule l'énorme masse de travail qui l'avait occupé ces deux dernières semaines l'avait empêché de plus s'y consacrer, mais les Jeunesses du Septentrion restaient une de ses priorités. D'ailleurs, ce week-end, elle s'était promis de s'en occuper… Pour finir, il y avait Rogue, dont le comportement l'intriguait.

En effet, ce vendredi soir de novembre, elle remarqua que ce dernier avait l'air de plus en plus nerveux. Et, paradoxalement, semblait parfois complètement dans les nuages. A l'observer attentivement, Hermione se dit qu'il regardait sans cesse le professeur Islanovensky. Il avait beau cacher ses regards derrière un rideaux de cheveux gras, si on l'observait attentivement, son visage, aux yeux perçants et scrutateurs, était souvent tourné vers l'extrémité gauche de la table, là où l'étrange professeur de DCFM était assise. Cependant, Rogue affichait une expression plus méfiante et accusatrice qu'amoureuse. Et Hermione commençait à penser qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que le professeur de potion essayerai de chercher la petite bête… Et elle-même devait s'avouer que cette femme lui faisait une impression bizarre. Une fois, elle l'avait frôlé dans les couloirs, et s'était sentie glacée jusqu 'aux os. Elle avait attribué cette sensation aux courants d'air qui balayaient certains couloirs, mais maintenant…

Brusquement, Hermione se leva, et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, qui s'apprêtaient à quitter la grande salle.

- Professeur Islanovensky !

- Oui ?

- Euh… Je voulais vous demander un mot d'autorisation pour aller dans la réserve, s'il vous plait.

Hermione tachait de rencontrer le regard de son professeur, mais celle-ci, à son habitude, laisser errer son regard dans le vague. Agacée, Hermione l'interpella :

- Professeur Islanovensky ?

L'étrange femme se tourna nonchalamment vers elle :

- Jeune fille, je vous ferai porter le mot demain matin. Bonne soirée…

A nouveau, Hermione se retrouva face au dos de son professeur, qui s'apprêtait à quitter la salle à grands pas. L'espace d'un quart de seconde, Hermione ressentit une profonde colère. Cette femme ne serait donc jamais capable de la regarder dans les yeux ? Ne serait-ce que par politesse !

Comme cela lui était arrivé parfois, comme ce jour où elle avait giflé Drago en 4ème année, ou il y a encore moins longtemps, quand elle avait insulté ce dernier en pleine salle commune… Puis… Chaque fois que cela avait été nécessaire, la jeune fille avait pris son courage à deux mains, et avait bravé l'autorité, prenant des risques plus ou oins important. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui séduisait le plus Ron chez la jeune fille…

N'écoutant que sa curiosité, elle s'élança vers la silhouette éthérée qui s'éloignait. Se retrouvant à côté d'elle, alors que le professeur Islanovensky poussait un soupir exaspéré, Hermione trébucha et se rattrapa à la main blanche qui pendait près d'elle.

Alors qu'un « OH NON ! » s'échappait de la bouche de Dominica, qui pour une fois élevait la voix, Hermione sentit une vague glacée parcourir son échine, jusqu'au bas des reins. La main du professeur la retenait d'une poigne de fer, et elle sentait les doigts squelettiques se resserrer autour des siens. Frissonnante, les yeux grands ouverts d'effroi et d'étonnement, elle plongea pour la première fois son regard dans les deux lacs sombres et glacés que formaient les yeux du professeur de DCFM, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de les détourner à son habitude. Hermione sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, si fort, si fort… puis brusquement, sombra dans l'inconscience…

**Alors…. **

**Deux choses :**

**Vous en pensez quoi de cette petite chambre secrète ?**

**Et de ce qui vient d'arriver à cette pauvre Hermione ?**

**A très bientôt,**

**Pascale **


	38. Un mystère de plus

**Salut à tous !**

**Bon, voici un petit chapitre, pas très long, de transition, mais qui ouvre sur pas mal de choses. **

**Je profite de sa diffusion pour faire un petit coup de pub à ma deuxième fic : RETROUVAILLES. Elle n'a strictement rien à voir avec celle-ci. Cela devait être un one shot, mais finalement elle s'étalera sur 4 chapitres, 5 maximum. C'est une petite histoire sur Néville et Luna, qui se passe 5 ans après Poudlard. Ca m'a pris d'un coup, il y a deux jours, je les trouve tout mimi tout les deux, alors j'ai voulu me faire un petit plaisir… Vous y trouverez aussi Hermione et Ron, en tout petit mignon petit couple… Bref, je vous laisse voir ça.**

**Alors, pour les reviews :**

**Zagan : oui mais Ginny ne voulait pas que Harry sache qu'Hermione l'avait aidé. Les filles font toujours des secrets aux garçons… Pour Dominica… ; Je me creuse la tête depuis une semaine pour savoir ce qu'elle va être… Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion…**

**Virg05 : oui, c'est vrai que c'est tout mignon cette petite chambre. Qui n'aimerait pas avoir un endroit secret, que personne ne connait… **

**Lycan vans : D'abord merci pour tout tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Pour le tome 5, non je ne trouve pas que cela fasse fic. Au contraire, c'est l'évolution normale de la série de livres je trouve. C'est plutôt nous, auteurs de fics, qui copions le style de bouquins de JKR : des situations rocambolesques, un peu d'amour, une intrigue qui permet à Voldemort de faire son apparition à la fin… A la limite, on rajoute juste du sexe… lol**

**Fifi : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Je t'assure qu'Hermione et Ron se prépare bientôt de très jolies choses…**

**Qc-HP : thank you very much… (avec mon accent tout nul)**

**Philmew : Je suis ravie de tout tes compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir. En ce moment, j'ai des chevilles, je ne te raconte pas… Merci beaucoup en tout cas. Pour ce qui est de Ron et Ginny, dis toi qu'au moins il ne le sait pas. Parce que là, au sinon, il le vivrai plutôt mal je pense. Et Harry passerait un mauvais quart d'heure…**

**Emilie : Et bien voilà pour te rassurer ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je finirai cette fic ! J'ai passé bien trop de temps dessus pour tout laisser tomber un jour ! Et j'ai trop de plaisir quand j'ouvre ma boite le lundi matin à voir nouveau mail : both fan fiction : review alert !!!**

**Et encore une fois je remercie tout ceux qui ont reviewé mes deux fics ces derniers jours !!! C'est vraiment super, ça motive !**

**In extremis, je rajoute que je suis désolée pour le retard, mais FF avait des problèmes, comme vous l'avez vu... Et, bien sur, TOUT EST A JKR!!! J'oublie trop souvent de le dire... Mea culpa!**

**CHAPITRE 38 : Un mystère de plus**

Les yeux de la jeune fille papillonnèrent. Elle voyait des ombres floues penchées vers elle, parsemées d'une myriade d'étoiles scintillantes. Instinctivement, sa main s'avança vers la tache cuivrée que formait la chevelure de Ron.

- Ca y est, elle se réveille…

La voix familière, de la personne qu'elle chérissait le plus, aida Hermione à reprendre connaissance. Elle murmura :

- Qu'est ce qui se pa….

- Chut…

Hermione s'adossa maladroitement à l'oreiller. Sa vision devenant plus nette, elle reconnue Ginny, qui la regardait soucieusement.

- Tais-toi. Tu dois te reposer !

- J'ai mal à la tête, soupira Hermione, en se massant le front d'une main. Mais qu'est ce qui…

- Normal, dit Ron, soulagé de la voir se réveiller. Tu as fait une sacrée chute, tu peux me croire. Enfin, c'est ce que le professeur Islanovensky nous a dit. Tu as trébuché, et ta tête a heurté le sol, et…

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et allait ouvrir la bouche, surprise, mais à ce moment là, miss Pomfresh arriva, les mains chargées de fioles et de chocolat.

- Maintenant, jeunes gens, je vais vous demander de nous laisser tranquilles s'il vous plait. Miss Granger va mieux, comme vous le voyez. Et je suis certaine que d'ici une petite heure, elle sera en état de vous rejoindre dans la salle commune. Allez…. Laissez nous !

Ron, qui tenait la main d'Hermione entre les siennes, se leva brusquement :

- Miss Pomfresh, il est hors de question que je laisse Hermione seule alors qu'elle vient à peine de se remettre, et…

- Et vous allez partir d'ici tout de suite ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas que j'appelle le directeur pour qu'il vous fasse lui-même sortir de cette infirmerie !

Ginny, Harry, et même Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Buté, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, il dominait d'au moins une tête la petite personne remuante et rouge d'indignation qu'était Miss Pomfresh.

- On y va Ron, dit Harry. De toute façon, Hermione nous rejoindra de suite dans la salle commune… Ok Hermione, continua-t-il, tournant la tête vers le lit blanc.

- Oui, c'est le mieux. Laissez nous. A tout à l'heure Ron.

Hermione avait l'air troublée, et ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus. L'infirmière s'activait autour d'elle, posant flacons de médecines et barres de chocolat sur la petite table à côté du lit.

- Alors, Miss Granger, je vais vous demander de pencher la tête une minute, que je puisse regarder votre bosse…

- De ses doigts habiles, elle tata la tête d'Hermione.

- C'est étrange, je ne sens rien… Vous avez mal où ?

- Euh… En fait, je n'ai plus mal nulle part, Miss Pomfresh !

Hermione secoua la tête, étonnée :

- Non, vraiment plus rien… Mais le professeur Islanovensky vous a dit quoi exactement ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

- Non…

Hermione, dont les souvenirs commençaient à refaire surface, s'abstint bien de lui faire part de ses doutes… Et encore moins de ses nouvelles découvertes ! Miss Pomfresh la scruta du regard, puis baissa les yeux.

- Sûrement le choc… Miss Granger, si vous vous sentez parfaitement bien, je vais vous laisser partir. Cependant, si vous avez la moindre migraine, des problèmes de vues, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, venez me voir immédiatement. Un choc au crâne peut se révéler très dangereux. Et passez me voir demain, entre 9h et 11h, d'accord ?

- Oui miss Pomfresh, répondit Hermione en se coulant hors du lit.

* * *

Une demie heure plus tard, Hermione se trouvait devant la grosse dame blonde :

- Sombral !

Minaudant, la grosse dame laissa passer Hermione, qui pénétra dans la salle commune.

- Hermione !

D'une même voix, Harry, Ron et Ginny accueillir la jeune fille. Le rouquin se leva précipitamment, et la prit dans ses bras d'un geste possessif :

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Alors qu'est ce qu'a dit Madame Pomfresh ? Demanda Harry

- C'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, leur répondit-elle se pelotonnant dans les grand bras de son petit ami.

Tous l'entraînèrent dans un grand canapé, aux couleurs de leur maison, rouge et or. Près du feu, ils purent parler tranquillement.

- Je peux vous poser une question, leur demanda Hermione

- Bien sur, tout ce que tu veux, répondit Ginny à son amie.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Harry Ron et Ginny se regardèrent, étonnés de la question..

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Ron la regardait, inquiet.

- Si, bien sur. Mais pas de la même chose que vous…

- Que veux tu dire par là ? Ginny se pencha vers elle

- Et bien… Vous voulez bien d'abord me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Officiellement ?

Harry prit la parole, tandis que Ron la tenait tout contre lui, et se taisait, heureux qu'il était de la retrouver.

- En fait, on t'a vu partir, pour aller voir le professeur Islanovensky. Vous étiez en train de parler, quand elle est partie. Puis tu l'as suivi, comme si tu avais oublié quelque chose. Enfin, c'est ce que nous nous sommes dit… Puis elle est revenue en courant, pour aller chercher Pompom qui était à table, en lui disant que tu étais tombée et que ta tête avait cogné sur le sol, et que tu t'étais évanouie… Alors on a tous accouru…

- Ron est devenu fou… Compléta Ginny. Mais pourquoi dis-tu que ta version est différente ?

Ron fronça les sourcils, en regardant sa petite amie d'un air impératif :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Euh… Comment dire… En fait, Je suis allée voir le prof de DCFM, pour lui demander une autorisation pour aller dans la réserve. Mais vous n'avez jamais remarqué un truc bizarre chez elle ? Dit Hermione en s'animant.

- C'est une bizarrerie en soi cette femme, plaisanta Harry.

- Je crois qu'effectivement elle n'est pas hum.. Oui c'est ça !

Hermione se leva.

- C'est ça, c'est une hybride… Et c'est pour ça que…

- Que quoi ? demandèrent ses amis tous en cœur.

- Que quand tu la touches, tu te sens glacé jusqu'aux os ! Même rien que le fait de la sentir près de toi, ça te… C'est un vrai iceberg cette femme !

- Oui, ça je sais tu te souviens j'en avais déjà parlé il y a deux semaines. Je l'avais effleurée et je m'étais senti tout glacé, tout froid. Mais je ne m'étais pas spécialement penché sur la question… (NdA : cf chap33)

- Et vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Dans son comportement ? Continua Hermione

- Elle me fait parfois penser à Luna Lovegood, dit Ron en riant. Tout le temps dans les nuages, les yeux en l'air…

- C'est e-xac-te-ment-ça ! Qui peut se vanter de l'avoir déjà regarder ans les yeux ? En face ?

- Euh… C'est vrai ce que tu dis là, continua Ginny. Maintenant que tu le dis… Je croyais qu'elle était juste un peu folle…

- Même beaucoup, rajouta Harry en souriant.

- Vous savez comment je suis tombée ? Leur demanda Hermione. J'en ai eu assez de voir qu'elle ne me parlait même pas en face, et vous savez comme je tiens à la politesse… Quand je l'ai rattrapé, j'ai fait semblant de trèbucher, pour lui attraper la main, et l'obliger me regarder. Et là…

- Et là ?

- Et là… Je me suis évanouie.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne t'es pas cognée ? Demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Non ! Pas du tout. Mais je ne voulais pas le dire à l'infirmerie…

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé alors ?

- En fait, quand je l'ai attrapé, c'était… Je ne sais pas comment dire… Ginny Ron et Harry étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. J'ai eu l'impression de tomber dans un bain d'eau glacée qui me pénétrait jusqu'au os. J'ai eu un grand frisson, et sa main était… Comme un étau. Puis elle m'a regardé, et ses yeux étaient… Je sais plus après j'ai senti un frisson tellement fort que je me suis évanouie…

La bouche ouverte de surprise, ses trois compagnons la regardaient, presque incrédules.

- Tu veux donc dire que c'est… L'impression que t'a fait la prof qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Ca ne peut pas être autre chose, tu es sure ? Ginny essayait d garder les pieds sur terre.

- Ginny, je ne suis pas, et je n'ai jamais été, une petite nature. M'as-tu déjà vu tomber dans les pommes, ou m'effrayer d'un rien ? Est-ce que je crie quand je vois une araignée ? Ou n'importe quel autre monstre ?

- Eh ! Les araignées ce n'est pas… Lacha Ron, vexé

- Comme un détraqueur… Murmura Harry.

- Pardon ?

- L'effet qu'elle t'a fait, cette bonne femme. Et bien c'est exactement, en un peu plus léger, ce que fait un détraqueur. Physiquement je veux dire, car les détraqueurs te touchent aussi mentalement. Mais bon…

- Oui, mais il est impossible d'être moitié détraqueur et moitié humain, dit Ginny. Et Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pris le risque de…

- Dumbledore est capable de tout, dit Ron en lui coupant la parole.

- Effectivement, c'est impossible précisa Hermione. Mais quand même, je me demande quelle sorte de créature c'est…

- C'est dans la tradition, dit Harry en plaisantant…

- Comment ça, demanda Ron

- Et bien… Quirrell, moitié humain, moitié voldemort. Lockhart, moitié humain, moitié imbécile. Remus, moitié loup garou, en 4ème année, Maugrey, moitié Maugrey, moitié l'usurpateur qui avait pris son apparence. L'année dernière, Ombrage, moitié femme, moitié troll… cette année, après tout, on s'en sort peut être pas si mal…

Les quatre amis rirent devant cet énoncé. Il était vrai que cela aurait ou être pire…

- Encore un mystère à élucider, dit Ginny en riant.

- Il faudrait que j'aille à la réserve…

- Pas tout de suite Hermione, dit Ron tentant de calmer cette soudaine ardeur. Tu auras tout ton temps demain…

- Je me demande s'il existe un livre référençant touts les créatures hybrides possibles… Continua Hermione, sans se préoccuper de ce que son petit ami disait. Ce serait un peu malsain sur le principe, mais bien pratique en la circonstance…

- Hermione ?

- Oui Ginny

- Un livre comme _Les créatures disparues _par exemple…

- Oh oui !

- Le livre que Rogue a pris à la réserve de la bibliothèque, quand vous vous êtes heurtés… (NdA : cf chap 36)

**Voilà…. J'essaie de faire en sorte que la publication de mon autre fic ne ralentisse pas la publication de celle-ci, qui reste tout de même mon activité principale. **

**Vous avez remarque que maintenant, quand je ferai allusion à des évènements passés, je met en cf le chapitre concerné. C'est plus pratique je trouve. Moi-même j'ai zappé plein de choses que j'avais écrites, je suis obligée de tout relire. Enfin, les 15 derniers chapitres au moins. Je m'y perd… Ah la la…**

**Pour le prof Islanovensky, je n'ai toujours pas décidé ce qu'elle serait... Si vous avez des idées... **


	39. Curiosité insatisfaite

**Salut à tous !**

**Pour commencer, comme d'hab, les reviews : **

**Elyssia : Ben non, tu vois, ta review elle est très bein ! (avec tout les compliments que tu me fais, de toute façon, comment veux tu que je pense le contraire ! lol) En tout cas, merci beaucoup !**

**Zagan : Mais euh… D'abord… je sais toujours pas ! Hum hum… Faut que je me creuse la tête… Pour l'instant, j'esquive... Va falloir inventer un truc pas piqué des haricots (ouhla je suis fatiguée moi…) Bises, à bientôt**

**Liv : oui, moi aussi je me demande ce que c'est que ce truc, ce prof tout bizarre… Me voilà piégée, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver… Bises, et bon courage pour tes trads, pendant les partiels c pas évident. Je reste là, stoique, à attendre, comme une âme en peine de savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans Plus qu'un souvenir…**

**Lycan vans : pour ta vie que tu racontes dans tes reviews, si ça te rassure, moi c pareil, j'ai un côté très « 3615 ma life »… Pour le reste, je te rassure, je ne resterai jamais aussi longtemps sans publier. Mon maximum, c'est quoi, une semaine sans publier. Ou peut être 10 jours une fois… à bientôt**

**Virg05 : merci miss ! Mais fatalité ! je dois absolument me creuser les méninges…**

**CHAPITRE 39 : Curiosité insatisfaite**

Une grande chouette effraie toqua du bec contre la fenêtre de Dominica Islanovensky. Celle-ci fit basculer la targette qui la verrouillait, et accueillit le rapace sur son bras.

Curieusement, l'oiseau frémit mais resta sur place. Les animaux ne craignaient pas le professeur de DCFM. S'ils étaient sensibles à cette froideur extrême qu'elle dégageait, ils n'étaient pas soumis à l'étrange magnétisme de son regard. C'est pourquoi pendant longtemps ils avaient été les seuls amis de la petite fille qu'elle avait été… Pendant des années elle avait été incapable de suivre une scolarité normale. Et encore moins d'avoir une véritable vie sociale…

De toute façon, du jour où sa mère avait décidé de vivre son amour au mépris des convenances, elle avait signé le chemin de l'exil. Et lorsque sa petite fille était née, elle avait compris que celle-ci ne mènerait jamais une vie normale.

Dominica détacha soigneusement le petit paquet de la patte du rapace ; qu'elle reconduisit à la fenêtre après lui avoir donné une friandise. Puis elle reprit sa place au coin de la cheminée, les pieds quasiment dans les flammes. Par précaution, elle défit l'emballage brun, afin de vérifier que sa commande était complète.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le pot d'extrait de lave et celui de souffre de Malaisie était intact. Et même cette fine fiole, cachetée de cire, au contenu si précieux… De la poussière de soleil… Des paillettes brillantes comme le diamant et d'un jaune d'or lumineux. Ces ingrédients dont elle avait si peur de manquer un jour… Déjà une fois, elle en avait pris chez Rogue, avec la permission de Dumbledore. _( NDA cf chap 29)_ Elle qui jamais ne s'était retrouvée au dépourvu, en avait manqué. C'était cette arrivée à Poudlard, cette dissimulation constante… L'esprit ailleurs, elle en avait oublié ce qui était presque pour elle un élixir de vie !

Décidemment, il était vrai que ces derniers temps, elle avait considérablement relaché son attention. Il y avait quelques semaines, c'était ce Ron Weasley. Elle l'avait bien senti, passant juste à côté d'elle, frissonner et lui jeter un regard étrange. Et ce soir, Hermione Granger ! Pourvu que les conséquences ne soient pas ce qu'elle craignait… Cette petite était tout de même sacrément maligne. Dominica aurait juré qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne se pose pas plus de questions. De toute façon, Albus lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Tout de même inquiète, Dominica se leva, et rangea les précieux ingrédients dans un petit coffret, dont elle gardait la clef autour du cou. Elle jeta un œil à la bouteille de cristal près de son lit :

_C'est encore assez. J'attendrai demain…_

A 23heures, incapable de s'endormir, elle gagna le bureau de Dumbledore.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un samedi donc, Hermione prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron, Harry et Ginny, comme à son habitude. Elle se servait un verre de jus de citrouille, quand un des petits hiboux de l'école déposa devant elle un petit parchemin. Sous le regard curieux de ses amis, elle l'ouvrit et poussa un cri d'exclamation :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Ron, intrigué

- Mon autorisation d'accéder à la réserve, dûment signée par le professeur Islanovensky… Qui espère que je me suis remise de l'incident d'hier soir…

- Tu crois qu'elle veut faire comme si de rien n'était ? Dit Ginny

- Sans doute… Hermione resta pensive. Mais je veux tout de même en parler à Dumbledore…

- Je crois que s'il pensait qu'il était important de t'en parler, il t'aurait déjà convoqué. Dumbledore ne parle que lorsqu'il en a envie. Ce qui reste un phénomène assez rare…

- Harry, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de rester là les bras croisés comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et je n'ai plus 12 ans ! Il est hors de question que...

- Miss Granger?

Hermione se retourna et vit la robe grise de Mac Gonagall devant elle.

- Oui ?

- Le directeur aimerait vous rencontrer ce matin. Il vous attendra ans son bureau à 10h30…

Puis sans un sourire, elle s'éloigna. Complètement estomaquée, Hermione sentit une vague d'inquiétude parcourir son esprit.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? dit-elle en interrogeant ses amis.

Ron lui prit la main tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'est ce que Dumbledore pourrait bien te reprocher ? Il veut sûrement te parler de l'incident d'hier soir. Toit qui voulait lui en parler, c'est l'idéal non ?

- Je l'espère…

Une heure plus tard, elle se trouvait en face de la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Et mince ! Je n'ai pas le mot de passe…

A ce moment,la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Elle monta les escaliers en colimaçon, et se retrouva dans la grande pièce qui servait de bureau à Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme enroulait sur son doigt la boucle de sa longue barbe argentée, tout en regardant la forêt interdite par la fenêtre. Sentant la jeune fille arriver ; son intuition étant toujours aussi fine, il se retourna pour l'accueillir avec un grand sourire. Automatiquement Hermione sentit ses muscles se détendre. Comment rester stressée devant un homme qui affichait une telle sérénité et une telle joie de vivre !

Sagement, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il lui montrait du doigt, et attendit qu'il prenne la parole :

- Je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne santé Miss Granger. Vous vous sentez totalement rétablie désormais ?

- Oui merci professeur Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme s'assit à son tour en face de la jeune fille.

- Je suppose que si je ne vous avais pas invité à parler, ici, avec moi, vous auriez pris vous-même l'initiative de venir me voir…

Confuse, Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Vous êtes une jeune fille brillante Miss Granger. Cependant, vous comprendrez que je ne puis vous dévoiler un secret qui n'est pas le mien… Non, laissez moi parler je vous prie. L'incident qui a eu lieu n'aurait jamais du se passer. Seule votre intime conviction vous a entraîner à avoir… ce geste. Je sais que vous êtes tombé parce que vous l'avez voulu. Votre malaise a été provoqué par une cause surnaturelle, c'est évident. Mais il reste bénin, par Merlin, merci ! Soyez certaine que je n'aurai jamais pris le risque de mettre en danger la vie d'un ou d'une de mes élèves. Seule votre extraordinaire… volonté et curiosité vous a amené à découvrir un secret, qui doit impérativement en rester un. Vous me comprenez ?

Hermione fronçait ses sourcils de velours, écoutant attentivement Dumbledore. Qu'il était dur de résister à son pouvoir de persuasion…

- En fait, professeur, dit-elle en se redressant, vous me demandez de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé…

- Oui

- Vous comprenez quand même que j'aimerai, moi, comprendre le phénomène qui s'est déroulé hier soir. Comprendre ce que mon corps a subi pour… pour s'évanouir. Ce frisson, cette glace, et ses yeux, à elle ! J'ai besoin de savoir… La jeune fille inspira un grand coup. Comprenez moi professeur Dumbledore. Physiologiquement, je dois comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Toujours aussi cartésienne, Miss Granger… Je dois cependant rester ferme là-dessus. Sachez juste que le professeur Islanovensky recevra mon autorisation afin de vous révéler, si elle le souhaite, la raison de cette… incommodité ! Sachez juste que… il faut savoir être patiente dans la vie. Vous avez la fougue de votre jeunesse. C'est un don fugace. Profitez en mais n'en abusez pas.

Sur ces paroles sibyllines, Dumbledore raccompagna Hermione à la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione s'appuya contre le mur. Bien entendu, elle restait insatisfaite. Mais comment insister plus encore, sans gravement offenser le directeur de Poudlard. Elle avait bien compris qu'il lui laissait le champ libre à ses recherches, et même pour rencontrer son professeur de DFCM, mais que lui ne pouvait rien lui révéler de plus. Elle se demanda même s'il plaisantait en lui proposant de parler elle-même avec elle. Comment avoir une conversation avec cette… Cette elle ne savait même pas quoi ! Hermione soupira, puis alla rejoindre ses amis, qui devaient l'attendre à la bibliothèque.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

- Et donc tu vas aller la voir ?

Ron interrogeait la jeune fille, qui faisait les 100 pas devant lui.

- Je n'en sais rien. J'en meurs d'envie, mais en même temps, j'aurai l'impression d'être ridicule. Tu m'imagines ? « Oui bonjour professeur ! Je voulais vous demander pourquoi vous faites tout froid, et que vos yeux me font tomber dans les pommes … En fait c'est quoi votre nom ? Vous êtes hybride, c'est ça ? » C'est impossible…

- Tu vas te lancer encore dans de nouvelles recherches alors ? Le jeune homme grimaça, car tout temps qu'Hermione passait à la bibliothèque lui apparaissait être du temps qu'on lui retirait à lui sur sa présence…

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais attendre quelques jours pour voir. J'ai d'autres soucis en tête là. Plus urgent à mon avis…

- Et quoi donc ? demanda Ron, qui s'attendait à être cité.

- Les jeunesses du Septentrion…

- Ah. Le jeune homme fit une moue contrariée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est qu'aujourd'hui on est samedi…

- Oui je sais. Et ?

- Et que les punitions ont été levées…

- Oui…

- Et que je voulais t'emmener à Près au lard. Mais bon si tu…

- Oh Ron c'est une super bonne idée ! attend je vais mettre mon manteau…

La jeune fille l'embrassa rapidement et courut vers son dortoir.

15 min plus tard, le jeune couple enlacé se dirigeait vers les hautes grilles du château, afin de prendre le chemin qui les mènerait vers le petit village.

Ron avait du prévoir sa ballade, car il l'emmena tout d'abord boire un chocolat sorcier dans ce petit salon de thé ou Harry et Cho étaient déjà allés ensemble. Heureusement, il y avait moins de monde qu'un jour de saint Valentin ! Hermione était ravie de l'initiative de son petit ami, qui avait visiblement envie de lui changer les idées. Ils firent ensuite le tour des boutiques, avec également un petit détour par la succursale de Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique, Hermione fut surprise de la netteté des rayons, où les prix et les explications étaient écrits d'une belle écriture. Tout était propre et rangé. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la caisse, une jeune fille brune arriva de l'arrière boutique.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Tiens… un membre de la famille Weasley… Ron il me semble. Et Hermione ?

- Oui répondirent les deux jeunes gens en cœur.

- Euh… Vivianne ? Ou Lilianne ? Excuse moi, mais j'ai un peu de mal à… Hermione fit un petit sourire contrit.

La brunette éclata de rire. Soudainement, Ron se rappela qui était cette jeune inconnue. Il faut dire qu'avec tous les éléments récents, il avait complètement oublié l'étrange histoire d'amour que vivaient ses frères. Cette jeune fille qu'il avait vu se diviser sous les caresses de ses frères. Le don d'ubiquité…(NdA : cf chap 8 et 24) Et elles étaient revenues plus tard, au square Grimmaud, toutes les deux, chacune au bras d'un de ses frères. Et maintenant, il y en avait une qui travaillait dans la boutique ! Gêné, il prit la parole :

- Fred et Georges ne sont pas là ?

- Ils sont absents pour une dizaine de jours…

- Où ça ? Demanda Ron, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour l'Ordre, je ne sais pas où… Ils sont 5 ou 6 à être partis… La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Mais je ne peux pas dire où. Alors Vivianne garde le magasin du chemin de Traverse, et moi celui là. Et comme vous voyez, j'en ai profité pour mettre un peu d'ordre…

- C'est vrai que cela change beaucoup… Hermione regardait autour d'elle. C'est vraiment mieux comme ça !

- Tenez, ils vous ont parlé de leur dernière invention ?

- Non !

- Je m'attends au pire, dit Hermione.

- Le bonbon _Chauvequipeu_ ! Celui qui le mange perd tous ses cheveux, qui repoussent en trois à quatre heures maximum. Cela marche plutôt bien je dois dire.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Ron, intéressé.

- Oui. Pour les filles, c'est vraiment à conseiller.

- Et pour les garçons, tu me conseillerais quoi ? Une petite lueur s'alluma au fond des prunelles azur, devant le regard inquiet d'Hermione.

-Oh ! Euh… Le jus de citrouille au veritaserum, les cigarettes explosives, le savonverapeau…

- Le savonverapeau ?

- En fait, celui qui se lave avec ce savon qui a l'air totalement inoffensif ressort vert ! pour quelques heures.

- J'achète ! les bonbons et le savon !

- Ron ! Hermione fronçait les sourcils d'un air réprobateur, sans oser lui faire la morale devant la jeune fille.

- Cadeau de la maison !

Lilianne tendit un sac brun au rouquin avec un beau sourire, et le jeune couple sortit du magasin.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec tout ça ? Demanda Hermione à son petit ami, inquiète.

- Tu voulais bien faire une excursion chez les serpentards non ?

- Oui… Et ?

- Et bien je suis paré !

Ne pouvant pas plus longtemps jouer la faiseuse de morale, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et rit à pleine gorge, tandis que Ron la couvait d'un chaud regard. La journée n'était pas finie…

**En fait, pour deux raisons, je vais immédiatement publier le chapitre suivant. D'une je suis de super bonne humeur, de deux, le chapitre 4 de mon autre fic m'a réinspiré pour du R, alors je vais m'y remettre très vite dans cette fic qui devient un peu trop sage…**

**Donc deux minutes pour mettre en ligne l'autre chapitre, et je me mets à l'écriture d'un petit bijou de scène de R entre Ron et Hermione. Il était temps. Alors pour m'encourager…. En bas à droite ! **


	40. Les nerfs qui craquent!

**CHAPITRE 40 : Les nerfs qui craquent !**

Ron et Hermione allèrent ensuite manger à la taverne des Trois Balais. Hermione lisait attentivement le menu, quand elle remarqua que Ron la fixait avec insistance.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise

- Et bien je te regarde… Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

- Le rouquin s'était accoudé à la table, le visage posé sur ses mains.

- Euh… non mais… pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es très très belle aujourd'hui…

- Aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment, répondit-elle, vexée

- Et bien, vu que je t'aime chaque jour encore plus, il est normal que chaque jour je te trouve encore plus de charme…

- Ravie, la jeune fille rougit.

- Ron…

- Oui ?

- Arrête de me fixer comme cela, tout le monde nous regarde !

Ron regarda autour de lui, et son œil jaloux détourna subitement l'attention des personnes aux alentours.

- Voilà, ils ne nous regarderont plus…

- Tu n'es vraiment pas sortable, dit elle en riant.

Se réchauffant dans la pièce chauffée par une immense cheminée, Hermione enleva ses pulls, et se retrouva en petit chemisier, légèrement entrouvert.

Ron ne détournait toujours pas son regard de la jeune fille, qui décidemment, riait de son insistance. Sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ellelui dit :

- Ron, si tu continues comme ça, on s'en va d'ici…

- Impossible !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Railla-t-elle

- Parce que si je me lève, tu auras la honte de ta vie…

La jeune fille le fixa, interloquée, et son petit ami lui répondit en chuchotant :

- Tu vois, cela fait 10 minutes que je pense à tout ce que je te ferai si on était tout les deux, dans un endroit tranquille… Alors forcément…

- Oh Ron ! Tu… Elle se reprit, et lui demanda avec un sourire en coin : Tu ferais quoi ?

Jouant le jeu, il lui susurra tout bas, ses lèvres effleurant le lobe de ses oreilles :

- Je te déshabillerai, doucement, faisant tomber un à un tes vêtements par terre. Je ferai glisser ta culotte le long de tes jambes, en les caressant au passage avec mes mains, tout le long…

Hermione devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Puis après, je ferai remonter mes mains, et je poserai ma bouche sur…

- Ron, Hermione, comme je suis content de vous voir !

La voix rude de Hagrid, qui les regardait innocemment, fit sursauter Hermione, qui rougit encore plus.

- Merde ! dit Ron

- Pardon ? Hagrid le regarda, étonné.

- Non, mais tu m'as fait une de ces peurs… Il se força à sourire. Vois tu, j'ai sursauté, et me suis cogné le tibia sous la table…

Hermione, qui savait parfaitement où étaient les jambes de Ron, puisqu'elles se trouvaient entre les siennes, le regarda, amusée de ce mensonge.

Rassénéré, le demi géant s'assit à côté d'eux et commanda une bierraubeurre. Ron soupira, exaspéré, tandis que sa petite amie reprenait une couleur normale.

- Bon, vous savez, ça me manque de ne plus vous avoir comme élèves, commença les géants. Il y en a des sympathiques, mais cela ne sera jamais plus pareil… Il soupira, faisant s'envoler les serviettes en papier qui se trouvaient sur la table.

- C'est vrai que les cours de soins aux créatures magiques étaient vraiment intéressants, dit Hermione. Mais ce n'est plus au programme en 6ème année ! Dis toi qu'au moins tu ne t'occupe plus de Drago non plus… C'est un gros plus ça non ?

Hagrid éclata de rire, regarda autour de lui, inquiet, et rit de nouveau :

- Ca, tu peux le dire. Encore qu'il était…

- Plus embêtant qu'un veracrasse ? Demanda Ron

- Non, même mes veracrasse je les aimais bien…

Il engloutit en une gorgée le reste de sa bierre, puis leur confia, d'un ton qui se voulait discret :

- De toute façon, celui là, il finira comme son père. Et il est aussi discret…

- Qu'est ce qu e tu veux dire par là ? Hermione le regardait, intriguée.

- Ce petit blondinet ne doit pas trouver le château assez sur… Il sont au moins une quinzaine à se rassembler dans une vieille cabane désafectée.

- Où ça ? Hermione cria presque.

- Vous vous rappelez la remise que j'avais construite, pour abriter le carrosse de Mme Maxime, il y a deux ans ?

- Oui

Le géant haussa les épaules :

- Ca fait quelques fois que je les vois roder par là. Et à l'intérieur, il ont fait des bancs, avec des planches. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, mais bon. Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que je les vois passer en essayant d'éviter ma cabane, mais on ne la fait pas à Hagrid !

L'ancien garde chasse se leva :

- Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Remus, il revient tout juste de Mexico… Oh ! Oubliez je…

- De Mexico ? Hermione le scruta des yeux

- Oh, non d'un veracrasse ! J'ai rien dit, je m'en vais !

Hagrid, visiblement très énervé de sa gaffe, fit une sortie fracassante…

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau, mais la magie de l'instantétait cassée. Ron était dépité, et Hermione avait l'air plongée dans ses pensées… Mais après quelques minutes de réflexion, la jeune fille demanda à son petit ami, qui marmonnait dans sa barbe (NDA : naissante la barbe !)

- Tu m'as l'air tracassé Ron…

- J'en ai marre figure toi !

- Marre de quoi, demanda la jeune fille, pâlissante, mais devinant à peu près ce qu'il allait dire

- Marre de ne jamais être tranquille avec toi, de ne jamais pouvoir passer toute une nuit entière avec toi, de…

Il tapa du point sur la table, si fort que même la serveuse le regarda en biais.

- J'en peux plus de me cacher, de… J'en ai même marre de l'école à cause de ça ! Pourquoi on ne peut même pas avoir quelques minutes sans que quelqu'un nous dérange ? On s'est vu combien de fois tout seuls ces dernières semaines ?

Touchée, car elle ressentait des sentiments identiques, Hermione resta la bouche close. Elle n'avait aucun réponse à lui donner, elle-même regrettait l'heureux temps du square Grimmaud, où ils pouvaient s'isoler comme il le voulaient… Le rouquin lui prit la main et la posa sur sa joue, dans un geste câlin :

- Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin d'intimité Hermione…

La jeune fille l'embrassa doucement :

- Nous allons trouver une solution…

Déçus et dépités, ils quittèrent les Trois Balais et s'en retournèrent tristement vers le château, dont les hautes tours qui se détachaient sur le ciel gris leur apparurent comme les donjons d'une prison.

* * *

Harry et Ginny restaient introuvables. Ron alla dépenser sa colère sur son balais, malgré la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber à grosses gouttes.

Hermione restait dans son fauteuil fétiche, près du feu, Pattenrond sur ses genoux. Elle souffrait de la peine de Ron, dont le sujet lui était également très sensible. Un souci de plus. Et les devoirs qui s'amoncelaient, et ce professeur bizarre qui l'avait rendu malade, Dumbledore qui ne voulait rien dire, et les serpentards avec leurs conneries de réunions de sang purs de merde… Et Voldemort qui voulait s'en aller en Amérique du sud, manger des fajitas et dégoter des sortilèges pour tuer tout le monde. Et maintenant, Ron qui lui faisait la tête, ou la faisait tout seul, ce qui revenait au même, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir tout els deux !

A ce moment, un élève de première année buta sur ses pieds et répandit sur sa jupe et son chat un verre de jus de citrouille.

Alors que Pattenrond gronda en lui labourant la cuisse de ses griffes, pour ensuite s'enfuir dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles, Hermione s'écria :

- Espèce de petit troll ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

A ces mots, tous les élèves présents se turent et la regardèrent, étonnés d'entendre ces mots dans sa bouche. Hermione Granger, ancienne préfête, sûrement préfête en chef l'année prochaine, insulter un élève. Et un élève de première année encore ! Alors qu'elle se mettait à rougir, les conversations reprirent doucement. Ecoeurée de s'être donnée en spectacle, elle prit le chemin de son dortoir, et s'écroula sur le lit en pleurant…

Ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps. Tant de choses à gérer…Et tout ce retard qu'elle avait pris… Ces cours qu'elle suivait en plus… Sans le retourneur de temps, donc avec des journée surchargées. Il lui restait tant de devoirs à faire ! Si seulement elle avait un endroit à elle. A elle toute seule…

La tête plongée dans son oreiller, elle se rappela soudainement un petit détail. Quelque chose qu'elle avait lu dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_Précipitamment, elle se leva, et alla consulter le gros livre qui depuis 5 ans était rangé sous son lit.

Une heure après, elle arrivait devant la porte du bureau de Mac Gonagall. Elle connaissait le mot de passe par cœur, car la directrice de sa maison l'avait assuré de son soutien en toutes circonstances, et déjà quelques fois, en grand secret, Hermione s'était confiée à elle. Mais cela, c'était quelque chose qu'absolument personne ne devait savoir. Pas même Ginny. Pas même Ron. C'était un secret entre elle cette vielle dame aux cheveux gris, qui affectionnait particulièrement cette jeune élève, la plus brillante à qui elle eut jamais enseigné.


	41. Inattendu!

**Salut à tous !**

**Bon, je vous avais promis du R,, après la jolie scène entre Neville et Luna dans Retrouvailles. Toute réinspirée, je vous ai mijoté ce petit chapitre qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire…**

**Pour les reviews :**

**Liv : tu m'as mis : **_Ahah notre petit couple est frustré, ça va être encore du beau tout ça quand ils vont réussir à avoir un peu d'intimité _**Et ben voilà ! Ce petit chapitre, j'ai hâte qu'on en parle sur msn pour que tu me dises ce que tu en penses… J'ai essayé de faire au mieux, de pas extrapoler…**

**Castel : Merci pour tes compliments. Et lol pour les souvenirs, ont a tous vécu ça….**

**Zagan : Et bien voilà la réponse. Et j'ai hâte d'avoir ta review pour que tu me dises ce que tu penses de tout ça… Pour les banshees, l'idée n'est pas mauvaise, c'est à creuser… A très bientôt !**

**Lycan vans : Bon, ma réponse ne sera pas aussi longue que ta review ! au sinon, j'en aurai pour des heures et j'avoue que j'ai hâte de publier ce chapitre… en tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup. C'est vrai que je ne veux pas faire que du R, je tiens beaucoup à l'intrigue… alors parfois l'un prime sur l'autre, ça dépend… en tout cas, là, c'est euh… chut, je ne dis rien…**

**Rupertforever : Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! De savoir que ceux qui lisent depuis la publication du premier chapitre, même si on ne les revoit plus à un moment, ils sont toujours là… c'est super, alors j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire… Et bon courage avec ta connexion internet…**

**CHAPITRE 41 : Inattendu !**

Lorsque Hermione quitta ses appartements, soulagée de s'être confiée, et espérant que sa demande soit agréée par Dumbledore, la vieille dame se rassit au coin de la fenêtre et soupira longuement.

Elle s'était toujours refusée de faire preuve de favoritisme envers qui que ce soit. Jamais elle n'avait cédé, son intransigeance était proverbiale. Mais là… Elle se devait de prendre en compte deux choses : d'une la demande de la jeune fille était d'une certaine manière cohérente et justifiée. De deux, au vu des circonstances, il fallait avouer que ses vraies motivations provenaient des difficultés qu'elle rencontrait dans sa vie personnelle.

Ces deux faits établis, le professeur Mac Gonagall se dit qu'elle aurait encore plus de mal à trancher…

Cela faisait au moins une cinquantaine d'années que jamais aucun élève n'avait eu une chambre personnelle. A part les préfêts en chef bien sur. Autrefois, cela arrivait, lorsqu'un élève était particulièrement excellent. Par récompense, et afin de lui permettre de travailler dans les meilleures conditions, il était arrivé qu'on lui laisse un peu de tranquillité. Chambre et bureau personnel, accès direct à la bibliothèque, possibilité de prendre ses repas seule chez elle…

Il était vrai que la jeune fille suivait trois matières en plus de son programme. Mais elle lui avait avoué avoir prit du retard… Est-ce que cela méritait une telle récompense ?

Tout de suite, elle se reprit. Non, si Hermione Granger avait prit du retard, et venait de s'en rendre compte, d'ici 10 jours elle aurait tout rattrapé. Si quelqu'un méritait cette faveur à Poudlard, c'était bien elle.

_Si cela doit se faire_, pensa-t-elle_, cela va provoquer bien des troubles. Severus va venir en demandant pourquoi ses élèves n'y not pas droit. Et elle va être en but à la jalousie de tous les autres élèves. Est-elle prête à affronter cela, en plus du reste ?_

Mac Gonagall haussa les épaules devant cet argument. Sa meilleure élève n'était pas femme à éviter cela. Et de plus, peut-être qu'un nouvel épanouissement l'aiderait à encore mieux travailler.

Quelque part, Ce serait comme un test. Hermione Granger y passerait-elle son temps avec son petit ami, où au contraire ferait-elle la part des choses et se consacrerait davantage à sa vie d'étudiante…

_Dilemme ! Et non d'un troll ! Si après tout je me permettais une fois d'être…_

Hermione avait toujours touché son professeur d'enchantements. Et ce soir, elle lui avait rappelé sa propre 6ème année. Quand soutenue par ses professeurs, elle avait pu elle-même bénéficier d'une chambre particulière, avec bibliothèque spécialisée dans sa matière, et d'autres avantages encore…

Alors elle se leva, et rejoignit Dumbledore, par un passage secret qui partait de ses appartements, fermement décidée à demander au nom d'Hermione au petit appartement privé. Privilège possible, bien que rare, et que beaucoup avait oublié, sauf son élève favorite, qui connaissait _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ par cœur.

* * *

Minerva, je vous fais tout à fait confiance à ce sujet. Miss Granger dépend de votre maison. C'est une coutume qui, si elle est tombée en désuétude, est toujours applicable aux éléments tels que cette jeune demoiselle. D'ailleurs, vous avez bien fait de venir. J'ai des nouvelles de Rémus. Il est revenu. Et ses révélations confirment nos doutes…

* * *

Le professeur MacGonagall décida d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Hermione le soir même, carcelle-ci aurait à déménager toutes les affaires qui étaient dans son dortoir. Autant le faire pendant le week-end. Puis elle comptait aussi avoir une longue discussion avec elle, sur les responsabilités que cette attribution engendrerait désormais. C'était tout sauf anodin. Elle lui faisait confiance, mais tenait tout de même à montrer qu'elle ne faisait pas cela pour lui rendre service et faciliter sa vie personnelle. Hermione avait hésité à suivre un double cursus, et avait tranché la poire en deux en prenant trois options supplémentaires. Il lui faudrait maintenant les compléter. Et n'avoir que des O à ses rendus de parchemins…

Elle alla rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune, chose qu'elle faisait rarement. Tous les élèves la regardèrent, interloqués. A cette heure-ci, tout le monde était là, car le dîner devait avoir bientôt lieu.

Elle repéra la tête brune, juste à côté d'une tête d'un roux flamboyant. Non, de deux têtes rousses. Et une autre brune. Le trio devenu quatuor… L'espace d'un instant, elle voulu tout annuler. Est-ce que la jeune femme ne se laisserait pas entraîner par ses amours, et ne ferait de cette faveur qu'un refuge pour son couple ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper.

A ce moment, le visage d'Hermione se retourna vers elle, elle elle vit son regard se remplir d'espoir et de soulagement. Décidemment, elle avait bien fait. Hermione avait l'air lasse. Et sa chambre serait un abri pour sa vie d'une manièe générale. D'abord pour ses études. Après… elle était grande maintenant !

- Hum hum ! Venez près de moi Miss Granger s'il vous plait !

Mac Gonagall regarda tout les élèves de la maison qu'elle dirigeait depuis si longtemps maintenant.

- Je suis venue vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Cela faisait cinquante ans que cela ne s'était pas produit. Une élève a, par l'excellence de son travail scolaire, gagné, mérité une faveur exceptionnelle. J'ai le regret de vous dire que maintenant Miss Hermione Granger ne partagera plus vos dortoirs. Elle disposera à partir de maintenant d'un petit appartement privé. Toujours dans la même aile. Elle garde bien entendu accès à votre salle commune. Je tiens à vous préciser qu'elle en bénéficie dans la mesure ou désormais elle va suivre un double cursus, ce qui va considérablement alourdir sa charge de travail. Elle pourra maintenant se consacrer plus tranquillement à ses devoirs, car elle est obligée maintenant de passer toutes ses matières avec la mention Optimal pour le conserver…

Hermione rougissait sous les regards envieux, jaloux, ou admiratifs des élèves de sa maison. lorsque spontanément, tous l'applaudirent. Elle fit une petite grimace en pensant à tout le travail qu'elle allait devoir fournir, mais était fermement décidée à mériter cet honneur, qui n'avait pas été attribué depuis quelques dizaines d'années…

Souriante, Mac Gonagall lui dit :

- Suivez moi Miss Granger !

Mac Gonagall emmena Hermione avec elle, afin de lui montrer le petit appartement qui lui avait été dévolu. Devant la porte, elle la regarda, puis lui dit :

- Je vous éviterai un grand discours. Vous avez compris, je pense, ce qu'entraîne votre nouvelle indépendance. Plus de liberté. Moins de surveillance. Et une plus grande charge de travail…

- Je l'ai compris, et n'abuserai pas du reste. Dit Hermione en baissant les yeux, mais ne pouvant retenir un grand sourire.

Le tableau représentait une créature aux membres longs et pales, et dont les yeux dévoraient le visage.

- Constance est mère de la réussite ! dit Mac Gonagall.

D'un mouvement lascif, sans même les regarder, l'étrange personnage s'effaça au fond de la toile et la porte s'ouvrit devant elles.

Emerveillée, Hermione découvrit ce qui serait sa tanière personnelle à Poudlard. Elle vit d'abord une grande pièce, dont tout un pan de mur s'ornait de rayonnages pleins à craquer de livres épais. Un grand bureau en noyer, deux fauteuils et un guéridon près de la cheminée. Les murs étaient tendus de tentures aux tonalités rouge et or, couleurs de sa maison, pour les isoler du froid. Ils étaient coupés de part et d'autre par des lithographies représentant des spécimens de plantes rares. Un feu brûlait. C'était chaud, confortable, intime, et surtout… calme !

Hermione passa dans la chambre, où un grand lit à baldaquin, profond, moelleux et accueillant la ravit. La vue donnait sur le lac, et dans la mesure ou la chambre se trouvait au quatrième étage, le panorama était magnifique.

Ensuite, il y avait une petite salle de bain, sans prétention mais mignonne.

Mais le plus important était qu'elle était chez elle ! Lorsque Mac Gonagall la quitta, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix, et soupira de bien aise.

- JE SUIS CHEZ MOI !!! Cria-t-elle en riant

* * *

Lorsque Hermione fit son entrée dans la grande salle, un murmure général résonna sous la voute qui aujourd'hui affichait un ciel limpides aux étoiles brillantes comme du diamant.. Rougissante, elle alla rejoindre ses amis qui la regardèrent avec la même incrédulité.

- Hermione, demanda Ginny les yeux interrogateurs.

- Oui ?

- Mac Gonagall t'a vraiment donné un appartement privé ?

- Oui !

- Mais comment ça se fait ? rajouta Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas compris.

- Tu l'as entendu. Je vais suivre un double cursus. Si tu avais lu L'histoire de Poudlard, comme je te le conseille depuis 5 ans maintenant, tu saurais qu'en cas de résultats plutôt… vraiment bon, le directeur de l'école peut décider de faire cette faveur. Afin que je puisse travailler plus tranquillement. Il va falloir que je fournisse désormais une masse de travail énorme, et il va sans dire que cela va grandement me faciliter les choses….

Harry, Ginny et Ron se regardèrent interloqués : Hermione travaillait déjà plus que tout le monde. Que voulait-elle faire de plus ? A ce moment, Lavande et Parvati arrivèrent derrière la brunette :

- Hermione, tu vas vraiment quitter notre dortoir ?

- Et oui…

- Tu vois Parvati, je t'avais dit que c'était pas une blague !

- Tu vas nous manquer Hermione, dit cette dernière. Mais n'oublie jamais que si tu as besoin de conseils, ou qu'on te maquille, comme la dernière fois, tu seras toujours la bienvenue…

- Je ne pars pas à l'autre bout du château, Parvati, dit Hermione, vexée de la gaffe de la jeune fille. Je reste dans la même tour que vous, la même salle commune…

Lavande et Parvati s'en allèrent, se disputant au sujet du partage des rayonnages de l'armoire maintenant vide d'Hermione.

- Tu crois que tu arriveras à faire tout ça en même temps, demanda Harry à son amie.

- Il va bien falloir… L'avantage, c'est que je pourrai travailler tard le soir sans être dérangée…

Hermione nota que Ron maintenait un sourire de façade, mais que la crispation de ses maxillaires trahissait une grande contrariété. Déçue, elle se dit qu'il pourrait au moins montrer un peu de joie à l'idée qu'eux deux seraient tout tranquilles maintenant…. Elle allait se donner tant de mal !

Plusieurs personnes vinrent la féliciter durant le repas, et plus le temps passait, plus Ron paraissait grognon.

Enfin, Harry et Ginny s'éclipsèrent, sentant que les deux amoureux allaient avoir une bonne explication. La visite serait remise à une autre fois…

Après avoir englouti son dessert, Ron se leva et fit mine de s'en aller.

- Ron !

- Mmmmmm

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Non mais c'est très bien, tout le monde est fier de toi… Je te félicite, vraiment….

- Ron !

- La jeune fille lerejoignit dans les couloirs, et tacha de suivre ses grandes enjambées. Les oreilles du rouquin étaient de plus en plus rouges…

- Eh ! Ron ! Dis moi au moins pourquoi tu me fais ce caprice ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net devant elle, et aboya :

- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'as jamais été un caprice !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Moi aussi je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cherches à avoir encore plus de travail. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais en sorte de pouvoir encore moins me voir. Tu t'éloignes je ne sais où… Si tu voulais plus de tranquilité, tu n'avais qu'à le dire…

La jeune fille le regarda, comprenant enfin, et ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire moqueur. Les garçons ne comprenaient décidément vraiment rien…

- Et en plus tu rigoles ! aboya-t-il

- Oui, et ne te plains pas parce que si je n'avais pas autant le sens de l'humour, c'est quelque chose de vachement moins sympa que je t'enverrai à la figure ! Hermione commençait à trouver que Ron se moquait un peu de tous les efforts qu'elle allait faire.

- Quoi ! Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Que tu te fous de moi !

- Parce que je suis énervé à l'idée d'encore moins te voir. Non, mais tu as raison. Les études avant tout…

Ron lui tourna le dos. L'espacve d'un instant Hermione faillit le laisser s'en aller, tellement elle était déçue de son comportement. Puis finalement, elle décida de lui laisser une autre chance :

- Ron !

- Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit ce matin ?

Hermione se rapprocha de lui, tout doucement, et leva ses grands yeux au regard noisette vers lui, avec un regard très doux. Calmé, il marmonna :

- Mmmmquejevoulaisquonsoitranquillestoutlesdeux

- Que tu voulais qu'on passe toute une nuit ensemble. Que tu avais besoin d'intimité…

- Mmmmmmmmm

- Et tun'as pas envie de passer toute la nuit avec moi, là ? Que demain matin, dimanche, on fasse la grasse matinée ensemble ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que maintenant j'ai une chambre rien que pour moi…

- Et ?

Hermione tapa du pied par terre, d'agacement. Qu'il était donc long à comprendre !

- Et tu vas venir chez moi…

- Je peux ?

- Mais bien sur gros bêta !

- Mais je croyais que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que c'était pas possible…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ben que c'est interdit, et qu'en plus tu dois travailler. Mais surtout que c'est interdit…

- Ron, je suis chez moi ici… Je fais ce que je veux…

Le regard du rouquin se fit tout autre. Moins bougon, ses yeux s'éclaircirent…

- On va passer toute la nuit tout les deux ? Sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger ?

- Celle-ci, et d'autres encore… Mais pas toutes ! Souvent je travaillerai, très tard… Mais mon temps libre…

- Chut... Tu me fais visiter ? Répondit-il avec un grand sourire…

Très solennel, il suivit Hermione jusqu'au quatrième étage de la tour où se trouvait la maison des griffondors. Il se sentait tout de même assez impressionné de la performance de sa petite amie. Depuis 50 ans, personne n'avait obtenu un tel mérite…

Il sourit devant le mot de passe, mais lorsqu'il entra dans la grande pièce qui servait principalement de bureau, avec la bibliothèque personnel qui s'y trouvait, il comprit qu'elle ne l'avait obtenu qu'au pris de durs efforts. Elle lui montra la chambre, la salle de bain, et ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée.

- Les elfes de maison ont déjà apporté toutes mes affaires…

- C'est vrai, cela fait bizarre… Depuis plus de 5 ans que nous sommes ici, je ne savais même pas que de tels appartements existaient…

- C'est vrai, quelque part je me sens un peu mélancolique. Il va falloir que je m'habitue à cette solitude. Mais je ne regrette pas…

- Bon, et bien je vais t'aider à t'installer ! tu verras, tu vas vite t'y faire je pense..

Ron et Hermione passèrent une petite heure à arranger les affaires de la jeune fille. Disposer ses photos, ses petits bibelots, ses vêtements… Elle voulut changer un meuble de place. Au milieu de cette agitation, Pattenrond s'était réfugié en haut d'une bibliothèque, crachant. Enfin, les deux jeunes gens se trouvèrent dans un milieu qui leur parut plus familier.

- Tu verras, tu prendras vite tes marques, conclut Ron. Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien une petit chambre pour moi tout seul…

Cependant, Ron n'osait pas trop bouger. Il ne se sentait pas encore trop à l'aise. Debout, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Hermione le regardait.

- Hé ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

- C'est de te voir planté là, à ne pas savoir quoi faire de tes longues jambes…

- Tiens donc, je trouve que vous avez un peu trop pris confiance en vous mademoiselle…

Se levant, il se rapprocha doucement de la jeune fille, et écarta doucement une mèche qui lui barrait le front.

-Depuis que vous avez cette petite chambre, je dirai même que vous me regardez de bien haut…

Il se posa juste devant elle, afin qu'elle soit obligée de lever carrément la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Voilà, je préfère ça…

- Oh Ron !

Elle fit mine de lui donner un coup de poing, quand il prit son menton entre deux doigts, et pencha son visage vers le sien, jusqu'à ses lèvres soient juste à quelques millimètres des siennes.

- Je t'aime Hermione…

Elle sentit son souffle chaud caresser son visage, tandis que les mots prononcés par Ron étaient comme une caresse supplémentaire… Dans la cheminée brûlait un feu digne de l'enfer, qui maintenait une assez haute température dans la pièce.

Ron était là, devant elle, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux bleus penchés vers elle, pleins d'amour, et de tendresse, et de désir…

Elle sentit le sang lui battre aux tempes, tandis que les mains du jeune homme entouraient sa taille. Alors ce fut elle qui jeta ses bras autour de son cou, et écrasa violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il y a toutes sortes de baiser, des plus tendres, hésitants, à ceux si violents qu'on se jette au hasard au moment de la jouissance. Là, ceux d'Hermione et Ron brûlaient d'un désir contenu, qu'il n'avaient toujours pas assouvi. Fiévreusement, les mains de Ron se glissèrent sous le pull-over de la jeun fille, caressant la peau tiède du dos, des reins jusqu'à la nuque…

Frissonnante sous cet attouchement, elle ne pensa plus qu'à se retrouver nue contre lui, que chaque centimètre carré de sa peau profite de Ron, qui la couvrait d'amour et de baisers…

Tout naturellement, les habits de la jeune fille et du jeune homme se retrouvèrent à terre, dépouilles inutiles dans le tourbillon de leur amour.

Lorsque Ron la saisit dans ses bras, et la porta dans la chambre pour la déposer délicatement sur le lit, elle poussa un soupir de bien aise. Qu'il était agréable de se sentir faible et fragile dans les bras protecteur de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait en lui une confiance si absolue qu'elle se livra sans pudeur à ses caresses. Sans se poser de questions, juste à l'affût du plaisir qu'il lui donnerait. De toute façon, chez eux, plaisir physique et sentiments étaient si intimement liés que ça ne pouvait qu'être fort, et beau, et si bon…

Quand lui la vit, les yeux clos, abandonnée sur le couvre lit de velours rouge, qui rendait sa peau couleur de pétale de rose encore plus diaphane et délicate, il sentit un immense sentiment de plénitude l'envahir. Sa nature jalouse et possessive était contentée, dans sa folie furieuse amoureuse. Elle était toute à lui, d'esprit comme de corps…

D'abord du bout des doigts, il redessina les courbes de ce corps, qu'il redécouvrait sans cesse. Toujours il était plus beau, plus harmonieux, plus parfait… Ses jambes longues et galbées, sa taille si fine, ses hanches frêles mais bien dessinées, son buste voluptueux et ferme, ses épaules fines, au dessin si pur, son cou long qui lui donnait un port de reine, et son visage, avec ses jolies pommettes et son nez droit…

Il la serra si fort contre lui qu'elle sortit de ce bien être léthargique, pour sentir au fond de ses reins, au bout de ses seins, cette étincelle transformée en un brasier brûlant. Et alors que les mains de Ron s'étaient égarée vers des parties plus intimes de son corps, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et doucement le plaqua contre le lit. Et se fut elle qui par ses caresses prit possession de ce corps long et musclé. Elle embrassa, un à un, les membres blancs et recouverts d'une légère pilosité cuivrée. Et quand elle prit dans ses petites mains le sexe gonflé d'amour du jeune homme, celui-ci poussa un faible gémissement de plaisir.

Elle allait prendre dans sa bouche le membre de son petit ami, toute à l'envie de lui donner du plaisir autant qu'elle l'aimait, quand finalement elle se dit, d'un coup, qu'elle était prête. Oui, elle le sentait par tous les pores de sa peau, aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de faire l'amour, mais surtout de partager cette communion corporelle avec lui. En plus, ici, dans cette chambre rien qu'à elle, où il se réveilleraient ensemble le lendemain… Le moment était venu.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle failli le taire, mais se glissant sur lui, elle finit par lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Fais moi l'amour Ron…

- Hein ? Le rouquin s'accouda au lit, dérouté.

- J'ai envie de toi…

- Tu es sure, lui demanda-t-il, soucieux d'elle, et peut être légèrement inquiet.

- Plus que jamais je ne le serai… Dit-elle en posant sa bouche sur la sienne, afin de clore la conversation.

Alors tout doucement, savourant chaque seconde, il se mit au dessus d'elle changeant leurs positions. Voulant la sentir folle de désir avant de rentrer en elle, il embrassa dévotement les lèvres rosées, le cou gracile, plus longuement les seins dont les pointes durcies le narguaient, et enfin, écartant les jambes qui se laissèrent faire docilement, ce sexe dont il allait enfin, après, prendre possession…

Alors qu'il pontait sa langue vers cet étroit bouton de chair qui, il le savait, allait donner tant de plaisir à sa compagne, une hésitation lui traversa l'esprit. Et _si je n'y arrive pas… si je lui fais mal…_ Mais à ce moment, la jeune fille se mit à gémir et se tordre de plaisir sous lui, enfouissant sa main dans la masse épaisse de cheveux roux. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, n'en menant pas large, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Puis avide d'un plaisir neuf, de la sentir tout à lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, impressionné de recueillir cette virginité qui lui été destinée depuis tant d'années, il dirigea doucement son sexe vers celui d'Hermione, qui l'aida en cambrant les reins. Et lorsqu'il la pénétra tout doucement, ému et hésitant, ils se tenaient tout les deux fermement les mains, comme s'ils partaient vers une aventure inconnue, côte à côte…

**Voilà… **

**Et bé, depuis 40 chapitres qu'on attendait ça… Remarque surtout destinée à ma collègue, lol,**

**Je voulais que leur première fois soit romantique, réussie, mais en même temps, pas trop… bestialement sexuel. C'est la toute première fois, alors… Les étreintes sauvages, ça viendra, mais plus tard. Pour les prochains chapitres : les voiles tomberont : Dominica Islanovensky, c'est quoi exactement, ce qu'il en est des jeunesses septentrionnes à Poudlard, petites embrouilles avec Drago, et bien sur, le réveil des amoureux…**

**Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Il est quand même assez important (enfin, surtout la fin…) dans la vie de nos deux tourtereaux…**

**Bises à tous,**

**Pascale.**


	42. Et tout devient clair

**Salut à tous !**

**J'ai été très surprise de voir le nombre de reviews laissées au chapitre précédent. Surprise et extrêmement flattée. Merci à tous!**

**Liv : merci pour tes compliments. Oui, il fallait qu ece soit tout doux… bon courage pour ton partiel de demain, et la trad de _more than memory_, que j'attend avec impatience !**

**Rupertforever : contente ? Tant mieux. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux… A très bientôt**

**Castel : merci beaucoup !**

**Servane : merci pour le compliment. Et pas de soucis pour le reste !**

**Larme de pluie : yes ! je croyais que tu m'avais oublié… contente de te revoir !**

**Zagan : Merci pour tes compliments et tes idées. J'avoue qu'il est fort probable que je m'en inspire. Un mixe de ta proposition d'avant et de celle de philmew. Je réfléchi, la reponse va pas tarder.**

**Elyssia : effectivement, c'est… ça va un peu changer leur vie. Enfin, ils vont pas mal réfléchir. Au chap suivant !**

**Smoke : lol. Tout le monde je crois. Je ne pensais pas tenir 41 chapitres…**

**Lycan vans : c vrai que c'était rapide. Mais en même temps, plus long impliquait plus de détails et là… je voulais pas. Un peu de pudeur pour leur première fois, ça me araissait sympa. Mais j'aurai pu développé.**

**Lili : Oh collègue ! Ca y est, tu es enfin satisfaite ! parce que tu me l'auras demandé ce chapitre… lol**

**Philmew : Merci et aussi pour l'idée, en fait je vais faire un mixe de ce que tu me propose et de ce dont Zagan m'avait parlé à une review. Maintenant ce sera la surprise !**

**Chimgrid : Oui, je me suis cassée la tête pour trouver un truc crédible… je voulais pas de baisodrome. Et pas de plan galère. Ça manque par trop de romantisme.**

**V1v1 : des nouvelles d'Acapourdocca ! Et bien en voilà. Je suis contente de ta review, c'est la première que tu me laisses, alors que je crois que cela fait pas mal de temsp que tu lis l'histoire. Enchantée !**

**Donc voilà un petit chapitre pour tout remettre au clair. Avec les références et tout et tout. J'espère que cela va vous plaire, moi ça m'aide beaucoup pour reprendre le fil de mon histoire. J'oublie même ce que j'écris alors je me dis que ceux qui lisent, ça doit être encore pire… **

**CHAPITRE 42 : Et tout devient clair…**

Pelotonnée contre le grand corps chaud de Ron, qui l'enlaçait d'un bras câlin et possessif pendant son sommeil, Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. Au creux des deux édredons de plume, elle respirait avec délices l'odeur épicée et tiède de l'homme avec qui elle avait, la veille, fait l'amour pour la première fois. Elle voyait à travers la vitre une véritable tempête se déchaînait. Le vent soufflait de colère, des nuages gris assombrissaient le ciel, et de grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur le verre, déformant les arbres penchés qui se trouvaient au bord du lac.

Elle se serra encore plus contre son petit ami, et apprécia le fait d'être confortablement installée près de lui, au chaud. Tout près de lui… Puis elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ginny avait parlé de « Grande messe de l'amour »… C'était intense, fort, plein d'émotions, et de plaisir aussi… Solennel et spontané à la fois. Douloureux et bon. Le souvenir de leurs deux corps moites l'un contre l'autre… Pendant quelques minutes, elle laissa errer son esprit. Elle voulait se souvenir de tout. Ne rien oublier de cette soirée, de cette première fois, de ces « je t'aime » qu'ils s'étaient chuchotés à l'oreille…

Langoureusement, elle s'étira. Il ne devait pas être plus de 7heure, mais la sensation déroutante d'un corps près du sien l'avait réveillé. Tout s'était passé si vite… La veille encore Ron se plaignait de leur manque d'intimité. Et là… Elle posa un baiser sur les lèvres rosées de Ron, léger comme un souffle, de peur de l'éveiller.

Sans faire un bruit, elle pénétra dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. Elle rangea les quelques produits qui étaient restés dans sa malle, notamment une petite fiole au verre opaque, qui contenait sa potion contraceptive… Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentit dans sa bouche le goût acre de la rue et du cerfeuil d'âne, adouci par l'alchemille. (cf chap. 28). Elle allait désormais boire une gorgée de cette potion, tous les matins… Elle se vit dans la glace et étudia son visage.

_Non, je n'ai pas changé… toujours la même Hermione Granger !_

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle se sentait un peu plus… femme. Elle sortit de sa douche, se vêtit, découvrit avec plaisir sur le guéridon proche de la cheminée un plateau contenant largement de quoi se sustenter. Alors laissant Ron dormir dans la chambre, sans oser le réveiller, elle s'installa devant son bureau, et commença à se pencher sur ses livres et parchemins. De longues heures de travail l'attendaient, pour les deux années à venir. Elle vivait depuis la veille un véritable privilège. Elle se devait maintenant, aux yeux de tous, le mériter.

Pendant plus dedeux heures elle travailla ainsi, lorsque enfin elle entendit un peu de remuement dans la chambre. Deux minutes plus tard, Ron entrait dans la pièce, habillé. Il avait sur son visage un adorable sourire, sur lequel se mélangeaient joie, timidité, et une petite note de malice….

- Salut Hermione !

- Salut Ron, répondit elle, sans oser le regarder droit dans les yeux plus de deux secondes.

- Euh… déjà en train de travailler ? Depuis combien de temps ?

- 2 heures…

- Tu veux que je te laisse ? Je ne sais pas si…

- Ron avait tout l'air contrit, n'osant trop la déranger… La brunette enroula posément ses parchemins.

- Non, je pense avoir déjà bien avancé. Je vais faire une petite pause. Je t'accompagne au déjeuner si tu veux…

Main dans la main, ils descendirent dans la grande salle commune. Plusieurs têtes se levèrent sur leur passage, et l'espace d'un instant, Hermione se dit qu'elle aurait du éviter cette première apparition publique avec son petit ami. Dans les yeux de chaque élève, elle croyait lire « Et ben, ils s'en donnent à cœur joie les deux là haut… » . Alors que Ron se dirigeait, indifférent, vers sa place habituelle, la jeune fille se sentait rougir jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles. Même Lavande et Parvati chuchotaient en les regardant.

_Ca se lit sur mon visage ou quoi ?_

Les mains tremblantes, elle s'assit et se servit une tasse de chocolat. Maintenant, des ricanements montaient de la table des serpentards, et heureusement, elle ne vit pas Crabb et Goyle qui mimaient quelques gestes obscènes…

Heureusement, Ginny et Harry se comportaient comme d'habitude. Sans leur soutien, elle aurait sans doute eu beaucoup de mal à supporter ces regards qui, plus ou moins discrètement, lui brûlaient le dos…

- Alors Hermione, quels cours supplémentaires vas-tu suivre ? Demanda Harry, particulièrement souriant ce matin

- J'hésite entre plusieurs… Je ne sais pas encore vraiment. Votre cours de force psychique est vraiment très intéressant. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas pouvoir le suivre alors… Ca sans doute. Pour le reste… J'ai jusqu'à lundi pour me décider…

- Et tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir niveau boulot ?

- Tu sais Ginny, l'étude, moi j'aime ça. Me lever le samedi, le dimanche, ça en pose aucun problème. En plus maintenant je suis tranquille, tout est à portée de main, les conditions idéales quoi ! C'est une chance de pouvoir faire ce que je fais là…

D'un air dubitatif, les deux garçons se regardèrent et esquissèrent un sourire. Ce ne seraient pas eux qui iraient chercher des cours supplémentaires…

20 minutes plus tard, elle quitta la table, laissant Ron en compagnie d'Harry et de Ginny, afin de continuer ses devoirs. Elle s'engageait dans l'escalier, pensive, quand trois silhouettes apparurent devant elle. Poussant un petit cri de surprise, elle recula de trois bas. S'engageant dans la lumière, le visage blême de Drago se dévoila, entouré des grosses faces inexpressives de ses deux acolytes habituels.

- Alors, petite sang de bourbe, dit le petit blond d'un air doucereux. On s'est trouvé un coin discret pour se faire sauter par ce gueux de Weasley ? Moi qui croyais que les placards te suffisaient… Un coup Potter, un coup les rouquins...

_Ne dis rien Hermione. Surtout ne répond pas… _La jeune fille tenta de suivre son chemin, mais là Drago se mit carrément devant elle, faisant un pas à droite quand elle en faisait un, et un gauche quand…

- Barre toi Malefoy !

- On a peur ?

Hermione se retourna, et vit que Crabb et Goyle avaient pris place derrière elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle rétorqua :

- Tu es jaloux ? La petite sang de bourbe a de meilleure notes que toi….

Une ombre de colère passa dans les yeux d'un gris bleuté.

- La petite sang de bourbe risque de ne pas finir ses études ici, alors qu'elle se taise…. Je vais te rendre la vie impossible Granger. Tellement qu'avant la fin de l'année, tu partiras d'ici en pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps. Et tu peux prévenir tes potes Potter et Weasley. Je vais vous rendre la vie infernale…

Hermione ne pu retenir une expression de dégoût en sentant l'haleine tiède de Drago caresser son visage. Le poussant d'une main elle lui jeta, avant de courir dans l'escalier :

- Méfis toi Malefoy. Je sais ce que tu prépares !

Déstabilisé, le jeune homme ricana :

- Oh non Granger ! Moi, à ta place, je ferai attention…

* * *

- Rémus, le plus important est que vous soyez encore en vie. Je suis seul responsable de cet échec. A trois, vous n'aviez aucune chance… Nymphadora va bien ?

- Toujours à Sainte Mangouste. Mais son état est satisfaisant. Mais ils sont tout près Albus ! Il faut absolument y retourner…

- Pour l'instant rien est à craindre. Ils n'ont aucune chance d'y parvenir. Retournez au square Grimmaud Rémus. Et que tout le monde y soit ce soir à neuf heures…

Lorsque l'ancien professeur de DCFM disparu dans la cheminée, Dumbledore consultât ses carnets d'éphémérides. Des mois qu'il scrutait le ciel, et s'astreignait à de longs et ennuyeux calculs astronomiques. Reconstituer, nuit par nuit, les constellations qui couvraient Acapourdocca et ses environs… Après cela, étudier quelques étaient les grandes figures qui tout les 111 ans apparaissaient dans le ciel…. Dumbledore savait ce que Hermione et ses amis avaient découverts dans le journal d'Hannibal Black. (Cf chap. 15 et 21) Mais ils n'avaient pas encore les outils pour en tirer parti. Lui-même fournissait une somme de travail énorme. Mais touchait au but. Bientôt il saurait. Il saurait quand. Le moment propice. Le moment qui leur permettrai de pénétrer dans les profondeurs secrètes de la cité disparues D'Acapourdocca, et de s'emparer de ce livre des morts, si puissant que Voldemort lui-même était à sa recherche.

Rémus l'avait confirmé : ils étaient plusieurs à sillonner la jungle, à protéger cette zone ou la cité devait se trouver. Des mangemorts qui depuis des mois avaient assassinés les équipes françaises et irlandaises qui avaient fait l'erreur de s'intéresser à la magie antique inca… (cf fin chap. 23). Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux avant de pénétrer au fond de ce mystère. Maintenant, le plus important était de mettre un stop à tous ces meurtres sanglants. La forêt amazonienne livrait difficilement ses secrets. Alors cette fois ci, ils seraient plusieurs à partir pour cette jungle touffue, humide, moite et silencieuse, où il est si facile de disparaître à jamais…

Et quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir, il leur présenterai Dominica. Elle leur serait très utile…

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'en milieu d'après midi que Ron, Ginny et Harry osèrent toquer à la porte de leur amie Hermione. Ginny et Harry allait voir pour la première fois ce lieu qu'Hermione avait gagné par son seul travail.

- Entrez je vous en prie, leur dit-elle avec un sourire gracieux. Bienvenue en mon humble demeure…

Impressionnés, Ginny et Harry entrèrent à petits pas, regardant partout, alors que Ron qui connaissait les lieux alla s'installer devant la cheminée. Tout les quatre s'assirent sur l'épais tapis de laine.

- Hermione, c'est… magnifique ! Ginny observait la grande bibliothèque, les tentures de velours, enthousiasmée.

- Merci…

- Ca donnerait presque envie de travailler, plaisanta Harry.

- Presque, comme tu dis, rétorqua Ginny en lui tirant la langue.

- Tu as l'air tracassé Hermione, dit Ron doucement

A ces mots, la jeune fille vit trois paire d'yeux attentifs se tourner vers elle.

- Oui, justement, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose d'important. Surtout à vous deux, Harry et Ginny.

- Quoi donc ?

- Vous vous souvenez de tout ce que Néville nous a appris sur l'Ordre du Septentrion ? (cf chap. 34)

- Oui…

- Et tout ce qui nous donne lieu de penser que des jeunesses du Septentrion s'organisent à Poudlard ? (cf chap. 33)

- Oui… Ginny la regardait, l'air interrogateur, alors que Ron se servait dans une assiette de biscuits secs, posée sur le guéridon.

- Et bien hier, Ron et moi nous sommes passés aux trois balais, et nous y avons rencontré Hagrid.

Hermione regarda ses amis tour à tour :

- Il nous a dit que des serpentards se réunissaient dans la remise où il avait parqué le carrosse de Madame Maxime…

La bouche de Ginny s'arrondit dans un « ho ! » muet de surprise, alors qu'Harry fronçait des sourcils.

- Alors moi je propose qu'on aille y faire un tour ce soir…

- Je dirai même que c'est une nécessitée, rajouta la rouquine.

- Sans compter que Drago m'a manacé ce matin. Que tous, on allait bien voir ce qui allait se passer, que je ne terminerai pas l'année à Poudlard, tout un tas de conneries.

- Quoi ! Je vais aller lui casser la gueule à ce petit con de mes …

- Ron !

Hermione retint violemment son petit ami par le bras.

- Tu veux te faire renvoyer de Poudlard ? Tu as oublié les sortilèges de Dumbledore ? La moindre gifle envers Drago t'expédiera illico au Terrier !

Rouge de rage, le rouquin se rassit en grommelant :

- Je vais lui faire sa fête lui. Qu'il sorte de Poudlard et je l'écrase…

- Le plus important Ron, c'est de voir ce qu'il a l'intention de faire…

- Et bien je crois que l'on sait ce qu'on va faire ce soir… Ginny restait pensive.

Et que les cours de dissimulation de Ron et Harry vont enfin nous être utiles, complète Hermione.

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi de tout ça ?**


	43. apprentis espions

**Salut à tous !**

**Alors, pour les reviews :**

**Castel : oui, moi aussi, Hermione Drago ça ne me plait pas trop. Certaines sont écrites de manière un peu crédible parfois, mais ça tourne trop souvent à l'amour vache, ce qui n'est pas trop le genre d'Hermione… A bientôt, bies.**

**Zagan : tu devrais être satisfait : j'ai tellement écrit de one shot R ces derniers temps, même bien R, que là les prochains chapitres vont quasi exclusivement se consacrer à l'intrigue. Les complots, ben je te laisse voir plus bas, il y en a un sacré! Dominica, ça ne va tarder. Et merci pour les compliments ! **

**Petite parenthèse : je te félicite de ta perspicacité, comme je te l'ai dit dans un mail que je t'ai envoyé (dans l'élan qui a suivi la review en question), j'ai affectivement lu _Les enfants de la terre_, merveilleuse série de livres qui sont en effet à conseiller à tout le monde. Moi qui me suis toujours intéressée aux plantes médicinales, et qui ait un côté très « robinson », tu imagines le plaisir que j'ai eu à les lire… Et inutile de préciser que j'ai fantasmer sur un Jondalar imaginaire… lol. A très bientôt ! bises.**

**Loufette : hé hé, mais que prépara-t-ils donc ? Pas du bon, tu peux me croire… Ils vont être très vilains ! Et Dominica, comme tout le monde l'a compris, c'est une gentille. Une gentille un peu spéciale, mais vous finirez par l'aimer, j'en suis sure…**

**Liv : Ben oui, la pauvre, tout le monde se dit « oh la la, ils ont passé la nuit ensemble » et là… quelle nuit ! Elle est un peu grillée, je pense que ça se lit un peu. Mais ça, meême moi je ne le sais pas… Pour Drago, c'est dommage qu'ils l'aient fait moche dans le film (parce qu'il faut dire qu'il est vraiment laid !). Moi je le vois méchant comme uen teigne, mais beau quand même. Un peu beauté froid, à la dracula, très élégant. Parce que les gens que l'on aime pas, on est encore plus dégoûtés de les voir beaux… lol**

**Au sinon, message subliminal : Tiens donc, c'est bizarre, j'ai toujours pas le mail de fan fiction concernant la publication du 6ème chapitre de More Than Memory….**

**Virg05 : Merci Miss, toi aussi ça fait un bail que tu suis ! c'est cool**

**Synopsis : **

**Alors, pour ta première review : Bon, d'abord je suis contente qu'elle ait fini par te plaire. C'est vrai que l'intrigue mais pas mal de temps à apparaître, et que dans son déroulement je ne suis pas rapide… lol. Alors il faut de la constance et de la patience… Enfin, le principal est qu'au final ça te plaise. Pour l'orthographe des noms, vu que ça fait pas mal de temps que je les ai lu, j'ai souvent des trous. Au maximum je demande généralement à Liv de me le confirmer, quand je le vois sur msn, mais parfois il y a des ratés… Alors n'hésitez pas à me corriger !**

**2ème review : Me tuer ? Moi qui fait tout ce que je peux pour publier régulièrement… Remarque, c'est vrai que tu as eu le courage de te taper les 42 chapitres, ça doit être frustrant de ne pas continuer. Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Ensuite, si pascale te choque, euh… désolée… Dis toi que normalement c'est Pasquale, vu que mon papa avait un peu bu pour fêter ma naissance… lol, mais que ce n'est que mon deuxième prénom. Alors pour ne pas confondre, pense à Coralie, ce sera plus simple. (Oh la la, petite phase 3615 ma life ?) **

**Oui, Hermione prend sa potion, elle est trop sérieuse pour oublier ce genre de choses. Pour Dominica, réponse définitive au prochain chapitre. Drago et Roxanne dans un peu plus longtemps, mais ce sera torride !**

**Au sinon, j'aime autant les reviews spontanées et rigolotes que formelle comme tu as failli la refaire. Je n'ai pas compris la phase Gemey Maybelline, je ne pleure pas du tout pour l'instant de mon côté la vie est belle que du bonheur.**

**J'espère que mes réponses vont te satisfaire, et n'auront pas été trop vague ! En tout cas merci pour tout tes compliments !**

**Rupertforever : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que celui-ci va te plaire aussi !**

**Larmes de pluie : Tiens, et bien là tu vas le détester encore plus ! Mais si cela peut te rassurer, moi je suis très « tout est bien qui finit bien et les méchants seront punis un jour » (J'ai du lire trop de comtesse de Ségue étant petite…)**

**Smoke : Thank you very much !**

**Philmew: Ah là, je te rassure, il n'y aucun risque de ce côté-là. Pour la bonne et simple raison que jusque là JKR n'a, dans ses livres, jamais laissé penser que ces personnages pourrait prendre cette évolution là dans leur vie sexuelle… Et après la baston, qui n'est plus possible, viendront les coups de vice…**

**Lycan vans : Merci Miss ! J'espère que ce ser appareil pour celui-ci !**

**V1v1 : merci. Depuis le chapitre 5 ! Ca remonte au mois de septembre ça… Le temps passe vite, je n'aurai jamais pensé aller jusque là. Sans compter qu'il y en a encore pour un moment ! Euh… Ca me donne un gros coup de barre ça ! lol Et pour le reste, ça viendra assez vite parce que comme je l'ai dit, du R il ne va pas en avoir tout de suite, j'en ai fait plein dans les one shot. Alors avant de me lasser, je passe à autre chose. Bien que, bien entendu, il y en aura encore plein dans cette histoire ! Juste quelques chapitres sans…**

**Harriette : ça oui, c'est certain, ma fic a pour personnages principaux Ron et Hermione. Tout est basé autour d'eux ensuite. Harry, il ne m'est pas vraiment sympathique. Trop lunatique, et il a la lèvre mesquine je trouve… Mais dans la mesure où il est le fondement de l'univers HP, il est inévitable… Alors j'essaie de le rendre sympathique… Même si moi parfois je le l'ai pas été avec lui…. Cf chap 32 par exemple…**

**Et bé, ça en fait de la réponse tout ça…**

**J'en profite pour faire un gros merci à tout les gens qui m'ont reviewé sur les chapitres de chaque one shot, et à qui je ne puis donc répondre : Zagan, Liv, Lycan vans, Bénélie, Cyrano, Lunenoire, Draculette, Chimgrid, Ccilia7, Menssa, Lili, Eeva, Cloporte, Smoke, Lolotte, Servane, Castel, Elyssia, Mélusine, Jo. Merci à tous !**

**Voilà donc mon 43ème chapitre !**

**CHAPITRE 43 : Apprentis espions**

- Quand je pense que pour une fois c'est moi qui vais t'apprendre quelque chose… Ca va aller tu es sure ? Demanda le rouquin d'un ton taquin.

- Contente toi de me montrer le mouvement de baguette !

- Bon, Ginny, écoute aussi !

- Regarde le comme il fait le fier, gloussa Ginny à l'attention de son amie.

Hermione haussa les épaules et regarda Ron d'un air impatienté:

- Bon, tu te décides ?

- Hola, Holala ! Attention mesdemoiselles…. Cette formule nécessite une longue concentration, et j'ai peur que votre inexpérience nuise à sa pratique ! Ecoutez le maître quand il parle…

- Ron, on a quelque chose à faire je te rappelle. Si tu veux qu'on y arrive une fois qu'ils seront tous partis, tu n'as qu'à le dire…

- Excuse moi, répondit le rouquin d'un air penaud. Bon, regarde, un petit tour du poignet, tu diriges ta baguette vers tes pieds, et tu dis : _Chemino Silencium ! _C'est tout bête, mais tu ne feras aucun bruit en marchant… quel que soit le sol, ça sera comme si tu marchais sur du coton…

- C'est super ça ! commenta Ginny

- Le mieux, cela aurait été de se rendre invisible, commenta Hermione.

- J'ai ma cape, proposa Harry.

- Nous sommes quatre… Et dans la mesure où toi et Ron avez singulièrement grandis, cela risque de poser un problème…

- Le sort d'invisibilité, nous ne l'aborderons pas à Poudlard tu sais... On le verra que dans nos études d'auror. Et encore, il n'est pas sur que nous y parviendrons un jour… Ron fit une moue. Il nous serait bien pratique…

- On pourrait l'apprendre, dit Hermione, l'air de rien.

- C'est comme les animagus, il faut se déclarer quand tu y arrives… Répondit Ginny

- Tout les animagus ne sont pas déclarés je te fais remarquer, continua la brunette. Je pense que c'est une idée à exploiter…

- En attendant, rajouta Harry, il faudrait y aller…

Les quatre amis sortirent discrètement de l'appartement d'Hermione, et prirent le chemin de la cabane d'Hagrid, en lisière de la forêt interdite. Ils arrivaient sur la grande étendue d'herbe quand Ron les arrêta :

- Attendez !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? chuchota Hermione

- Regarde je vais essayer un truc :

Le jeune homme les regarda et prononça : « _Vertaculum _! » 

Alors que Harry lâchait un « OH NON ! » Les deux filles se regardèrent horrifiées. Hermione avait les cheveux verts, son pull vert, ses mains vertes. Seuls son visage et sa jupe avaient gardé leur couleur naturelle. Et Ginny… Ses cheveux flamboyants n'avaient que plus de reflets, en se détachants de la peau couleur… couleur sapin…

_- Finite incatatum_ ! Mais tu es malade Ron ? demanda Hermione, très énervée. As-tu idée de nous jeter des sorts que tu n maîtrises même pas ? C'est dangereux !

- Mais Hermione, en cours de dissimulation j'y arrivais très bien…

- Mais pas sur des humains imbécile !

- Oui, mais si on avait pris la couleur du sol, cela aurait été bien pratique !

Harry éclata de rire devant les mines exaspérées de Ginny et Hermione. Lui-même avait échappé au sortilège, se tenant un peu en retrait, mais voir les deux jeunes filles jouer les petits bonhommes verts était assez hilarant…

Agacée, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le grand bâtiment de bois, qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres du château, et où Madame Maxime avait autrefois abrité son carrosse. Redevenus sérieux, les trois autres la suivirent, et adoptèrent une attitude plus discrète. Leurs silhouettes se fondaient dans la nuit, et ils avaient soin de longer la lisière de la forêt, à l'abri des fourrés. Les hululements des chouettes sauvages, les cris divers des animaux étranges qui peuplaient la forêt et même tout les souvenirs des diverses expériences qu'il y avaient vécu, les dissuadait de rentrer dedans. Enfin, ils stoppèrent à une trentaine de mètres du bâtiment, et s'abritèrent derrière un petit bosquet.

Un sortilège de protection devait empêcher la lumière de passer par les fenêtres, car l'abri paraissait vide. Ils attendirent une trentaine de secondes avant de voir enfin une fine raie de lumière passer. La porte s'ouvrait, afin de laisser entrer quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir. Le temps de quelques secondes, ils virent Goyle et Crabb qui se tenaient à l'entrée, comme pour surveiller les arrivants.

- Ces deux trolls comme sentinelle, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ginny. Il suffira d'être un peu malin… On passe par l'autre côté en faisant le tour, et on regardera à travers la fenêtre…

- Non, on y va pas maintenant, faut attendre qu'ils soient tous rentrés, affirma Hermione, d'un ton aussi bas.

- Et comment on le saura si on n'y va pas ? Demanda Ron

- Quand Goyle et Crabb rentreront à leur tour !

Et les quatre jeunes gens se mirent à attendre dans la nuit, épiant les moindres mouvements aux alentours de l'abri de bois.

Hermione sentit une main chaude s'emparer de la sienne, et fit un petit sourire au rouquin, qui avait une petite moue contrite sur le visage.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

- Mmmmm si tu promets de ne plus essayer de peindre de toutes les couleurs. Je dirai même si tu promets de ne plus me lancer un seul sortilège… Ron, il faudrait que tu comprennes que les sorts de métamorphose, car tes cours de dissimulation en sont parfois, ne se traitent pas toujours de la même manière sur les humains. Vois tu, c'est…

- Goyle est rentré! les averti Ginny.

- Et Crabb ?

- On dirait qu'il reste…

- Il y a qu'à le stupefixier, proposa Ron, enthousiaste. Moi je veux bien…

- Arrête donc tes bêtises Ron… Je pencherai plutôt vers un sortilège d'endormissement… Mais c'est pareil, c'est contrôlé. Euh…

- A la moldue, conclu Harry. C'est encore le plus simple…

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ginny

- On l'assomme !

- Pfuittt… Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez les garçons aujourd'hui, mais… Si c'est pour proposer de telles inepties, mieux vaut vous taire…

- J'ai toujours aimé les femmes de poigne, chuchota Ron à Harry, qui esquissa un petit sourire.

- Hermione ! Je venais d'oublier quelque chose…

- Oui Ginny ?

- J'ai pris les oreilles à rallonge, et la nouvelle création des jumeaux ! C'est eux qui me les ont envoyé la semaine dernière… Regarde !

- Euh… C'est écoeurant ! S'exclama Hermione devant les deux oeils globuleux, dépourvus de paupières. Il s'agissait de deux boules blanches et visqueuses, aux prunelles bleues, qui pendaient à long fil qui était relié à une photo en noir et blanc.

- Oui mais ça marche…

- Ca voit au travers des murs, demanda Ron, intéressé, alors qu'Hermione lui mit une bourrade dans le bras.

- Non, mais ça trouve tous les petits interstices par lesquels on peut voir. Ca me fait penser, rajouta& Ginny, qui était préfête, qu'il faut que je vérifie qsi les dortoirs des filles sont bien protégés contre ce genre de trucs…

- Vas-y, mets les en marche, dit Hermione qui tenait déjà une des photos en main, et une paire d'oreilles à rallonge.

- En fait, chuchota Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione, les sorciers s'inspirent bien des inventions moldus. Regarde, on se croirait dans un film d'espionnage…

Hermione allait lui répondre, mais se tue aussitôt. Sur la photo, des images commençaient à se former.

- Ca a l'air un peu flou…

- Oui mais c'est mieux que rien. Crabb n'arrête pas de bouger… On n'aurait pas pu rester juste en face des fenêtres…

Enfin, sur les deux vieux clichés noirs et blancs, ils virent Drago, qui se tenait debout, devant une quinzaine de Serpentards, qui devaient avoir entre 15 et 17 ans. Les mouvements, bien sur, étaient un peu saccadés, et ressemblaient à ces vieux films des années trente. A ce moment, le son, apporté par les oreilles à rallonge, leur parvint. Drago avait la parole :

_Bonsoir à tous. Je déclare ouverte la deuxième réunion officielle de la section Poudlard des Jeunesses du Septentrion !_

Ron étouffa un cri de rage quand au premier rang devant Drago, il vit Roxanne. Effectivement, cette fouine de Malfoy se tenait debout devant quelques rangées de bancs rudimentaires sur lesquels se tenaient tous les autres. Seule Pansy, dans un coin, tenait un carnet où visiblement elle prenait des notes. Effectivement, pour calmer ses scènes de jalousie, de plus en plus fréquentes, Drago s'était vu obligé de lui confier un poste un peu plus important. Sans compter que le père de celle-ci avait en partie financé les Jeunesses. Et que la jeune fille était très vindicative, et pouvait poser des problèmes plus tard, si elle devenait mécontente. Du coup, elle avait été très fière d'être chargée de prendre en note ce qui se passait aux réunions, les personnes présentes, etc…

_Pansy, tout le monde est là?_

_Oui Drago._

_Bon, tout d'abord, je voudrais m'assurer que vous n'avez parlé à personne des J.S. ?_ (NdA : J.S. Jeunesses du Septentrion)

_Tout le monde hocha la tête négativement. Dans un coin, Blaise Bazini, qui avait été évincé lorsqu'il avait fallu trouver un chef pour la section Poudlard des J.S., (NDA : cf chap. 33) faisait la tête, en regardant Drago pérorer hautainement_.

_Alors, pour commencer, quelqu'un a-t-il une candidature à proposer ?_

_Oui ! Millicent leva la main, et parla lorsque Drago hocha la tête. Eléonora Rockwood, elle est en 6ème année, et… Je réponds d'elle ! Bien entendu, je ne lui ai parlé de rien, s'empressa la jeune fille de rajouter._

_On verra ça, dit Drago. Personne d'autre ?_

- Ils sont complètement allumés ! Ils se croient dans un film c'est pas possible, commenta Harry.

- Oui, c'est complètement ridicule.

_Bon, ensuite, je voulais vous prévenir de notre première action ! Vous avez tous entendu parler de cette sang de bourbe de merde qui vient d'obtenir un appartement ? _

_Tout les serpentards hochèrent la tête d'un air méprisant._

_Granger est la première personne à faire expulser de Poudlard. Et tous les moyens seront bons ! Je ne parle pas seulement de la harceler dans les couloirs, de l'insulter, mais il faut trouver sa faille…_

_C'est Weasley sa faille. Ils sont ensemble… Commenta Blaise_

_Et Potter ! Rajouta Pansy d'une voix aigue._

- Hermione, je vais tous aller les tuer, murmura Ron en serrant les dents

- Contrôle toi s'il te plait. Le meilleur moyen de les contrer, c'est de savoir ce qu'ils préparent. Mon seul moyen de défense, c'est de me préparer à ce qu'ils vont faire… S'il te plait ne fais rien pour le moment…

_J'ai préparé tout un tas d'actions à mettre en place. C'est simple, on a l'année pour la virer. Je ne supporte plus de la savoir là, à rafler tout les honneurs, parce qu'elle fait sa petite lèche cul avec cette vieille Mac Gonagall et ce fou de Dumbledore…_

- Putain ! Là c'est moi qui vais lui casser la gueule à ce petit con !

- Non ! dit Ron en l'empoignant par la taille et la plaquant par terre.

_Alors on va lui rendre la vie infernale ! Drago commençait à s'exciter tout seul, et une mèche s'échappait de sa coiffure si impeccable en temps normal. Saboter ses cours, tout ! Mais tout ça dans un ordre bien précis ! Je vous dirai exactement ce qu'il faudra faire jour par jour…_

_Et les jeunesses en s'occuperont que de Granger ? Demanda Zabini, en levant les sourcils moqueusement._

_Bien sur que non… Potter, Weasley, leur clique qui s'est ramenée au ministère l'année dernière quoi ! Ils vont tous le regretter de toute façon ! Ils vont le payer !_

_Drago, ne serais tu pas en train de régler tes comptes personnels là? Répondit Zabini d'une voix moqueuse._

_Cela n'a rien à voir. J'élimine les gens dangereux pour nous ! Ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine du scandale de cet été! c'est à cause d'eux que grands mangemorts se sont fait avoir ! Ce sont ces Weasley, Lovegood, Londubat qui sont la honte des sorciers ! Les vieilles familles qui renient nos principes ! Oses tus toujours dire que ce sont mes comptes personnels que je règle ? Mes comptes c'est notre combat !_

_Drago avait presque crié ces dernirs mots. Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry eurent ainsi un aperçu de l'homme q'il serait. Violent, engagé, il suivrait son chemin avec hargne, écartant tout ceux qui se mettraient en travers. A ces mots, même Zabini ne dit rien de plus. _

_Le jeune homme sortit une cigarette de son étui en argent, gravé aux armes de sa famille, et souffla longuement la fumée en l'air, reprenant son calme._

_Je vous jure que le jeu va en valoir la peine. En attendant, regardez un peu ces livres. Ils racontent l'histoire du Septentrion. Et celui là traite de magie noire. A partir de la semaine prochaine, nous suivrons des entraînements. Je vais vous expliquer, en fait…_

- Dites voir, que faîtes-vous là? Tonna une voix dans la nuit

**Alors, vous avez aimé? Je vous avouerez que ce Drago très énervé, je le visualisais comme Gary Oldman quand il fait le méchant du 5ème élément (c a d un peu névrosé…) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez… **

**Au fait, je pense que là vous me détestez tous…**


	44. Dans les entrailles de la terre

**Salut à tous !**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR ! Sauf une petite chose : Zagan m'a considérablement inspirée pour Dominica, et Philmew aussi… merci à vous deux, j'espère que le résultat vous plaira. **

**Le reste à la fin !**

**Chapitre 44 : Dans les entrailles de la terre**

_Cette fois ci, elle ne m'échappera pas… Mais où est-ce qu'elle peut bien aller…_

Et oui, c'était bien le professeur Rogue qui traversait le parc de Poudlard, tachant de se fondre dans l'ombre. Sa silhouette malingre se confondait avec les branches tordues qui se levaient vers le ciel comme des mains crispées en attente d'une absolution qui ne viendrait jamais. Il était étrange de voir comment les arbres de la forêt interdite avaient l'air d'avoir une âme…

Il y a une semaine de ça, il avait vu par hasard Dominica Islanovensky s'échapper du château et se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Il avait tenté de la rattraper, mais en vain. Aussi, depuis ce soir là, il avait passé toutes ses soirées à épier la porte de son appartement, caché dans une anfractuosité du mur. Décidé et prêt à toutpour percer enfin le mystère de cette femme. Et ce soir, enfin, 7 jours après, elle était sortie à nouveau…

Elle avançait vite la bougresse ! Les longs pans de sa robe flottaient autour d'elle, comme si elle flottait dans les airs. Mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu flotter, ou dégager une telle énergie que tout autour d'elle s'envolait, ou encore peut être était-ce tout simplement le vent… Elle tenait à la main un sac, qu'elle paraissait tenir avec précaution.

Rogue, haletant, suivait le rythme. Il eut une dernière minute d'hésitation, lorsqu'il fallu rentrer dans la forêt interdite, mais après s'être assuré que sa baguette était bien à sa place, il reprit son chemin de plus belle.

C'était étrange, les hautes herbes paraissaient s'écarter devant elle. Certaines branches se penchaient, comme pour la saluer. En tout cas, elle savait exactement où elle allait. Et c'était loin… Ils s'avançaient de plus en plus dans les profondeurs noires et touffues de la forêt. Seuls quelques rayons dispensés par la lune, pourtant pleine ce soir là, traversaient les hauts feuillages. Le temps était sec et froid, et il sentait des brins d'herbes givrés crisser sous ses bottes. Soudainement, en baissant les yeux, il suffoqua de surprise. Effectivement, l'herbe sur laquelle il marchait était blanche et fragile comme du cristal, mais seulement sur un espace large d'une quarantaine de centimètre. C'està-dire le chemin qu'empruntait Domonica… Les herbes ne la saluaient pas, elles tachaient donc tout simplement de l'éviter…La froideur glacée que lui-même avait un fois senti n'était donc pas un rêve… elle dégageait vraiment ce souffle de glace qui transperçait les hommes comme n'importe quel autre être vivant. Et ce soir particulièrement, cette énergie qu'elle dégageait laissait derrière elle une fine couche de givre…

L'étrange femme avait maintenant une centaine de mètres d'avance sur lui, et il tacha vite de rattraper son retard. Heureusement, le chemin était tout tracé…

Curieusement, ils ne croisèrent aucune bête… Les rares fois où Rogue s'était aventuré dans la forêt interdite, il avait toujours croisé ou entraperçu diverses créatures, que ce soit une licorne, la vision fugitive d'un centaure à travers un fourré, ou encore une des filles d'Aragorn… Et là les oiseaux eux-mêmes étaient absents. Et autour d'eux régnait ainsi un silence total et inquiétant. Rogue avait l'impression que la forêt se tenait sur ses gardes, attentive.

Maintenant, il voyait la silhouette vaciller, comme vidée de ses forces. Elle butait contre les racines, et se rattrapait toujours de justesse à une branche. De ses mouvements saccadés, elle tentait d'accélérer, voulant sans doute parvenir au plus tôt à son but. Sur ses traces, Rogue aperçut plusieurs fois sur un arbre ou une branche une trace blanche dont le givre luisait sous la lumière argentée. La trace de sa main… Il effleura une de ces marques du bout des doigts, et sentit l'arbre qui poussait un élan de douleur, un cri de souffrance qui venait des profondeurs de la terre…

Son cœur, pourtant dénué de piété et de compassionétait tout de même touché par les efforts épuisés que fournissait la pauvre jeune femme. Mais subitement, il ne vit plus rien.

Cette étroite bande blanche et glacée, dont le tracé était devenu de plus en plus chaotique, se coupait net.

- Lumos ! Dit Rogue en saisissant sa baguette.

Lorsque la baguette jaillit du fin morceau de bois, il distingua l'entrée d'un boyau sombre. Au pied d'une légère déclivitée, un tunnel s'enfonçait dans la terre.

Rogue s'avança avec circonspection, et s'agenouilla devant l'étroit orifice. Décidé à percer ce mystère coûte que coûte, il avança lentement, tenant sa baguette devant lui. Le sol de pierre était froid, mais étant d'une matière morte, ne portait pas cette couche de givre que Rogue suivait depuis son entrée dans la forêt interdite.

Au bout de quelques mètres le boyau s'élargit pour devenir une grotte de dimensions moyennes, mais acceptables. Le sol s'enfonçait dans la terre, dans une pente qui devinait de plus en plus marquée. Soudainement, il trébucha, et se sentit emporté vers les profondeurs de la terre… Cette chute lui parut durer une éternité. Hélas, sa baguette lui avait échappé des mains, et il resta impuissant. Enfin, étourdi, il atterrit dans une énorme masse d'eau.

Suffocant, à moitié assommé par la puissance de sa chute, il surnagea jusqu'au bord. Enfin, il regarda autour de lui et poussa un cri d'exclamation.

Cette cavité était immense ! Lui-même avait atterri dans une espèce de petit lac, alimenté par une cascade d'eau chaude. Le goût de fer qu'il avait dans la bouche indiquait le qu'elle venait certainement d'une source d'eau chaude ferrugineuse. Le type d'eau que l'on trouve près des volcans… D'ailleurs… Récupérant sa baguette, qui flottait dans l'eau, il se retourna et eut le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : un cratère, plein à déborder d'une lave épaisse qui dégageait une chaleur intolérable. Le haut du cratère arrivait à ras du sol, et le liquide brûlant éclatait en gros bouillons colorés qui léchaient les bords d'une jetée qui le traversait. Une lumière puissante éclairait ce lieu, le plus fantastique, le plus inimaginable qu'il n'avait jamais vu… Ils devaient être tout deux très profond dans les entrailles de la terre…

Se rapprochant du bord du cratère, suant à grosses gouttes, il remarqua à terre lesac et les vêtements de Dominica. Intrigué, il releva les yeux et aperçut tout à coup au milieu de la jetée qui le traversait le corps nu et abandonné du professeur de DFCM. Blafard au milieu de cette palette de rouges et d'oranges flamboyants, le corps longiligne et osseux se tordait en spasmes violents, tandis qu'une expression douloureuse passait sur son visage contracté ! Enfin, elle déboucha une petite fiole qu'elle tenait près d'elle, et en but avidement le contenu.

A ce moment, elle parut un peu apaisée. Une légère vapeur montait maintenant de son corps, qui n'était plus agité que par quelques longs frissons, qui d'ailleurs s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Puis enfin, épuisée, elle parut s'endormir sur la pierre brûlante.

Prudent et sans doute quelque peu apeuré, Rogue s'éloigna du cratère béant. Détournant, par une pudeur tardive, ses yeux du corps nu, il tacha de trouver l'issue de cet endroit dans lequel il commençait à ne pas se sentir bien du tout. Mais alors là, pas du tout… Dans son épaisse robe de sorcier, en laine comme il convenait en cette saison, il ruisselait littéralement. Il sentait sa chemise de coton lui coller à la peau. Des courants d'air secs et ardents incendiaient son visage qui rougissait. Il tacha de se rapprocher de la cascade, espérant que l'humidité l'aiderait à tenir, en attendant de trouver la sortie. Regardant au dessus du petit lac, il ne distinguait pas l'endroit par lequel il était arrivé. Aucune issue… Sa baguette ne lui était d'aucune utilité en cette circonstance. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le réveil de cette…

Posément, il s'assit de tacha de tout reprendre à zéro. Ce qui n'était pas évident au vu des circonstances. Il était quelque part sous terre, très profond, à côté d'un cratère plein de lave bouillonnante, avec pour seule compagnie une créature qu'il ne savait pas nommer, et qui de toute façon dormait apparemment. Juste au dessus de la lave en question, d'ailleurs…

Ainsi, la situation était plutôt… Mais en même temps, il se sentait satisfait. Enfin, il allait savoir. De toute façon, elle finirait bien par revenir au château… Un frisson glacé, malgré l'étouffante chaleur, parcouru son échine : et si elle ne réveillait pas ? Cette bouteille, qu'elle avait bue et qui l'avait calmé, que contenait-elle réellement ? Rogue commençait à s'imaginer le pire. Et si elle était venue là pour mourir ? Elle étaient nombreuses les créatures qui avaient pour coutume de se donner la mort… Dominica était au moins à moitié humaine, cela se voyait à sa morphologie. Il l'avait maintenant vu nue, et pouvait constater qu'elle était faite, du moins à l'extérieur, comme toutes les femmes… Les membres peut-être un peu longs, mais humains. Quel était donc son mystère ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire d'elle une créature capable de supporter une telle fournaise ? Qui en avait besoin même, car c'était évident, elle était venue ici uniquement pour emmagasiner cette chaleur, et combattre le froid qui était en elle…

Rogue se prit la tête entre les mains. Une idée revenait sans cesse en lui, même s'il été obligé d'en reconnaître l'impossibilité. _Détraqueur…_ En tout cas, cette fois ça, elle serait obligée de parler…

Un mouvement de Dominica retint son attention. Visiblement réveillée, elle frottait maintenant ses membres contre la pierre, comme un chat se frotte aux jambes de son maître. Une expression de bien être se lisait sur son visage, et sa peau n'avait plus cette couleur blafarde et lunaire. Elle restait blanche, mais d'un blanc pur comme le lait. L'aspect maladif qu'avait son épiderme avait disparu.

Interloqué, et même gêné, Rogue recula et se cacha derrière l'anfractuosité d'un rocher. La scène en serait devenue presque érotique, de la voir nue, se frotter contre la pierre douce et chaude… Mais il ne pouvait oublier les circonstances extraordinaires qui l'avaient mené ici. En revisualisant la situation, la scène n'était plus érotique du tout. Juste inquiétante…

Maintenant, la vapeur qui s'élevait du corps s'était transformée en fines gouttelettes de sueur. Comme si la jeune femme avait subi un profond changement interne, et que de plus en plus son corps subissait une réaction normale à l'environnement. Rogue pouvait supposer que bientôt, elle en aurait fini avec cette étrange cérémonie…

Comme si elle avait voulu lui donner raison, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se leva et rejoignit le bord du cratère. Rangeant ses vêtements dans le sac, qu'elle referma soigneusement, elle se dirigea vers le petit lac. Soudain, elle vit le professeur de potion.

La première chose que remarqua Rogue, c'est qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, et que rien ne se passait. Les deux lacs sombres étaient pailletés de doré, et il ne ressentit pas cette froideur, cette force qui avait annihilé sa volonté, comme ce jour où elle était venue dans ses cachotsà la recherche d'ingrédients… (Cf chap 29) Et d'un coup, il se souvint : extrait de lave, poussière de pierre de soleil, et souffre de Malaisie. Ce qu'elle lui avait pris ce jour là. Sans doute buvait-elle régulièrement une potion qui lui réchauffait l'intérieur…

Tandis que Dominica se tenait tranquillement devant lui, attendant qu'il parle le premier, sans pudeur aucune de sa nudité, une lueur de compréhension éclairait les petits yeux de Rogue.

- Vos yeux… Murmura-t-il

- Ca ne durera pas longtemps. D'ici quelques heures, ils redeviendront comme d'habitude…

- Vous n'avez pas l'air surprise de me voir là, aboya-t-il

- Pour ce qui est de pister, vous êtes aussi discret que ce pauvre Hagrid. Mais je n'avais pas assez de forces pour vous échapper. Vous avez du le remarquer, j'ai eu quelques peines à parvenir jusqu'ici… De toute façon, vous alliez bien finir par me deviner, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Mais je ne pensais pas que vous rentreriez dans la grotte à vrai dire…

- Et comment va-t-on en partir ?

Elle le regarda, un pli moqueur aux lèvres :

- Il va falloir vous déshabiller, professeur Rogue !

Alors que complètement ébahi, (NDA : le pauvre, jamais une fille ne lui a dit ça…), il la regardait en devenant blanc comme un linge, il lui expliqua :

- Vous voyez cette cascade ? Un courant inverse, derrière, alimente le lac de Poudlard. C'est par là…

- Vous voulez remonter par le lac du château ?

- Oui…

- Avec le calamar ?

- Oui… La pauvre bête, elle est bien incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit…

- Impossible ! C'est hors de question !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que. Il faut trouver un autre chemin !

- Vous ne savez pas nager ?

- Si…

- Alors ? De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'autre chemin… Allez, enlevez vos vêtements…

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?

- Si vous voulez rester mouillé… Suivez moi…

Grommelant, Rogue suivit l'étrange femme. Le grondement de la cascade n'était pas pour le rassurer, et effectivement, il était maintenant trempé. Et elle, elle se trémoussait, comme ça, nue… Il n'y avait vraiment que les hybrides pour ne montrer ainsi aucune pudeur…

Ils se trouvaient maintenant tout deux derrière la cascade, sous une voûte de pierre. Rogue regardait le rideau d'eau devant lui, quand Dominica le tira par le bras. A nouveau, il fut étonné de ne rien ressentir… A part sa poigne de fer, car elle était vraiment d'une force peu commune ! Ils s'engouffrèrent tout les deux dans un petit tunnel humide. On voyait que la jeune femme était habituée à prendre ce chemin, car elle marchait d'un pas assuré, alors que Rogue devait s'éclairer avec sa baguette. Enfin, en marchant, il entendit un vacarme de plus en plus assourdissant. Et sortant d'un tournant, il se stoppa net.

Le spectacle qui se passait devant ses yeux était vraiment contre nature. Cela défiait carrément les lois de la pesanteur. Une énorme masse d'eau jaillissait d'on ne savait où, comme une tornade d'eau inversée, et à son extrémité la plus mince s'engouffrait dans la voûte de pierre. Le fracas était assourdissant.

- On va passer par là ! Cria Dominica à l'attention de Rogue.

- Quoi ? Répondit-il, n'entendant rien.

- On va prendre ce chemin !

Rogue la regarda, horrifié, et beugla :

- Mais vous êtes folle ! Jamais ! Je ne veux pas mourir noyé…

Il la vit farfouiller dans son sac, et en sortir une masse verte et visqueuse. Avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva avec une bonne dose de branchiflore dans la bouche, et la métamorphose commençait à s'opérer. Elle fit de même, l'empoigna par le bras de sa force terrible, et se précipita avec lui dans le tourbillon liquide.

En d'autres circonstances, le professeur de potion aurait été humilié de se sentir maîtrisé par cette femme plus grande que lui, et si forte… Mais sa première réaction fut de respirer à pleins poumons par les branchies qui s'étaient maintenant formées derrière ses oreilles. Mais tiraillé dans tout les sens, aspiré d'une part par le cœur du maelström inversé, et d'autre part par la poigne de Dominica, il suffoquait. L'eau était trouble, ce qui l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il était incapable d'avoir une pensée suivie. Il voulait juste monter, monter, monter jusqu'à sortir de cette putain de caverne souterraine…

Ensuite, après un court moment qui lui parut sans fin, il se sentit projeté dans une eau plus calme, totalement sombre et glauque.

Dominica ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Infatigable, elle le tirait vers la surface, sonsac passé autour du bras par lequel elle le tenait. Un roc cette femme… Enfin, il vit s'approcher la surface de l'eau, ou quelques rayons de lune miroitaient…

Ils jaillirent à la surface du lac, et Dominica engouffra dans la bouche de Rogue une substance qui mit fin aux effets de la branchiflore. En quelques brasses, ils parvinrent à la berge, s'agrippèrent à quelques touffes d'herbe, et épuisés, s'écroulèrent au sol. Rogue ne vit pas Dominica se jeter un sort de séchage, qu'elle lui administra également, et se rhabiller. Mais la vision du visage blanc, aux grands yeux énigmatiques, penchés au dessus de lui, d'un air inquiet, le fit se relever immédiatement, enragé :

- Mais vous êtes complètement malade ?

Elle lui répondit en haussant des épaules :

- Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas me suivre… Je ne vous ai rien demandé…

- Vous m'aviez vu, il fallait me prévenir !

- Je n'étais pas en état, répondit-elle, laconique.

- Je veux savoir !

- Après tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné… Et puis de toute façon, j'ai besoin de vos services. Albus m'a beaucoup vanté vos talents en potion. Et… J'ai besoin de votre aide…

- Je ne…

- Je rentre chez moi. Passez chez vous, vous changer… Et rejoignez moi !

Rogue pencha la tête vers sa robe de sorcier, qui était complètement déchirée, rougit devant son torse maigre et glabre qui luisait sous la lune, et marmonna :

- MMMmmmmmm D'accord…

Et il plissait les yeux en voyant la silhouette de l'étrange femme disparaître dans la nuit….

* * *

Complètement abasourdi, dérouté par l'évènement le plus extraordinaire qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé, Rogue fit machinalement quelques pas dans le parc, respirant à plein poumon cet air pur, après l'étouffante expérience qu'il avait vécu dans les entrailles de la terre. Soudainement, se rapprochant sans y penser d'un vieil abri de bois, où autrefois Madame Maxime avait remisé son si précieux carrosse et dans lequel maintenant, il s'en était rendu compte, quelques uns de ses serpentards se réunissaient, il vit trois silhouettes accroupies. Se rapprochant, curieux, il lui fallu peu de temps pour reconnaître les trois élèves qu'il détestait le plus dans cette école. Potter, Granger et les deux Weasley, en train de jouer aux espions ! En train d'essayer de saboter ce que faisaient les serpentards, pur gagner le tournoi insidieusement, comme toujours. Pour les rabaisser encore… il se doutait que ce que faisait Drago là dedans n'était pas forcement très… correct, mais au moins le jeune homme avait la rage de vaincre. Et vaincre, c'était tout ce que Rogue désirait… Une bouffée de rage lui monta aux oreilles :

- Dites voir, que faîtes vous là ? dit-il d'une voix étonnement forte pour son maigre torse.

Il vit avec plaisir sursauter les trois griffondors.

- Alors, continua-t-il d'un ton doucereux, on espionne lesautres maisons ? Quel petit plan mesquin a bien pu pousser dans vos cervelles vides de petits crétins…

- Professeur Rogue, intervint Hermione, si vous saviez ce qui se passe là bas vous ne seriez certainement pas…

- TAISEZ VOUS ! Avoir votre propre appartement au château ne signifie pas qu'il vous est possible de vous promener avec vos amis en toute impunité à 1heure du matin ! 50 points de moins pour griffondor !

- Et les serpentards qui sont là bas ? Eux ils ne seront pas punis bien sur ? Demanda Ron, tentant le tout pour le tout.

- Vous vous êtes fait attaquer professeur ? Demanda Harry, regardant la robe déchirée que Rogue portait encore sur lui.

- PARTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

Sans rien demander de plus, les quatre élèves coururent vers le château. Peu de fois ils avaient vu Rogue aussi énervé. Se faufilant dans les couloirs à la barbe de Rusart, ils se précipitèrent dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Cette dernière referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Dit-elle. Vous avez vu comment il était ?

- Il est tout maigre ! commenta Ginny, avec une grimace.

- Parce que tu as regardé ça toi ? Lui demanda Harry, taquin.

- En tout cas il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre…

- Oui mais si on veut savoir quoi c'est maintenant !

- Et les Jeunesses ?

- On s'en occupera plus tard Ron ! Harry, tu as la carte du maraudeur ?

- Oui Hermione, toujours…

- Regarde où est Rogue ? Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu les oreilles à rallonge et les yeux aussi….

_- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! _Euh… il sort des cachots, et il monte vers la tour des appartements des professeurs…

- Venez on y va! Proposa Hermione

- Quoi ?

- Je suis sure qu'il va se passer quelque chose … Croyez moi, j'ai un pressentiment…

Tous se regardèrent, et hochèrent la tête.

- Ok, conclue Ginny, on y va… Après tout, qui ne risque rien à rien…

* * *

Revêtu convenablement, Rogue se dirigeait vers les appartements de Dominica. Intérieurement, il jubilait. Enfin il allait savoir… Il toqua à la porte lentement…

- Entrez, dit Dominica d'une voix étrangement redevenue monocorde.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

- Vous excuserez, il y a toujours un feu d'enfer dans le salon…

- Ce n'est rien… Dit-il, le rouge aux joues devant l'énorme tronc de chêne qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

A petits pas, il s'installa le plus loin possible de la cheminée.

* * *

- C'est là, dans l'appartement du professeur Islanovensky…

- Vite, donne moi une oreille à rallonge…

* * *

- Donc comme je vous le disais, Rogue, j'ai besoin de votre aide… Albus m'a conseillé de m'adresser à vous il y a déjà quelques temps, mais… je me suis abstenue…

- Ca dépend pourquoi, répondit-il aigrement

- Vous pensez à ma petite intrusion, dans vos cachots, la dernière fois… (cf chap. 29)

- Oui tout à fait…

- Ecoutez Séverus, car vous permettez que je vous appelle Séverus ? Après tout, vous m'avez vue nue, nous pouvons bien…

* * *

Harry Ron, Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent, les yeux ronds !

* * *

Rogue soupira et ne répondit rien.

- Ecoutez, je… Je ne sais pas par où commencer en fait…

- Commencez par me dire quelles sont vos…. Origines…

- Ah, bonne question… Et bien, c'est compliqué voyez vous… Pour commencer…

* * *

Hermione, les yeux brillants d'excitation, regarda ses amis.

* * *

- Pour commencer, je vous dirai que mon père vient d'une vieille famille de sorciers, originaire d'une petite principauté en dessous de la Hongrie… Ils se contentaient de vivre leur petit train train, sans essayer de se mettre en avant. La contrée est surtout habitée par des vampires, alors… Seulement, dans mes chers pays de l'est, on ne raisonne pas, on suit ses passions… alors un jour, quand il a rencontré ma mère…c'était une femme seule, rejetée par son clan. Elle-même été issue d'une banshée, fée de la nuit et de la mort, dont j'ai héritée les yeux et certains pouvoirs d'ailleurs, et d'un elfe… qui avec son sang m'a aussi légué certaines facultés. Notamment une durée de vie étonnement longue…

- Mais je ne comprends pas….

- Alors laissez moi finir…Cet mixité m'a sauvé la vie et est ma malédiction… Mon père s'est fait rejeté par sa famille quand il a connu ma mère et a déclaré vouloir faire sa vie avec. Il faut dire qu'elle était extrêmement belle, tenant de son père de longs membres gracieux, et de sa mère des yeux immenses, noirs et pailletés d'or, par lesquels elle faisait passer ses pouvoirs… Mais elle-même était déjà un produit bâtard, une erreur de la nature, alors…

- Mais d'où tenez vous cette force extraordinaire ?

- De ma grand-mère Banshée. Vous n'ignorez pas qu'elles sont d'une force peu commune…

- Et c'est pour ça que vous yeux…

- Chez les banshées, tout le pouvoir passe par là. C'est pour ça que je peux vous… vider de votre énergie si je le veux. Enfin, même si je ne le veux pas d'ailleurs… c'est un outil difficilement contrôlable…

- Mais ce froid que vous avez en vous…

- Avez-vous déjà approché un détraqueur Séverus ?

- Oui certes, mais jamais de trop près…

- Si vous vous souvenez de vos cours d'histoire de la magie, il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, vous devez avoir entendu parler de la vague de terreur qui a ravagé les hybrides dans les pays de l'est…

- En 1850 oui, mais pas depuis…

- Et bien en 1850, j'avais tout juste une vingtaine d'années…

- Vous avez 166 ans !

- Exact… Ce qui correspondrait à…28 années humaines… Brefà ce moment, pour vous, j'en avais quatre. Et vous savez bien que les détraqueurs n'ont pas toujours exclusivement gardé Askaban…

- Certes…

- Donc, dans nos beaux pays de l'est, le monde est rude et sauvage. La loi du plus fort, du plus puissant… Les détraqueurs détestent les hybrides… Et ceux qui les aident… Il sont tués mon père, et ma mère, ils… On ne peut pas tuer ainsi un elfe. De part leur nature, ils résistent au baiser de la mort… Mais… elle est devenue folle devant le cadavre de mon père. Et elle s'est tuée. Elle savait comment faire…

- Et vous ?

- Et moi ? Mon sang Banshee a aspiré et gardé en moi une partie de cette énergie, que mon sang elfique a neutralisé. Amis je garde en moi cette glace, ce froid, ce malaise qu'eux même vous donne… Et lentement, petit à petit, cette banquise prendrait possession de mon corps jusqu'à le détruire complètement si je ne le ressourçais pas de temps en temps…

- D'où ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure…

- Voilà, dites vous que physiquement, ma vie est un enfer. Mais un enfer de glace… J'ai toujours bu des tas de mixtures à base de souffre, de lave, de poussière de soleil, qui m'ont permis de survivre… Et c'est Albus, que j'ai rencontré il y a fort longtemps, qui m'a fait venir cet été quand il a découvert ce qu'il y avait sous la forêt interdite… Cela m'aide beaucoup… Depuis quelques semaines, je vais beaucoup mieux… Les effets ne durent vraiment que quelques heures, mais qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour en profiter… Mon mal est incurable. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Cependant, je gagne ainsi quelques moments de répit…Mais Albus prétend que vous pouvez beaucoup pour moi… Il dit que vous seul pouvez inventer une potion si forte que… je pourrai reprendre une vie normale… enfinà peu près.

- En fait, cet espèce de bain de chaleur annihile ce…

- Ce froid que je dégage, qui paralyse, et qui va même parfois jusqu'à tout briser autour de moi…

* * *

Comme elle doit être malheureuse, dit tristement Ginny.

**fin du chapitre**

**Pour les reviews du chapitre 43 :**

**Castel : et bien la voilà, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira…**

**Zagan : Ouh la la c'est un beau compliments que tu me fais là… en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre là te plait aussi, je me suis pas mal inspirée d'une de tes idées…**

**Liv : c'est vrai que dans Léon il déchire aussi. Pour ce qui est de botter les fesses de Drago, jeveux bien aller acheter le martinet… lol. Attention, aucune connotation sexuelle dans ce que je viens de dire…**

**Virg05 : quoi ? Tu veux me torturer ? Arghhhh mes lecteurs sauvez moi…..**

**Philmew : raté c'était Rogue… Mais Hagrid j'y avais pensé, j'ai hésité, et après quand j'ai pensé à Rogue j'ai tout de suite le chapitre qui a coulé tout seul en une journée… **

**Lycan vans : bouhhhhhh dis moi au moins que là je suis remontée… Au sinon, les opreilels à rallonge, c'est dans les livres, et moi j'ai fait les yeux machins, des globes tout visqueux, rattaché à uen photo, mais vu que chez les magiciens, les photos ça bouge, ben ça fait comme une caméra (en noir et blanc et assez rudimentaire bien sur…)**

**Sid : en fait, c'est en septembre que j'ai mis en ligne le premier chapitre, et depuis, assez régulièrement (enfin je pense) j'en publie d'autres. Tu regardes à up date : et tu as la date de publication du dernier. Si je calcule, moi ça fait à peu près 10 chapitres par mois en moyenne. En tout cas je suis ravie que cela te plaise… et je te rassure, je la finirai cette fic !**

**Synopsis : ET BEN NON ! lol C'était Rogue… Maybelline new york, on l'a aussi en Europe. Enfin c'est Gemey. Quand à drago qui te fait penser à Hitler, c normal. Je suis l'idée de JKR, qui elle met s'inspire fort de ça, vu que dans le 5ème livre, il y a une « milice » à poudlard. Et la milice, c'est quand même typiquement nazi..**

**V1v1 : Voilà voilà ! Je me suis dépéchée…**

**Loufette : Et maintenant tu m'aimes bien ? lol**

**Rupertforever à vos ordres !**

**Elyssia : et voilà Miss ! c'est publié ! Oui, Drago ce sera un chef de file. Au moins aussi con que son père… lol**

**Bon, j'ai bien l'impression d'avoir passé un certain cap dans ma fic… Dominica, c fait, les Jeunesses, c'est en place… En tout cas j'ai donné beaucoup de moi-même dans ce chapitre, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire. Les amateurs du genre reconnaîtront sans doute une petite inspiration de « Voyage au centre de la terre » de Jules Verne… Je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre de mon histoire, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le couper en deux. Cela aurait été dommage, puis je pense que ce chapitre est assez important. En tout cas, je me suis régalée à l'écrire… dites moi tout ce que vous en pensez !**


	45. Les hostilités commencent

**Salut à tous !**

**Eh oui, je n'était pas morte… Un peu plus d'un mois sans publier ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est donc passé ?**

**Et bien tout simplement trop de Harry Potter tue le Harry Potter ! J'ai lu trop de fics, et j'ai tellement écrit en janvier et février que j'ai été 1) saoulée 2) vidée de toute inspiration. Non seulement je n'avais aucune envie d'écrire, mais les rares fois ou ça me prenait, je n'avais aucune idée. Rien, le vide total…**

**Je suis à peine passée de temps en temps lire quelques fics que je suivais. Et encore, vraiment rarement…**

**Enfin, depuis quelques jours, je m'y suis remise, et là je relis les bouquins, pour mieux me replonger dans l'atmosphère HP. Parce que c'est justement ça le piège de lire trop de fics : on se détache de plus en plus de l'univers Harry Potter initial…**

**Alors là, j'ai fini le début du 45ème chapitre, écrit donc début février et que j'était incapable de finir. Il est extrêmement court et un peu bancal, mais me permet de reprendre le fil de mon inspiration. Ca devrait aller mieux après… **

**Au sinon, je suis positivement ravie du succès du chapitre 44 :**

**Castel : Merci bcp pour tes compliments, et courage à toi aussi pour ton histoire, dont je vais aller de suite lire les nouveaux chapitres…**

**Lycan vans : Les filles d'aragorn c'est les filles de la grosse araignée qu'Hagrid avait élevé. Je me suis juste trompée dans l'orthographe du non : il s'agit en fait d'Aragog ! Pour l'explication de Dominica : oui c'est tordu, mais je m'étais tellement emmêlée dans ses histoires qu'il fallait bien…. Bises et à bientôt**

**Zagan : je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Effectivement, il m'a demandé pas mal d'efforts, il fallait réunir tout les fils lancés depuis 43 chapitres… mais c'est ça qui est intéressant quand on écrit aussi ! A très bientôt**

**Elyssia : Merci mamzelle ! Bises**

**Liv : Waouh ça c'est de la review ! En fait à l'école, je n'avais pas des si bonnes notes que ça parce que j'étais plutôt du genre à me fatiguer le moins possible… C'est con mais bon… Par contre, Doiminica demande à Rogue de s'habiller juste parce qu'ils vont nager. Elle n'a, pour le moment en tout cas, aucune attirance pour lui. Mais effectivement, l'abstinence n'aide pas Rogue à être un peu plus aimable… Bises et à t'aleur sur msn…**

**Chimgrid : Merci bcp… Je vais vraiment avoir la grosse tête ! Bises et à bientôt**

**Synopsis : Ben comme quoi la machine a eu un raté ! Il a fallu un bon mois pour s'en remettre ! lol Bises et à bientôt !**

**Lili : Salut miss collègue !**

**JaneScrout : Salut ! Contente que ma fic te plaise. Ensuite, j'avoue pour certains détails, je ne me montre pas très rigoureuse… Ne jamais hésiter à me faire part de mes petites erreurs ! (parce que les grosses je le vivrai vraiment mal… lol)**

**Loufette : merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil.Bises et à bientôt**

**Larmes de Pluie : Mais nan je ne fantasme pas sur lui…lol J'ai juste fait l'amalgame entre aragorne et aragog… Bref, je m'embrouille… Faut vraiment pas hésiter à me reprendre…. Bises et à bientôt**

**Vinvin : Merci bcp ! C'est sypas…. Bises et à bientôt**

**Philmew : exactement ! Bises et à bientôt**

**Sid : non il n'est aucunement prevu de faire du R avec Rogue. Dominica était nue pour les raisons expliquées, et elle conseille à Rogue de se déshabiller juste parce qu'ils vont devoir aller dans l'eau… Bises et à bientôt**

**Mister G : non je n'abandonne pas ! c'etait juste une longue coupure… lol**

**Eeva : merci beaucoup !**

**Donc voilà, vous excuserez la petitese de ce chapitre, qui ne me sert que de transition, pour reprendre correctement mon histoire…**

**A bientôt,**

**Pascale**

**CHAPITRE 45 : Les hostilités commencent**

Seule, allongée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, Hermione ressassait toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre… Ainsi, Dominica Islanovensky était bien un être hybride… Moitié humaine, un quart banshee, un quart elfe, et elle avait subi le baiser du détraqueur ! Alors là, on pouvait vraiment parler de mixité des origines ! Sacré mélange ! C'est pour ça qu'elle se tenait toujours les yeux dans le vague… La pauvre, elle était maudite : déjà en tant que Banshee, elle ne pouvait pas regarder les humains dans les yeux sans atteindre les tréfonds de leur âme, et en plus elle avait gardé en elle ce froid, cette glace, que le baiser des détraqueurs lui avait transmis… Décidemment, on ne pouvait pas la regarder, on ne pouvait pas la toucher… Ginny avait eu raison de s'apitoyer sur son sort…

Mais au fait ? C'était quoi cette histoire avec Rogue ? Il l'avait vu toute nue ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire nue devant lui ? Une vague de rougeur lui monta aux joues quand elle repensa à ce que elle et Ron avaient fait, eux… Mais non, pas les deux profs ensemble, c'était impossible… De toute façon, vu son état, il devait être impossible de lui faire l'amour… Gloussant à l'idée d'un Rogue tentant vainement de faire l'amour à un glaçon, elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, apaisée d'avoir découvert le secret de Dominica Islanovensky…

Le lendemain matin, à leur habitude, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Le rouquin engloutissait des tartines de marmelade qu'il faisait descendre à grand renfort de tasses de thé, sa petite amie tripotait nerveusement un toast en se plongeant dans son livre de Dissimulation, niveau 1, ayant finalement choisi comme option supplémentaire les cours que ses deux amis suivaient. Elle avait trois mois à rattraper, et était fermement décidée à le faire au plus vite. Ron lui jetait de petits coups d'œil, pensant tristement à tout le temps qu'elle allait passer comme ça… Quant à Harry et Ginny, ils se chuchotaient à l'oreille de petits mots, doux certainement, en riant. Seuls au monde au milieu de la foule, comme seuls deux amoureux peuvent l'être…

Tous les professeurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Dumbledore discutait avec animation avec Mac Gonagall, Chourave venait juste de s'asseoir, et Rogue fit son entrée dans la salle. Il avait visiblement les yeux cernés. Il avait du quitter les appartements de Dominica vers 3 heures du matin, et avait sûrement passé une partie de la nuit à réfléchir à la mystérieuse potion qu'elle lui demandait. Enfin un vrai défi à la hauteur de ses talents en potion ! Orgueilleux comme il l'était, il tenait absolument à être celui qui trouverait la solution. Il était le meilleur dans sa partie, et tenait à le prouver. Chacun ses motivations… quoi qu'il en soit, il avait le teint encore plus blafard et maladif que d'habitude, avec de larges cernes violettes.

Eh vous croyez vraiment que Rogue a couché avec Islanovensky ? Demanda Ron, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres

Je ne vois pas Rogue coucher avec qui que ce soit. De toute façon elle ne peut pas, répondit Hermione sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

Le pauvre… gloussèrent Harry et Ron en coeur. Chasteté imposée…

Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient cette relation là, intervint Ginny. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a vu toute nue, mais il est évident qu'il n'y a rien entre eux…

C'est certain, continua Hermione. Peut-être juste qu'il l'a ausculté, ou quelque chose dans le genre….

C'est ça, ils ont gentiment joué au docteur, répondit Harry, tandis qu'à ces mots Ron éclata de rire.

Haussant les épaules, Hermione partit travailler, tandis que désespérées, Ginny regardait son frère et son petit ami s'esclaffer.

Vous avez dix ans d'âge mental vous… vous feriez mieux de surveiller les serpentards, au lieu de raconter des conneries…

A son tour, elle se leva et quitta la table.

Ben, qu'est ce qui leur arrive ? Demanda Harry, étonné

J'sais pas, lui répondit le rouquin. Peut-être qu'elles ont leur ragnagna…

Ben pourtant non…. Murmura Harry, les yeux rêveurs.

QUOI ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Ron, rouge de colère, fusillait son ami du regard.

Euh…. Rien mais en fait tu sais cette feinte de wronsky on va…

Et Harry se leva et partit en courant à moitié vers les cachots, sentant dans son dos l'œil noir de Ron, qui pardonnait rarement les gaffes qu'il faisait sur sa vie de couple avec Ginny. Le rouquin avait déjà du mal à concevoir que sa sœur puisse avoir une vie sentimentale, et encore moins sexuelle, mais au moins son ami pourrait s'abstenir d'y faire allusion ! Dépité déjà de voir le travail qui attendait sa petite amie, si en plus Harry le faisait déprimer… Boudant de tout son cœur, une petite moue ennuyée sur les lèvres, il partit en cours.

_Putain, en plus j'ai potions…_

Se promenant seul dans les couloirs, Ron commençait à se rendre compte du nouveau regard que les filles portaient sur lui. Certaines le regardaient amoureusement sans rien dire, d'autre gloussaient et rougissaient, et enfin les pires le regardaient effrontément, lui susurrant un « Salut » sucré. Toutes savaient qu'il était avec Hermione, mais de la même manière que cela était arrivé à Harry l'année dernière, un phénomène de mode l'avait subitement mis en avant. Et le beau garçon de Poudlard, populaire, était Ron Weasley. Les filles fantasmaient sur ses cheveux roux, sur ses lèvres pleines, sa carrure, sa haute taille, son habileté au quidditch, et même s'extasiait sur son excellent appétit. Elle trouvait ça touchant. Ron était juste en train de se rendre compte de ce phénomène…

Finalement, c'était plutôt flatteur. Tout un tas de filles énamourées, qui lui faisaient les yeux doux… Il pensa, le sourire enfin revenu sur sa bouche, que les autres garçons devaient être verts de jalousie. Alors autant lui n'en avait rien à faire de toutes ces filles, vu que seule sa petite et studieuse Hermione lui plaisait désormais, autant l'idée de rendre ses camarades de dortoir envieux de sa nouvelle popularité auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard le satisfaisait. On se fait plaisir comme on peut. Ron, avait à rattraper 4 ans et demi d'incognito total, d'ombre du survivant, et là, il se sentait heureux, aimé, populaire… Il avait une petite amie extraordinaire, qui l'aimait, qui le rendait fou de bonheur… Il poursuivait ses études dans la branche qui l'intéressait, son habileté au quidditch devenait proverbiale…

Ravi du cheminement de ses pensées, il arriva la bouche en cœur au cours de Rogue, sa robe négligemment entrouverte, chantonnant même une petite mesure de « Weasley est notre roi… »

La dernière note lui resta en travers de la gorge devant l'air furieux du professeur de potions. Tous les autres élèves étaient assis, et le regardaient, étonnés. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait, de se pointer chez Rogue avec tant de désinvolture ? Jamais dans l'histoirede Poudlard un élève s'était permis de faire ça : arriver en retard en classe, en chantonnant, l'air de rien. Surtout avec ce professeur là…

Le rouquin vit Malefoy, qui le regardait goguenard, assis au premier rang, Hermione qui avait l'air catastrophée, Harry qui fronçait les sourcils…

* * *

Il était plus de 23 heures quand Hermione gravit la dernière marche qui devait la mener à ses appartements. Ron en avait encore pour deux bonnes heures à récurer les fonds de chaudrons de Rogue, ce qui n'était que le début d'une longue série de corvées qui l'attendaient en paiement de son insolence.

Les couloirs étaient quasiment déserts. Peeves devait être occupé dans une autre partie du château, et tout était si calme… elle avait encore du travail qui l'attendait ce soir, mais maintenant qu'elle était chez elle, c'était un vrai plaisir de se pencher sur les livres épais et les longs rouleaux de parchemin à la lueur des chandelles…

Tout en pensant à ce par quoi elle allait commencer, elle murmura machinalement le mot de passe à la créature qui était sur le tableau devant sa porte quand elle buta sur un paquet par terre. Etonnée elle le prit précautionneusement et rentra avec.

Une fois chez elle, elle regarda l'objet avec circonspection. Elle n'oubliait pas que les serpentards l'avaient mis sur leur liste rouge…

Il s'agissait d'un petit paquet, aux parois rigides, de la taille d'une boite à chaussure, entouré de papier kraft brun. Plutôt lourd… Elle le retourna dans tout les sens, mais rien ne se produisit. Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait donc être ? Il n'y avait rien d'écrit… Hermione le reposa sur la table, dont elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Puis d'un coup de baguette magique, elle ouvrit le colis.

Hermione avait bien fait de s'éloigner. Ainsi, seules quelques petites gouttes de boue l'atteignirent, alors que la table et le tapis dessous en était maculé. Une boue malodorante, voilà tout ce que contenait ce paquet.

_De la boue pour une sang de bourbe_, se dit Hermione, un rire désenchanté aux lèvres. Etait-ce un avertissement ? Une déclaration de guerre ? Ou tout simplement le début des persécutions que Drago avait annoncé aux membres des Jeunesses de l'Ordre du Septentrion… Epuisée physiquement et émotionnellement, Hermione s'assit au bord du fauteuil, et se prit la tête dans les mains… Cela commençait bien !


	46. gloussements

**Salut à tous !**

**La forme ? voici le petit chapitre 46, dont la fin me fait assez rire…**

**Pour les reviews :**

**Castel : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Et bon courage pour tes fics à toi aussi !**

**Zagan : Merci ! Moi aussi j'ai failli plus y croire ! Et même là c'est dur, parce que j'avais quand même un rythme assez soutenu, que j'ai du mal à récupérer… Parce que mine de rien, ça prend du temps tout ça !**

**Elyssia : Merci miss ! Moi aussi je relis régulièrement les fics que je suis, parce qu'on en lit tous tellement qu'à force on oublie et on confond… D'ailleurs faut que j'aille revoir du côté de la tienne, t'as bcp avancé je crois… A tout à l'heure sur ta fic ! lol**

**Lycan vans : tu fais partie des fans dominica-Rogue ? mdr ! Ils vont nous faire une étreinte cryogénique… Bon, peut être à la fin de l'histoire, s'il lui trouve un remede, ça pourrait être rigolo, mais en attendant… Mais oui, il faudraz éviter les détails. Remarque, ça e fait penser, ce serait rigolo un one shot avec Rogue… Je vais réfléchir à ça ! Et si ça se fait et que tout le monde me crie dessus, dégouté, jeles dirigerai vers toi ! lol**

**Loufette : Merci d'abord ! ensuite, oui, ce sont les JS qui ont envoyé ça. Ils avaient dit, au chap 44 je crois, qu'ils aller faire regretter aux sang de bourbe d'être à Poudlard. C'est le debut des hostilités si tu veux…**

**Philmew : Promis j'essayerai de ne plus recommencer ! a bientot**

**Pit-chan : Merci bcp ! Oui, 45 chapitres, ça fait beaucoup… T'as du courage !**

**Qc-HP : Merci bcp ! contente que cela te plaise !**

**Vinvin : Wahou ! Ca, c'est du compliment ! Merci bcp… Bises etr à bientôt**

**Eeva : Merci bcp pour tes encouragements !**

**NB: désolée, mais FF refuse prendre en compte mes tirets de dialogue...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 46 : Gloussements**

Le jeune homme, qui était assis à califourchon sur son balai, à une bonne quinzaine de mètres au dessus du sol, essuya son front ruisselant sur son avant bras. Le soleil tapait fort dans ce lieu au cœur de la forêt amazonienne. Et il n'avait pas eu la chance, comme certains, de travailler au plus profond des cryptes, dont la fraîcheur était si agréable à cette heure-ci…

Retrouvant son assiette sur le bois dont le vernis s'était écaillé depuis bien longtemps, Il retoucha les contours du symbole qu'il avait retranscrit sur le papier. Malgré son équilibre précaire, il avait fidèlement recopié une bonne partie des ecritures gravées sur cette immense colonne de pierre. Il avait travaillé sur ce monument pendant plusieurs semaines, avant de faire un bref passage en Angleterre, le temps de ramener ici quelques documents nécessaires à leurs recherches, dont Elliott avait du mal à se passer. Mais maintenant il était de retour. Sans même avoir pu voir Harry et ses amis. Mais ce qu'ils faisaient là était si urgent…

Les mangemorts finiraient sans doute par déjouer les puissants sortilèges qui les empêchaient de trouver le site d'Acapourdocca. Et heureusement pour eux, Voldemort était incapable de faire le voyage jusqu'en Amérique du sud…

La jeune fille regardait le dos maigre et musclé de son fiancé. Et si le rouge carmin qui commençait à couvrir le haut des épaules la faisait plutôt rire, elle ressentait toujours un petit pincement au cœur en voyant les multiples cicatrices, plus ou moins anciennes, qui parcouraient le corps mince. Cicatrices qu'à chaque pleine lune, elle voyait plus nombreuses…

Rémus sentit un souffle frais dans son dos :

Et bien dis donc, avec toute ce que tu transpires, je vais bientôt me retrouver avec un fiancé plus léger que moi…

Tonks, tu es une femme merveilleuse, répondit-il en saisissant la gourde pleine d'eau glacée qu'elle lui tendait, et buvant à longs traits.

Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Interessant, non… Mais peut-être capital, reprit-il devant la moue de déception qui venait de s'affichait sur le visage rond et fin de Tonks. Mais je préfère attendre de vérifier ça avant d'en parler… J'ai comme un doute… Passe moi ton foulard s'il te plait…

La jeune femme lui tendit le voile léger qui protégeait ses épaules du soleil. Rémus le saisit, l'imbiba d'eau, l'enroula autour de son point, et sa main ainsi protégée, tira fortement sur une espèce de boucle en pierre qui ressortissait du haut monument.

Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire, demanda-t-elle intriguée ?

Je sais pas vraiment, dis-il en se rapuyant sur le manche du balais. J'ai eu comme une intuition… Mais tout est basé sur un cycle astral dans cette histoire. Et ces étoiles, et cette lune, là, entouré de ce symbole là…

Cette espèce de crapaud à 6 pattes ?

Plus communément appelé « Altaco ». Cet oiseau, car c'est un oiseau et non pas un crapaud, était le symbole de la renaissance après la mort. Par 6 fois, il pouvait renaître, toujours plus fort. Toujours pour battre le mal… Et là, ces trois lignes horizontales, entourées d'un cercle quasi complet, c'est le signe de l'action. Enfin, un truc comme ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment le dire mais… Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose...

Et le si brillant professeur Lupin n'est même pas capable de jeter un sort d'ombrage pour se protéger du soleil… _Antéréonne ! _Murmura-t-elle en agitant sa baguette au dessus de lui…

Mais Rémus, plongé dans ses observations, ne sentit même pas l'ombre jeter une fraîcheur bienfaisante sur ses épaules brûlées par le soleil. Petit à petit, les mystères de la citée d'Acapourdocca s'éclaircissaient…

* * *

Hermione avait finalement décidé de ne pas taire l'incident de la veille. Mais elle était bien consciente que ce n'était sûrement que le début d'une longue série d'embêtements. Mais si elle était prête à ne pas se laisser faire, elle savait qu'il valait mieux réfléchir avant d'agir. Et elle, si franche d'habitude, était prête à le laisser se griller encore plus avant de tout dévoiler. Et plus loin ils iraient tous dans leurs bêtises de Jeunesses du Septentrion, plus éclatante serait leur déconvenue… Drago entamait une sixième année de guerre contre elle et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Et là, il voulait se mettre aux choses sérieuses… Hermione possédait un sens profond de la justice et de l'égalité. Si elle voulait que Drago et ses inepties soient dévoilées devant tous, et sous leur plus mauvais jour, ce n'était pas par simple vengeance personnelle, mais bien pour que cet espèce de club passager n'ai pas de suites, et que les serpentards ne s'en imprègnent pas définitivement. Sûrement peu de gens se rendaient compte de l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur ceux qui en faisaient partie. Les esprits, à leur âge, pouvaient être si malléables… 

Aussi, quand Hermione arriva dans la salle commune pour le petit déjeuner, elle dédia un sourire éclatant à Drago et la bande de Serpentards qui l'entouraient.

Ben qu'èche qui t'arrive ? Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine. D'où tu fais un chourire à chette chaleté de ….

C'était pour le remercier de son petit cadeau d'hier, répondit-elle, devant Harry et Ginny, ébahis.

Comment ça son cadeau ? S'exclama le rouquin, déglutissant avec peine.

Et bien lui et ses petits copains ont tenu à me laisser un petit souvenir devant ma porte… Une petite manière de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir somme toute…

C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Ginny

C'est-à-dire la représentation minérale de ce à quoi je les fais penser… Elle les regarda tour à tour, le menton haut levé. Un colis tout bêtement plein de boue...

Ils ont commencé alors… Je suppose qu'on va tous en voir de toutes les couleurs, murmura la rouquine.

Ce fils de troll je vais te le… Cria Ron en se levant

Ron assied toi !

La jeune fille avait beau ne lui arriver que jusqu'au menton, elle seule pouvait le calmer.

Ron, tu sais bien que je vais, non, que nous allons tous autant que nous sommes leur faire payer leur suffisance, leur intolérance, leur ostracisme à notre égard. Que ce soit envers les sangs de bourbe comme moi, que les « métisses » ou les sorciers qui comme ton père estiment le monde moldu autant que le sorcier…

Et comment tu veux leur faire payer ça ? Demanda Harry d'un ton désenchanté

D'abord en les laissant faire. Les laisser s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans cette histoire de Jeunesses machin chose. Et ils prendront de plus en plus confiance en eux. Et je suis sure qu'un jour ils auront les yeux plus grands que le ventre… Ils feront une bêtise, et là ce sera à nous de tout dévoiler, en les tournant en ridicule.

Pourquoi tu veux attendre si longtemps ? aboya Ron

Mais réfléchi, Hermione a raison ! Ginny prit la parole. Mettre un terme à cette association alors que tout marche bien, ça ne lui ferait que de la pub. Tandis que qui pourrait s'intéresser à quelque chose tourner publiquement en ridicule ? Il faut prendre son temps Ron… Et attendre de les laisser croire qu'ils sont importants, les plus forts. Et ils finiront bien par aller trop loin un jour, par faire une gaffe…

Et là, alors que des tas d'imbéciles seront en admiration devant eux…

La petite fouine bondissante et ses amis n'aura plus qu'à partir la queue entre les jambes…

Admiratifs, Ron et Harry observaient leurs petites amies.

Ces femmes, quel machiavélisme ! dit Harry en plaisantant.

Oui, ben moi je ne suis pas pour cette solution, grogna Ron.

Je suis une graaaande fille je te rappelle, chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Ron, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres…

Oui, mais moi je suis un grand amoureux, répondit-il en jetant un regard de biais vers les serpentards. Et je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir me retenir…

* * *

- Elle n'a pas l'air si inquiète que ça, persifla Roxanne d'un ton ironique 

Tu la déteste vraiment hein ? Dit le jeune homme au teint pale qui se tenait près d'elle.

Tu crois ?

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te l'ai promis. Elle et tout ses petits amis vont en voir de toutes les couleurs. J'en ai fait une affaire personnelle, bien avant que tu arrives…

La jeune fille frissonna sous le souffle tiède qui caressait son cou. Le jeune homme était tout près d'elle maintenant. Une fois de plus, elle eu du mal à soutenir le regard pale et froid de Drago. Sa haine était si forte qu'elle en devenait effrayante. Roxanne savait que Lucius Malefoy été allé en prison plus ou moins à cause de Harry Potter et ce qu'il représentait, mais comment était-il possible de garder autant de haine et de rage contenue en soi ? elle-même détestait Hermione, et croyait haïr Ron, mais cela restait un sentiment humain. Tandis que Drago donnait l'impression de… Tout ce fiel en lui ! Cette soif d'agir, de détruire, nul doute qu'il rejoindrait le seigneur des ténèbres dès que possible… L'espace d'une seconde, Roxanne jeta un regard vers la table des Griffondors. Elle aurait pu être bien là bas aussi s'il n'y avait pas eu ce veracrasse de sang de bourbe d'Hermione qui lui avait piqué son cousin…

Un petit frisson parcouru son corps. Drago avait posé sa main chaude sur sa nuque. Au moins, lui, il s'occupait d'elle. Et elle le sentait fort. Et c'était tout ce que cherchai Roxanne, sans le définir vraiment. La force, le pouvoir… Les lèvres rosées du jeune garçon frôlèrent son oreille :

Et si ce soir nous passions la soirée en tête à tête ?

* * *

Dumbledore regardait les élèves en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner : 

Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs !

Des centaines d'yeux le regardèrent, interrogateurs.

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le bal de noël aura bien lieu cette année. Cependant, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à vous priver de vacances scolaires dans vos familles pour y participer ! Les yeux bleus pales du directeur s'éclairèrent d'une petite lueur joyeuse. Tous ici, nous trouvons cela flatteur, mais de nombreux parents d'élèves m'ont envoyé des hiboux à la rentrée, pour se plaindre de la défection de leurs enfants qui les avaient prévenu qu'ils ne retourneraient pas à la maison pour noël !

De nombreux élèves regardèrent par terre, gênés et honteux.

C'est pourquoi j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année tout élève étant au minimum en quatrième année pourra participer au bal de noël, dont la date se trouve avancée d'une semaine ! Je vous donne donc rendez vous à tous ici même, le 18 décembre, à 20 heure !

Un tonnerre d'acclamation résonna dans la grande salle, applaudissant Dumbledore à tout rompre. Le vieil homme toussota et leva la main pour continuer son discours :

Et j'ai également le plaisir de vous annoncer que pour animer la soirée nous aurons le plaisir de recevoir non seulement les Bizars sisters, mais aussi le célèbre Alphinéus Cantalotti !

Ebahis, Ron et Harry virent des dizaines de filles ouvrir grand la bouche, et se mettre à crier de joie dans tous les sens.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda le rouquin à sa petite amie.

Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Alphinéus Cantalotti, aussi appelé le beau romain ?

Nan pas vraiment !

C'est un chanteur. Plutôt bel homme, faut aimer le genre « crooner italien ». C'est le genre à susurrer des chansons aux mots doux…. Lavande à sa photo au dessus de son lit. Et Padma a la même en plus petit dans son journal intime il me semble… Avec un autographe…

Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Regarde les, toutes les filles deviennent folles ! Ca glousse tellement qu'on se croirait dans le poulailler du Terrier ! Et mettre une photo dans un journal intime…

C'est vraiment du délire , rajouta Harry

Je me souviens bien d'une certaine figurine de Victor Krum, un brillant attrapeur de l'équipe bulgare…

Hermione, ne parle pas de choses qui fâchent ! Les yeux de Ron se plissèrent sous l'effet de la jalousie.

Eh Ron !

Oui, Harry ?

Tu te souviens pas d'une fille qui avait entouré sur son emploi du temps les cours de son prof de DCFM avecd e spetits cœurs ?

Exaaaact ! Elle lui avait aussi envoyé une carte je crois, pour la saint Valentin…

Vous n'êtes que deux imbéciles, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi….

Pendant ce temps, sur l'estrade des professeurs :

Albus, vous auriez au moins pu attendre le dîner pour annoncer la venue de Cantalotti. J'en ai pour au moins deux heures de gloussements en classe…

Voyons Minerva, vous n'aller pas me dire que cela ne vous fait pas plaisir…

Et comme son élève le faisait en même temps, le professeur Mac Gonagall leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la table…

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? A bientôt, Pascale1980**


	47. Moments de vie

**Chapitre 47 : moment de vie**

_Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons voir si je n'ai pas fait trop d'erreur en acceptant d'essayer de remédier à votre incapacité notoire en ce qui concerne l'univers hautement délicat et pointu de la fabrication des potions…_

Rogue balaya dédaigneusement du regard la classe de 6ème année qui mêlait des élèves de Griffondor et de Serpentard.

_Ces 3 derniers mois, nous avons réalisé quelques potions dont le niveau de difficulté ne posait pas trop de problèmes… Mais il est temps, en vue de vos ASPIC, de tester vos aptitudes naturelles à cet art._

Ron fit une grimace à la pensée des dernières potions qu'il avait raté. Il ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait, mais il y avait toujours des grumeaux qui flottaient à la surface de son chaudron… Alors si Rogue se mettait à parer d'aptitudes naturelles…

_J'ai donc décider de vous faire passer un petit test surprise_, continua le professeur avec un petit sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. _Vous êtes censés connaître les propriétés de tous les ingrédients contenus dans cette armoire_, dit-il en désignant le meuble de chêne situé au fond de la classe. _Je vais donc vous demander de me fabriquer une potion de bien-être. Je pourrai ainsi tester vos connaissances et surtout voir si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'intuition. Ce dont je doute fortement_, rajouta-t-il en regardant du côté de Harry et Ron.

Drago leva la main :

_Professeur, vous voulez dire que vous ne nous donnerez aucune recette ? Ni les ingrédients, ni le procédé de fabrication ?_

_Exactement monsieur Malefoy. Cependant, les différentes potions que vous avez élaboré avec moi ces dernières années, et principalement ces derniers mois doivent vous mettre sur la bonne voie. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que l'un d'entre vous soit capable de recomposer exactement la potion de bien-être, mais vous serez noté en fonction de votre capacité à trouver les bons ingrédients, ainsi que les étapes principales de la recette. Vous avez deux heures pour me donner un échantillon de potion, ainsi qu'une copie où vous décrirez ce que vous avez fait._

Sur ces mots, Rogue retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. 

Alors qu'Hermione écrivait fébrilement sur un brouillon les ingrédients qu'elle comptait mettre dans sa potion, Ron et Harry se regardèrent, désespérés.

_Il a le droit de faire ça ?_ demanda le rouquin à son ami.

_Rogue à toujours fait ce qu'il voulait… Oh la la… Tu veux mettre quoi toi ?_

_Euh… Je sais pas…_

_Hermione ?_

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers ses amis, et ne put réprimer un sourire devant leur mine désemparée.

_Oui ?_

_Tu vas mettre quoi ?_

_Vous n'avez absolument aucune idée ?_

_Ben…_

_Je vous fait passez un papier dans 5 minutes…_

Rapidement, alors que Rogue leur jetait un regard suspicieux, elle se replongea sur sa copie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons, qui étaient à la même table, reçurent une boulette de parchemin :

_Essayez l'anémone violette, des papillons de Namibie, du gingembre, du nectar de fleur de lune, et de la fleur de nénuphar japonais. En proportion 2/10ème 1/10ème 1/10ème 3/10ème et 3/10ème . Avec une pincée de mica en poudre… à feu doux… bon courage…_

_Comment elle fait_, murmura Harry

_Elle doit déjà connaître par cœur tout le programme…_

Deux heures plus tard, un délicat parfum fleuri et sucré s'échappait du chaudron d'étain d'Hermione au dessus duquel flottait une légère brume rosée. Ron, qui la regardait, poussa un soupir envieux, avant de se retourner vers son propre chaudron, dont les gros bouillons sifflaient et exhalaient une lourde senteur de fruits trop murs… quand à Harry, un gros nuages orange, dont la fumée était si épaisse qu'elle cachait totalement le chaudron, attirait tout les regards. Mais au moins, l'odeur se rapprochait plus de la potion d'Hermione.

D'ailleurs, l'expérience se révélait plutôt catastrophique. Même Drago, qui normalement était plutôt bon en potion, avait concocté une mixture à l'odeur putride. Seule Roxanne avait, comme Hermione, une légère brume rosée et une douce odeur de printemps.

_C'est très bien Miss Evergreen_, dit Rogue qui pour la première fois s'intéressa vraiment à elle. _C'est…_ Il consulta sa copie. _C'est… c'est ça. Qui avait vous eu à en potions ?_

_A Beaux Batons c'était Mme De Villeneuve, à Durmstrang, Mr Sudowsky, et l'année dernière, à Di Carmine, à Barcelone, c'était Mme Ines Del Trenado_.

A l'énoncé du nom espagnol, Rogue leva un sourcil.

_Tiens donc, elle enseigne toujours ? Bien. Que tout le monde dépose sur mon bureau une fiole étiquetée ainsi que sa copie. Je veux 50 centimètres de parchemin sur cette potion pour la semaine prochaine. Tachez d'être bon pour une fois, car aujourd'hui, vos notes vont être désastreuses… Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle nullité…_

Marmonnant, tous saisirent leurs affaires.

_Nullité, tu parles, il aurait mieux fait de nous faire travailler une potion de shampoing, ou de savons, ou encore de propreté, au moins, ça lui aurait fait des réserves, et il serait un peu plus propre…_ Grogna Ron._ Elle va être belle cette année !_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa douche, enveloppée dans une serviette moelleuse, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir toute attendrie devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : Ron s'était endormi dans le fauteuil, ses longues jambes croisées et allongées devant lui. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes sur un souffler léger et régulier.

Tout doucement, elle s'approcha de lui, et s'assit sur le rebord du siège pour l'observer.

Ses cheveux étaient tous décoiffés, car il rentrait de son entraînement de quidditch. Sa barbe naissante lui assombrissait légèrement les joues. C'était rigolo, elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait même des taches de rousseur sur l'oreille… De là ses yeux descendirent le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'au cou, où elle vit sous la peau fine palpiter une veine au rythme de ses battements de cœur… C'était étrange comme sensation. Ron représentait quand même un certain idéal masculin pour elle, elle aimait le sentir fort, prêt à tout pour la protéger, dans l'idée au moins. Elle aimait sentir les muscles rouler sous ses mains, poser sa tête sur le ventre dur, et encore plus que tout, quand il la portait et la serrait dans ses bras, et qu'il lui était impossible de se dégager de cette étreinte…

Et là, paradoxalement, il paraissait si innocent et fragile… Sans un bruit, elle se pencha et déposa de légers baisers sur le visage de son petit ami, laissant papillonner ses lèvres du menton au cou de Ron, qui instinctivement, dans son sommeil, la saisit par la taille et nicha son visage contre sa poitrine.

_Mamionne…_ murmura-t-il dans son sommeil…

Elle fut tout d'abord émue de le voir si aimant, même endormi… C'est dans ces moments qu'elle se rendait compte de l'immensité de l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Des sentiments qui s'étaient construits avec le temps, avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Basés sur une admiration et un respect réciproque, qui avec le temps… Certes, il leur avait fallu de longs mois pour le comprendre, et passer le pas avait été vraiment difficile. Mais Hermione savait au fond d'elle qu'il était heureux que cela ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Tout s'était passé si parfaitement…

Mais Hermione n'était pas femme à rester des heures à ressasser ses souvenirs, aussi agréables soient-ils. Après avoir jeter un dernier regard attendri au grand rouquin pelotonné contre elle, doucement, elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte possessive. En vain. Elle essaya de pousser Ron par les épaules, mais elle était trop frêle par rapport au mètre 85 d'os et de chair, qui pouvait être aussi félin et sensuel quand il le fallait que… lourd. Comme maintenant en l'occurrence.

_Ron !_

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_Ron, pousse-toi !_

Elle essaya de se tortiller pour échapper à l'étau des bras du rouquin, mais impossible de…

_Ron !_

_Mmmm quoi ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée, émergeant difficilement de son sommeil.

_Il est à peine 19 heures, espèce de fainéant !_

_Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé alors,_ demanda-t-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_Et bien parce que c'est…. Tu me serrais tellement fort que je ne pouvais plus bouger !_

_Parce que mademoiselle n'aime plus mes câlins_, répondit-il d'un ton faussement offensé.

_Ron, ça n'a rien à voir mais j'ai beaucoup de travail et… Ron, tu m'écoutes ?_

Le jeune homme laissait errer son regard sur les longues jambes, dévoilées par la serviette entrouverte.

_Oui oui, de toutes mes oreilles_

_Ron ! _Répondit-elle, tachant de resserrer la serviette éponge autour d'elle. _Tu ne m'écoutes jamais quand…_

_Et comme ça on essaye de m'éviter ? Ah, il est loin le temps ou tu avais toujours envie d'être près de moi, de m'embrasser, de me toucher…_

_Ron tu exagères, lâcha-t-elle dans un rire_

_Et bien laisse moi te dire que cette nouvelle attitude ne me plait pas du tout,_ répondit-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle

_Ah oui ?_

_Et que je compte bien y remédier…_

_Et com… Aaaaah Ron ! Non Ron ! Mais laisse moi descen…_

_Chut Femme !_ Dit le jeune homme, en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille, qu'il avait chargé sur une de ses épaules.

Hermione se débattait autant qu'elle riait, lançant de grands coups dans le dos de son compagnon, mais en vain.

_Mais c'est que c'est une vraie furie que j'ai là !_ Dit-t-il en la jetant sur le lit

Hermione, littéralement écroulée de rire, trouva tout de même la force de lui jeter un dernier coup de poing dans le ventre, qu'il stoppa nonchalamment de la main, tout en profitant pour la rallonger sur le lit en l'immobilisant par les deux poignets :

_Bon jeune fille, je crois qu'il est temps de remettre certaines choses au point…_

_Et quoi donc ?_ Répondit-elle, tout en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de fer de Ron

_D'abord, je trouve que vous avez un peu tendance à me mettre de côté ces derniers temps, et ça ne me plait pas du tout je dois dire…_

_Comme c'est bizarre…_

_Ensuite, je trouve que vous avez une attitude tout à fait déplaisante et répréhensible, qu vous avez prise on ne sait où…_

_Et laquelle ?_

_Et bien je remarque une certaine… euh…. Rébellion dans votre comportement qui devrait être celui d'une femme douce et soumise envers l'homme qui lui a fait l'honneur de la choisir…_

Pour toutes réponse, Hermione tenta de mordre le bras lui tenait ses deux poignets emprisonnés.

_J'ai donc décidé de châtier votre insolence…_

Sentant enfin ses mains se libérer, Hermione allait riposter, quand elle sentit deux mains chaudes se glisser sous la serviette, remonter le long de ses hanches, jusqu'au creux de sa taille et… se mettre à la chatouiller tout le long des cotes, exprès là où elle était le plus sensible…

A califourchon sur elle, sans pitié aucune, Ron laissait courir ses doigts sur la peau douce d'Hermione, qui se tordait dans tout les sens pour échapper aux chatouilles de son petit ami.

_Alors, c'est qui le plus fort ? Dit-il en plaisantant._

_Arrête Ron !_

_J'ai pas entendu ! C'est qui le plus fort ?_

_C'est… C'est… C'est moi !_

_Bip ! Mauvaise réponse ! Et c'est reparti pour les chatouilles, de plus en plus fort… Alors, c'est qui le plus fort ?_

_OK ! Arrête toi et je le dis…_

Méfiant, restant à califourchon au dessus d'elle, le rouquin leva les mains, laissant Hermione reprendre son souffle. L'agitation de la bataille avait fini de dévoiler le corps mince de la jeune fille, et la serviette pendait, inutile et chiffonnée, sur le bord du lit…

Le spectacle de Hermione nue, haletante, les joues rosies par le fou rire, eut vite fait de provoquer une tout autre réaction chez le jeune homme…

_Alors,_ Demanda-t-il, la voix déjà moins assurée

_Alors quoi ?_

_C'est qui le plus fort ?_

_Et bien ça dépend de quel côté on se place…_

Hermione posa sa petite main sur le bras nu de Ron, qui ne bougeait plus. Consciente d'un changement plutôt visible dans certaine partie du corps du jeune homme, elle profita de ce moment de faiblesse passagère pour à son tour le faire basculer sous elle, et glisser ses petites mains sous son tee shirt.

Ron poussa un soupir de bien aise et ferma les yeux.

Mais alors qu'elle penchait son corps nu sur le sien, et approchait ses lèvres de son oreille, comme si elle allait l'embrasser, elle murmura langoureusement :

_Alors, c'est qui la plus forte ?_

Et d'un coup, elle commença à le chatouiller le long des côtes…

**Et voilà….**

**Bon, ne criez pas au machisme, et image de la femme dégradante, et tout et tout, après tout, on profite des armes que l'on a… Alors ne me parlez pas des siècles de lutte féminine, qui aboutissent à une HErmione qui fait du charme pour désarmer son petit copain... mdr**

**Voilà une petite scène qui devait finir en R, puis je ne sais pas, au dernier moment je n'avais pas l'esprit à ça. Puis il n'y a pas que le r dans un couple. Je le trouve sympa comme ça, ce petit moment de complicité…**

**Voici donc un chapitre qui ne fait pas vraiment (voire pas du tout !) avancer l'intrigue. C'était juste pour ne pas oublier que dans leur vie d'écolier, il n'y a pas que le combat contre voldemort et les SS. Il y a quand même des moments où il s sont des écoliers comme tout les autres écoliers du monde… (enfin presque !)**

**Pour les reviews, je vous remercie tous et vous répondrai au prochain chapitre promis !**

**Bises à tous,**

**Pascale1980**


End file.
